


How Lucky We Are

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, First Time, Princess Emma Swan, The Enchanted Forest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 147,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: What happens when a revenge obsessed pirate meets a princess at a ball?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from my tablet, please forgive typos or weird formatting!

**Present Day**

She looked out her balcony window; the view was the perfect distraction as the seamstress and her assistant hovered around her, pinning and sewing her new ball gown. No one needed to know she was looking for something – or more specifically, for someone.

Three months had passed, three lonely dreary months since she’d seen him, held him, felt his skin on hers. The cheerful summer weather seemed to mock her; she’d had to act as if nothing was wrong, as if she was excited for all the goings on in her parents’ kingdom. Summer used to be her favorite time of year, but now she simply dreaded it.

Summer kept her lover from her and she did not like it one bit.

Was this what her life would be from now on? Waiting, deception? She did not enjoy lying to her parents, but what choice did she have? If they knew she’d been seduced by (and seducer of) the most notorious pirate in all the realms, at best they’d be disappointed, at worst, they’d have Killian executed. If they could capture him. He was resourceful, her pirate, and Emma resolved to run away with him if things took a bad turn.  
She didn’t quite know when or how it had happened but she’d fallen in love with the handsome, dangerous pirate and she refused to give him up. Not even for a kingdom.

**Six Months Ago**

“May I have this dance?”

Emma felt a shiver roll down her spine, the low accented tone instantly getting her attention. Dancing with various suitors was painfully boring, but somehow, she felt that this would be different. She hadn’t even laid eyes on her would be partner, but she just knew. Slowly she turned and raised her eyes, higher than she expected, and looked in the most gorgeous pair of forget me not blue eyes she’d ever seen. “And you are?”

“Prince Charles, milady.”

She didn’t know anyone named Charles, but her parents had invited royalty and nobility from all over the land for this celebration. It was her investiture as Crown Princess, her night to shine. It was also her coming out; she would be expected to be courted and married in due course. Not something she was particularly interested in now. She was young, she wanted to enjoy life before being tied down to her duty. Still, she liked to dance, so she could at least pretend to flirt with young men who took her out onto the floor.

Emma realized she was staring; gods, he was handsome. Tall, with those eyes and chiseled jaw, dark hair perfectly coiffed. His lips were turned up in a smile, respectful, still she caught a bit of rakishness there. “You may, sir,” she replied, her throat suddenly dry.

Charles reached out, his gloved hand wrapping around her waist, his left held for her to grip. Her stomach flipped as his touch settled on her waist, then her brows shot up. His left hand…was wood? It was difficult to tell, wrapped in a black glove, but it was stiff and did not feel like flesh. Still, she kept her composure. She was a princess after all. It did not frighten her, it merely intrigued her. Whoever this Charles was, he was fearless. She liked that.

The music swelled, dresses swished and twirled as they danced but Emma only had eyes for her partner. They did not speak, but their eyes spoke volumes. Charles was an exquisite dancer, his hidden handicap not hampering him in the slightest. He spun her around the floor, her royal blue gown flaring. Spun back to his chest, they were closer than before. Emma’s breathing hitched but she did not pull away. Feelings swirled inside her, some confusing, but the overriding one was joy. She was happy dancing with this stranger, happier than she’d ever been at a ball.

He did not let her go, stealing her away for two more dances. They were gaining admirers, people started to notice them. Charles glanced around, as if searching for something, but then he looked in her eyes and smiled. He had a heart melting smile.

At the end of the third dance, he bowed formally. “It was my honor, Your Highness.”

Emma felt a sadness grip her; already someone else was coming to steal her away, but she did not want to go. Charles brought her fingers to his lips, giving her skin the gentlest brush. But she could feel the sparks shoot up her arm. “Would you like to take a walk, Highness?”

How did he know? Emma didn’t hesitate, she nodded. Charles looped her arm through his, and led her through the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother look her way, but Emma studiously ignored it. She was twenty-one years old, she could do as she liked. It was a warm night, early spring, the moon glittered in evening sky. Somehow Charles seemed to know where he was going, leading her down to the extensive palace gardens.

She couldn’t help it, her heart increased its pace the moment they were truly alone. She’d still hardly said ten words to this man, yet she did not feel scared or in danger. She could handle herself, anyway. But she’d never truly been alone with a man before, especially not one as handsome as Prince Charles.

“Are you well, Highness?”

Emma blinked, shaken out of her thoughts. “Yes, I just…”

“You were staring. Again.”

Despite the darkness, she blushed. “I didn’t mean to be rude…”

His teeth shined in the moonlight as he laughed. “I would have been quite put out if you hadn’t been, love.”

She arched a brow and snatched back her hand. “And just what is that supposed to mean?!”

Charles held up his hands. “My apologies, Princess. I did not mean anything untoward. But if I may be frank, I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you all evening. Even though I should.”

Latent irritation aside, Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the gods, it was not just her. She cocked her head, curious. “Why shouldn’t you?”

He stepped closer, back into her space. Emma did not retreat. Her pulse jumped; he smelled incredible. She did not understand what was drawing them together, but she did not wish it to stop. She wanted to understand, she wanted him to touch her again. “Because, you, Princess, are quite contrary to my plans.”

“You had plans?”

He picked up a lock of her hair and wrapped it around his finger. “I’m afraid I have not been entirely truthful, love.”

Instantly, she was wary. “About what?”

Charles looked around, then reached for her hand. “Might I beg your indulgence for a few more moments? Perhaps find a place more…private?”

She found herself automatically slipping her hand in his, he was warm through the glove. She didn’t know why but she felt like she could trust him. She had a knack for reading people, she’d suspected there was something different about him the moment she met him. But she did not believe him to be a threat to her. “Follow me.” She led him deeper into the gardens, paths she’d followed hundreds of times in her youth. The sounds of the ball diminished as they disappeared into the foliage, soon all she could hear was her own racing heart and their varied footfalls, her heels and his heavy riding boots.

The bench was right where she remembered, under the tall oak tree. It was right below her window, on the very edge of the gardens. Up on her balcony, she could see the glittering ocean. Far too much, she dreamed of a life outside of the palace, of simply climbing down the ancient oak to freedom. But she never did. She didn’t want to let her parents down; how could she explain to them that life as a princess bored her? This was the life she was born for, wasn’t it?

“Here. I like to come here…when I need to be alone.”

He smiled softly, like he was honored that she was confiding just that little morsel. It surprised even her; she wasn’t a naturally trusting person. “It’s beautiful, Princess. As are you.”

“You already have me alone, I think we’re past flattery?”

“Are we?” Then suddenly he was close, so close, she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Her eyelids fluttered, blood rushed in her ears, she could not take her eyes away from his full pink lips. The air around them was charged, had been since he asked her to dance, it was intoxicating and overwhelming and gods, why wasn’t he kissing her?

She opened her mouth to say…she had no idea, but it was utterly unnecessary. In a flash his lips were on hers, soft, even tentative at first, like he expected her to push him away. Instead a sound Emma didn’t recognize caught in her throat, her fingers curled into the lapels of his formal coat. Warmth spread through her, a tingling all the way to her toes. Then just as quickly as it begun, it was over. Her eyes fluttered open, her heart sinking. “Charles?”

“Name’s not Charles, lass.” He hadn’t gone far, his mouth still hovering over hers. She tried to speak but was cut off again by his kiss, a bit more aggressive this time, his arms slipping around her. She knew she should question him, but she was melting in his arms, his tongue firmly licking at the seam of her lips. Not knowing what else to do she opened, a surprised moan seizing her as he deepened the kiss, tongue actually in her mouth, coaxing her to mimic him. It was like something out of one of her books, the seedy romance novels that lay under the floorboard under her bed. She’d been curious, but was too embarrassed to ask her mother. She didn’t have anyone her age to confide in either, no one aside from servants. So, she’d taken matters into her own hands. For all her curiosity, though, she’d never been kissed and certainly not like this. She clutched at him, desperate to hold herself up.

Her mystery man broke the kiss, panting heavily, his forehead against hers. “Apologies, love.”

“You didn’t want to kiss me?”

He chuckled dryly. “It’s all I’ve been able to think about since I laid eyes on you, Princess.”

“I don’t understand.”

He brought her fingers to his lips, kissing the back gallantly. “Aye, this has been a very confusing night for me too. But I’d like to explain, if you’ll let me.”

Slowly, she nodded. She missed him the moment he stepped back, still holding her hand, guiding her to the stone bench. Emma smoothed out her skirts, trying to get her emotions under control. “Explain what?”

To her surprise, he scratched nervously behind his ear. “To begin with…my name is Killian Jones.”

“Killian.” She liked the way it sounded on her lips. It suited him better than Charles.

His eyes lit up, then dropped to her lips again. He seemed lost in thought for a moment, then continued. “Aye, and as you might have guessed, I’m not a prince.”  
Her brows knitted, she was more confused than ever. “Then how did you get in here? Who are you really?”

Killian was quiet for a long moment, as if weighing his options. “I’ve made my way into places far more heavily guarded than this palace, love. I’m a pirate.”  
Her eyes widened. A pirate? Here? In her parents’ castle? Everything she knew about pirates told her she should be terrified for her life, but she still did not believe he would hurt her. Or kidnap her, or anything else nefarious. He’d had ample opportunity since they left the ball and he’d been nothing but besotted and surprisingly kind. He seemed as drawn to her as she to him. Still, she needed to know something. “Why are you here?”

He looked nervous again. “As I said, I had a plan. Sneak in, use the distraction to get what I came for. But then I saw you.”

“Me?”

Tentatively, he reached up and touched the apple of her cheek. “You shine, Princess. Brighter than any gold.”

“Is that what you came for, gold?”

He shook his head. “No. Your parents are in possession of an artifact. Something I need.”

“What’s that?”

“The dagger of the Dark One. I need it to take revenge on that monster.”

His beautiful eyes hardened; Emma felt an irrational stab of disappointment. Not even a pirate could be interested in her for herself. “What did he do to you?”

Killian raised his left arm. “This, for starters. I’m sure you noticed.”

“I didn’t care.”

That broke through his façade. “I noticed.”

“So am I part of the distraction too? Is that why you wanted to get me alone?”

His face fell. “No, no. You, love, were not part of the plan at all.” He stood and began to pace in front of her. “I should be long gone. It’s dangerous for me to linger and I’ve spent too long trying to find a way to destroy that Crocodile!”

“Then why don’t you just go?!” Emma demanded. “Why dance with me, kiss me? Why make me feel something if you’re just going to go?”

Killian stopped dead. “You felt that?”

He sounded so much like a lost little boy, it tore at her heart. He was maddening. She was a princess, he was a pirate, she should be calling the guards and getting him locked up! He was planning on stealing from her family, if he hadn’t already. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She’d grown up with horrible tales of Rumplestiltskin; he was locked away in a tall fortress, far from here. Whatever the imp had done to Killian, she suspected it was more than just his hand. “I didn’t feel anything.”

“Lying isn’t very fetching, Princess.” He crossed to her in two long strides, his hands—one real, one not, cupping her face. When she didn’t pull away, he bent, lips brushing hers. And again. And again. Emma felt her knees shake, she gripped his forearms, a little mewl escaping as she deepened the kiss. His hands fell to her waist, drawing her closer, their bodies flush, mouths fused together. He was overwhelming her senses, her good sense, her body screaming for his.

They backed up until her legs hit the bench, Killian sat and drew her into his lap. Her skirts pooled around her as she straddled his thighs, sighing as his lips moved along the column of her throat. “Killian.”

“Hmm, that sounds nice.” He found her lips again, moaning as her fingers sank into his hair. “Tell me to stop, Highness.”

“Emma,” she retorted, slightly breathless. “My name is Emma.”

“Emma.” His hand slid up under her skirts. “You feel this, between us, don’t you, lass?”

It was pointless to deny it when her body was on fire. “I do, but…”

He pecked her lips. “I’ve been completely honest with you, Emma. Do you trust me?”

She searched his eyes, so very blue in the moonlight. She saw the same longing she felt, the same loneliness. “Yes, Killian. I trust you.”

“Then relax and let me take care of you.” His hand inched up her thigh; her grip tightened on her shoulders. “No one’s had you, have they?”

She blushed. “No.”

“It’s okay.” He kissed her briefly. “Do you want me to stop? I want to make you feel good, darling, but I’ll stop if you wish.”

“No!” It came out far too quickly and far too vehemently, but she needed more of his touch. She wanted to know what this felt like. “Don’t stop. Please.”

He grinned salaciously, his mouth dropping to her heaving bosom. Her bodice was so tight, her breathing labored, but he seemed to like it. His scruff rubbed the delicate skin, sending sparks all over her body. Emma keened, her legs falling open even wider, giving him better access to where she was wet. Her most fervent dreams hadn’t felt like this; even if she never saw him again, she would not regret a moment of this. She felt wicked and naughty, everything a princess shouldn’t be.

“You are a feast, love. So responsive.” She bit her lip as he eased her panties aside, a man touching her aching core for the first time. His skin was rough, but she loved the way it felt. Fingers slid through her slit, the pad of his thumb rubbing over her swollen nub.

“Oh! Oh gods!”

“No one’s done this to you,” he murmured, groaning and shifting under her. He was painfully hard, but he didn’t want to frighten her. He was utterly at her mercy; he was desperate to see her fall, to be the one who brought her pleasure. “Have they?”

“Noooo, ohhhh.”

He felt her shudder in his arms. “Have you touched yourself, sweetling? Laid in your bed at night and slipped your hands between these lovely thighs? You’re so wet, Emma.”

How did he know? “I know I shouldn’t but…”

“Rubbish,” he scolded. “Don’t be ashamed of this, lass. It supposed to feel good. You’re supposed to feel so good.”

“More,” she pleaded. “Please!” The pressure was nearly unbearable and Killian seemed to hold the key to what was eluding her. She felt two thick digits penetrate her and she cried out. Killian found her lips with his, kissing her silent.  
“Shhh, just let go, sweetling.” His left arm was hard on her hip, guiding her as best he could to ride his fingers. Her pale skin was flushed, heat radiated from her, her lips kiss swollen and pouting. She was lost in pleasure and pride welled in his chest. He, Killian Jones, Captain Hook, was making her feel like this.

Emma trembled hard, burying her face in his neck as something seemed to explode inside her. Stars popped behind her closed lids, wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. She was shaking all over, her legs felt like jelly, Killian’s warm lips caressed her throat. She couldn’t breathe or think, content to remain right where she was.

“Extraordinary,” Killian murmured softly. His loins ached for relief, but he could not bear to move her. She was still so innocent and pure; she deserved better than he. He was nothing more than a broken down pirate, hell bent on revenge, stealing a moment with a beautiful lass. So why did leaving her feel like a knife in his chest?  
Slowly, Emma came back to herself, her body still heavy and sluggish. “Killian?”

“Right here, love.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you go find your dagger? You came a long way for it, didn’t you?”

“Farther than you can imagine, princess.”

She bit her lip, thinking. “I know where it is.”

His brows shot up. “You do?”

“It’s locked away in a chest. Tallest tower.”

He looked shocked. “Why are you telling me this?”

“He took someone from you, didn’t he?”

Killian glanced away. It felt wrong somehow to be thinking about Milah with this woman in his arms. He was ashamed to think he hadn’t thought of his first love once since he laid eyes on Emma. She completely ensnared him, without even trying.

Emma touched his face, forcing him to look at her. “You must have loved her very much.”

She sounded wistful, which just made Killian feel worse. Did no one love her? All this splendor, her family, yet she had no one special? He’d watched her for some time before taking a chance; she’d appeared bored on a night where she should have been joyous and happy. Something about her called to him, he was helpless to resist. “It was long ago.”

“Will revenge make you happy?”

Killian cocked his head, blinking in surprise. He’d never considered that before. He never expected to survive his revenge, if he was being honest with himself. “No,” he said at last. “But it’s all I have left.”

“Is it?”

The way she asked, so simple and guileless…what was he doing? Gods, he was a fool. “You’ll forget I even existed, Princess. Merely two ships passing in the night.” Reluctantly, he stood, righting her in the process. He needed to get out of here. Now. Still, he couldn’t resist cupping her cheek one last time and placing a chaste kiss to her lips. “Goodbye, Emma.”

Emma remained rooted to the spot, watched him disappear into the darkness. She didn’t understand what had just happened, or what exactly she was feeling. There was a part of him that was so alive and so passionate and yet he was willing to throw that all away in the name of someone he loved. A woman, clearly. Despite Emma’s somewhat sheltered upbringing, she wasn’t naïve. He claimed to feel something, insisted she felt it too, kissed her and touched her and blew all her little girl fantasies away, then he simply…left. To avenge a ghost.

It hurt, more than she wanted to admit.

She wished someone loved her as much. One day.

Killian crept through the castle, keeping to the shadows. Emma had made his search much easier, still he needed to be careful. Don’t think about her, he scolded himself. She deserves better and you bloody well know it. Even before he was a pirate and Captain Bloody Hook, he’d been nothing more than a child slave, nothing to someone like Emma. He could put on all the airs he wanted, he would always be nothing. It wasn’t like he had anything to live for anyway. If his last act was ridding the world of the Crocodile, then it would be a good death.

Much of the castle’s inhabitants and guests were still at the ball. He could hear the music playing still; his fingers twitched, the ghost of Emma’s scent still lingering there. Gods, she was glorious writhing in his lap, giving into her passion. Was that her first climax? Gods, had he been her first kiss? It didn’t seem possible, as pretty as she was, and yet there was an innocence about her that couldn’t be feigned. He’d seen more than his share of the world, toyed with many a lass. No one he’d ever met was as pure as Emma. There was a light, an inner strength, that he was drawn to, against his better judgement.

It was no matter. He’d have his prize and then be far from here. His revenge was so close he could taste it.

Emma couldn’t go back to the ball. Her encounter with Killian in the garden rattled her, shook her to her very foundation; moreover, her mother would know something was wrong. She wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. What she’d shared with Killian was intimate and private; she couldn’t bear it if he was captured now. He claimed she’d forget him, but she knew he was wrong. She could feel him, it was like he was imprinted on her, body and soul.

Instead, she hurried to her suite, plucking the pins from her hair. Long curls tumbled down her back, tears stung her eyes. Damn it, she hated crying. She sniffed hard, desperate to pull herself together. Upon entering her rooms, she slammed the door shut, just a little too hard. Her maids had the evening off; indeed, Emma hadn’t expected to retire until well after midnight. Marching toward her bedroom, she began to loosen the ties and ribbons that held her gown together, the pieces landing haphazardly on the floor. Left in only her shift, Emma splashed water on her face, then looked in the mirror. She didn’t look any different, but she felt different. Technically, she was still a virgin, still pure in the archaic sense, but Emma knew she was changed. Killian’s touch, his kisses, had set her on fire, burning away the child that lingered in her psyche. She’d only been playing at being a woman before, but now she knew what real passion felt like.  
Would she ever feel it again?

She slept in fits and starts, finally sleeping well past sunrise. No one questioned her, assuming she’d enjoyed the ball well into the night. She felt disconnected from her own life, like a piece of her was missing. As the days passed the feeling didn’t go away. She heard nothing of Killian, so she could only assume he got his prize and was long gone.

A week later, Emma dismissed her maids for the evening, her patience thin. Just once, she wanted time to herself where no one was fussing over her. Frustrated in more ways than one, she picked up her brush and started working the tangles out of her long tresses. It usually calmed her, but she was too wired. She kept imagining Killian touching her, bringing her to the very peak of pleasure, but she hadn’t been able to touch him in return. While in his arms, she could feel his strength, his lithe and toned build, the bulge that tented his trousers. But it was just a tease. All sorts of filthy things flitted across her mind, her lips on his exposed neck, her nails raking through the chest hair that peaked out of his shirt. She bit her lip, the now familiar ache building in her core again. The more she thought about him, the more aroused she became, her sensitive nipples rubbing against the fabric of her shift.

Killian told her not to be ashamed of her desire and she heeded him now, hands cupping her breasts. She spun on the stool so she could lean back against the vanity, humming softly as she thumbed the hardening peaks. Little sparks of need shot down her spine, wetness pooled in her core. Her hips rocked against the stool, eager for friction, for Killian’s touch. He wasn’t there, so she yanked the fabric off and spread her legs, her less nimble fingers touching her damp flesh as he had done. She’d never quite succeeded in bringing herself off before, her explorations ending in frustration. But her body remembered, a shudder going through her as she stroked her sensitive nub. Emma moaned softly, eyes falling shut, trying to imagine her pirate between her thighs. She slipped two fingers, then three into her heat, pumping in and out as he had, her other hand alternating between her breast and her cleft. She could feel it, just out of reach, the yearned for high and she moved faster, furiously grinding down on her hand. Finally, she shattered with a long cry, trembling and covered in sweat.

What had he done to her?

“Bloody hell.”

Emma’s head snapped up, shame washing over her. She desperately tried to reach for her shift, anything to cover herself, but a large calloused hand stopped her. “Emma, you are stunning.”

Her mouth opened—whether to curse him or shout for the guard, she didn’t know—but nothing came out. She was utterly stunned. “What?” she finally asked, feeling stupid and slow. Embarrassment burned on her skin; she was only partly covered, the shift in her lap.

“I’m a downright lecher sneaking in like this, love, but I was out there and I heard you…bloody hell, you are glorious, Princess.”

Emma gulped. “You heard me?”

His eyes were bright, but he did not mock her. “You were rather loud, sweetling. But the corridor was deserted, aside from me.”

Finally, she had the presence of mind to yank the shift up over her chest, not that it mattered now. He’d already seen her entirely nude. That didn’t bother her as much as it should have. “Haven’t you done enough?” she snapped.

“Just what, pray tell, have I done?”

“Barged into my room! Tried to seduce me!”

“You were very much a willing participant, Princess.”

She ignored his logic and stood, pushing him aside, wrapping herself in the cloth. “I thought you were going? Or did you come to toy with me some more? The big bad pirate toying with the poor naïve princess.”

“I never took you as naïve, Emma. Sheltered perhaps, but quite capable.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Not yet. But I’d like to.”

She scoffed. It was her only defense; he’d already gotten under her skin. “Just go. Take your precious dagger and get your revenge.”

He was dressed quite differently now, a heavy leather coat on his shoulders, a blood red vest and leather trousers. He looked even more handsome, if that were possible. Killian reached into his coat and plucked something out. He laid it on her vanity, the metal reflecting the candlelight. Emma had seen the Dark One’s dagger only once, but she could never forget it. Rumplestiltskin’s name was etched into the side, surrounded by ornate black filigree. But if Killian already had the dagger, why was he here in her room? How had he even found her suite to begin with? “Killian?”

“I had every intention of taking it,” he began, taking a step toward her. “I’ve been chasing that bloody Crocodile so long…I’ve done many things I’m not proud of, lass.”

“What things?”

He took a deep breath and reached for his left hand. Emma watched in fascination as he twisted it off and slipped it into a pocket. In its place, he inserted a gleaming metal hook into the socket, screwing it into place with a click. “I am Captain Hook, Princess.”

She should be scared, but nothing about him seemed dangerous, at least not physically. On some level, she knew he would never hurt her. Slowly, she reached out, her fingers brushing the metal. It was cool to the touch. She knew his reputation; everyone in the Enchanted Forest knew. But that fearsome reputation did not jive with the man in front of her, who looked at her with such earnest hope. And passion. “Emma?”

“I still don’t know why you’re here. You could have just taken it.”

“Then I’d never see you again. And I currently find that notion intolerable.”

“I’m no one special. Not like the one you lost.” Killian must have loved her very deeply to go to such lengths to avenge her.

“No one special? Lass, I haven’t been able to get you out of my bloody head. For days now, I’ve tried to sail away from this place, but I can’t.”

“Seems easy enough.” She turned, intent of finding a robe or something to cover herself better. A warm hand touched her bare shoulder, gently drawing her to a stop, forcing her to turn. She swallowed hard, the intense look in his eyes beautiful but a little frightening.

“If you truly think leaving is easy, love, then perhaps you are naïve.”

“What else am I supposed to think? You made it clear that all that matters to you is revenge.”

“And yet you did not call for the guards, Princess. Not even now.”

She lifted her chin defiantly. “I’m not afraid of you, Captain.”

“That’s good, because I am bloody terrified of you.”

That startled her. It made no sense. “What?”

“You heard me, love. You’re right, I should be long gone. Staying in one place is usually hazardous to my health. But I knew if I left without seeing you again, I would regret it. I try not to live without regrets, especially after…” He trailed off. “I just don’t.”

She wanted to know about this woman who had such a hold on him. Wanted to know, and yet didn’t. There was no way she could compare to his great love. “Well now you’ve seen me,” she said quietly. “Mission accomplished.”

“I would apologize for catching you in the act, but when I heard my name, I had to know.”

She flushed crimson. Had she cried out for him? She couldn’t recall. “Haven’t you done enough? I can’t sleep, I keep wandering back to that damn spot in the garden. My parents think I’m turning into some sort of recluse! I don’t want this! Gods, I wish I’d never met you!”

The moment the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. His face fell, the hope flickered out of his blue eyes. She’d hurt him. Badly. He opened his mouth, then abruptly shut it and pushed past her, intent on leaving the way he had come. A half panicked sob gripped her, her feet were moving before she could fully register the action. “Killian! Wait.”

“You made your feelings quite clear, Your Highness,” he spat. “I’m the one who’s a bloody fool.”

Wildly, she made a grab for his hand. “I’m sorry.” She held him fast, willing him to believe her. “I didn’t mean that. Any of it. You just left and I tried to forget what we shared, but I can’t and it’s killing me.”

He stared at her for what felt like an eternity, the only sound her heart thudding in her chest. “I’m going to kiss you,” he announced, drawing her into his arms. “And I may not be able to stop.”

All she could do was nod and curl her fingers into his waistcoat, eyes fluttering shut as hips mouth touched hers. There was nothing hesitant or chaste about this kiss, it was passionate and possessive, everything she’d been missing. Her world tilted on its axis and gods help her, she did not want it put back to rights. How many nights had she lain awake wishing he would kiss her like this? She yanked on the collar of his coat, pulling him down to her as she sucked greedily on his tongue, nipping sharply at his lips.

“Bloody minx,” he growled, scooping her up. His boots thudded on the stone as he marched them to her oversized four poster and laid her flat. Her golden hair fanned out like a halo, the awkwardly wrapped shift already falling off her nude form. “Gods, tell me you want this, darling.”

There was no question as to what he was asking. She ached for him, to touch and explore him, feel his hand on her body. Her gaze flitted to his hook, curious as to how that would feel on her overheated skin. For the last week, she’d thought of nothing but him. “Yes,” she whispered, with more confidence than she felt. “Yes.”  
Killian nodded fervently, shrugging out of his heavy coat. It fell to the stone with a thud and he flashed her a sexy smirk as he bent to shuck his boots. Emma propped herself up on her elbows, the shift finally falling completely from her body. She expected to feel more embarrassed or frightened, but mostly she was just worried about disappointing him. She wasn’t a little girl anymore; here was a man who obviously wanted her. Badly. She tried not to stare, but her eyes kept falling to the prominent bulge in his leather pants; she’d only gotten a tease of him that night in the garden. He caught her staring, a groan on his lips, his eyes stormy and heavy with lust. Instinctively, Emma began to back up, move toward the center of the enormous bed, leaving the shift behind. Killian crawled in after her, every bit a dangerous man on the prowl and it thrilled her. She wasn’t the princess anymore, she was a woman, one he wanted to make his own.

And she would be of the very willingly taken.

“Is your corridor typically so devoid of guards, milady?” he asked, lips caressing her knee.

Her breathing hitched, she was already feeling lightheaded. “W-w-why does that matter?”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to get interrupted now, would we?”

Oh. Emma shook her head. “I can take care of myself.”

“Of that I am well aware.” He could not get the vision of her pleasuring herself out of his mind. It was proof that she had been just as affected by their encounter in the garden as him. That he was not alone in these feelings that refused to let go. “Tell me again, Princess. Tell me you want me.”

He left a trail of kisses up her inner thigh, Emma shook with nerves and excitement. Instinctively, she opened her legs wider, giving him a flash of her wet and aching sex. “Please,” she pleaded, her voice hardly more than a whisper. “Oh gods, please!”

He bent over her mound, inhaling her scent. “The words, Emma.”

She swallowed, trembling, but not from fear. “I want you, Killian. Gods, I want you so much.”

“There’s a good girl.” He smiled at her, then lowered his mouth to her sex. A surprised cry tore from her throat as she felt his tongue and lips on her, licking, teasing the swollen flesh. It felt incredible, her hips rocking toward him of their own accord. She didn’t fully understand what her body was demanding, but she went with her instincts. Killian seemed to approve, growling and sliding his hand under her ass and dragging her closer. Emma threw her head back, awash in the exquisite torture, the pressure slowly building again. Only this time it was more, because the pirate of her fantasies was actually there between her legs. Her fingers gripped the sheets hard as she bucked against him, keening loudly as he pushed his tongue into her hole. “Oh…oh!”

“You’re so close, sweet,” he murmured, tongue flicking over her clit. “Let go for me, let me see you fall apart.”

He wrapped his lips around her hard nub and sucked hard; Emma shattered instantly, her back arching almost painfully as she convulsed, her mouth open in a silent scream. She’d never felt anything like it; she was desperate to feel it again. Aftershocks rocked her as she came down, his mouth still licking and lapping at her dripping hole. “Gods, you taste divine, Princess.”

Emma sagged into the mattress, trying to regain her wits. She thought she should say something, thank him, but she couldn’t think. She whimpered at the feel of soft lips on her belly, the valley of her breasts. She opened her eyes just enough to see him hovering over her, still fully clothed, and devastatingly handsome. She gave him a nod and he kissed her, warm and sweet, gathering her close as she wove her fingers into his hair. He was solid and hard against her curves; she needed to feel his skin. With shaking fingers, she tried to pluck open the buttons of his vest, but she was clumsy and slow.

“Patience, sweetling.” He stilled her hand and sat up. “Now try.”

She was thankful that he was letting her undress him, needing that time to gather herself. Nothing they’d done so far had lasting consequences; provided Killian was not caught in the castle, no one would be the wiser. But if she let him have her, truly make love to her, then there was no going back. Some would see her as spoiled, defiled, but she didn’t care. None of those princes who tried to court her cared about her, they just cared about allying with her kingdom. She was the Crown Princess, yes, but this was her life and she was fully capable of making her own choices.

Killian remained quiet as she loosened his waistcoat, carefully watching her face. As badly as he wanted her, he would not force her. If he saw the least hesitation, he would leave and never bother her again. He did not understand this hold she had on him, but he wanted to. She was the first ray of light in over three hundred years, something more than death and retribution and pain. He was afraid to trust it, this feeling, it was so foreign, so long since he cared about someone else. He knew this was more than simply a desire to bed her; he hadn’t been a monk for three hundred years. He’d bedded many a lass on his travels, more to relieve the boredom than anything else. He had an itch and he scratched it, nothing more. But in their brief acquaintance, Emma was far more to him than any random wench. This had every chance of blowing up in his face, but he was so cold and lonely, so dark and she was light.

Emma fisted the black linen shirt, sucking her lip between her teeth as she drew it over his head. He was even more than she imagined, his chest hair black and thick, covering his pecs, leaving a trail down his belly. She reached out to touch and he was warm, so warm, the muscles defined and toned perfectly. There was a tattoo on his forearm, heart with a dagger through it. Was there a name there? She couldn’t tell. “Emma,” he bit out, torn between letting her explore and the ache in his loins. “Love, please.”

She nodded, pushing him onto his back so she could open the laces of his pants. He groaned as she brushed his crotch, hips rocking up. She flushed prettily but managed to get the laces undone. Killian shoved the material down himself, sighing as his cock was finally freed. Emma wet her lips, unable to tear her eyes away. He was thick, bigger than she imagined; her body throbbed in response. Killian smirked to himself and took her hand, encouraging her to touch. He shuddered at the light brush of her fingers on his erection, a low moan on his lips. “Please, love. Need you so much.”

She tilted her head, nervous, but he helped her, wrapping her hand around him. He was heavy, hard but soft to the touch. He showed her how to stroke him, slow pulls of her hand, up and down his length. It felt so fucking amazing, Killian threw his head back and groaned. Encouraged, Emma went a little faster, watching as he bucked into her hand.

Panting, he stilled her hand once more. “You have to stop, darling. Fuck.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, no. But if you still want me, then you have to stop.”

“Oh.”

He arched a brow. “Do you? Want this? Tell me now, lass.”

She raked her eyes over his naked body; he was powerful and athletic, honed from years at sea no doubt. She didn’t care what it made her, she wanted him. Locking gazes, she nodded. “Take me, Captain.”

He roared in triumph and rolled them over, settling eagerly between her lush thighs. Instead of the pain she expected, Killian merely ducked his head and licked her nipple, lavishing her with attention and sending fresh waves of want to her core. “Don’t want to hurt you, love,” he said by way of explanation, using his hook to hitch her right leg back. He ground his erection over her sensitive flesh, earning him a needy mewl. “Want you nice and slick for me.”

She tried to understand what he meant, but she was lost again. His mouth attacked one nipple, his deft fingers the other, seeming to wind her up like a toy, an ache she didn’t recognize building between her legs. “Please,” she begged, writhing under him. “Please!”

He kissed her hard, another passionate possession of her, as he spread her legs wide. “Relax,” he whispered, nudging her. She stilled, eyes locked with his, giving him an almost imperceptible nod as he angled his hips just right. Her mouth fell open in an O, shuddering as he slowly filled her. It didn’t hurt, not in the way she expected. All she felt was a delicious burn as she stretched to accommodate his girth. Killian cursed; she fit him like a glove, all slick heat and tight walls.  
“Alright?”

She nodded hard. “Don’t stop!”

He didn’t think he could have if he wanted to. This was a little slice of heaven, the feel of his princess wrapped around him. With supreme effort, he slowly started to withdraw, watching her face for signs of discomfort. But hers was a mask of pleasure, her eyes rolling back in her head at the drag of him through her sex. “Oh gods, more. More, please.”

Killian dragged her arms above her head, locking them there with his hook, hips jerking. Emma arched under him, desperately trying to move with him, find a rhythm that felt good. He ducked down to kiss her, nip at her swollen lips as he pistoned in and out of her, blatantly fucking her into the mattress. She hitched her legs up instinctively, locking her ankles behind his back, forcing him deeper. Killian swore, his orgasm already far too close. “Emma, bloody fuck!”

“I need…gods, I need…” She didn’t know what she needed; the pressure was almost unbearable, she needed release, needed that rush of fire in her veins.

“I know, sweet.” He rolled them over again, cursing when he slipped from her hot sheath. Emma whined, but he guided her back to him, ordering her to straddle his hips. He guided her back, showing her how to sink down on his cock, how to ride him. “That’s it. Ugh, so good, lass.” She felt a little awkward at first, but quickly got the hang of it, turned on by the look of pure pleasure on his face. He was staring at where they were joined, and Emma felt a new rush of wetness in her core.

“Killian…”

The way she said his name had him undone. Resting his hook on her hip, he found her clit and rubbed it quickly, groaning as she shuddered. “Faster, darling, faster. I’ve got you.”

Her other climaxes were merely a tease, a hint of what was to come. This one seemed to ripple out from her core, from her very being, walls clamping down hard on the length inside her, thighs quivering as she pushed through it, hands braced on his chest. She screamed, long and loud, the sound of skin slapping mixing deliciously with the blood rushing in her ears. Killian moved his hand to her hip, holding her steady as he thrust up into her, over and over again until stars burst behind his eyes, cock pulsing as he filled her with his seed, branding her as his.

She felt dazed, exhausted, yet her body tingled with the remnants of her climax. Her arms gave out and Killian caught her, easing her down to the bed. His lips brushed her forehead so tenderly it made her heart clench. “How do you feel?”  
She sighed, rolling to snuggle closer to his warmth. He seemed surprised at first, but held her close. “Hmmm, you’re warm.”

He chuckled lightly, his heart still raced in his chest as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he’d just bedded a princess. “I didn’t hurt you?”

Emma stretched experimentally; there was a hollow kind of ache between her legs, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Just a sign that she was different now. “I don’t think so. That was…more than I expected.”

“Good?”

“Mmhmm.” He breathed a sigh of relief, he would hate himself (well, more) if she regretted this. He kissed her brow, astonished as she tangled herself up even more against him.

“Sleepy, Princess?”

No, she wasn’t sleepy, more like afraid he’d disappear. He was a pirate, he couldn’t stay. He’d taken an enormous risk sneaking back into the castle just to see her, now they’d crossed an unforgiveable line. Not to her, she’d wanted him, still wanted him in fact. But her parents would be furious, arrest him on the spot if they caught him here.

“Princess?”

“Emma. I don’t want to be a princess right now.”

He snagged the sheet with his hook and pulled it over them. “What do you want, sweetling? What dreams do you have in that pretty head of yours?”

She frowned, thinking. Lately, her dreams had been consumed with him. On a practical level, her parents made sure she wanted for nothing, giving her gorgeous dresses, indulging her desire to learn swordfighting and archery…in short, she lived a charmed, privileged life. Unfortunately, that life bored her to tears most of the time. “I don’t know.”

He looked confused. “Surely someone like you dreams of being swept off her feet by some prince or other.”

She shrugged. “I think I’ve met almost every prince in this realm but only one made an impression.”

A flash of jealousy curled in his gut. “And who might that be?”

She smiled tentatively. “Well, he turned out not to be a prince at all. In fact, he’s a pirate.”

“You can’t mean that.”

“Why not? I’m not some silly girl!” She pushed away from him, annoyed. Of course, her body chose that moment to ache, a sharp twinge of pain in her core. And she was all wet and sticky. Flushing crimson, she leaped off the bed and hurried to the basin to clean herself up.

Killian watched her go, angry with himself. He hadn’t meant to hurt her feelings. But his own were so confused and raw where she was concerned, he didn’t know which way was up. Not bothering to cover himself, he crossed the room to where she stood, her back to him. “My apologies, Emma. I’m afraid this is as new for me, as it is for you.”

“What is?”

She sounded so vulnerable, it broke his heart. He placed his hand on her shoulder. “I…I’ve been alone for a very long time, lass. But you make me want to not be alone.” He swallowed. “I thought vengeance was the end of my story and now I’m not so sure.”

Emma turned, her eyes wide. They barely knew one another, but she felt for him. She’d missed him when she thought he was gone forever. “How long?”

He ducked his head, embarrassed. “Over three hundred years.”

“How?”

“Neverland. I went there, vowing to find a way to end the Crocodile. My first love…he killed her, you see.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It was long ago.”

She laid her hand on his arm. “He’s hurt my family too. That’s why he’s locked away, so he can’t hurt anyone else.”

“Prison is too good for him.”

Emma nodded. “Perhaps. But the dagger would do you no good. If you killed him with it, you would become the Dark One in his place.”

Killian’s head snapped up. “What?!”

Emma flinched. “You didn’t know?”

“No.” He looked down at his hand; he’d done some terrible things, but he never wanted to be that monster. He’d rather die himself than be that. He’d been so ready to steal the dagger and end things…was meeting Emma a blessing in disguise? Was he meant to find her, to get him off this path of destruction? It was too confusing to contemplate. Could he let Milah go unavenged? But if the cost was his own soul…she would never want that for him. She’d died protecting him, loving him. Confused, heart aching, he turned away, needing space.

Emma bit her lip, worried. Had she hurt his feelings? What was he thinking? She wanted to comfort him, but didn’t know how. Goosebumps rose on her flesh and she belatedly realized she was still nude. She snatched up her robe and wrapped it around herself, then cautiously approached. “Killian?”

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t be very good company, lass.”

Determined, Emma moved around to face him. “What was her name?”

“Milah.”

That explained the tattoo. She ignored the jealousy that flared in her chest. He didn’t belong to her. “That’s a lovely name. I’m sure she loved you.”

“She died protecting me from him.”

Emma laid her hand on his brace. “And this?”

“Punishment from the Dark One. He was a cripple…before. Before the Darkness. Milah said he’d maimed himself. When she chose me, he decided to return the favor, make me a cripple too.”

She let her fingers trace the straps. She knew he was more than that; she knew it the moment she realized he had a false hand. “May I see?”

“It’s not very pretty, lass.”

“I don’t care.” He shrugged, but kept still as she worked the straps and buckles. It was heavier than she expected; she had to hold it with one hand while finishing with the leather. Slowly, she removed the brace, revealing the scarred blunted stump. It wasn’t as bad as she feared, a clean cut, the skin irritated from long hours wearing the brace. She laid the hook aside and cradled his arm in her hands. “Does it hurt?”

“Phantom pains every now and again, but otherwise no.”

“Not even this?” She turned the reddened flesh with her thumbs, gently.

“I’m used to it.”

“Come here. Please?” He followed her back to the vanity and she instructed him to sit. He was still naked, so beautiful, but she ignored it for the moment. She took a jar from the tabletop and knelt in front of him; she had a cream for her scrapes and callouses from training. It might help. She unscrewed the top and dipped her fingers into it, moving to lightly rub it into his skin.

To say he was flabbergasted would be an understatement. Why was she being so kind to him? They’d slaked their lust, but this was…more. It had been so long since real genuine kindness had been directed at him…he was at a loss. Speechless. The confusing feelings that seemed to be keeping him in this wretched kingdom only intensified, wrapped up in this woman who knelt before him.

“Better?”

He shook his head, trying to focus. “Aye. Thank you.” He touched her cheek. “What are we doing?”

“I don’t know. But…I want to.” She leaned her head on his hand, he cupped her cheek. “I want to know you, Killian.”

“You may not like what you see.”

She turned her head and kissed his palm. “I see you, just as you are.”

Killian shivered, touched by her words. “Come here, love.” She smiled and climbed into his lap, parting the bottom of the robe so it didn’t get caught. She cupped his face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones, nose brushing his. She smelled of sunflowers and sex, his hand tangled in her long golden tresses. He opened his mouth to speak, but Emma cut him off, kissing him sweetly. He could not resist the pull of her lips, chasing her, needing her softness. She made a sound of encouragement, fingers sinking into his hair, leaning closer, the robe brushing his chest. They remained there, simply kissing, long slow kisses that seared themselves into his memory. “Emma…”

Being in his arms was intoxicating. “Just kiss me.”

He heeded her quiet demand, his left arm slipping under the robe to hold her close. She did not recoil from his touch and he felt his heart open just a little bit more. He tugged on the sash holding the robe together, growling in satisfaction as it came apart. “You’re so soft, lass.”

She sighed, shrugging the offending garment off, leaving her nude once more. She no longer felt shy about her nudity, reveling the way his eyes darkened and burned. She coaxed his head down, humming happily as he wrapped his lips around a nipple and sucked. Anchoring herself to his neck, she leaned back, a fresh wave of desire rolling through her. “Oh yes.”

Killian raised his head, drinking in the long elegant line of her throat, the desire evident on her face. “Tell me what you need, sweetling.”

She was still a little sore from their earlier lovemaking, but she didn’t know how much time she was going to have with him. “You, I just need you.”

He yanked her back and kissed her hard, reveling in her squeal of delight. “Shall I take you right here? Make you watch as I fuck you?”

His filthy language spoke to something primal within her, her core clenched hard. She reached down between them, her hand wrapping around his hardening girth. “I want to remember this,” she murmured, attacking his delectable neck with her lips. “I want to feel every bit of you.”

Killian groaned, his little princess was getting less shy by the moment. He couldn’t explain how much it turned him on, the idea that she wanted to explore her passion with him. There was a hint of danger too, as they were fucking in her room, in the very palace from which he’d stolen a dangerous artifact. It was a new kind of adventure for him, which was something considering how long he’d lived.  
“Bloody hell.” She gave him a particularly rough tug and he jerked. “Easy, lass. You’ll get your fill.”

“Sorry.”

“Gods, don’t be sorry.” He kissed her swiftly. “I won’t break, Emma. I just want this to be satisfying for both of us."

“Oh. Oh,” she moaned as his fingers danced over her swollen nub. “Oh!”

“Hmm, almost ready for me,” he hummed. “And you’re sure? Does this hurt?”

Emma was trying to grind onto his hand, any thought of pain long gone. She buried her nose against his neck, nipples rubbing deliciously against his chest, hips rocking on his digits. She was wet and getting wetter; she could not get enough of him. “No, it feels…gods, it feels so good.”

“My wanton princess.” Reluctantly, he removed his hand, making her watch with heavy lidden eyes as he licked his fingers clean. She tasted sweet; one day he would spend hours between her thighs, getting her off with just his mouth. “Will you do exactly as I say, love?”

Emma nodded fervently, curious about what he planned on doing to her. She was surprised when he set her on her feet and got up himself. But his plan became clearer when he asked her to kneel on the bench of her vanity and bend over the top of it. She could see them plainly in the mirror, her lips red and swollen, her pupils blown wide, her skin flushed. Killian stood behind her, tall and gorgeous and naked, his right hand pulling aside some of her hair. “Spread your knees a bit, Princess.”

She did so, feeling a bit exposed. But Killian looked at her as if she were nothing short of a goddess, his hand and forearm caressing her skin. He gave her ass a firm squeeze and she moaned. “Eyes on me.” Emma looked in the mirror, locking her gaze with his, green on blue, waiting with breathless anticipation. It grew more difficult to focus, as he rubbed the tip of his cock over her swollen folds, teasing them both.

“Killian, please!”

Was it too much to hope that someone this woman would make him beg with need? Holding her lust filled gaze he pushed forward, sinking once more into her soft willing body. They groaned in unison, Emma’s head falling forward in ecstasy. But Killian was having none of it. He grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged her back up, forcing her to look in the mirror. “Watch,” he growled. “Do not take your eyes off the mirror.”

It was a tone he’d not used, one that demanded she obey. As a princess, she was used to giving orders, being obeyed, but this was different. She shivered hard, eager to please him. If she didn’t he might take the pleasure away, leave her frustrated and unsatisfied and she could not risk it. So she looked, gazed into the mirror, hardly recognizing herself. Her lover rode her slowly, taking her deeply, the angle new and so good. She felt full, feeling every thick inch of him within her. The longer she watched them, she grew even more wet, the eroticism more than anything she’d read in a book. It wasn’t long before she was rocking back, impaling herself on his cock with every drive of his hips.

Killian watched her face in the mirror, thoroughly enraptured by her. He reached around to find her clit, needing to feel her come on his cock, squeeze him. When he found it, she let out a strangled cry, her hands clenched into fists. “More, harder! Please!”

He held her steady with his forearm, taking her harder, bottoming out, a low groan caught in his throat. He worked her clit furiously, determined to get her off first. It crashed over her suddenly, walls strangling him, her hand banging hard on the wood of the vanity, his name on her lips. His hand slid to her hips to hold on as he fucked her through it, chasing his own high. He came with a low groan of pleasure, his whole body shuddering with the force of his climax. Spent, he leaned over her, ear against her back, where he could hear her thudding heartbeat.

Emma could hardly hold herself up, weak from the hard climax. Killian held her securely around the middle, so she gladly let him bear her weight. When he got his breath back, he carried her to bed, fetching a cloth to clean her up. She felt weightless and happy, yet when he returned to her side, he was frowning. “What’s wrong?”

He propped his head up, his forearm resting on her belly. “I didn’t think, lass. I am so sorry.”

“About what?”

“I should not have finished inside you, sweetling. I could get you with child.”

“Oh.” To be honest, she hadn’t thought of that either. “Do you…regret it? Being with me?”

He looked horrified. “No, although I must admit it wasn’t my intention when I crept in here, strictly speaking.”

“It wasn’t?"

“I just had to see you. To see if you thought about me half as much as I did you.”

“I can’t get you out of my head,” she confessed. “I don’t want to.”

“Where does that leave us? You’re a princess, love. I’m nothing more than a pirate.”

“If I believed that, I wouldn’t have told you where the dagger was.”

“Why did you?”

She glanced away. “Because you deserved to make the choice yourself. And…I guess I was envious. Of the love you had for another.”

A princess envious? He was floored by her all over again. Anyone who didn’t love her was a fool. Worse than a fool. Where did that leave him? It was too much, he needed to think, away from her delectable body and sweet scent. And yet, he didn’t want to leave her.

“You should go.”

“Go?” Had she realized all this was mistake?

She looked up at him, her gaze earnest. “I want to see you again, Killian. I do. But if you’re caught here…”

She was trying to protect him. An invisible weight lifted off his chest. Whatever he was feeling, she was in just as deep as he. “I got in here, love. I’m certain I can get out.”

She rolled on her side, he needed to take this seriously. “Please do this for me? I can return the dagger to its chest…if you want.”

He looked in her captivating green eyes, wanting desperately to believe. Everything he knew was turning on its head, he was merely along for the ride. “Very well.” He carded his fingers through her hair. “When will I see you again?”

“Soon.” She kissed him, pressing close, trying to soak in his warmth before he was gone from her bed. “Where are you staying?”

“My ship, she’s moored a little way down the coast.”

Emma thought quickly. “Can you be in the town near here? Tomorrow night?”

He felt giddy, knowing she wanted to see him again so soon. “Aye, I can. I’m not sure how long I can linger here, my crew will become suspicious.”

She didn’t want to think about all the complications, all the things that could go wrong. She was willing to take the risk. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“Can you get out of the castle safely, lass?”

Emma nodded. “I know every inch of this place. Don’t worry about me.” She kissed him again, sighing as he pulled her close, wrapping her up in another of those bone melting embraces. “Go, Killian, please.”

“I don’t know what you’ve done to me, sweetling, but I promise we’ll go on this adventure together.”

An adventure. The perfect name for this undefined thing between them.  
She wrapped herself in the sheet, watching with bated breath as he dressed himself, covering all that tanned skin. When he was finished, her pirate lover marched up to her and kissed her deeply, making her shiver right down to her toes. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

**Present day**

Six months had passed since the fateful night. She met him in the village as arranged the next night; they spent much of it locked away at an inn, making love. In between, they talked; he told her tales of his days as a pirate, the places he’d been. Emma mostly listened, far more interested in his life than hers. He’d lived so long, it was difficult to wrap her mind around. Still, he managed to coax her out, talk about herself, her life in the palace. It felt good to confide in someone who wasn’t her family, someone who expected nothing from her. For a breathless stolen week they carried on thus, her in the palace by day, in his arms at night. Finally, he could linger no longer. Emma was half tempted to run away with him, but he talked her out of it. They still hardly knew each other, he pointed out, she shouldn’t throw her life away on a whim. He promised to return soon, half joking that she would forget him.

Early the following morning, she stood on her balcony, watching as the _Jolly_ _Roger_ sailed past, her captain at the helm.

Killian was true to his word, returning off and on for the next couple of months. He would raise her kingdom’s flag as his ship passed nearby, her signal to meet him. Eager to see him, she crept out as quickly as she dared, hood in place as she hurried to the tavern. Once, she didn’t even make it there, Killian grabbing her from behind and dragging her into an alley where he kissed her breathless. Each reunion was joyous, each parting harder to bear. As he left this last time, she knew she was in love with him, but she couldn’t find the courage to tell him. He still did not believe himself worthy of her; she knew her relationship would be unacceptable to her parents.

At least she was not with child yet. She’d taken that precaution after he left the first time. Her courses were still regular, no one suspected anything was amiss. She learned quickly to conceal her fleeting happiness, lest her family start asking questions she couldn’t answer. It wasn’t a subterfuge she enjoyed, but until they found a solution, it was a necessary one.

For three months, he’d been gone, longer than ever before, but at least she knew he was alive. She’d trained a bird to deliver messages between them; his last note lay tucked away in her hope chest. _Wait for me, my princess_ , he’d written. I shall be with you soon.

Now she was waiting for yet another ball, another chance for the princes of the realms to parade before her. How could any of them hold a candle to her pirate? She longed for him, it was a physical ache in her chest. She would not be whole until she was in his arms once more.

A dark shape started to emerge from the tree line; Emma held her breath, pretending to suck in her belly for the seamstress. One mast, then two—her heart skipped a beat—three. And at the top of the tallest mast, her kingdom’s colors snapped in the breeze.

Her pirate had returned to her at last.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He purposely put his back to the door; he didn’t want to tempt fate. He hadn’t expected to be gone for so long, he swore time had never moved so slowly. And he’d spent centuries in Neverland, where time stood still. Killian sighed, tossing back a swallow of rum, trying to be patient. He’d done his part, flying the flag of his princess’ kingdom; now all he could do was wait for her.

The tavern was a bit seedy, a bit rough, but they’d decided long ago that it was the best place for their assignations. It was on the very edge of the village outside the palace; despite growing up in the castle, Emma was not well known. Not by sight, anyway. Most subjects rarely saw their rulers, something that played into their favor as they carried on this…affair? Was that what it was? He hesitated to call it a relationship, shied away from labels entirely if he was being honest with himself. He had feelings for her, deep almost inexplicable feelings for her, but those feelings came with a cost. His own self loathing, for one. The fact that she let him touch her, make love to her until they were utterly spent, awed and frightened him. But with that came the guilt. He’d come to this place to gain the prize that would finally allow him to avenge Milah, and he just let it go.

For a lass that could very well destroy what was left of his heart.

And yet, he couldn’t stop. He literally felt torn in two every moment he was away from his princess. From the moment he saw her in that ball, he was drawn to her. She was beautiful, certainly, but there was a strength that he recognized, a yearning, a light. She had everything her heart could desire and yet she did not seem happy. What began as curiosity quickly turned into attraction, he would never forget the way her eyes lit up the moment he touched her. She danced gracefully, every inch a princess; he didn’t want to let her go. He was surprised at how easy it was to get her alone, how fearless she was. Killian found that he did not want to lie to her, he wanted to hear his real name on her lips, confessing that and his true mission with little effort. When he kissed her, he was lost, so soft and sweet was she. Things quickly escalated, surprising even him. Walking away from her was self preservation, pure and simple.

He fully expected her to reject him, to curse him, when he barged into her room. But he needed to know, it was the only way for him to get any peace. She surprised him again, begging him to stay. Hours of dreaming of her did not compare to the real thing, her lithe nude form writhing under him, her breathy moans, her glorious tight core. It was more than sex; he’d never felt anything like that. It was like a drug or a good bottle of rum and he needed more.

She turned his world upside down and he could not let her go.

Fortunately, his crew was accustomed to regular ports of call. None of them knew what had brought them to Emma’s kingdom in the first place. That turmoil belonged solely to the captain. As long as they got their share of prizes, gold and lasses, they were content. The crew that originally accompanied him to Neverland was long gone; only Mr. Smee was left. His crew was a mishmash of men, all outcasts, obeying him absolutely. He hadn’t gotten his reputation by chance.

_She’ll be here_ , he thought, downing another pull of rum. _You’re fretting like some green lad._ Every time they parted he tried to steel himself for her to move on, to find someone worthy of her affections. He knew this couldn’t last, one day he’d arrive and she’d be married to some prince. She deserved a prince. Someone of her station that could make her happy.

Why the bloody hell was he torturing himself?

Growling in frustration, Killian called for another bottle and for some men to join him in a game of cards. Either Emma would arrive or she wouldn’t.

Emma wrapped the cloak around her, even though it was warm. The guard change was in a matter of moments; she would have to make a run for it. She counted the beats of her heart; it was racing in her chest, her skin tingling with excitement. The second the guards exited to find their fellows, she dashed out of her hiding place along the shadowy wall. When she got to the gate, she slipped the iron key into the lock and turned it, opening the door. It closed behind her with a click; just in time, as she heard voices. The cloak billowed out as she ran for the trees, hiding against one of the thick trunks. She waited with bated breath, long seconds passed. Once she was certain no one was following her, she hurried toward the village, eager to find her lover.

“I win again, lads,” Killian laughed. He gathered up his winnings, ignoring the grumblings of his men. His laugh was a little forced, but none of them noticed. They were all fairly deep in their cups already, beating them held no real challenge. Still, it was keeping him distracted.

He heard the bell of the door, but didn’t turn. He didn’t want to admit to the fear that gripped him. What if Emma never came? What if she _had_ moved on? He’d been gone for a long time, he couldn’t truly expect her to wait for him. Especially when he couldn’t give her the life she deserved.

“What are you boys playing?”

Relief washed over him. He knew that voice; it haunted his dreams. In a flash, he met her eyes, those green eyes he adored. They were sparkling, bright like emeralds, her smile a balm on his weary soul. She was dressed simply, white linen covered in a brown and russet dress, the neckline showing off her cleavage. She was leaning over one of his men, palms flat on the table, bold as brass. His first instinct was to yank her into his lap and kiss her senseless, but he was intrigued by her offer. They usually fell into bed the moment they were reunited, but there was something to be said for savoring the moment. He was so happy so see her again, to bask in the adoration in her gaze; he wanted to memorize everything about her.

“Ladies’ choice, love.” He glared at the men who hadn’t sense enough to leave already; they quickly fled. Rather than sit on the bench opposite him, Emma slid into the spot directly beside him, motioning for a drink from the bar wench. She was closer than was strictly appropriate; he got a whiff of her unique sunflower scent. It went straight to his cock, and he was forced to bite back a moan. Gods, he missed her.

“Cards or dice?” she asked sweetly, her hand sliding up his thigh.

“Minx,” he growled in a low voice. Louder, “Your choice, lass. Although, cards would be a little more difficult for me, you see.” He held up his hook.

Emma licked her lips involuntarily, her hand dipping between his legs. He was so warm through the leather, she couldn’t resist touching him. She missed him so much. “Dice it is, then…”

“Captain,” he replied. “Jones.”

“Do you have a first name, Captain Jones?”

“Killian.”

Emma’s drink arrived and she paused her ministrations to take a long pull. She’d acquired a taste for liquor since meeting her pirate; it burned down her throat. Licking her lips, she picked up the dice. “What are we playing for?”

“You have money I trust?”

She slipped her hand into the folds of her dress and extracted a small pouch. “A little.”

“And you’re willing to try your luck with that?”

She nodded. “Are you, Captain?”

“Indeed.”

Emma beamed and tossed a couple of coins onto the table. He met her bet with his own, then nodded for her to throw. As she did, she felt his hook rest on her thigh. The weight was welcome; she suppressed a shiver. She wanted him badly, but she liked the idea of spending time with him outside the bedroom too. She liked seeing him in his element, the captain enjoying a pint at a tavern. She still hadn’t been on board his ship, but she wanted to, badly. She wanted to see where he lived, how he spent his time when he was away from her.

Her first throw was a six; he easily beat it with a nine. “Looks like I’m on top, sweetling.”

Emma’s breathing hitched, recalling just how amazing he felt on top of her. “For now, Captain.” She yanked the bottom of her dress up, encouraging him to touch her under the table. Cool metal touched her skin and her eyes fluttered shut. Warmth flooded her, as delicious as the tease was, she needed to feel him. He kept teasing her as they continued to play, hands and hooks playing under the table. It was exciting, touching and flirting with her lover in plain view. After a dozen throws, he’d taken most of her money; Emma retaliated by deftly squeezing his cock under the table. Killian cursed, throwing snake eyes.

“You play dirty, lass.”

“I am playing against a pirate,” she countered, tongue firmly in cheek. “If you don’t like it, perhaps we should raise the stakes?”

“How?”

Emma leaned over, nipping his earlobe with her teeth. “If you win,” she whispered, breath hot on his ear, “you get me. All. Night. Long.”

Killian didn’t even try to suppress the shudder of need that rolled through him. Those words were music to his ears. “Throw. Gods, _throw.”_

Emma plucked the dice from his hand and gave them a quick shake. Eight. She watched as he picked up the dice, rolling them slowly in his calloused hand. Emma gulped, all too eager to feel that hand on her sensitive skin. Even if he didn’t beat her, she was dragging him out of here, the ache between her thighs demanded satisfaction. Lost in her fantasy, she started when he held his hand out for her. “For luck?”

She arched a brow. “And why would I want you to beat me?”

“Because you want me,” he said, eyes roving over her, lingering briefly on her breasts. “I can see it in your eyes.”

She made no reply, simply puckering her lips and blowing cool air over the dice. He grinned lecherously and threw; when the dice came to a stop, he, too, had rolled an eight. “Double or nothing?”

Emma shook her head, curling her fingers around his hook. “Outside. Now.” She gave him a tug and stood, hurrying toward the back door of the tavern. Killian tossed a few more coins on the table to pay for their drinks, then he moved to follow. His boots thunked on the dirty wood floor, he was forced to weave his way through other—more drunken—patrons. He slipped silently through the door, eyes darting around for his princess. Emma snagged the cuff of his coat, yanking him to her with surprising strength. “Kiss me, kiss me,” she pleaded, moaning as her back hit the wall of the tavern.

He pounced, lips hot on hers. She smoothed her hands over the black velvet waistcoat, melting into his hungry kiss. His hand and hook traced her sides, hips keeping her pinned between him and the wall. A mewl caught in her throat as she sucked hard on his tongue, her body pulsing with need.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Killian growled against her lips, hips rocking into hers. “Did you miss me?”

Emma slipped her hands under his coat, sliding down so she could squeeze his ass. “Gods yes. Need you so much, Killian.”

He groaned, slowing his kisses, trying to savor the softness of her lips. “We’ve a room, sweetling…”

She was too tightly wound to wait. “Here,” she breathed, thrusting against him. “Please. Take me right here.”

“Bloody hell.” It was dangerous, so deliciously wicked, but it was dark behind the tavern. If they were quick…he could worship her body later. He would spend all night worshiping her. Emma was too impatient for him, yanking on the laces of his trousers. She palmed him, her soft hand sliding up and down his thick length. Killian hissed, quickly using hand and hook to get her skirts up. “Legs around me, Princess.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and helped him get her legs around his waist. She whined as his cock brushed her aching flesh, desperate for him to fill her. It took a few fumbling grunts, but then he was there, pushing inside her, stretching her. She buried her head in his neck to muffle her cries, her joy at being with her pirate again. He was still for a long moment so she could adjust; the angle and the time they missed made her feel so tight around him, he wanted to scream. He wanted everyone to know that he had this woman, that he alone could make her scream in ecstasy.

“Move,” Emma begged softly. “You feel so good.”

He heeded her plea, withdrawing almost completely before thrusting back in. Over and over and over, relishing the hot slick feel of her around his cock. “So wet for me, love how wet and slick you are,” he panted, hand and hook under her ass. She wasn’t wearing any knickers, but he could see blood red stockings on her lean legs. What other surprises could his princess have for him? He would have to wait to find out; he was too busy fucking her. Her heels dug into his back, a sharp pain, but he needed it, needed _her._

It frightened him, how much he needed her.

Emma tightened her legs around him, forcing him deeper. Her pirate was thick and long; she loved the way he filled her up, made her feel whole. She felt alive in his arms, she felt like she belonged, like she was home. She cupped his face, kissing him deeply, even as she shattered. Her climax didn’t stop, wave after wave rocking her as he pulsed within her, coating her walls with his seed.

She clung to him, panting for breath, shaking in his arms. She half expected the feeling of euphoria to fade, but being in Killian’s arms was its own kind of heaven. She felt his lips on her neck and she shivered, a contented sound escaping. She loved this man, she wanted to tell him, the words on the tip of her tongue, yet she bit them back. What if he laughed at her? Worse, what if he didn’t feel the same?

“Can you stand, sweetling?” Slowly, she nodded. Killian set her on her feet, lips brushing her brow tenderly. “Might I escort you to our room?”

“Please.” She straightened her dress while he tucked himself away and relaced his trousers. She was fascinated how he coped with only one hand; she knew he felt self conscious about it. Or perhaps that was only with her. She smiled as he took her hand, threading their fingers. The inn wasn’t far away, Killian tipped the proprietor as they entered. Their room was on the second floor, Emma wondered if Killian had made some sort of arrangement to get the same one. It was familiar to her now, almost like it was theirs. The moment the door closed, she tugged him to a stop, smiling into his kiss. It was sweet and heady, his strong arms wrapping securely around her.

“You came.”

Emma laid her head on his shoulder. “Did you really think I wouldn’t?”

He tugged the string of her cloak, letting it fall to the floor. “I’ve been gone for some time, darling. Some prince might have swept you off your feet.”

“That won’t happen.”

“You don’t know that. No one knows the future.”

She looked hurt. “Maybe not, but I…” _Love you,_ she wanted to say. “I care for you, Killian. Just you.”

He did not wish to fight with her, not when he missed her so much. “I care for you too, lass. More than I should.”

“Is that so wrong?”

The catch in her voice broke his heart. “We can’t change who we are, Emma. There is much about me you don’t know. If you knew…you would not look at me like that.” Losing her regard, her light in her eyes, was too painful to contemplate. It terrified him.

Emma stood on her toes and lightly kissed his lips. “I’m not afraid of what you are, Killian. Or who you were in the past. I only fear losing you.”

He drew her against his chest, holding her tight. “I am so sorry, love. I did not mean to be gone so long.”

“You’re here now.” She smiled up at him. “Now I believe we had a wager.”

“We tied.”

“We both won,” she corrected. “Help me undress?”

He smirked. “I dunno, lass. This dress is very fetching.”

“In that case…” She turned to climb into bed, but he caught her wrist with his hook, twirling her back into his arms. Emma giggled, giddy as he used the hook to yank on the laces at the back of her outer corset. They kissed lazily as they peeled away the layers of clothing, stroking bared patches of skin. Neither was in any hurry, allowing hands and lips to play over skin. She felt her arousal simmering under the surface, a nice slow build that she loved. Killian’s groan of desire as he eased the shift over her shoulders gratified her. When the material pooled at her feet, she spun around slowly, so he could get the full effect.

“You are stunning, my princess.” She wore a corset that matched his red vest, very similar embroidery; it hugged her curves, slowing off her cleavage to advantage and ending in a garter belt that exposed her lovely sex. Garters held up the red stockings he’d glimpsed earlier; he could see the evidence of their earlier tryst between her thighs. It made his cock twitch, the proof that she allowed him to claim her so absolutely.

Emma stepped forward, her hands coming to rest on his hips. “You like?”

“More than, sweetling.” He laughed. “I almost don’t want to take it off.”

“So don’t.” The way he looked at her…it made her feel powerful, wanted and desired…loved. They might be afraid of the words, but she could see it in his perfect blue eyes. She thought the same way she did, no man had ever looked at her as he did. She kissed his chest, right over his heart, then knelt to remove his boots. She worked the leather from his body, exposing his powerful flanks and fine ass to her hungry gaze. He was still mostly flaccid but she wasn’t offended; he would have her several times over the course of the night. She could be patient. She placed a loving kiss to his hip before rising and leading him to the bed. At the last second, he surprised her, scooping her up and laying her out in the middle of the full size bed.

“Now I believe I made you a promise, Your Highness,” he growled, ducking to suck on her pulse.

“What?” He felt so good, warm, scruff scraping her skin.

“I’m going to worship you, my princess. I want to hear you scream my name.”

She groaned, arching as he kissed the swells of her breasts. She was still trapped in the corset, but she’d imagined him making love to her while wearing it. She didn’t need it to inflame his lust for her, but she wanted to dress up for him. She never asked, but she knew there were others, before her. Not just his beloved Milah. He may never feel exactly the same way about her, but knowing he cared for her was enough. His lips caressed the gap between the corset and her garter belt; she trembled in anticipation. “Killian.”

Gods, he loved the sound of his name on her lips. She was breathless, chest heaving, lips swollen and red, pupils blown. She had never looked more gorgeous; she was perfect. “Don’t be shy, sweetling. Let me hear you.”

She moaned, hips bucking hard. “Please,” she whined.

He parted her thighs, exposing her glistening sex. She had trimmed the golden curls, not much, but he liked it. She didn’t need to do a single thing to make him want her, he was utterly under her spell, had been from that very first dance. He trailed his thumb through her slit, picking up a bit of their mixed juices. “Taste.” Emma let her tongue dance over the pad of his thumb, the tangy flavor burst on her tongue; she hummed in pleasure. “You like that, don’t you, naughty girl?”

Emma nodded, eager for whatever he wished to do to her. She loved exploring with him, finding all the little ways they could bring each other pleasure. He’d been right, it was an adventure, one she never wanted to end.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he ducked to lick the length of her, lapping at his blatant possession of her. Her usual sweetness mixed with his tang and he groaned. She was swollen and pink, freshly fucked and he couldn’t wait to have her again. “So sweet, love. Missed your sweetness. Missed you so much.”

Emma’s reply died on her lips, his talented tongue plunging into her, hook sliding over her clit. She arched, warmth flooding her core. He teased her mercilessly, drawing nonsense with his tongue, dragging his hook through her sensitive flesh. Emma loved when he touched her with his hook, wantonly rocking against it, the danger of it increasing her desire. “Killian!” She yanked hard on the sheet, so close to her climax, her whole body trembling, then it stopped. She cried in frustration, glaring at him. “No!”

“Problem, Princess?”

“You stopped! I was so close and…why?”

He tsked. “So used to getting what you want. Patience is a virtue.”

She pushed herself up, her eyes flashing fire. Was she just a game to him, had she been completely wrong? “Am I that easily replaced?”

Her words stung. He would never betray her like that. “Emma, never. I swear I’ve been true to you. I was merely teasing, delaying your climax. Like a game.”

Her face softened; they’d played a little rough, but had never played games in bed. They needed each other too badly to wait. “Really?”

He crawled up her body, gently cupping her cheek. Sometimes he forgot how sheltered she was. She was blossoming under his tutelage, but sometimes her insecurity shined through. He loved that about her, so passionate yet so innocent. He hoped she never lost that, regardless of how long or short their liaison was. “I promise you, lass. Do you believe me?”

She searched his eyes, looking for insincerity and found none. He was honest with her, had always been honest with her. “I do. I’m sorry.”

He kissed her swiftly. “You are the only woman I want, sweetling. This has been the longest three months of my life, missing you, wondering if you would wait for me. I know you deserve better, but the thought of losing you kills me.”

Tears stung her eyes; it was all she wanted, him to need her just as much as she did him. She kissed him hard, hoping he wouldn’t see. “Make love to me, Killian. I missed you so much.”

He nodded, pulling her into his lap. They kissed as he stripped the corset from her body, the garter belt. When he finished, she removed his brace, her lips caressing the reddened stump. Killian shuddered under her ministrations, her feelings laid bare in her touch. She cared for him deeply; she may even love him. She was so young, still relatively innocent. What if he told her about his past? His ugly childhood, the death of his brother. She knew—or thought she knew—of his days as Captain Hook, his revenge against the Crocodile. He’d never considered himself a truly good man, not since Liam’s death. He didn’t want to taint this beautiful woman with his darkness.

Emma saw the crease between his brows, he was deep in thought. She smiled hopefully, leaning in to brush his eyelids with her lips. Her pirate wasn’t perfect, he had a dark past…she didn’t care. She wanted to know everything, she hoped one day he would confide in her. He’d given up his revenge for her; she never asked him to. She loved him as he was, rough edges and all. If only she could prove it to him. In the meantime, she could show him how much she cared. She kissed him, slow and sweet, shivering as his hand and wrist slid up her back. He skimmed her curves, his rough palm sending sparks over her skin, heat in her core. She gently pushed him down to the mattress, still kissing him, groaning when he squeezed her ass. His coarse chest hair rubbed her aching nipples deliciously, she couldn’t help but grind against him like a cat.

A light smack made her jump, a pulse of desire gripping her. “Oh gods.”

Killian grinned and gave her another. “Get up here, Princess. Let me taste you again. Please?”

She nodded, following his directions, his willing student. He never stopped touching her, hand gliding over her body as she moved, straddling his face. Killian lay stretched out before her, muscled body on display, his cock now hard and heavy between his legs. Emma licked her lips, hands resting on her thighs as his scruff scraped her delicate skin. One strong hand wrapped around her leg, dragging her down so he could lap at her sweetness. Emma cried out in relief as he tasted her, mouth manipulating her aching slit. “Oh, oh yes!”

Killian groaned, his cock twitching painfully. He wished he could see her, the graceful arch of her back, the look of pleasure on her face. She was so responsive to his touch, it was intoxicating. “Touch me,” he pleaded, licking her. “Gods, please, lass.”

She licked her lips, trying to focus, his mouth was pure magic, none of his earlier teasing. She gingerly laid her hands on his chest, raking her short nails over his skin, a little harder than she intended, but he was making her see stars. Killian hissed and groaned, relishing the pain. She was already amazing, his princess, but she was going to be truly magnificent. “Killian?”

He kissed her clit, holding her as she shivered in pleasure. “’S alright, love. I can take it. Don’t stop.”

She bit her lip, wanting desperately to please him, give back some of the pleasure he gave her. She repeated the action, following the thick trail of hair down his belly, the muscles trembling under her touch. She traced the V of his hips, pressing her thumbs deep into his skin, his cock taunting her. Killian lapped at her, encouraging her to grind against his face, stump holding her steady as he parted her folds. He sucked greedily at her clit, sinking two fingers inside her swollen sex. Emma cried out, moving more urgently.

“Suck me, Princess,” Killian groaned, bucking into her touch. _“Please.”_

It took a few moments for his request to register; she was lost in her own approaching high. Somehow she managed to bend over him, changing the angle of his thrusting fingers, stealing another low moan from her throat. Feeling wicked and wanton, she licked the length of him, feeling him shudder underneath her. Encouraged, she did it again, tracing a fat vein with her tongue. She’d only taken him into her mouth a couple of times, but he seemed to enjoy her trying. This was more difficult than anything she’d yet tried, it was hard to focus with him pleasuring her. A bead of precum leaked from the swollen tip, on a whim she lapped it up, humming at the salty taste of him.

Killian groaned, needing more of her sweet mouth. “More, love. _More.”_

She nodded, taking him into her hand. She swirled her tongue around the tip, once, twice, then opened to take him past her lips. She was slowly learning what he liked, bobbing lightly, applying suction. She was rewarded with a sharp buck of his hips, forcing him deeper into her mouth, his fingers pumping a little rougher. Wetness flooded her sex, turned on by his reactions to her, the sounds he made. They quickly found a rhythm, Emma sucking his cock as he fingered her, the pressure building low in her belly.

“Just like that, sweetling,” Killian panted, trying to stay still so he didn’t overwhelm her. More of her juices coated his hand, he’d never seen her so wet, so aroused. She was a naughty thing, his princess. “So good.” He could feel how close she was, her thighs trembling around him. He curled his fingers just so, angling her hips so he could suck her clit. He felt it the moment she exploded, bucking above him wildly, releasing him as she screamed. Removing his fingers, he licked her clean, her heaving chest pressed against his stomach.

Emma panted, euphoria still running through her veins, but she was not sated. His tongue kept teasing her, building her need until she was squirming above him. She needed him inside her again, that long thick cock impaling her, claiming her as his. She whined and writhed, nails digging into his hip. “Killian, gods, stop teasing! I need you inside me!”

He roared in triumph, lifting her off him easily and rolling her onto her back. He spread her legs wide, rising up on his knees to rub his cock over her swollen dripping sex. “Sure you’re ready for me, lass?” She was so small, she looked delicate, but he knew she was not. She was a passionate woman, his Emma, embracing her sexuality wholeheartedly.

Feeling bold, Emma reached down and guided him to her, pressing the tip of him inside her. Killian watched in awe as she continued to stroke him, the pleasure on her face at the shallow penetration. It was killing him, watching her play, but he loved bringing her pleasure. He rocked slowly, eyes flickering from where they were joined to her lust filled emerald eyes. “Emma…bloody fuck.”

She sucked her lip into her mouth, rolling her hips as much as she could from her prone position. It was a delicious tease, the stretch and burn, but she needed more. She let him go and reached up for his charms, giving the necklace a sharp tug. “Claim me, pirate.” He didn’t hesitate, surging forward, sinking balls deep into her tight sheath. Emma screamed, it felt so good, so _full._ Their mouths clashed in a passionate kiss, Killian braced on his left forearm, her left leg hooked under his arm. “Yes, yes,” she panted, bucking into his hips, giving as good as she got. It was just the right side of rough, she could feel every thick inch of him hitting just the right spot, quickly spiraling her into orgasm. Killian grit his teeth, not ready to come yet, wanting to wring every last drop of pleasure from her delectable body. He lowered her legs, wrapping them around his waist, looping his arms under her to pick her up. He sat up, his princess still bouncing in his lap, her face lit up by a lazy smile. He held her by the hips, thrusting up into her, growling as she clawed at his back. He pounded into her, impaling her on his cock, mesmerized by her wanton cries.

“Again,” he demanded, hips jerking. “Come again, Princess. Need to feel you.”

Emma nodded hard, planting her feet on the mattress and grinding down every time he thrust up, rubbing her clit on his pubic bone. They climaxed together, Killian holding her against him as she milked him dry, his whole body shaking. Emma found his lips in a needy kiss, needing him as her anchor. She felt incredible, like she could just fly away. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Killian froze, not believing his ears. Never did he imagine he would hear such words from her lips. She couldn’t mean it, not really. She cared for him, he knew that, but it had to be a passing fancy. It couldn’t last. He didn’t deserve it, she had no idea who he really was. A man consumed with anger and rage and vengeance, pursuing a single minded goal for the last three hundred years. Ruthless if crossed. He was Captain Hook, worthy of no one’s love, not anymore.

So why was he even daring to hope?

Emma felt him stiffen; she swallowed, fear sliding up her spine. She hadn’t meant to say it; the words just slipped out. She was so happy with him, she felt like she could do anything, as long as he was with her. The longer the silence continued the worse she felt until she could not stand it any longer. She wriggled out of his arms and rolled away, rapidly blinking away tears. She refused to let him see her cry.

Killian realized he’d been quiet too long; pain sliced through him the moment she was out of his arms. He swore he heard her choke on a sob and he cursed under his breath. “Emma? Gods, I am _so_ sorry.” He eased over to her, gingerly reaching out to touch her shoulder. She shied away from him and he winced. “I am the biggest arse in all the realms…you took me by surprise.” She remained quiet and he lowered his head sadly. Had he just utterly ruined what they had with his own self loathing? It would serve him right if he had. “I don’t deserve your love, sweetling. I don’t. But…and gods help me, but I think I love you too.”

When she still didn’t respond, he nodded sadly. “I understand, Princess.” He forced himself to stand, still reeling. He’d been euphoric just minutes ago; how had it all changed so quickly? Because he was a villain, a terrible person who’d ruined the only shining light in his too long life. He started to reach for his clothes, but a tiny but deceptively strong hand caught his. “Emma?”

Emma’s heart was shattered but in a new and exquisitely painful way. She thought he’d rejected her, but she was so wrong. Killian loved her. Loved her so much that he believed she couldn’t possibly want him, not for himself. Whatever his past, it had made him hate himself, and her heart ached for him. She had no doubt that he’d done some awful things, made enemies, but she also believed he had a good heart. That when he loved, he loved with his entire being and that was the kind of love she wanted in her life. Eyes glistening with unshed tears, she met his. “Don’t go.”

He let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding, moving lighting fast, crushing her to his chest. He felt her lips brush his skin, right over his heart, and he swore it skipped a beat. “I am so sorry, so sorry,” he mumbled into her hair. A tear slid down his cheek, his lips brushing the crown of her head. “I never expected to feel like this again, it…” He let out a shaky breath. “It scares me.”

Emma hugged him tight; she was scared too. This was all new to her; she wasn’t blind to the obstacles they faced. She didn’t like to think about them, but that wouldn’t make them go away. All she knew for certain was that she loved him and could not give him up. “I didn’t mean to say it,” she admitted. “I’ve wanted to for so long, but I was scared.”

“How long?”

“I’m not sure. But I knew when you left this last time.” She looked up at him. “I wanted to call you back, tell you, but I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way.”

He smiled wanly, brushing back her golden hair. “I think I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you, I was simply too blind to see it. All I wanted was vengeance. Or so I thought.”

“What do we do?”

“I don’t have the answer, sweetling. But I’m not sure I can leave you again. This time nearly drove me mad.”

He kissed her, long and sweet; Emma melted against him. They backed up, still kissing, until Killian’s legs hit the ragged armchair. He plopped down into it, pulling Emma with him, allowing her to curl up in his lap. She tucked her head under his chin, content in his arms. It felt like a weight had been lifted, telling him how she felt. To know that he loved her too…it was overwhelming.

“Where did you go?”

Killian smiled into her hair; she loved hearing about his travels. When he wrote, he deliberately did not include his location, lest the notes fall into the wrong hands. Besides, he rather enjoyed regaling her with his exploits. No longer so focused on his revenge, he took up pirating once more, careful to stay far away from her kingdom’s ships. Emma was surprised at how much she’d been taught about pirating was pure fiction; it wasn’t nearly as bloodthirsty a profession as she’d been led to believe. Killian did steal cargos and gold from unsuspecting ships, but she noted that he only targeted vessels from places known to engage in underhanded dealings or unjust rulers. She wondered if there was a reason for that.

“Why did you become a pirate?”

Killian glanced away, not wanting to relive the painful memory. She loved him now; she might not if she learned the truth. Still, he could not lie to her. “I was in the Royal Navy, long ago. With my brother.”

She stroked his jaw. “You had a brother?”

He swallowed and nodded. “Aye, Liam. Older than me by a few years, looked after me, even though I was a handful.” He recalled all those times Liam tried to reign in Killian’s temper, the constant struggle to survive their slavery. “Not long after my seventeenth birthday, we secured commissions, worked our way up. Liam was my Captain.”

Emma lightly kissed his cheek, encouraging him to continue. She suspected this story did not have a happy ending, but it meant so much to her that he was confiding in her. No one should carry such sadness alone. “He sounds wonderful.”

“More like a stubborn arse, but I idolized him. He was brave and true, a good man.” He held Emma a little tighter, needing her strength for the rest of the story. “Our king sent us on a mission to Neverland, said it was a mission to find a plant to help our men in the war. But I had a bad feeling, almost from the moment we arrived. A boy, Pan, warned us that the plant was evil, that it would kill anyone it touched.” He sucked in a breath. “I tried to warn him, stop him, but he was too stubborn. Liam scratched himself with the plant, and he…he collapsed. I screamed for help, Pan promised water from a special spring would save him. I made Liam drink, but it was a mirage, false. When we got back to our kingdom, determined to expose the King’s treachery, Liam died in my arms. I couldn’t save him.”

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close, offering what little comfort she could. To lose his brother, then his first love…her heart broke for him. “I’m sorry, Killian. So sorry.”

He sucked in a shaky breath, he hadn’t told that story in centuries. It festered inside like an open sore, poisonous and dark. “Everyone I loved, I’ve lost,” he mumbled. “I don’t want to lose you too.”

She kissed him tenderly, threading her fingers into his soft hair. “I’m right here, Killian, and I love you.”

“I’m not a good man, sweetling.”

“Why don’t you let me decide who I love,” she chided. “I’m not perfect, you know.”

He chuckled, smoothing his hand over her thigh. “Perhaps not, but you are a princess. My princess.”

She smiled. “I like the sound of that.” She could sense he was tired, emotionally exhausted; to be honest, so was she. “Take me to bed?”

“As you wish.” He carried her to their bed, peeling back the covers so they could cuddle beneath them. She liked the feel of his bare skin on hers, he was warm and comfortable. They lay entwined, whispering softly together until Emma fell asleep. Killian watched her for a long time, trying to memorize her face. She would have to leave him before dawn, return to the castle, but he would wait for her. They would talk, decide together what to do about this situation they found themselves in.

* * *

 

Emma sat at her vanity, brushing the tangles out of her hair. It looked much like she’d been engaged in some…vigorous activities in the night, activities she could still feel the echo of between her thighs. They slept only a little, cat naps really, intent on renewing their love several times before they were completely sated. It felt even more joyous than before, their emotions laid bare, the walls between them shattered. She had never felt so close to another person, it had taken all of her will to leave him just before dawn. She made her way back safely, now all she wanted to do was sleep until she saw him again. At least then the time would fly by.

She was not expected at breakfast for some time; she could sleep for a little while. A nap would do her good, prepare her for facing her family. Her mother would want to get into more details of the upcoming ball; she would have to feign interest. Snow White loved balls and court ceremonial, learning the ins and outs of them at her mother’s knee. Emma was much more her father’s daughter, more interested in fighting and adventures than gowns and balls. Although a ball had brought Killian into her life, so they were not all bad.

That gave her an idea, one she could not wait to tell Killian.

“Are you feeling okay, honey?” Snow White asked. “You looked far away.”

Emma carefully composed her face; she’d been thinking of Killian again. “Just a little tired. I’m fine.”

“Well, Sara says your gown is coming along, so I doubt you’ll have another fitting. No more standing on the stool for hours!”

Emma forced a smile; it was much better that Snow believe she was tired from her gown fitting than from having sex with her pirate. She loved her parents, but they were very protective. Not surprising given the circumstances of Emma’s birth. She was their only child, heir to the throne, and while they never stifled her personality, they rarely allowed her out of the bubble of the palace. Not wanting to disappoint them, Emma tried to be content in her life, but in truth she was bored and lonely. Killian was her link to the outside, her dashing pirate, an adventure all her own. He understood her, listened to her, genuinely cared about her happiness. Her parents wanted her to be happy too, but in a more “suitable” way. They had no idea that something vital was missing from her life.

The afternoon dragged on, she managed to sneak in a late afternoon nap. As the sun began to set, she got ready for dinner; the moment the meal was over she would prepare to slip out of the castle.

Killian spent the day on the _Jolly Roger_ taking stock from their voyage. It had been more adventurous than he’d anticipated; they sailed south, seeking a few nice fat merchant ships. But they’d gotten into a spot of trouble, storms that blew them off course, shredded the _Jolly_ ’s sails. They’d had to limp to the closest port for repairs; he thanked the gods every day for his ship’s enchanted wood. The _Jolly_ was old but resilient; he worked his crew hard to make the repairs. However, that work required reward, so his journey back to Emma had been delayed until they could find some good treasure to compensate. He thought that they would be content in this place for a week or so, but they would eventually have to move on. He meant what he said to Emma, leaving her again was nearly impossible. Now that he had her love…love was the only thing that mattered. He had forgotten that lesson, so obsessed with revenge. What was revenge compared to the love of a princess?

At dusk, he returned to the inn, to eat and wait. He was nervous; he knew that Emma deserved the whole truth about him before they made any real decisions about their future. If she still loved him, then they could choose their path together. She deserved that much.

He was reading when the knock came; heart in his throat, he rushed to open the door. Emma was on the other side, dressed in breeches, hair piled up under a cap. She smiled the moment she saw him, eyes bright with love. “Hey.”

“Who is this lad come to my chambers?” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, yanking the cap from her head. “Hardly, Captain. Unless you’d prefer that?”

“Not a chance, darling.” He gently grasped her elbow and tugged her inside. The moment the door closed, he pressed her against it, kissing her deeply. She tasted of peppermint and sugar, her curves highlighted by her men’s clothing. “Hmm, I missed you.”

She smoothed her hands over his chest, hard through the thin linen shirt. “Me too. I spent the day looking at flowers and table settings.”

“Sounds fascinating.”

“Try utterly boring.” She cupped the back of his neck, tugging him back down to her. “Kiss me.”

He was all too happy to oblige her, exploring her thoroughly, enjoying the way she shivered in his arms. He loved her sweetness, her softness, the sheer joy that came from kissing her. Eventually they had to come up for air, foreheads pressed together, just breathing the same air. “Come sit with me, love.”

Emma felt the subtle change in him; she followed his lead, settling with him on the bed. He removed her boots, laying her feet in his lap, fingers lightly massaging the arches. She moaned in appreciation, touched that he would do such a simple thing for her. “What’d you do today?”

He smiled and talked about the _Jolly_ , telling her a bit about the mishaps that kept them apart. It was a part of his resolve to be completely honest, to sugarcoat nothing; if they took some drastic step, he wanted her to understand what she was getting into. She was attentive, asking questions, apparently fascinated by his adventures. When she was utterly relaxed, he drew her into his arms, stretching out across the bed. “Sleepy?”

Emma shook her head. “Just happy.”

He didn’t know how he could possibly make this woman happy, but he refused to take it for granted. He never expected to be happy again; it still felt a bit like a dream. He was loathe to break the spell, but they needed to talk. “Emma?” he asked tentatively, the exact same time she said, “Killian?”

They laughed. “Ladies first.”

She tucked her hand under his shirt, feeling the steady thump of his heart. “Could we visit your ship?”

“You want to see the _Jolly?_ ”

She lifted her head, so she could see his face. “Of course. It’s your home. Unless…you don’t want me to?”

“Where would you get such a ridiculous notion?”

“We’ve never spent the night on your ship,” she pointed out. “We always stay in the village.”

“Because the Captain’s quarters aren’t exactly palatial, sweetling. It would be cramped for us and you are accustomed to…a certain lifestyle.” In truth, he had been afraid to bring her into that space, terrified of how quickly she was wheedling her way into his heart. It had taken years for him to be able to walk in there and not think of Milah.

“I want to see how you live. I want to know everything about you.” She smiled hopefully, fingertips gently tracing his handsome features. “When you’re ready, okay?”

She was being so damn kind and patient with him; he felt like an arse for hesitating. He stilled her hand, surging up to kiss her. “Have you ever been on a ship, lass?”

She smiled, thrilled he wanted to share. “Not really. I’ve always wanted to though.”

“Then we shall.” He sat up and took her hand, helping her down off the bed. She tucked her hair back under the cap, despite his pout of protest. Surely the darkness would more than disguise her identity. The inn was several blocks from the docks, Emma slipped her hand into his as they ambled through the streets. He’d given the crew the freedom to explore the town; the ship was mostly empty. The only man aboard was Mr. Smee; Killian quickly dismissed him as they approached. If he was going to bring Emma on the ship, he did not wish to be interrupted. Killian led her up the gangplank, his heart pounding. “Mind your footing, love. Takes some getting used to.”

Emma stepped onto the deck; it swayed a bit under her, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. At least not yet. She smiled at him. “May I have a tour?”

He laughed, pulling her close. “You may have whatever your heart desires, my love.”

She smiled harder into his shoulder; it felt nice, all the little endearments he gave her. He showed her around the deck, telling her stories, watching the way her face lit up. It was rather romantic, his princess there under the stars with him. “Might I have this dance?”

She tilted her head. “There’s no music?”

“So?”

He lifted the cap from her head and pulled her close, arm around her waist, beaming as she gripped his hook. Killian started to hum an old sea shanty, one Liam taught him long ago. Emma’s giggle was magical as they slowly turned under the stars, moonlight turning her golden hair silver. She laid her head on his chest, sighing happily. Killian marveled at how such a simple thing could make his princess happy; perhaps there was hope for him after all.

A cool breeze began to waft in from the sea, he gently guided her below decks. Killian climbed down the ladder first, waiting for her to descend. Once he was certain she was safely inside, he moved around the cabin, using a flint to light the candles that littered the space. Emma watched him, flint striking hook, flickering candlelight playing over his chiseled features. He was so beautiful; it was like a physical ache in her chest. When he was finished, he waved his hand around the room. “Welcome to the Captain’s quarters, Your Highness.”

Killian scratched nervously behind his ear as she looked around the room, moving about to get a closer look at some of his possessions. The room was much as it had been in Liam’s day; the pallet was new and the books threatened to spill off the shelf, but otherwise it was the same. He’s acquired a penchant for tidiness as a lieutenant in the Navy; some habits never disappeared entirely. She ran her fingers over the spines of the books; he wondered what she was thinking.

“You really like to read.”

Killian flushed. “The books were Liam’s. Mostly. I’ve acquired a few since then; it passes the time.”

“In Neverland?”

“Among others. I’ve visited many realms in my time, love.”

“Sounds amazing, actually.”

“It has its moments. Lately, I’ve found something I enjoy more.”

“What’s that?”

He stepped up to her, thumb stroking the apple of her cheek. “Spending time with you.”

Emma found herself blushing, but smiling as he bent to kiss her. It was surprisingly sweet and loving, the complete opposite of his nefarious reputation. She had a feeling his Captain Hook persona—while earned—was a mask to hide the man inside. She was probably the first person to see the real Killian Jones in centuries; she couldn’t describe what that meant to her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetling.”

They sat at his desk, Emma once again in his lap as there was only one chair. She knew she needed to tell him about the upcoming ball, her idea, but she didn’t want to destroy the moment. This was the most content and peaceful she’d ever seen him; they were different now. Of course, finally admitting their feelings gave them much more to lose. He was still a pirate, an outlaw; if her parents discovered them, Killian could be banished or worse, executed. She refused to let that happen, even if she had to give up her crown. What good was royalty if she couldn’t be with the man she loved?

“I can hear you thinking, lass.”

She snuggled closer, head buried in the crook of his neck. “It’s nothing.”

He rubbed her back slowly. “No, it’s not. Tell me?”

“There’s a ball coming up. More princes come to try and court me.” She felt him stiffen, and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. “That’s what I was doing when you came back; I was being fitted for a new gown.”

“You do wear them well, darling.”

She laughed. “You clean up nice too.” Her fingers played with his fringe, carding through the thick strands. “I hate having to pretend that I care, or that anyone else could ever have my heart. It’s not fair.”

“Life rarely is.”

The bitterness cut her to the quick and she silently cursed herself for her thoughtlessness. Her troubles were nothing compared to what he’d been through. She kissed him in apology, moaning softly as he deepened it, shifting her in his lap. In moments, she was straddling him, mouth insistent on his, hoping her love eased his pain. Killian held her as close as he dared, careful of his hook. “You were saying?”

“Hmmm?”

“You were talking about the ball.”

Her thumb traced his lips. “We met at a ball.”

“Aye, we did.”

“I didn’t go back, you know. After you left. I couldn’t.”

He kissed her again, utterly ashamed of his behavior that night. Leaving her ate at him, even after he had the dagger, he couldn’t leave until he saw her again. “I am so sorry, Emma. I should not have left you.”

“I know why you did. It’s okay.” She caressed his face. “You came back to me.”

He smiled. “We’re a pair, aren’t we?”

“I like to think so.” She let out a steadying breath. “Actually, today I was thinking…would Prince Charles like to come to the ball? No one here really knows what Captain Hook looks like, we could spend the whole evening together. Then…”

“Then what, Princess.”

“I know you said we don’t know each other well enough but…I love you. We can’t keep on like this, I’ve missed you _so_ much, I want to be with you, Killian. Every day. I want to give what we have a chance.”

“You’d give all this up for me?”

“Isn’t that what people do for the one they love?”

He hoped she never stopped surprising him. But he couldn’t allow her to make this choice without telling her the truth. He pressed his palm to hers, smile flickering as she entwined their fingers. “I’d love nothing more than to have you with me, Emma, but…there are some things about my past you should know. I couldn’t stand it if you regretted this.”

“Killian, whatever happened…”

He shook his head. “Just let me get this out. I’d like us to be honest with each other.”

She cupped his cheek with her free hand. “I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. It won’t change how I feel.”

“You say that now, lass.”

“And I _mean_ it. I know you think I’m too young or sheltered to know what I want, but I know I want you. I want us. I grew up seeing my parents in love, the way they look at each other…that’s how I feel about you. You gave up something enormous for me, I can’t do any less for you.”

“But, Emma, the things I’ve done…”

“Are in the past. I’ve seen you change right before my eyes. I know _you_ , Killian Jones, and I love you.”

He blinked back tears, wondering what he’d done to get this second chance. Nothing special, surely. He was a pirate, done terrible things in the name of vengeance; all his anger and rage dissolved by this beguiling young princess, who saw the best in him. He hugged her tightly, breathing deeply until his emotions were under control. “That means so much to me, Emma, but where I come from…I still want to tell you. You deserve to know.”

She nodded, offering him a supportive smile. “Okay.”

He didn’t want her to be uncomfortable, so he held her to him as he moved them to the pallet. Shedding his heavy coat and boots, Emma did the same, welcoming him into her arms. The bunk was narrow; Emma stretched out on her back, Killian on his side, his head on her breast. She carded her fingers through his hair, soothing him, allowing him to speak whenever he was ready. Slowly, the story began to come out, his earliest memories of his family, the kindness and strength of his mother. She held his hand as he spoke of her death, the way his father seemed to pull away from his sons. An anger built in her, an anger toward a man she’d never met and would never meet, a man who callously sold his sons into slavery to escape justice on a tiny dingy. Slavery was outlawed in Misthaven, but she knew that was not true in all kingdoms. And for a merchant vessel that answered to no flag…there was no real way to stop it. Her heart bled for Killian, for his brother, furious at the gross injustice he had experienced. That fact that he survived such hellish conditions, secured a commission in the Navy, still possessed a good heart…she fell in love with him all over again.

Killian didn’t cry, the pain of his past dulled over the centuries. It was the people he missed the most, his mother, Liam, Milah. His only family was his crew, which was loyal out of fear, not love. In fact, it felt cathartic, getting it out, even as he worried about what his love would think of him. He latched onto the steady beat of her heart, the heart she gave him so freely, a heart he did not deserve. But he would do his best to protect it and cherish what he’d been given.

His story spent, they lay there in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was different from their other quiet moments, more profound, just them and the gentle sway of his beloved ship. They fell asleep like that, bodies entwined, closer than ever before. They woke with the first rays of the sun, jolted, realizing it was dangerously late. They quickly dressed, Emma pressing a few fevered kisses to his lips.

“Tonight?”

“Aye, would you like to come here?”

Her face lit up, thrilled. “Yes. I’ll be here, I promise. And Killian?”

“Yes?”

“Will you come? To the ball?”

He smiled. “It would be my honor, Princess.”

She threw her arms around him, giggling as he picked her up and spun her around. Their joy was fleeting, as their time was short. But soon, very soon, they would have all the time in the world. They climbed topside and Killian watched as she retrieved her cap and tucked her hair under it. She flashed him a brilliant smile and dashed off; Killian found himself smiling too, happier than he’d been in centuries.


	3. Chapter 3

She remembered the way, slipping furtively through the town, cloak wrapped around her. She was dressed as a man again, not wanting to be encumbered by all those skirts. Emma spent much of the day in her rooms, pleading illness, her mind still reeling from the emotional upheaval of the previous night. She knew something profound had happened between them, the princess and the pirate; Killian’s confession seared into her heart. She knew he still thought the worst of himself, but Emma knew better. If anything her love for him had grown, the strength he showed in surviving such heartache spoke to her heart. She did not care what it took, she resolved that they would find a way to stay together.

The grand ship appeared deserted as she approached, but she trusted his promise. He sent her note earlier that afternoon, a teasing invitation to dinner on his ship. As such, she’d picked at the dinner brought to her in the palace, wishing she were somewhere else. The moment she’d been left alone, she changed and made her escape.

“Permission to come aboard?” she called, stepping up the gangplank.

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows, the swagger evident in his step. “Depends on who’s asking.”

Emma lowered her hood. “Someone who was invited.”

He smiled at her, teeth bright in the moonlight. “Permission granted, lass.”

Emma stepped onto the ship and right into his arms. His kiss felt like home as he deftly stripped the cloak from her body. She molded herself to him, relishing his tall, lean form. “Hmm, hey,” she whispered between kisses.

“Welcome back, love.”

She kissed him harder, fingers in his hair. “Missed you.”

“And I you, my princess.” He rubbed his nose lightly over hers, soaking in her presence. The dark part of his psyche nearly convinced him that his past would be too much for her, that she would never return. Now she was back in his arms. Her sunflower scent settled his nerves, soothed him. “Good day?”

She laid her head on his chest, hugging him around the waist. “I spent it in my suite.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” She looked up at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I wanted to be alone.”

He still looked concerned, his hand coming to rest under her chin. “That’s not exactly reassuring, Emma.”

“I _promise_. I just didn’t want my parents asking awkward questions. I missed you so much.”

He hated that she was taking so many risks for him. “I worry about you, love.”

She smiled reassuringly. “I’m really okay. Better now that I’m here.” She licked her lips. “And hungry? I believe I was promised dinner, Captain.”

He laughed. “And so you were. Why didn’t you eat in the palace?”

“I wanted to be with you.”

Her simple confession warmed his heart. “Then we must get you fed. My quarters?”

“Lead on, Captain.”

They crossed the deck and climbed down into the captain’s quarters. He went around lighting a few more candles, including two in the center of his desk. He’d spent a good amount of time in the village finding some choice delicacies for his lover, hoping to show her that he was more than simply a pirate. It was an unfamiliar feeling, wanting to do something for someone he cared about. Hell, _caring_ about someone else was unfamiliar, but Emma was worth it. She was everything to him.

“It smells good.”

He smiled, feeling nervous in a way he hadn’t since…gods, he couldn’t remember. He no longer recalled that frightened boy he’d once been. He couldn’t remember his first crush or the first lass he bedded as a green lad. He couldn’t recall ever properly courting a lass, never needed to. Even his beloved Milah had more or less fallen in his arms, so deprived of affection in her marriage. This, with Emma, was different, different in a way he wasn’t prepared for, and he was afraid he wouldn’t be up to the challenge.

Emma stepped up to him and skimmed her hands up his arm; she could sense his trepidation. Honestly, it was adorable, her dashing pirate so unsure of himself. “Hey, it’s just us here, okay?”

“You’re a princess, darling.”

She took the basket out of his hand and laid it aside, cupping his scruffy cheeks. “Not here. Here I’m just Emma, your Emma.”

“Gods, I don’t deserve you.”

“There you go again.” She stood up on her toes and kissed the tip of his nose. “I love you, Killian, for _all_ that you are.”

Killian pressed his forehead to hers, wrapping her loosely in his arms. “Love you too, sweetling. So much.”

“Come on, let’s enjoy our dinner.”

He nodded, lips brushing her brow. He then circled behind her to pull out the chair for her. He’d had to scrounge around for a second chair; it had been centuries since he shared his cabin with anyone. He sat to her left, using his hook to uncork a bottle of wine. She giggled as he poured, reaching once more for the basket. The food really did smell delicious; she served them from her own hand, piling the wooden plates with sweet meats and soft bread, brightly steamed vegetables. They toasted each other, all smiles, basking in the simple pleasure of enjoying a meal with the one they loved.

As they ate, Killian let himself dream, to wonder what it would be like to have her with him all the time. She seemed committed to the idea, to running away with him; he thought she would enjoy life at sea. There was a sense of wonder and adventure that shined in her eyes as he spoke of his exploits. But he tried to tell her the truth too, about the cramped quarters and bad food, the storms and dead winds, the occasional violence. To her credit, she didn’t shy away, asking questions, making keen observations.

“I can wield a sword, you know,” she said, plopping a grape in her mouth.

“And why does a princess know such things?”

“Because sewing is boring.”

He barked a laugh; he loved how blunt she could be. “Care to demonstrate?”

Emma grinned, standing up, wood scraping on wood. She gestured at his waist and Killian smiled to himself as he stood. She boldly reached for his sword hilt, pulling it expertly from its scabbard. “Now I learned with something a bit heavier than this, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“That’s a proper pirate’s cutlass, love. Not one of those cumbersome broadswords.”

“Papa had a sword made for me.”

“Sounds like a fascinating chap.” What sort of man indulged his daughter in such a manner?

“My parents…they had to fight, to wrest the kingdom back from the Evil Queen. I grew up on those stories. Mama was a bit sad, I think, that I wanted to learn, but Papa thought it was a good idea for me to be able to take care of myself. I agree with him.”

“Did he train you himself?”

She nodded. She took up the first position, sword raised in challenge. Killian raised his hook; it was convenient, already having a means to defend himself. Emma cocked her head but nodded. It was all the warning he got before she attacked. The borrowed blade moved in a graceful arc; he deflected the blow with his hook, the clang of metal ringing in the cabin. Emma regrouped, coming at him again; he spun out of her way. Emma tripped over the chair leg but he caught her before she could hit the floor. “Alright?”

She blushed in embarrassment but nodded. “You caught me.”

“I plan on doing that for a very long time, lass.” He kissed her temple and helped her to her feet. “Care for a few pointers from an old pirate?”

“Sure.” Killian stepped up behind her, left arm settling lightly on her waist. She felt him pressed up against her back, his right hand covering hers. She sucked in a shallow breath, suddenly all too aware of his size, his body. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, Killian’s breath hot on her throat. He raised her arm, hook sliding over her belly.

“Try this,” he purred, swinging her arm just so. He, too, was hyperaware of her, her soft curves pressed against his body. With every move they got impossibly closer, the air around them charged, Emma licking her lips. “Hmm, love these trousers, sweetling. Can see every bit of you.” He could see down her shirt from his position, the creamy skin begging for his touch. She had her hair pulled up in a braid like a crown, exposing her throat. His lips brushed behind her ear; Emma’s breathing hitched. He kept going, placing tender kisses down her neck. Emma gave up on the sword; it fell to the floor with a clatter. She leaned back against his solid chest, her pelvis pushing against his hook. Killian groaned loudly, his other hand slipping down to cup her sex. “Need you, Emma.”

She nodded hard, turning, her lips seeking his. They came together with a moan, mouths ravenous, like they hadn’t kissed in months or years. Emma was the aggressor, her tongue battling with his, her deceptively strong hands caressing the planes of his chest. He wore his red vest with the black linen shirt, those tight leather pants that made her mouth water. He gave her a gentle push, backing them up toward the ladder. Emma hit it with a thump, mewling with need. Killian hitched her leg around his hip, blatantly grinding against her core, letting her feel how much he needed her. She pulled him down by the neck, kissing him deeply, thrusting back. “Killian…gods.”

“Too many clothes,” he growled, hook sliding into her vest. One hard jerk of his arm and buttons popped, flying in every direction. Emma got to work on his, fingers shaking. Killian ducked down, mouth hot on her throat, working slowly down her chest, nosing at the edge of her shirt. “Want to see you, worship every inch of you.”

Emma moaned, her head hitting a rung of the ladder. “Hurry,” she pleaded. “Need you.”

Killian chuckled darkly, shaking his head. Shrugging out of his vest, he pushed hers off her shoulders. “Gonna enjoy undressing you, lass. These clothes have been taunting me all evening.” He let her go long enough to peel off his own shirt, smirking at the low groan of appreciation on her lips. He truly hoped that one day they’d find a nice quiet place where they could do all sorts of naughty things to each other. He had a persistent fantasy of his Emma restraining him and tormenting him until he was begging. It wasn’t a side of himself he’d ever been able to indulge; Milah enjoyed the pirate and suffered from her weak willed husband. He loved her too much to question it, willingly subsuming his needs for hers.

Emma couldn’t stop staring as he yanked the shirttales from her pants, obediently raising her arms over her head. “You really like these?”

Killian tossed the shirt aside and ran his fingers over the corset that covered her flat belly. “I do believe you underestimate your allure, Highness.”

Emma wet her lips and took his hand, guiding it down to her crotch. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

Killian didn’t hesitate to drop to his knees, making quick work of the blue trousers and boots. His lips caressed her thighs, her hips, the tiny patch along the waistband of her satin panties. He could see the dark blue stain at the crotch, feel how wet she was. He rubbed her mound with purpose, earning a low moan, her knuckles white where she gripped the ladder. “Are you fond of these?”

Emma hissed as the cool metal of his hook slipped between the satin and her flushed skin. He toyed with her, teased her; it took all her concentration to shake her head. A few loud rips and the panties were gone, scraps of cloth on the floor. Warmth flooded her core, turned on by the danger. But she didn’t get a chance to breathe or think, Killian forcing her leg over his shoulder and his face between her legs. “Yes!” She canted her hips against him, eager for the pleasure of his mouth.

He didn’t stop her hips bucking against his face; he only wanted to encourage her wanton behavior. She was a glorious, passionate creature, his Emma, and he adored her for it. He would gladly spend the rest of his life bringing her pleasure. Lapping at her sweetness was heavenly; she was so responsive, getting wetter, dripping onto his eager tongue. He drew random patterns into her swollen flesh, fingers parting her folds, nail scraping the edge of her hole. Emma cried out, shuddering, a bolt of lust rocking her. He didn’t let up, tapping her hard clit with his tongue, over and over and over until she was shaking, begging for release. Recalling their little misunderstanding, he stopped, wet lips caressing the abraded skin of her thighs. Emma screamed in frustration, panting, but didn’t protest. She peered down at him with heavy lidded eyes, vainly trying to grind against _something_ , desperate for release. “Killian.”

He grinned, her juices clinging to his scruff. “Patience, sweetling.”

“But…”

“Trust me?” She was stunning like this, nearly nude, skin flushed, breasts threatening to spill out of her corset. He ached to give her what she wanted, but he wanted her to beg.

Emma bit her lip, nodding slowly. Killian rose up on his knees again, allowing her other leg to rest on his shoulders. She was suspended off the floor, hands curled around the rungs of the ladder, panting hard. Her lover worked her up steadily, lips and tongue toying with her core, over and over, pleasure coiling tightly yet never quite reaching its peak. She lost track of time, of space, somehow finding herself flat on the desk, hook gliding through her sopping folds. A breathless sort of madness seized her, she felt wild, almost disconnected from her body, tears pricking her eyes. _“Please!”_ she sobbed. “Please! Please! Please!”

Killian sank three fingers into her heat, pumping quickly, hook swirling over her clit. “Come, darling,” he murmured. “Come for me.”

Her whole body shuddered as she exploded, hips bucking hard, eyes squeezed shut. She’d never felt anything that intense, she was drowning in bliss, unable to remember her own name. She might have blacked out, she was never sure; when she finally opened her eyes, her pirate was whispering endearments into her skin, the confining corset gone. She moaned softly and he kissed the swell of her breast. “Still with me, sweetling?”

Emma struggled to raise her head, reaching for him blindly. “Think so.”

He flashed her a small smile, looking a little contrite. “Sure? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, that was…incredible.”

Relieved, Killian fused his lips to hers, holding her close. “I love you, Emma.”

She threaded her fingers into his hair, her sensitive nipples rubbing his chest. A shiver of want rolled through her, and she kissed him harder, relishing the feeling of being skin to skin with him. He tried to pull away, and she frowned. “Killian?”

He needed her, cock twitching in his pants, but she’d experienced an intense high. “Are you sure?”

“I want to feel you inside me, you feel so good in me, Killian.”

The desk was hard and uncomfortable; Killian carried her to the marginally more appropriate bunk. Emma watched intently as he stripped, her hands stroking her nipples into hardness. It was vert erotic, his lover so hungry for him that she played with herself. She couldn’t tear her eyes from his cock, nostrils flaring as he took himself in hand, stroking lightly. It took the edge off his desire while clearly turning on his princess. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and Killian groaned. “Would you like to taste, lass?” When she nodded, he stepped closer to the bunk, groaning as she opened for him. He fed her his cock slowly, thrusting a little deeper into her mouth each time, letting her get used to him. She had a wicked tongue and was learning how to use it on him. He had to brace his hand on the bulkhead, needing that anchor as she sucked him like some frozen treat. Her mouth was hot, wet and perfect, tongue swirling around him. Her legs fell open, her core glistening with arousal. “Fuck.”

Emma hummed around him, thrilled she could please him this way. The weight of expectations rarely left her; as much as they made love, she still feared disappointing him. She felt bereft when he finally pulled away, her body humming with need. She followed him as he climbed up into the bunk, his nude form on display for her. He parted her thighs, looking to her for permission. She granted it with a nod of her head, smiling as he bent down to cover her body with his. They kissed for long blissful minutes, his cock rubbing against her deliciously. “Hurry,” she panted between kisses. “Need you.”

Killian nodded, finding just the right angle to thrust forward, penetrating her deeply. Emma arched under him, moaning her pleasure as being full. They made out passionately, Emma hooking her ankles behind his back, keeping him close. “Yes, gods yes,” she breathed. “More.”

Killian rolled his hips, still fucking her nice and steady, in no hurry to leave her perfect cunt. Her nubile form was intoxicating, hugging him, accepting every inch of his considerable size. Emma rose up on her elbows, hips grinding against his, eyes falling to where they were joined. Watching her watch them fuck was intensely erotic, Killian shuddered with pleasure. He did not want it to end, wanted to spend eternity making love to her, but it was too much, she was too hot, too tight. He took her harder, deeper; Emma cried out as he bottomed out. He was so deep inside her; it was hard to tell where she stopped and he began. She dragged his mouth to hers, kissing him frantically. “So close, Killian, fuck, I’m so close!”

She didn’t swear often in their bed; his chest swelled with pride. He loved making his princess lose control. He pressed her legs back, almost to her chest, changing the angle again. Emma screamed, bucking under him, his cock hitting the sensitive spot inside her. She was shaking, thighs trembling, her orgasm crashing into her. Her body squeezed his, tight walls rippling along his shaft; Killian pumped his hips wildly, chasing his own high, her name a litany on his lips as he followed her in bliss.

He feared he would crush her, his princess smaller than he. But she merely pulled him close as their hearts pounded in sync, her soft lips ghosting over his neck. He did manage to roll them onto their sides, sighing as she curled deeper into his arms. He wanted to remove his brace but he was loathe to disturb her. “Love you.”

Emma smiled into his chest. Those words made her feel like she was floating. “Love you too.” She felt his fingertips trace her spine, his touch tender and loving. The more time she spent with him, the more she appreciated the extraordinary transformation he’d undergone. When they met he was hellbent on revenge, angry with himself about the attraction he felt for her. Did he feel like he was somehow betraying his first love? He wasn’t blameless in their encounter; Emma let him touch her, take such outrageous liberties with her person, her father would have killed Killian on the spot. And yet, he’d been honest, never hiding his intentions or his conflicting feelings. He seemed more at peace now, more secure in her feelings for him and his for her, but sometimes she caught him staring into space. She was afraid to ask what he was thinking; while she was certain he loved her, she couldn’t imagine that those feelings compared to his great love. He’d survived for three hundred years to avenge Milah; he’d only known Emma for a few months. They’d spent comparatively little time together, much of that engaged in passionate embraces.

“Emma?”

“I’m fine.”

He peered down at her, a furrow in his brow. “You look troubled, sweetling. Did I do something wrong?”

“How could you? We haven’t left the bed.”

“Not sure I would call this a bed, lass.” He nudged the pillow under her head. “What’s troubling you?”

“Nothing.”

He looked stern. “I don’t believe you.”

How could she tell him she felt small and insecure, haunted by a ghost? She felt foolish. Given his concerns about her youth, she didn’t want him doubting her resolve. She wanted to be with him, no matter what. “Just a little chilly, that’s all.”

He frowned; he knew she was lying. Still, he dutifully left her to fetch a blanket to cover them. He paused only long enough to remove his hook, Emma’s gaze softened, but he still wanted to get to the bottom of her sudden evasiveness. Before rejoining her, he made sure to clean her up; she’d told him the steps she’d taken to avoid falling with child, however he still worried. Was that what was troubling her?

Emma buried her nose in his chest, inhaling his scent, sea salt, rum and Killian. It soothed her and she was warmer. The evenings on the water were cooler than she was used to. “Hmm, better.”

“Now will you tell me what you were thinking about?”

“Killian…”

He sighed. He could not force her to talk to him, but it hurt. He hoped they could be open and honest with each other, he yearned to be close to her, not merely in a sexual way. He wanted to know everything about her, be her confidant and friend, as well as her lover. He said no more, simply holding her.

Emma swallowed awkwardly, her heart sinking. Somehow, she knew that she’d hurt him. It was the last thing she wanted; she just didn’t know how to broach the topic without hurting him even more. “What was Milah like?”

Her question surprised him, especially the quiver in her voice as she asked it. Was that what was troubling her? Did she felt threatened by his old love? He would not deny that when they first began this liaison, he felt guilty, like he was betraying Milah somehow. But those feelings grew less and less. Milah would not have wanted him to mourn her forever. She’d gotten a second chance at love with him, she would want him to do the same. It simply took meeting the right woman for him to realize that. “She was adventurous, restless. She was married to the village coward, people looked down at her, as if it were her fault somehow.” He paused, furious that anyone could think that. “When I met her, she was deeply unhappy in her marriage, but when I offered to take her away from her troubles she refused. She had a son, you see.”

Emma bit her lip, not knowing what to say. “Rumplestiltskin?”

“Aye. Milah said that she begged him to leave their village, move on to a place where they could start over, but he refused. One night, after another unsightly confrontation with her husband, she showed up at the docks, begging me to take her with me.”

“She left her son?”

He nodded. “Please don’t think too harshly of her, sweetling. She left a piece of herself there; she loved that boy. Unfortunately, her hatred of her husband and the life he condemned her too hardened her resolve. We were going to go back for Baelfire, one day, when he was old enough. We never got the chance.”

Emma stayed quiet, absorbing these revelations. In truth, she did not know what to think. She had never felt that kind of despair or entrapment; she could only imagine. Obviously, leaving her son wasn’t right, but who was Emma to judge? She was privileged, sheltered; she had no idea how much Milah might have suffered under such a husband. She could not imagine Rumplestiltskin as a mortal man, so long had he haunted her nightmares as the Dark One.

What she did know was that Killian loved Milah deeply. That he mourned her loss. Milah was _murdered,_ and regardless of her choices, did not deserve such a fate. No one did. “I’m sorry.”

Killian frowned. “What could you possibly be sorry for, my love?”

She could not look him in the eye. “I was jealous,” she confessed. “I know you’ll never love me like you loved her and I was jealous. I’m sorry. You must miss her.”

He was so stunned by her confession that he abruptly sat up, his face thunderous. It was the first time Emma truly glimpsed the fierce pirate, the darkness that he claimed lurked in his soul. She knew she should be terrified, but she knew he would never hurt her. “Is that what you think?” he demanded.

Emma nodded. “It’s okay, Killian. I understand…”

“You definitely don’t if you believe such an utterly _daft_ notion, Princess.”

She didn’t know what daft meant exactly, but she could guess. “What else am I supposed to think? You spent three hundred years in a hellish place simply trying to avenge her!”

“And I gave all that up for _you!_ I’d do anything for you, don’t you know that?”

She blinked, completely floored. She knew—or thought she did—what he’d given up to be with her, but she’d never understood it before. Not like she did now. But before she could find words, Killian was speaking again, almost in tears. “I do miss Milah. I loved her, part of me will always love her. But…” He let out a shuddering breath, his gorgeous eyes wet and earnest. “What we have, I’ve never felt like this, Emma. Never. I was wallowing in darkness before, and you are the light in my world. You make me want to be better, the kind of man I forgot I could be. I’m not sure if I can be that man, but I want to try. You did that, love. No one else could. So when I say that I love you, please believe that you are _everything_ to me.”

Emma’s lower lip trembled; her emotions were overwhelming. She never imagined she could inspire someone like this. It was monumental, this love she had for him. And, it seemed, the love he had for her. She threw herself into his arms, needing the security of his embrace. He held her tight, fingers combing through her golden tresses. “I never meant for you to doubt me, sweetling,” he murmured into her hair. “I am so sorry.”

Her lips grazed his jaw. “Don’t be sorry, I…” She swallowed, trying to get a hold of herself. “I’ve never felt like this either. I’ve never been in love before and it…it scares me.” She cupped his cheeks, things crystalizing for her. “I never doubted you. I’m doubting myself. I’ve never been anywhere, done anything real. You’ve lived hundreds of years, been on so many adventures.” She smiled. “You had someone you loved. I think about that and I wonder what you could possibly see in me.”

“Oh Emma.” He skimmed his fingers over her slender throat, her collarbone. “Do you know what I see when I look at you? Hope. A real life filled with love and happiness, a life I don’t deserve, but I want it. I want us.” He grinned. “I’m sure we can fit in some adventures along the way, eh? Would you like that?”

She nodded fervently. “I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.”

Killian cradled her cheek, brushing her lips with his. She responded in kind, soft gentle kisses that made her heart beat with joy. He held her like she was precious, his hand stroking her skin, tracing her curves. Her own hands weren’t idle, reveling in his strength, the way the muscles bunched and flexed under her touch. They made love slowly, reverently, crying out in joy when they were joined once more, the candlelight dancing over Emma’s pale skin. Killian brought her to her peak twice before letting go himself, holding her as she rode him into oblivion. It left them panting, breathless, but somehow, closer than ever before. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, both wondering how they’d gotten so lucky.

 

* * *

 

Killian actually felt butterflies in his stomach. It was a bit of a shock; he’d done this sort of dress up numerous times before. Most recently the night he met his princess. However, this was different. He wasn’t there to steal or make mischief or get information. He was there to pay court to his beloved, to see her smile and dance. They were on the cusp of a change, he could feel it. Emma kept insisting she would run away rather than give him up, but Killian wasn’t so sure. She was of the blood royal, she deserved better than a life of hardship and danger at sea. He wasn’t sure how to reconcile their conflicting lives, but he vowed to find a way.

He tugged the glove over his left hand, making sure the wood was covered. He’d grown adept at concealing his disability; Emma helped him feel less self-conscious about it. She accepted him without reservation, something he’d never experienced before in his life. His own father sold him and Liam into slavery; he spent most of his formative years in backbreaking toil or beaten for disobedience. No one aside from Liam cared whether he lived or died, let alone loved him. A storm saved he and his brother from what would have been an ignominious end, mourned by no one. They joined the Royal Navy and he resolved to live his life virtuously and well. Losing Liam changed everything, set him on the path to piracy, which led him to Milah. He’d spent so long in the spiral of darkness and vengeance, Killian Jones was lost. Captain Hook was all that he was, all he expected to be until his vengeance ultimately took his life. Meeting Emma was another sea change; he no longer wanted to die. He wanted to _live._ Live and love an extraordinary lady, find their own brand of happiness and peace.

It was a well-attended ball; there were dozens of swirling dresses, princelings in various uniforms, nobility. He scanned the crowd for golden curls; he would feel better when Emma was back in his arms. Chandeliers sparkled in the candlelight, the gold leaf shined. It was clear Emma’s kingdom was prosperous, but for the first time in centuries, it did not matter. There was no greater treasure than the love of his princess. He only wanted to make her happy.

Emma kept glancing around, searching for Killian. Until he arrived, she was forced to play along with the suitors who asked her to dance; her parents were watching. She chafed under their gaze; she knew they hoped she would find some prince to woo and romance her. They tried so hard to give her the happy peaceful life they’d lacked as children and young adults, but it wasn’t what Emma wanted. She wanted romance, yes. But she wanted adventure and passion, not a staid marriage where her real power lay in producing heirs.

“Some punch, Your Highness?” the latest would be suitor asked.

Emma nodded absently, still furtively searching for her pirate. Her heart pounded in her chest, her skin tingled. It felt like a hundred bugs were crawling just under the surface, so eager was she to find him. She struggled to make small talk; this prince was a horse lover. Emma enjoyed riding but her real love was the water. Even the brief time she spent on Killian’s ship opened her up to a completely different world, one she longed to explore at his side. He treated her with respect, but as an equal. She loved that.

“Would you like to dance?”

At least dancing didn’t involve talking. She nodded and laid aside her drink. The young man (was it bad that she couldn’t even remember his name?) led her onto the floor, bowing slightly before taking his position across from her. She was grateful; this dance, unlike a waltz, wasn’t very intimate. The music began and Emma went through the motions, smiling, but not happy. Every time she turned from her partner, her eyes swept the room. Where was Killian?

He spotted her at last, in the center of the line of dancers, a forced smile on her lips. She appeared pleasant enough, but he knew her too well. Killian wound through the other guests as quickly as he dared, not wanting to appear _too_ obvious. Emma’s partner was clumsy, turning right instead of left, apologizing profusely. Killian was all too happy to put the poor lad out of his misery, tapping Emma on the shoulder. “May I cut in, Your Highness?”

Emma’s smile warmed his heart; her whole face lit up when she smiled. “Sorry,” she said over her shoulder, putting her hand in his. “Thanks for the dance, Prince…”

“Edward,” the young man said, his face falling.

Emma felt a little pang of regret; he was nice, just not for her. “Edward,” she replied. She smiled kindly. “Thank you for the dance. Really.”

Killian cocked his brow at her, even as the orchestra stuck up a waltz. Emma stepped happily into his arms, her green eyes sparkling. “What?”

He shook his head, just happy to have her with him at last. “You’ve a kind heart, sweetling.”

“He was nice, just…he talked about horses. A lot.”

“Horses are fascinating creatures.”

“You ride?”

“They teach you many things in the Royal Navy, love.” He grinned, squeezing her waist. “Now hold on.”

Emma giggled, her cheeks rosy as he twirled her away from him. It felt amazing, dancing with Killian right under her parents’ noses. They were closer than was strictly appropriate, but she didn’t care. A waltz, a quadrille, a polonaise, they danced them all, unwilling to part. Killian just kept surprising her; if she didn’t know better, she would swear he was some kind of nobility. He stood tall and erect, so handsome. She caught other ladies glaring at her, most likely for hogging his attentions.

“What’s that smile for, lass?”

She flushed. “Nothing.”

He arched an incredulous brow and her resolve crumbled. “People are staring.”

“You are a beautiful woman, Princess.” She was especially pretty this night, dressed in a soft blue gown, sleeveless, emphasizing her curves, her pale skin. Her tresses tumbled down her back, held away from her face by her small crown. She was utterly enchanting.

“I’m not the one the ladies want to dance with.”

His shy smile melted her heart. “I’m perfectly content.”

“Are you?”

He gave her another graceful spin, leaning in close. “I’d very much like to kiss you right now.”

Emma shivered, her eyes fluttering shut. Having Killian all to herself definitely had its appeal. “Would you like to take a walk?” Killian nodded; the moment the music ended, he slipped her arm through his. He saw a bit of what she was talking about; several pairs of eyes followed them as they headed toward the gardens. He doubted they would feel the same if they knew who he really was. Female attention was something he was used to, and in the past, had encouraged, seeking to scratch the itch, ease his loneliness for a few fleeting hours. Now all he wanted was Emma.

One day, he mused, he really must see the palace gardens in the daylight; he was sure they were beautiful. The trees and flowers were bathed in the silvery light of the moon, a cool breeze came in off the water. Neither spoke much as they strolled, the unspoken fear of prying eyes and ears looming. Emma led the way; he was fairly certain they were going in the direction of Emma’s secluded spot. The sounds of the party fell away, leaving them in companionable silence.

When they got to the familiar stone bench, he was surprised to find a blanket spread on the ground and a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket. “Emma, what have you been up to?”

She smiled nervously. “I was hoping we could do some stargazing?”

“How did you know we’d come here?”

“I didn’t, but I hoped. We’ve got unfinished business here, Captain.”

“We do?” She stood up on her toes and kissed him, nipping lightly as his lips. He growled low in his throat, pulled her in by the waist, deepening the kiss. Emma sighed softly, melting into him, tangling her tongue with his. She felt it all the way to her toes, the passion he had for her. “Aye, I see what you mean.”

“Good.” A couple of hours alone with her pirate, then she would dance the night away with him. If this was to be her last ball, then she would enjoy it in her own way. They settled on the soft blanket, Emma slipping off her shoes. She sighed in relief, rolling her eyes good naturedly as Killian laughed. He found the champagne flutes and popped the cork on their bottle, holding it between his knees. Emma was always wary about offering help; Killian had adapted to his handicap long before he met her. She held the flutes while he poured, waited while he settled the bottle back in the bucket. He accepted one of the flutes, tilting his head curiously.

“What shall we toast to?”

She thought for a moment. “To change? To being happy together?”

Killian nodded. “Aye, I can drink to that.” They clinked glasses and took generous sips. “Mmmm, that’s good. Not rum, mind, but good.”

She giggled. “I do like your rum.”

He patted his jacket. “Just say the word, lass.”

She took another sip of her champagne, enjoying the way it felt on her tongue. “Maybe I’ll get my own flask.”

“Careful, love. People will think I’m corrupting the Princess.”

“Too late. But I will gladly tell anyone who asks that I am willingly corrupted. Very willingly.” She leaned forward, brushing her lips over his. “I only want you, Killian. In every way.”

Killian took a long pull of his champagne, then set the flute aside. He wove his fingers into her hair, gently tilting her head back. “I only want to make you happy, love.”

“You already do. I just miss you so much when you’re gone. You were right, we can’t go on like this. I want to be with you.”

“I’m an outlaw, sweetling, a pirate. Our life would be one of constant motion and danger.”

“I don’t care. Every time you leave I’m afraid I’ll never see you again. I don’t want safe, I want this.” She drew his hand to her lips and kissed the palm; Killian shivered. “Now, Captain, why don’t you teach me how to navigate by the stars?”

He smiled, nodding. They stretched out on the blanket, hands entwined as he pointed out the most prominent constellations and stars. Emma was a fine pupil, a quick study; it fed his selfish desire to have her with him. It had been so long since he had a partner, someone who cared about him, shared his interests, challenged him. Still, he was afraid that she didn’t quite know what she was giving up.

They talked and drank champagne, Emma got a little tipsy, much to his amusement. She was adorable, sometimes losing track of her words, getting frustrated and deciding to kiss him instead. Eventually she found her way into his lap, her skirts bunched up as she straddled his thighs. “This is better.”

He laughed. “Aye, almost like you belong here.”

Emma smiled, weaving her fingers through his hair. “I belong with you.” Her lips touched his, a little sloppy, lacking finesse, but her kiss set his body alight. She was so soft, her breasts swelling in her gown with every breath; he slid his hand under her skirts, feeling smooth bare thighs.

“Emma.”

“Shh, I want this. I want to make love to you under the stars.”

“The ball, sweetling…”

“Will be there. I’ve dreamt of this since the night we met. Please?”

He was helpless to deny her anything, not when she was perched in his lap like this. His only response was to gently tug the crown from her hair and draw her lips to his. He kissed her thoroughly, nodding eagerly as she pushed his jacket from his shoulders. Stripped of the confining garment, Killian kissed his way down her neck, tongue toying with her fluttering pulse, his hands sliding up under her skirts once more. Emma bucked in his lap, instinctively spreading her knees wider, eager for his touch. He cupped her sex; she was already warm, heat radiating from her, wetness coating his fingers. “Bloody hell.”

Emma whimpered, reaching for the laces of her gown. It took some maneuvering but she got them loose enough to pull down the bodice, exposing her nipples to his greedy mouth. “Please.” She cupped her breasts, thumbing the nipples, pushing them together, offering her body freely. Killian groaned, ducking quickly to suckle. Emma keened, little gasping sounds tearing her throat. Her nipples were very sensitive, every swipe of his tongue sent a bolt of lust straight to her core. He alternated, never giving one too much attention, his fingers dancing over her clit. She writhed, hips frantic, her body seeking release. Killian encouraged her, murmuring how stunning she was, how much he needed to be inside her heat, how much he loved the way she moved. He shoved three fingers into her hole abruptly, Emma cried out, griping his shoulders for support. Just like that night so many months ago, it didn’t take long for her to shatter, stars popping behind her eyes. He brought her down slowly, lightly stroking her, watching as she quivered with aftershocks.

Panting hard, Emma rested her forehead against her lover’s, fingers idly toying with the hair at his nape. As she regained her breath, she leaned in for a kiss, again and again, slow passionate kisses that made her toes curl. “I wanted you,” she confided. “That night. I wanted you to take me right here.” She drew his earlobe between her teeth, sucking hard. Killian groaned, his cock throbbing in the tight confines of his trousers. He dragged Emma’s hand between them, shoving aside her voluminous skirts so she could stroke him. He rocked into her hand, desperate for friction. _“Emma.”_

She would never tire of her name on his lips, the needy catch in his throat. “Hmm, this feels uncomfortable.” She smirked saucily, reaching down to unlace the offending trousers. Killian gave her the confidence to take what she wanted, to indulge in her desire. There was nothing shameful about wanting to make love to him, sate her body’s needs. He was velvety smooth in her hand, but so _hard_ and _thick_ …she wanted to strip him naked and lick him from head to toe, suck his cock until he begged her to ride him. There so many little fantasies that she had; this was probably the most sedate one. Her pirate lover fucking her under the stars, branding her as his.

“Gods, lass.” He slid his hand behind her neck, kissing her deeply, shuddering as she pressed her thumb up and down his length. “My naughty princess.”

“Yours,” she agreed. “Always.” She rolled her thumb over his sensitive tip, a bead of precum coating his skin. “Need you, Killian. Right now.”

He grunted, frustrated by their clothing. Still, he had enough sense to know that they couldn’t disrobe any further, lest they be caught. It would be difficult enough to pretend that they hadn’t fucked each other senseless. “Get on your hands and knees, sweetling. Hurry.”

Emma scrambled to obey, turned on by his low growl. Her fierce and passionate pirate. The ground was hard, but the blanket and her skirts cushioned her knees. Cool sea air caressed her skin as Killian rucked her skirt up, exposing her thighs and backside. He smoothed his hand over her skin, tracing the curve of her ass, giving her a teasing smack. Emma hissed, her back arching, and Killian noted that for another time. It seemed his princess might enjoy a good spanking. If he could convince her to give him one in return, all the better for him. His fingers slipped between her legs to test her readiness, finding her slick and swollen. “You’re going to feel so good, Princess. Ready?”

She rocked back, eager for his cock. “Yes!”

One swift stroke and he was there, sinking deep into her cunt, groaning at how tight she was. He remained still for a long moment, letting them both revel in the exquisite feeling of being one. Emma writhed under him, desperate for him to move. He pulled out excruciatingly slowly, Emma fisted the blanket, drowning in the drag of his thickness along her walls. “Oh yes, yes,” she whispered, pushing her hips back. They found a slow deep rhythm, Killian’s hand in her hair, holding her head up, back bowing.

“So tight, sweetling. Hot and wet. Fuck, I love you.”

Emma whimpered, rocking back on his cock, forcing him deeper, the cool air making her skin tingle. The contrast of her overheated flesh and the sea breeze was intoxicating; why hadn’t they made love like this before? “Harder,” she pleaded, arms giving out, leaning down on her elbows. “More!”

 _“Fuck.”_ Killian grabbed her hips with both hands, one flesh, the other wood, fingertips digging into her flesh as the sound of slapping skin echoed in the secluded glen. Her cries were music to his ears; his orgasm tingled at the base of his spine but he ignored it, needing her to come first. One hand slipped around her waist, gown shoved aside so he could rub her clit. Emma climaxed almost instantly, bucking against him, biting her lip to muffle her scream. Killian grunted; she squeezed him _so_ tight but he kept going, hips pounding into hers. Emma shuddered a second time, his finger still manipulating her swollen nub, pleasure spiking her veins. She _felt_ him let go, cock pulsing inside her, seed coating her quivering walls. Killian trembled as he climaxed, a deep sense of satisfaction settling in his bones. This was perfection, bringing this woman to the peak of pleasure over and over again.

Emma whimpered softly when he withdrew, missing him. Killian coaxed her onto her side, gathering her in his strong arms. She felt amazing, pleasantly used and sated, cherished by her lover. She felt his lips on her sweaty brow, kissing her tenderly. “I love you, sweetling.”

“Hmmm.” She smiled lazily, winding her arms around his torso. “Love you too. Thank you.”

He chuckled lightly. “Perhaps we should indulge more of these dreams of yours?”

“Yours too.” She touched his cheek, a painfully tender gesture that healed another fracture in his heart. “I want to make you happy too, Killian.”

“You already do, my darling.” He pressed a sweet lingering kiss to her lips. “I didn’t think I could be happy again, then I met you. I want many more years with you.”

Tears pricked her eyes. “Really? Years?”

“Forever, if you’ll have me.”

It wasn’t a proposal, not exactly. But she didn’t care. This promise, in this place, was all she needed. “Forever,” she agreed. “No matter what.”

His smile shined in the moonlight, his handsome features radiating happiness. They kissed, long and slow, sealing their sacred vows. Neither wished to break their happy bubble, but Killian knew they would be missed if they stayed away much longer. They lingered as long as they dared, until Emma’s skin pebbled with goosebumps. He helped her fix her gown, peppering her bare shoulders with kisses. They made no effort to clean her up; Killian liked the idea of her returning to the ball with his seed sliding down her thighs. They’d laid claim to each other’s hearts and souls, sealed by the pleasurable joining of their bodies; he wanted everyone to know it.

They held hands until they reached the landing, then Emma slipped her arm through his. She radiated joy, her smile bright, her jade eyes brighter. She was heartstoppingly beautiful. The guards nodded as they stepped back into the ballroom, none the wiser as to where their princess had been. Emma tugged Killian toward the dancefloor; he was all too willing to oblige her. Emma was a graceful and delightful dancer. He was very proud to lead her out, the belle of the ball.

Snow took note of her daughter’s return quietly, curious about the prince who’d captured her attention. Contrary to Emma’s belief, Snow knew her only child merely tolerated the rituals of being a princess. Emma’s heart wasn’t in the ritual of gowns and tiaras and ceremonies; she was very much David’s daughter. Snow appreciated a good adventure too, but she’d missed the quiet life of her childhood. She wanted to give that to Emma, peace, but it was becoming increasingly clear to her that Emma needed to find her own way. Could this unknown prince be the answer to Snow’s prayers?

Emma felt her mother’s gaze as she danced with Killian, it both thrilled her and filled her with dread. She wanted to tell her parents the truth, tell them she was happier than she’d ever dreamed, but she was sure they would not only disapprove, but likely arrest her lover on the spot. Still, here Killian was a prince. It was obvious to everyone that she was inordinately attached to him. She made no effort to hide her feelings, probably couldn’t even if she wanted to. Killian made her happy, why should she hide that? Perhaps she could have a bit of fun with it? Introduce Killian as Prince Charles? At the very least it would show her parents that she’d found happiness. They would need that consolation when she left with her pirate. Guilt churned in her gut, but she could see no other way. She loved her parents, but Killian was the future she wanted.

“Are you alright, sweetling?”

Emma nodded quickly. “I’m fine. But…” She looked up at him hopefully. “Since you’re here…would you like to meet my parents? As Prince Charles?”

Killian blinked, utterly stunned. “Are you sure that’s wise, love?”

“We won’t tell them who you really are. I just…I guess I just want them to know I’m happy. So they don’t worry.”

An uneasiness settled in his belly; this was dangerous. The last thing he wanted was to be something his princess regretted. “I doubt you could stop them worrying, they’re your parents. I’m sure they love you.”

“They do, but I don’t want the life they want for me. I want you. I want to go sailing on the _Jolly Roger_ , I want those adventures. But…I want them to meet you, even if we must pretend. Just a little.”

He was helpless against the hopeful look on her face. “Very well,” he sighed. “If it will make you happy, love.”

She hugged him around the middle, whispering her thanks. He was surprised when she took his hand, interlocking their fingers. She gave him a reassuring squeeze, love in her eyes. He forced himself to be calm; he’d played this role many times. This was the least he could do for his beloved princess.

“Mama, Papa?” Emma stepped up to the dais, Killian at her side. She could feel his pulse racing; was he nervous? It made her smile, seeing her dashing pirate nervous about meeting her parents.

“Emma!” Snow said, hoping she sounded surprised. She’d secretly been hoping her daughter would introduce her beau. He was a handsome one, a bit older than Emma? Now that they were closer, Snow thought he looked familiar; had he attended another of their balls? She’d have to ask Emma later. “Come to introduce your friend?”

Emma blushed. “Uh, yeah. Mama, this is Charles.”

Snow smiled and held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Charles.”

Killian let go of Emma, gallantly catching the Queen’s hand and bringing the back to his lips. “The honor is mine, Your Majesty.”

David appeared, looking wary but civil. “Just where do you hail from, Charles?”

“The Southern Isles,” Killian replied smoothly. It was a far away kingdom, with a navy of sorts. It would serve.

“I’ve never heard of it.”

Emma stepped in. “Papa, be nice. Charles is important to me.”

“You’ve known him for a few hours, Emma.”

She lifted her chin defiantly. “Actually, we met at my coming out ball six months ago. We’ve been writing.”

David looked floored, but Snow was smiling. “That’s so sweet. I’m so glad you could join us tonight, Charles. I’ve never seen Emma enjoy a ball quite so much.”

“Mama.”

Killian relaxed a little; Emma’s parents were far less pretentious than he expected. He drew Emma’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “I can assure you, Majesty, the feeling is mutual.”

“How long will you be staying?” David asked.

“I’m not sure. My crew gets restless easily, milord.”

“Your crew?”

Emma panicked for a moment, but Killian walked the tightrope perfectly, playing up his role as the Captain without revealing too much. He may only think of himself as a pirate, but Emma knew without a doubt he was more. His time in the Royal Navy (which she was very curious about) clearly gave him the ability to move up and down the social ladder; she was so proud of him. They spent over an hour with her parents, thawing even her father’s wariness.

“He seems like a good man,” David whispered to her. “I’m happy for you, Emma.”

“Thank you, Papa.” She hugged him tightly, wishing things could be different. She would miss them when she was gone. It warmed her heart that her parents could see even a little of what she saw when she looked at Killian.

She and her pirate danced until the wee hours, long after most of the guests had gone. Emma was reluctant to part; their plans were still uncertain. Killian had been right about his crew; it was dangerous for them to linger much longer. When he went, she was determined to be with him. Kissing him good night, Emma resolved to return to his ship at nightfall, bag in hand, ready to start a new adventure.

Killian returned to his cabin, troubled. Meeting Emma’s parents changed things. He could see—for all her protests—how much they meant to her. They were kind, fair, clearly wanting their only child to be happy. How could be take her from that? He’d already broken one family; Milah’s only regret was leaving her son. His own family had been taken from him. Emma did not—could not—understand what she was asking. She’d always been loved, secure. He wanted to be with her, but not like this. He wanted to give her the adventure she craved, but he also wanted her parents’ blessing. He wanted it as himself, Killian Jones, and not some fake prince. Selfish of him, perhaps even impossible given his past, but Emma deserved that. She shouldn’t have to hide, go on the run.

He paced in his cabin for a long time, wondering what to do. He puzzled and puzzled; he was sure, if he asked, Emma would leave immediately. But at what cost? Her parents would hunt them. They wouldn’t believe that their daughter _chose_ to be with a notorious pirate. They would believe that he’d kidnapped Emma, meant her harm. It was the opposite of the truth, but his well-earned reputation worked against him. How could be make them believe he’d changed? That all he wanted was to make Emma happy, regardless of the cost to himself.

There was only one solution. He had to tell the truth. He had to be the man Emma believed he was and let destiny take its course. Emma would no doubt be upset, but he would rather weather her anger than see her live with regret the way Milah had.

Resolved, he found a clean sheet of parchment and began to write.

_Your Majesties,_

_In another life, I would be writing you to inform you of my intentions regarding Emma. Not to request permission, as Emma is perfectly capable of knowing who and what she wants in this life. It is one of the things I admire about her. It is one of the many reasons I fell in love with her. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her, bringing her the happiness she so richly deserves._

_Unfortunately, that is not reality._

_I am afraid it is my duty to inform you that while I do love your daughter and believe she loves me, we were not truthful in our meeting last night. I have known Emma for some time; we did meet at her coming out. However, I am not a prince and my name is not Charles. My name is Killian Jones, possibly better known to you as Captain Hook. While I am certain this comes as a shock, please do not think badly of Emma. She has known my true identity since the beginning; indeed, she thinks better of me than I deserve. I freely admit to the dark deeds I committed while in pursuit of my vengeance, the end of which was meant to be the end of the Dark One. He murdered someone I loved long ago; I wanted justice for her. It consumed me for centuries, this vengeance, until I saw Emma across the ballroom. Since then my only thoughts have been of her, how unworthy of her I am, yet selfish for being with her anyway._

_She has made it plain that she is willing to run away for us to be together. You may not believe this, but I want better for her. I want your blessing, I want her to have a family. I lost my parents as a child, my only brother as a young man. I know what it feels like to miss your family, I would not wish that on the woman I love so dearly. I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust. Emma does not know I am writing you; she will not be pleased. But I must do what I feel is right. I hope you will do the same._

_Hopefully,_

_Captain Killian Jones_

Emma slipped from the castle at dusk, rucksack on her shoulder. She packed only the essentials: a few changes of clothes, scraps of clean linen, her brush and hairpins. Anything else she could acquire on their travels. She was excited; she’d slept nearly all day, exhausted from the previous night. She was happy; she and Killian could finally start their life together. No more sleepless nights missing him, wondering where he was or if he missed her. No more feigning interest in balls and gowns when all she wanted was her pirate’s lips on hers. She would finally be free.

There was an unusual amount of activity down by the docks, but Emma kept her head down and her hood up. It was sweltering under the cloak, but she could ditch it when she arrived on board the _Jolly_. She had to duck into a darkened alley as a squad of palace guards marched by; what was that about? She knew nothing of a patrol; she had the schedule memorized. Curious, she followed, keeping out of sight. In moments, her heart sank. They were marching on the _Jolly Roger._

Worried and afraid, she yanked off the cloak and ran. “What’s going on?” she demanded. “What is the meaning of this?”

A couple of soldiers shouldered their way through Killian’s gathered crew, the men mutinous but still. Emma’s jaw dropped in horror as Killian emerged between them, bound hand and foot. “No! Release him! I am the princess and I demand you release him!”

The commander of the squad bowed nervously. “I am sorry, milady, by my orders come from the Queen herself. We are to bring the pirate in.”

Emma ignored the man and ran forward, dropping her bag. She threw her arms around Killian, sobbing. “I won’t let them take you. I won’t.”

Killian was not ready for her tears. He longed to hold her, but his arms were bound at the elbow, his hook gone. All he could do was kiss her hair and lay his cheek on the crown of her head. “It’s okay, sweetling. It’s going to be okay.”

 _“How?”_ This was her greatest fear come to life in stark horrifying color.

“Have faith, Princess. Don’t forget that I love you, always.”

She started to reply, to tell him she loved him, but the soldiers wrenched him away from her. She screamed in frustration, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was going to get to the bottom of this, she was getting her pirate back. Furious, she snatched up her pack and began the long march back to the palace. She needed to have words with her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where is he? What have you done with him?”

It was David, not Snow who answered her. “Emma, you weren’t supposed to see…”

“I wasn’t supposed to see the guards dragging the man I love away? How could you do this?”

David scowled. “He’s a pirate, Emma,” he snapped sternly. “He admitted it!”

Emma blinked, stunned. _“What?”_

Snow appeared, a piece of parchment in her hand. “We received this a few hours ago.”

Emma snatched the latter and read, fury and heartbreak warring in her. How could he do this? How could Killian throw their future away? Didn’t he love her? She made her choice, she wanted him above all else. But as she read his words, over and over again, the real knowledge of what he’d done weighed on her heart. Killian did love her. He did. He loved her so much that he was willing to give up his freedom so that she wouldn’t sacrifice her family. He was willing to give up the only life he’d known for over three hundred years so that she could be happy. _I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust._ How could those few words bring her to tears?

Oh, she was still angry with him. They should have talked about this, made this decision together. But truly, she fell in love with him all over again. This was the man she loved. Honorable to a fault, always seeking to do right by the woman he loved. “I need to see him.”

“That’s out of the question.”

Emma rounded on her father. “Papa, don’t you see? He loves me! He wants your blessing! He could have left here a free man, but he let you take him.”

“Emma, he’s a _pirate!_ He’s got you under his thrall. Once he has what he wants, he’ll discard you.”

“No.”

“No? Emma, I know you’re young and maybe we’ve sheltered you too much, but…”

“Papa, you don’t understand. Killian already _had_ what he wanted. He had it the night of my coming out ball! He came here to steal the Dark One’s dagger.”

“That dagger’s never left the vault!”

Emma shook her head. “It did, because I told him where it was.”

Snow stepped between father and daughter, lest either do something they would regret. “Emma. Please explain why you did that. You know how dangerous the dagger is.”

Emma lifted her chin, unashamed of her choices. “When I met him, when he asked me to dance…Mama, I felt something. Something I’d never felt and I hoped he felt it too. When he told me who he really was, in the gardens…” David’s head snapped up, looking thunderous, but Emma ignored him. “When I found out what he wanted it for, to avenge someone he loved…I knew he needed to make that choice for himself. Aren’t you always telling me that our choices make us who we are?”

“He’s done terrible things, Emma. He admitted it.”

“I know, but he’s not that man anymore. Yes, he stole the dagger, but he brought it back. He crept into my room and returned it.”

“He’s been in your room!”

Emma nodded. “We’ve been together since the night he returned the dagger. Every time he returns to port, we meet. I love him, Papa. He loves me. The way you and Mama do; I believe that.”

David sat down, his head spinning. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His Emma, his precious daughter…in the arms of a pirate? He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. But he saw them together at the ball. The way Emma looked at her prince—no, _pirate_ —he could see it. Emma was head over heels in love with this man, this pirate. A scoundrel, a thief, and David was helpless to stop it. He let his baby down and he had no idea how to fix it.

Snow reread the letter, trying to see what Emma saw. She actually liked the man she’d met the night before. Charles—no, Killian—was charming, handsome, clearly besotted with Emma. But as her mother, she couldn’t help but be concerned. Carrying on an…affair with a pirate? Emma was a princess; Snow had to admit this wasn’t what she wanted for her only child. Still, there was the question of Killian’s past. Emma admitted that he stole something precious out from under their noses. Killian had a dark past and she was the Queen. Torn between making her child happy and her duty to her people, Snow didn’t know what to do.

Emma looked between them, her heart breaking. “Mama? You have to let him go. I’m begging you.”

“I can’t do that, Emma. He’s a criminal. What kind of Queen would I be if I let him go?”

“Haven’t you been listening? He’s changed, Mama. He told you so himself!” She couldn’t believe her ears.

“Emma, we can’t just take his word for it,” Snow explained. “He’s notorious. I can not allow this.”

“Allow what? We made each other a promise. He wants to spend his life with me and I with him. You can’t stop us.”

“I am the Queen and your mother,” Snow said, drawing herself up to her full height. She wasn’t a tall woman, but _her_ mother, Queen Eva, taught Snow how to carry herself like royalty should. “Captain Jones will be confined until his trial, then he will be judged and punished according to the laws of this realm.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“The Captain knew the risks. I must do what I feel is right.”

“How is this right? Killian tried to do the right thing; he _trusted_ you! I told him all about you, your _story._ ” Her throat tightened uncomfortably, tears welling in her eyes. “Regina did nothing but try to keep you apart; she tried to kill you. Are you no better than she is?”

David jumped up, finally stirred from his shock. “Do not speak to your mother that way, Emma. We are doing this for your own good. This is completely different.”

“How?”

“That man is a pirate, a criminal! He’s using you for gods only knows what. It’s our duty to protect you, Emma!”

“Protect me from what? The man I love? Killian would never hurt me.”

“I know you believe that, Emma…”

“No, _no_. You don’t know him. Not like I do. He did all of this so that I wouldn’t have to choose between my family and him. He’s making a huge sacrifice for me… _again_. He gave up his revenge for me, justice for his first love, because he loves _me._ You have no idea what that feels like. To be loved like that. I was willing to give up all this, my crown, _everything_ , because I love him. Would you have done less for each other?” She was so angry, so upset, she didn’t give them a chance to answer. Emma simply spun on her heel and left. Turning a corner, she stopped, back against the wall, breathing deeply. Her emotions threatened to overwhelm her; she didn’t know how things had gotten so far out of control. Just that morning she woke up, filled with hope and adventure, ready to take on the world. Now everything was crumbling around her.

She struggled to breathe, to hold back her tears. Why did Killian have to choose this moment to be noble? They could have been far away from here, together and happy, if he hadn’t written that damnable letter. She hated him a little bit for that. “Why?” she whimpered, her lip trembling. “Why did you do this?”

She sucked in a deep breath; she needed to pull herself together. She needed to see Killian. Now. Furiously wiping at her tears, she ran, ran through the corridors of the palace, muttering apologies as she went, even as people called after her. She ignored them all, intent on finding her pirate. It startled her to discover she didn’t know precisely where the dungeons were, but she found them easily enough. A pair of guards tried to bar her path. “Get out of my way.”

“Your Highness, we have orders…”

“Either get out of my way or I will _make_ you.”

“Highness…”

_“Now.”_

Cowed, the guards backed off, unwilling to defy their princess. Emma pushed past them, searching the cells for Killian. Her kingdom was peaceful; they rarely had anyone in these cells. On the rare occasion her parents were required to dole out justice, they were swift and fair. At least that’s what Emma had always believed. Now she didn’t know what she believed. “Killian? Killian!”

“Emma?”

“Killian!” she cried in relief. His cell was in the middle of the row, across from the one of the few barred windows. She rushed forward, fingers wrapping around the iron bars. “Are you okay?”

Killian couldn’t believe she was there, that she’d come all the way to the dungeon to see him. Admittedly, this was the darker path by which his actions could lead, but he refused to give up. He had to admit that seeing Emma was a relief. He could have gotten out of the cell, but this was his show of good faith. To prove to Emma’s parents that he was worthy of their daughter. He stood, wrapping his fingers around her hand. “You’re here.”

“Of course I’m here!” she cried. “Why, Killian? Why send that letter?!”

His heart broke; tears coursed down her cheeks. He hated seeing her so distraught. “I’m sorry, love. So sorry. But I had to.”

“Why?”

“You know why, sweetling.”

She did, of course she did. She spent over an hour arguing the point with her parents. But she needed to hear it. “Tell me. Please.”

He reached through the bars, hand tenderly caressing her face. Emma leaned into it, simply thankful to feel his touch. Her heart ached; she was still angry, but she couldn’t resist him. “I ruined one family, Emma. I didn’t mean to; gods know I loved Milah so much. But I could see it, every day. There was a part of her that always grieved her boy.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Killian. She chose to be with you. _I’m_ choosing you.”

“I would never forgive myself if you lost contact with your family, lass. I lost my family, so long ago. I barely remember them. It’s a wound that never really heals.” His thumb brushed her cheekbone. “I can’t do that to you, Princess. I love you too much to make you choose. I want to do this the right way.”

More tears splashed on her cheeks, yet she turned her head and kissed his palm. “I’m so angry at you, but…I understand. I just hate seeing you in here.”

“I meant what I said in the letter, Emma. I want to earn your parents’ trust. Is that so unforgiveable?”

“No.” Emma reached through the bars and stood on her toes to kiss him. “I love you for it, even. But what are we going to do? My mother wants to put you on trial. Punish you. Killian, they could execute you.”

He blinked; he hadn’t quite expected that. He was guilty of a great many things. Still, he had to have hope. For Emma’s sake. “I made you a promise, sweetling. I intend to honor it.”

“Forever.” She looked in those blue eyes she adored. “We can still run. I can break you out of here. Your ship is waiting.”

“Emma, do you really think this cell can hold me?”

She frowned. “Then why go through all this? We can go.”

“Because they would chase us. I’m a pirate, love. Your parents would never believe what we have is real unless we show them.”

Emma nodded bitterly. “I’ve been arguing that since you were taken. They don’t believe me, that I love you. That you love me. They think you’re using me.”

“Oh sweetling.” He leaned through the bars and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry. I hoped this wouldn’t be so complicated. I only wanted to prove myself to them.”

She grasped his hand, threading their fingers. “I know. But I’m scared, Killian. What if this trial blows up in our faces? I can’t lose you, not when we’re so close to having a future.”

The fact that she wanted a future with someone like him was remarkable. He loved her so much, it made his chest ache. “I want that too, love. More than you know. We have to have faith.”

“I miss you,” she said, lip quivering. “You’re right here and I miss you _so much_.”

The bars preventing him from embracing her, holding her close. “We’ll be together soon, sweetling.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you can do anything you put your mind to.”

“I love you. No matter what happens, _I love you.”_

He drew his fingers along her jaw. “I love you too, my darling.” He coaxed her close, lips brushing hers. Emma deepened it almost immediately, her body flush against the bars, ignoring the way they bit into her curves. It was awkward and sloppy but she felt it all the way to her toes. That kind of feeling couldn’t be feigned. She would find a way to free him, then their future could truly begin.

 

* * *

 

The masts of the _Jolly Roger_ rose out of the fog, her family’s colors still flying from the tallest. Emma wasn’t even certain what she was doing there, she just knew she needed to do _something._ She and Killian had talked for as long as they dared about the trial, about how he would defend himself. Killian was certainly charming, and persuasive; in normal circumstances, Emma was certain he could talk his way out of almost anything. That said, Emma knew her parents well. They would need more than Killian’s word.

“What do _you_ want?” an unknown voice demanded.

Emma stopped halfway up the gangplank, her hands raised, palms facing her accuser. “I just want to talk. I need to help Killian.”

“You’re the reason he’s in this fix,” the man argued, short sword pointed at her. Her heart raced; she hadn’t thought to arm herself, which was reckless on her part. She didn’t know what, if anything, Killian had told his crew about her. All that she did know was that they saw her there as Killian was hauled away in chains. Willingly, which was most unlike him.

“I didn’t know he was going to do this,” she said, forcing herself to remain calm. “You have to believe me.”

“Stand down, Rigg,” another voice ordered. Emma saw a short round man with a red knit cap step forward, his hand on the Rigg’s wrist. “I know her. She’s the Captain’s woman.”

Emma inhaled sharply, trying not to bristle. She knew Killian didn’t think of her that way, but these were simple pirates. Killian was actually quite enlightened with regard to women, something Emma loved about him.

“That matters because?” Rigg scowled. “He’s in a cell because of her. It’s madness.”

“How do you think our Captain will react when he finds out you’ve attacked his woman? You’d be lucky if keel hauling was all he did to you.”

Rigg’s wrist fell a fraction as he considered that. Finally, with an annoyed huff, he lowered the sword and stalked off, muttering to himself. The man in the red cap nodded at Emma. “Forgive him, Your Highness. He’s not the brightest of men.”

“You know who I am?”

The man nodded. “Aye, Cap’t confided in me. Made me promise to look after you.”

“What’s your name?”

“Smee, Highness. First mate of the _Jolly_.”

Emma stepped on deck, comforted by the now familiar sway. “I need to find a way to help him. My parents…he’d going to be tried. I tried to talk him out of it, but he’s determined. Can you help me?”

Smee frowned. “I’m not sure what I can do, Highness.”

“Emma, please.” If she was going to get on good terms with his crew, then she needed to be herself.

“Emma. I’ve been with the Captain for many, many years. I’ve never seen him like this. You’ve changed him.”

Emma bit her lip, unsure. “I didn’t mean to. I love him.”

“I didn’t mean that in a bad way. Some of the things I’ve seen…he was going to kill himself. You saved his life.”

“I know he’s got a dark past. He’s told me some of it. But I know he’s a good man. There has to be some way to help him, to show that he’s got a good heart. I believe in him, but I don’t think it will be enough.”

Smee considered that. “There may be something. Or rather someone.”

“Who?”

“The last time we left Neverland, we had a passenger. A lady.”

Emma’s brow knitted; there was no reason for her to be jealous. “Who is she? Where is she now?”

“Her name is Tinkerbelle. Claimed she was a fairy. No idea how she wound up in Neverland. But when she found out we’d gotten permission to leave, she begged us to take her along.”

Another lady, begging Killian for help. Emma fought the ugly feeling curling in her belly. Killian loved her. “Permission?”

“Aye, Pan rules Neverland, milady. No one comes or goes that he doesn’t know about. The Captain was quite unwilling to play by his tune, but he had little choice. Saved our lives, he did. Not that Neverland didn’t get most of us in the end.” A shadow crossed the portly man’s face. “Anyway, the lady came with us, under the Cap’t’s protection. We dropped her off when we returned, near the fairies’ hollow. No idea where she is now.”

Could she find this supposed fairy? Get her to testify on Killian’s behalf? If he saved her from Neverland, surely that meant something. If she could just talk to this woman, perhaps she could persuade her to help. She had to try. “Thank you, Smee. I’ll find her.”

“How, milady?”

“My family’s close to the fairies. Thank you!” Hope surging in her chest, Emma dashed off, boots banging on the gangplank as she descended. She ran back to the castle, most people not even noticing her due to her dress. She was still wearing the shirt and trousers of a man, her skirts forgotten. She had no time for the trappings of royalty, not when her pirate’s life hung in the balance. The stables were busy, grooms brushing down mounts, others mucking out stalls. Her horse nickered softly as she ran up, recognizing her. “Harry, I need her.”

Her personal groom, a young man a year younger than she, blinked, confused. “Milady?”

She saw his gaze wander over her, clearly befuddled by her choice of attire. “I don’t have time for questions, I need Starling.”

“But milady…”

“Please? I promise you won’t get in trouble. I’ll take full responsibility.”

Slowly, the young man nodded, though he kept looking around furtively, as if expecting a trick. Together, he and Emma saddled her beloved horse, Emma tenderly patting her mane. “Shhh, good girl. Ready for a run?” Somehow Starling seemed to sense the importance of her mission, pawing the ground eagerly. Emma led her out by the bridle, mounting the moment she was clear of the stables. Too late, others began to take notice, calling after her. She ignored it, kicking Starling into a trot. There was a hollow where her parents went to summon the Blue Fairy whenever they needed advice; Emma had only been there once when she was a child. However, she knew these woods well. After an hour or so of riding, she found a clearing that looked vaguely familiar. Heart beating faster, she gently tugged Starling to a stop and dismounted. After securing her to a tree, Emma stepped into the hollow. The hairs on her arms stood up; there was something special about this place. “Blue?” She felt a bit stupid, simply calling for a fairy out loud. But it was worth it to save Killian. “Blue? Please, I need your help.”

A few minutes passed, trepidation pumping through her veins. She was about to give up when a bright light began to flutter into the hollow. “Blue?”

Another flash and the diminutive form of the Blue Fairy appeared before her. “Is something wrong, Emma? Are your parents well?”

“Yes, they’re fine.” She frowned. “I need your help.”

The fairy smiled kindly. “If it is within my power, I will do my best.”

“Thank you. I’m trying to find someone, a fairy? Her name is Tinkerbelle.”

Blue stiffened. “I know no one by that name.”

Emma could tell she was lying. She’d never known a fairy to lie. “Please? She was banished, you must know her. I need to find her.”

The fairy bristled, her wings fluttering rapidly. If Emma didn’t know better, she’d have thought the fairy was _angry_. _“Green_ broke the rules. She was banished from the fairies’ hollow; I do not know what became of her.”

“So you don’t know how she wound up in Neverland?”

“Neverland? Where would you get such a ridiculous notion?”

“Because I know the man who brought her back to the Enchanted Forest. He’s the one I’m trying to help. _Please_ , Blue. A man’s life is at stake.”

“I can not interfere in your realm’s justice. I’m sure your parents have their reasons.”

Emma blinked. “You _know?_ You know about Killian?”

“Your mother contacted me. A trial is the right thing to do.”

Emma growled in frustration. “If a trial is right, then Killian deserves a chance to defend himself. That’s all I’m asking. A chance.”

Blue fluttered at Emma’s eye level, considering. “Very well.” She waved her wand, a scrap of green cloth appeared in Emma’s hand. “This belonged to Green…Tinkerbelle. I’ve enchanted it to lead you to her. I’d warn you that she is willful and stubborn, but I doubt you would listen.”

“Thank you, Blue. I appreciate this.” Emma accepted the cloth, eyes widening as it glowed in her hand. Her palm outstretched, it began to hover, pointing an easterly direction.

“The spell will wear off, so you must be quick.”

Emma hardly heard her; she was already dashing for her horse. The green cloth seemed to follow her, glowing brighter. Once she mounted Starling, the cloth fluttered and waved through the air, going back in the direction she noticed earlier. Emma kicked the horse into a trot, hurrying to keep up, but she quickly realized she underestimated the power of the spell. Wind ripped through her hair, dragging tendrils from her braid, whipping them across her face. It was difficult going, the path she followed was filled with tree roots and ruts. Fortunately, she was an expert horsewoman, having been trained from a very early age. It was exhilarating, almost like she imagined an adventure would be. Thankfully, the road evened out, allowing her to give Starling her head and gallop after her lead.

“Where is this thing going?” Emma muttered to herself. The road she was on led to the shore, she could begin to smell the sea air. At least, the cloth seemed to slow, fluttering at the base of a tree. Confused, she dismounted and hurriedly tethered Starling. The cloth truly did flutter at the base of the tree, but she couldn’t figure out why. “Tinkerbelle? Please, I need your help. Tinkerbelle?” She moved around the tree, trying to find out why the cloth would stop here. Her boots crunched on the ground; despite it being in the middle of summer, a great deal of dead leaves covered the ground. Unfortunately, wondering about that distracted her, so she thought nothing of the branch that cracked under her heel. In an instant, there was a whooshing sound and Emma found herself hanging upside down in a some kind of net. The more she struggled the more tangled she became. “Damn it!”

“Don’t move and I won’t hurt you,” a distinctly female voice said. Emma tried to turn her head, but she was hopelessly stuck.

“Tinkerbelle?”

A sharp stick poked her. “How do you know that name?”

“I’m trying to help someone who helped you. Killian Jones.”

“How do you know Killian?”

“He’s…” Emma finally managed to turn her head, her eyes alighting on a short blond woman, dressed in a manner not unlike herself. She was pretty, with delicate features and bright eyes. Those eyes were wary but intrigued. “I love him,” Emma said simply. “We met a few months ago and I fell in love with him. Now he’s in trouble and I need your help to save him. Please.”

Tinkerbelle seemed to be sufficiently moved by this to let her down. Emma landed on the ground with a thud, but quickly pushed herself up. “Tinkerbelle?”

“Who _are_ you?”

Tinkerbelle was still wary, pointing the stick at her. But Emma decided the truth was best. “I’m Princess Emma. Of Misthaven. Killian and I were planning to run away together, but he sacrificed himself so that I wouldn’t lose my family. Now my parents want to put him on trial.”

Tinkerbelle’s face softened. “Killian’s found someone? His happy ending?”

Emma cocked her head, a blush on her cheeks. “We haven’t really talked about…anything. But he made me a promise.”

The fairy tossed away the stick and hugged Emma tightly. A surprising turn of events, but not unwelcome. If this woman could help her save Killian, then she would gladly accept the affection from a stranger. “Sorry about the boobytrap, I have to be careful, out here by myself.”

“It’s okay.” Emma pulled away, surprised how much shorter the fairy was then she expected. “I have to admit, you’re not what I expected.”

“What did Killian tell you about me?”

“He didn’t. He doesn’t even know I’m here. Smee told me about you. He said Killian helped you flee Neverland?”

“Yeah.” Tinkerbelle gestured toward a fallen log and they sat. “I’m still not sure how I wound up there myself. But I was there for some time. Dodging the Lost Boys and Pan, just trying to survive. I met Killian early on; he helped protect me from Pan, sometimes bring supplies from home. When I found out he was leaving for good, I asked him to bring me back.”

That sounded like her Killian. “He wrote a letter to my parents, told them who he really was. They took it badly.”

“Yes, well, he does sometimes rub people the wrong way. The pirate thing.”

“I don’t care about that. I need to save him.”

“What do you think I can do?”

“Speak for him? There’s going to be a trial. I know he’s a good man. I know he’s changed. He gave up his vengeance for me.”

Tinkerbelle smiled hopefully. “He did? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything. Just love him, I guess. He came to our castle to steal the Dark One’s dagger; we met at a ball.” The whole story came pouring out; it felt good to confide in someone. Tinkerbelle was a good listener, not judging her, just happy that her friend was happy.

“I always hoped he’d find happiness one day,” Tinkerbelle gushed. “He was so angry, understandably. But I knew he didn’t want to be angry, not really. There was something missing.”

Emma glanced away, still not sure how she really felt about this woman. She clearly knew Killian well, and in a way Emma never could. “Will you help us?”

Tinkerbelle nodded. “I may not be fairy anymore, but I won’t let my friends suffer. Of course I will.”

“You’re not a fairy anymore?”

“I broke the rules, a long time ago. Blue took my wings. I don’t have my magic. Speaking for him is about all I _can_ do. But if it will help, I’ll be glad to do it.”

“Thank you. I can’t tell you want this means to me.”

Tinkerbelle reached over and squeezed her hand. “I can see how much you love him. And if I know Killian at all, I’m certain he loves you just as much.”

“How well do you know him?” It just came out, her discomfort spilling over. She wasn’t naïve, she knew Killian had lovers before her. Women to pass the time. He told her as much. But it still made her uncomfortable.

Tinkerbelle’s face grew serious. “We were never together, if that’s what you’re asking. We were just friends.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay. He can be quite charming and he _was_ lonely, back in Neverland. But nothing ever happened.”

“I could see it, the loneliness. I think…I was lonely too. We just…fit together, almost like we were always meant to? That sounds stupid.”

“No, it doesn’t sound stupid at all. I was a fairy, Emma. Helping people find their soulmates was something I did. All the time. Meeting you…I don’t need fairy magic to know that you and Killian belong together.”

“Thank you, Tinkerbelle.”

 

* * *

 

Killian sank back against the stone, struggling against sheer boredom. It didn’t help that he could still taste Emma’s kiss, her inherent sweetness, on his lips. She left him hours ago, still upset that he’d taken this step. He knew she was right; they should have discussed this first. In trying to do right by the woman he loved, he hurt her. He hated that, but what else could he have done? She was determined to run away, no matter what he said. And he would have gone along with her wishes, just like he had with Milah. Emma deserved better. She deserved the best version of himself, someone who did the right thing. Staying and winning her parents’ approval was the right thing.

A creak got his attention; he heard voices. It was the first sound he’d heard in hours. Curious, he stood, pressing himself against the bars. “Emma? Is that you?”

“My daughter has disappeared. Trying to find a way to help you, no doubt.” The voice was male; it was Emma’s father, King David.

“Where is she?”

A candle approached, held not by the King but a servant. No, a soldier, a guard. “Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you. You’ve done enough to her, don’t you think?”

“All I did was fall in love with her, Your Majesty. Is that a crime now?”

To Killian’s surprise, David unlocked the door. He stepped into the cell, flanked by two guards. “Not a crime, but seducing and corrupting the Crown Princess is.”

“Is that what your charging me with? Emma and I never did anything she didn’t want. She’s an adult, she can make her own choices.”

A muscle jumped in David’s jaw; he clearly didn’t want to be here. “She’s little more than a child. You took advantage of her youth.”

Killian bristled. “I did no such thing. You’re grossly underestimating her, mate. She knows what she wants and she loves me.”

“She’s lonely. I’ll take responsibility for that. We’ve sheltered her. But she deserves better than the likes of you.”

“I’d like to see you try and keep us apart.”

“I won’t have to. You’re going to do that for me.”

“I’m sorry?”

David looked smug. “You heard me. I’m not doing anything. Aside from offering you your freedom.”

“What?” Killian stepped forward, searching the other’s man’s face for some kind of trap. If the King  truly believed he could be induced to abandoning his love, then he was sorely mistaken.

“Your freedom, pirate. No trial, no mention of you at all. I will let you walk out of here unscathed.”

“In return for what?” He cocked a brow, almost certain of the King’s next words, but wanting to hear them anyway. “I hardly think you’d let a notorious pirate go for nothing.”

“You leave Emma. Forever. You never see her again, let her get on with her life.”

“And find some ponce of a prince for her to marry? Don’t you know your own daughter, mate? Do you honestly think that will make her happy?”

“And you think you can make her happy? A life of danger and piracy? She’s a _princess_.” David balled his fist, barely containing his fury. Why couldn’t he make this pirate see sense? He couldn’t watch Emma throw her life away.

“She’s a woman, Your Majesty,” Killian countered. “She’s a bloody brilliant, amazing woman who positively hates this life you keep trying to shoehorn her into. For a man who lied about his true identity for a long time, I think I’ve got one up on you, mate. I told Emma the truth right away.”

David’s patience finally snapped. He rushed forward and shoved Killian against the wall, his forearm pressed against the pirate’s throat. “I. Am. The. King.”

“You’re a shepherd,” Killian spat, his voice a little hoarse. “Can’t change that anymore than I can change being a pirate. For some reason, your lovely daughter seems to think I’m more than that.”

“You’re _nothing_ ,” David snapped. “And I will make sure she sees that in the end.”

“You should trust her more. She’s a woman fit for a pirate.”

David seemed to think Killian meant that in a more salacious manner, as his face contorted in fury. His knee came up, hitting Killian square. Killian yelped and doubled over in pain, but he made no move to fight back. As infuriatingly superior as the King was, he was still Emma’s father and he was trying to take the high road. Before he could think up some witty come back the soldiers shouldered their way through and pinned his arms behind him. Killian heard his shirt tear, but he could hardly catch his breath. There was another punch to his stomach, leaving him gasping. Rough hands yanked his arms behind his back; he yelped in pain, finally beginning to struggle as they clamped chains around his elbows.

David straightened his uniform, trying to regain his dignity. Killian wasn’t fooled. “Last chance, pirate.” He looked like he’d love nothing more than to run Killian through, but he was fighting it.

“Piss off.”

“And to think Emma thinks you’re actually worth something.” He drew his fist back and punched Killian in the face, pain shooting around his left eye. Killian stumbled and fell to the dirty floor with a thump. Winded and hurting, he made no move to stop Emma’s father as he and the guards left. He groaned, furious with himself for trying to be glib and smart. He was trying to win the man over not make him more implacable. Emma was _out there_ doing something to try and gain his freedom and he was in here doing his level best to muck it all up.

Perhaps David was right. Perhaps he was nothing more than a pirate.

 

* * *

 

Emma’s first task upon returning to the castle was to help Tinkerbelle find a room. She’d only known the former fairy for a few hours, but she was really beginning to like her. Once Tink was settled, she headed down to the dungeon to tell Killian the good news. Only this time her way was barred by a couple of guards she’d never met before. “Let me through.”

“No, Your Highness. We’ve got orders.”

“I’m the Princess. I command you…”

“We have orders from the King, milady. I’m sorry.”

“This is insane. Let me pass!”

“We have orders to forcibly remove you, milady. Please don’t make us carry those out.”

She could see she wasn’t going to cow these guards like she had the last. Frustrated, she marched back to her rooms. It was late; she knew she should try to sleep. She would try to see Killian again in the morning. And she would keep trying until she got to see him.

Sleep came in fits and starts; it was an odd feeling, knowing her beloved Killian was in the castle, yet not in her bed. She hugged a pillow tight, trying to compensate for the lack of Killian’s warmth. They’d actually shared a bed a comparatively few times, but it was one of her favorite things about being with him. He would hold her close, murmur loving words in her ear, sometimes sing her to sleep. In his arms, she knew she would never be alone, she would always be safe and happy. To know he was down in the dungeon, locked in cell while she slept in her bed was the worst sort of torture. The same bed they made love in for the first time.

She banged on the pillow, tears pricking her eyes. She wanted Killian. She wanted him with a fierce desire; he was the custodian of her heart, her soul. This was intolerable. At length, she gave up, climbing out of bed and redressing. She had time to think while she tried to sleep, and she came up with a plan. She stopped by the apothecary’s little suite of rooms, opening the door slowly so it didn’t squeak. Most of the palace was asleep but she’d been exploring it since she was a child. Once, when she was about seven, she broke her arm and the kindly apothecary gave her something to dull the pain as he reset it. Small as she was, it wound up knocking her out for several hours. She surmised she could use the same trick—although at a higher dosage—on the guards. She had to try.

It took her some time to find the right vial; she didn’t dare light a candle, just in case. Moonlight was the only illumination. Prize acquired, she pocketed it and crept out, sticking to the shadows. It was almost pitch black in the corridor that led to the dungeons, she had to be mindful of her footing. The kitchen staff left food and drink for the guards over night; all she had to do was dose their ale and wait. She managed to get a good spill into the pitcher before retreating into the deep shadows.

 _Come on_ , she thought, huddling in the corner. She had no idea how long she knelt there; it was long enough that her muscles started to cramp. Just as she tried to stand and stretch, she heard shuffling, metal scraping on stone. Low muffled voices got closer; Emma shrank back. The guard who spoke to her earlier poured two mugs and downed his in one gulp. As his friend drank, he poured another. She waited with her heart in her throat, praying that her ploy would work.

It took longer than she thought, but eventually both guards did collapse. There was a crash of metal hitting stone and Emma made a run for it. The gate to the cells was locked, barring her way. Struggling to control her frustration, she knelt by the first guard she could find, pawing for the keys. It took several tries to find the right one; when it turned with a satisfying click, she sighed in relief. Emma closed the gate behind her, locking herself in the dungeon, just in case her unconscious friends awoke.

Moonlight shone through the small windows, lighting her way. “Killian? Killian?”

“Emma?”

He sounded much worse than she remembered. “Killian, what happened?” Before he could answer her, she unlocked his cell, surprised he wasn’t there to greet her. “Where are you?”

“Over here. Your father payed me a visit, sweetling.”

That made no sense. Annoyed, she rummaged through her satchel, finding some candles.  They were wide enough to stand on their own; it only took a few moments to light them, illuminating the space. When she turned back to Killian, her breath caught. “Oh Killian.” She hurried to his side, knees banging on the stone. “What _happened?”_

“I told you, your father came to visit.”

She reached up and tenderly touched his face. The skin around his left eye was a little swollen, but not too bruised. “He hit you?”

“After chaining me to this wall. Seems he took something I said the wrong way. I’m sorry, love.”

She huffed. “For what? He _hit_ you.”

“I lost my temper. I didn’t mean to. But I couldn’t give him what he really wanted.”

“What was that?”

“He offered to set me free.”

“He did? Why are you still here then?”

“There was a condition.” He glanced away, not wanting to be a source of friction for Emma and her parents. They meant well.

Emma cupped his chin. “Tell me.”

“Sweetling…”

“No, Killian. If we’re going to do this, we have to do it together.”

He relaxed under her gentle touch, her hands caressing his exposed chest. “My freedom in exchange for abandoning you.”

“WHAT?!” Emma instantly realized she’d spoken too loud and dropped her voice to a shocked whisper. “I can’t believe it. Why would he do that?”

“He’s your father, love. Wants better for you than a run down old pirate.”

Angry, Emma smacked his shoulder, hard. “Don’t you dare say that! You’re a good man, Killian. I know it.”

“I’ve wronged so many people, Emma. Done so much evil. How can you love me?”

“Because we’re meant to be together, Killian. I believe in the man you’ve forgotten you could be.” She bent to touch her lips to his. “I don’t care what my father says, I don’t care about this trial. I want to spend my life with you.”

“And I you, darling. More than you know.”

Emma smiled, cupping his scruffy jaw. “I missed you. I couldn’t sleep.”

“So you broke into the dungeon?”

“I had to get to you. My bed was cold and lonely.”

Killian shivered, recalling that sumptuous bed, Emma writhing on it as he took her. “Care to unlock these cuffs, sweetling? Then I can warm you properly.”

“Here?” She smoothed her hands over his collarbones. The flickering light did wonderful things to his skin, the muscles of his chest thrown in sharp relief. Despite the seriousness of their situation, he was more attractive than ever. “I don’t know, Captain. Perhaps you _did_ earn your punishment.”

“Punishment? Just what is my offense?”

She thought quickly, intrigued by the look in his eyes. “Falling in love with the Princess. Quite scandalous, or so I’m told.”

He nodded enthusiastically, despite the ache in his back. This could be his chance to have a deeply held fantasy realized. That was worth a little discomfort. “How might I make amends?”

“Does this hurt?” Emma’s mischievous glaze flickered with concern, her hand dipping behind his back and rubbing his shoulder blades. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ve endured worse, milady. I’m ready.”

Emma kept rubbing the bunched muscles; the moment this little game was over, she would free him. His skin was warm, marked with a smattering of scars. She ducked down and pressed a deep passionate kiss to her pirate’s lips. “Love you,” she whispered. Deftly, she peeled away the ruined shirt, deciding to just rip it away from his body. She saw Killian shiver, his pupils dilated. He was trapped, utterly at her mercy, and he still wanted her. It was something she didn’t quite understand but she wanted to.

“My princess,” Killian murmured. “I am yours to command.”

“You’d…like that?”

He locked his gaze with hers. “Aye. Very much.”

Emma knew he was telling the truth, his heart raced against her palm. She climbed in his lap, straddling his thighs, mouth hot on his. Unable to embrace her, Killian kissed her back, tongue stroking hers desperately. Her nails raked down his chest, biting into his skin, dragging needy sounds from his throat. “Missed you,” Emma panted, unable to stop touching him. “Need you.”

As much as she needed him, she wanted to please him. Give him this thing he seemed to need so badly. Her core was molten, her clothes too hot. To that end, she tugged her shirt over her head, nipples pebbling in the cool air. A mewl escaped her, grinding in his lap. Killian watched hungrily as she touched herself, massaging her breasts, rubbing the nipples into hard points. His mouth watered, desperate to taste her. “Princess…please.”

“Hmm, suck,” she commanded softly. She felt a bit self-conscious, but Killian’s eagerness eased her fears. He latched on to her left breast, suckling eagerly, tongue lashing her sensitive skin. A sharp bolt of lust shot through her, turned on by his obedience. “Oh yes. Yes!”

Killian drove forward as much as he could, his movement restricted by the chains. He licked and sucked at her, hungry to bring her pleasure. “More, darling,” he pleaded. _“More.”_

It killed her to pull away but she did, standing to strip off her boots and trousers. The candlelight flickered over his leather pants, highlighting the large tent in his crotch. “Sit back, spread your legs.” She smiled as he hurried to obey her, watching as his chiseled chest heaved and his muscles flexed. Her pirate was such a handsome, sexy man; she was so lucky. His evident desire for her helped melt her nerves; she allowed her hands to wander her body, caressing her breasts, her belly, fingers dipping between her thighs. She moaned softly, her core wet and slick. Killian whimpered, _actually_ whimpered, a sound Emma had never heard him make. She desperately wanted to hear it again.

Killian grit his teeth, cock painful now, confined in the tight leather. Emma’s order made it impossible for him to ease the ache; his hips rutted up fruitlessly, starved of friction. Still, as uncomfortable as he was physically, this was exactly what he wanted. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his princess, the flames flickering over her pale skin. He was mesmerized by the way she touched herself. She crossed the few steps to the door and held on with one hand as she bent over. A needy groan tumbled from his lips as she reached back and stroked her sex, two fingers sliding into her heat. She was exquisite, beautiful, sexy and in control; he couldn’t get enough of her.

Emma hissed, her hips rocking lightly, shocked at how much this turned her on. She felt her pirate’s stare, heard his whimpers and moans. It fueled her own lust, her own building climax. She added a third finger, stretching her just enough to trigger her high. She cried out, hips rutting hard against her hand. “Fuck!”

“Emma, Emma, _please.”_

She stood slowly, legs wobbling. “Yes?”

Oh, she was going to be magnificent. Very, very soon. “Let me have you, sweetling. Let me fill that sweet cunt.”

She shivered, tempted to just yank down his trousers and ride him until they passed out. “Soon, Captain. I’m not finished with you yet.”

“Aye?”

She knelt between his legs, hands caressing his chest. “Did you like your show?”

“Aye, my Princess. Fuck.” He bucked at the briefest touch to his clothed throbbing erection. “Bloody hell.”

“Hmm, need some help?” Slowly, she pried open the laces, running her thumb right over the hard thick ridge. Killian moaned loudly, the cords in his neck bulging. She bit down gently, then harder, core clenching as he groaned. She laved his gorgeous throat with kisses and love bites, steadily working the trousers over his hips. “Lift up, Captain. It’s time for your punishment.”

“Princess?”

“Trust me?”

“Always.” He relaxed as best he could, the stone cold on his overheated skin. Emma straddled his thigh, kissing him deeply as she curled one hand around him and pulling steadily. “Gods, Emma,” he groaned. “So good, _so_ good.”

“Don’t come,” she scolded gently. “Want you inside me when you come. Want to feel your seed deep inside me.”

 _“Fuck.”_ He jerked as she pulled harder, just the right side of painful. He panted harshly, sweat beading on his forehead as his magnificent Emma lowered her lips to his too sensitive cock, blowing cool air, caressing the swollen head with her talented tongue. “Emma!”

“Hmm, I should make you beg more often.” Abruptly, she took him into her mouth, long, slow, drags of her tongue over his cock. He was practically vibrating, quivering with need, and he fought the climax building at the base of his spine. He wanted to do this right for his Princess, show her that she was his whole world, that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. She was a devious one, knowing his body well, knowing right when to back off, leaving him gasping. “Good boy.”

He was light headed, floating; this was what he’d been missing. Someone who could give as good as she got. He felt Emma’s delicate hands on his body, simultaneously soothing him and keeping him aroused. “I’m going to ride you,” she murmured in his ear. “Gods, I love the way you feel inside me, so full. Never want to let you go.”

“Please,” he begged. “Need to feel you, Princess.” She settled her knees on either side of his hips, hands sliding over his biceps. When he felt her go for his chains, he shook his head. “Leave them. Need you to fuck me like this. Please.”

“Sure?”

“Yes, _yes_. Gods, I’ve dreamed of this.” His words were cut off by her needy kiss, a groan ripping from her throat as her swollen wet flesh rubbed over his cock. They kissed feverishly as she sank down on him at last, taking him all the way to the hilt. She moaned loudly, he was so big inside her, filling her completely. She rolled her hips slowly, not wanting the exquisite feeling to end. She was flying, on fire, the world no bigger than this moment, right now. She and her pirate, fucking passionately in a dingy cell, reveling in the love they shared.

“Killian, Killian. Gods.”

“Faster, sweet. Take what you need.”

She dug her nails into his skin, riding him harder, faster, deeper. She was nearly sobbing from how fucking amazing it felt. “Close,” she breathed. “Fuck.”

“Hurry.”

“Together. _Together.”_ She snaked a hand between them, furiously rubbing her clit; she screamed, quickly burying her face in his neck as she tumbled over the edge, hard. Killian let go at last, grunting under her, hips rutting into hers as he emptied himself inside her. He sagged against the wall, spent, and unbelievably happy. In that moment, he loved Emma more than he could ever express. She was his soulmate.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you.”

Emma gradually came back to herself, her lips sliding over his collar. “Love you too.”

“I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t mean to get us into this mess.”

Emma raised her head, her gaze loving and tender. “Hey, _hey_. I love you so much for doing this.” She smiled. “You were right. As much as I’m upset with them, I would miss my parents.” She fished for the keys to unchain him. Once he was free, Emma rubbed his shoulders as she spoke. “I do want all of you in my life, I want them to see how happy we are together.”

He smiled tentatively. “We’re happy together, love?”

“Seemed blissfully happy a few minutes ago, didn’t we?”

He chuckled. “Aye.” He curled his arms around her at last. “Thank you for that, my love.”

“Was that okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

He scoffed. “That was bloody amazing. I shall try to earn more punishment in the future.” His lips brushed hers. “On a more serious note, though, I truly am sorry for losing my temper with your father. This is all my fault.”

“You didn’t make me fall in love with you, Killian. I chose that. I’m choosing this, here, with you. We’ll go into this trial together, earn our happy ending the right way.”

“What changed your mind?”

“You did. And I might have found someone who can help.”

“You did? Who?”

“Killian, I found Tinkerbelle.”

“Tinkerbelle? Where is she?”

“I brought her back here to the castle. She’s nice.”

“Bloody fairy. She came back here for me?”

“You have more friends than you think, pirate.” She kissed him playfully. “Smee told me about her, please don’t be angry with him.”

“Lass, if we manage to pull this mad plan off, I’ll buy him all rum he could ever want.” He brought his hand up to caress her face. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Funny, I could ask you the same thing.” A chill ran down her spine; she forgot they were still nude. “How comfortable is that cot?”

“Diabolical thing, I’m afraid. What are you even on about, sweetling? You can’t stay here. You must get back to your rooms before anyone notices you’re gone.”

Emma shook her head. “We’re in this together. If you’re going to be locked up, I’m staying with you.”

“Emma, I know you don’t want to hear this, but you’re the Crown Princess of Misthaven. You can’t spend your nights in a dungeon. I won’t let you.”

“You’re not letting me. I’m choosing to stay with you. I told you, I can’t sleep. I miss you. Sleeping next to you, feeling your arms around me. If that means we sleep down here, then that’s my choice. We made a promise, remember?”

“I love you so bloody much, Emma.”

“Then it’s settled.”

“But they’ll discover you, sweetling. Your parents won’t let you stay with me. It’s not seemly.”

“I don’t care,” she said emphatically. “I’m not losing you, not for a moment.”

Arguing with her was pointless. She was a stubborn one, his Emma. Since she was staying, they redressed for warmth and made a makeshift bed in one corner of the cell. She tucked herself against him, legs tangled together, his princess dropping off to sleep quickly. He was awake longer, just watching her. She was so beautiful, still innocent in so many ways. Yet for all that, she was brilliant and feisty, a fit match for a pirate. Or the good man he wanted to be.

Shouting woke them at dawn; Emma’s heart pounded as she realized who it was. Killian was right, her parents—or her father, at very least—was furious. “Killian?”

“Here, darling.”

She hugged him tight. “Together, okay?”

He nodded, lips skimming her brow. He helped her up, touched as she determinedly placed herself between him and the cell door. It was still partly open, Emma having only locked the other at the end of the hall. “Emma! Emma! Open this door!”

“So you can attack Killian again, Papa?”

“Emma, I don’t know what that pirate told you…”

She curled her fingers around Killian’s; they shared a look, speaking without words. Killian nodded encouragingly. Together, they strode from his cell, ignoring David’s furious exclamation. They didn’t stop until they reached the locked door, hand in hand. “I’m not blind, Papa. You hit him. Chained him to the wall because he wouldn’t do what you wanted.”

“Emma, get out of there, right this instant.”

“No.”

“Anything I did was for your own good, Emma. You know that.”

“What is going on here?” Snow appeared, looking a bit worse or wear, tired and cross. “Emma? Charming?”

“She won’t listen to me.” David’s fingers tightened on the bars, frustrated. “Talk to her, Snow.”

Snow tightened the wrap around her shoulders. “Emma? Explain yourself.”

“Papa asked Killian to abandon me. He offered Killian his freedom in return for never seeing me again. When Killian refused, he punched him and chained him up. Is that what we call justice in this kingdom now?”

Snow rounded on her husband. “David? Why would you _do_ that?!”

“He’s a pirate…”

“That’s no excuse!” She stepped closer, peering intently at Killian’s face. He felt self-conscious as the Queen examined him, her green eyes going from incredulous to horrified. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She wasn’t convinced Emma’s choice was the right one, but this was unacceptable. “Captain Jones, I’d like to apologize on my husband’s behalf.” David opened his mouth to protest, but Snow fixed him with a stern glare. That was infinitely more intimidating than anything David had done to him.

“I’ve had worse.”

“Still, that is not how we treat people in this kingdom.”

“Thank you, milady.”

Snow turned to Emma. “Your father’s behavior doesn’t explain why you’re in the cells, Emma.”

“I want to be with Killian,” she said simply. “Down here, if necessary.”

“You’re a _princess_ ,” David muttered. “It’s not right.”

“You know he’s accused of some very serious crimes,” Snow said, ignoring David. “You admitted he stole from _us.”_

“Yes, and I also believe he’s changed. You’re always telling me to see the best in people, Mama.” She looked up into her pirate’s face. “I see him. And I love him, whether you like it or not.”

Snow’s face softened; it was heartening to see Emma believe in something so strongly, but a pirate? She just didn’t know. She wanted to believe, but how many times had Regina fooled her? Snow spent so many years wanting to believe that Regina could change, even after all the terrible things her stepmother had done. In the end, Regina was unrepentant; they had little choice but to banish her to another land, one from which she could never return. This was her _child_ , her only daughter; Snow was protective, she couldn’t help it.

“You’re determined, aren’t you?”

Emma nodded. “I am. My place is here.”

Snow felt oddly proud, but she needed to speak to her husband. “David? A word?”

David followed his wife, prepared to defend his actions. “Snow, we can’t allow this…”

“David? Now is not the time for talking. How could you? How could you attack a prisoner under my protection?!” she demanded in a harsh whisper.

“Your protection? He’s a criminal!”

“Innocent until proven guilty!”

“Funny, we didn’t use that for Regina.”

That hit her where she was sore. “David. That was different, we know what Regina did, because she did it to _us_. And yet, we _still_ gave her the chance to change! That’s all Emma wants.”

“She’s our daughter, Snow. We can’t continue to allow this pirate to influence her!”

“You may not like this, but Emma’s got a mind of her own. She’s an adult, Charming. We have to let her make her own choices, her own mistakes.”

“So you do think she’s making a mistake!”

“That’s not what I said. Being with this pirate is her choice. She believes in him and we must give him a chance to prove himself. That’s the way we raised her.” As Snow did not want her daughter to sleep in a dingy dungeon for the foreseeable future, there was only one choice to make. She marched back to the barred door. “Emma, I’d like to move the Captain to a room. A real room. He’ll need to be confined there, but it’s better than the dungeon.”

“Mama?”

“You may stay with him, if you wish.”

“Snow!”

Snow held up her hand, silencing her husband with a look. “I am the Queen and this is my decision. Do you promise to abide by my terms, Captain?”

Killian nodded seriously. “You have my word, Majesty. Thank you.” He didn’t want Emma to sleep in the dungeons either, although it meant so much that she offered. He shared a nod with the Queen and squeezed Emma’s hand. His princess turned excitedly and hugged him tightly.

“You’re free!” she squealed.

“In a manner of speaking,” he chuckled. He laid his head on the crown of her head. “Shall we, love?”

Emma paused long enough to kiss him, not caring that her parents were right there. Then she dashed back to his cell for the keys. Killian became keenly aware of his state of partial undress. Even though it was not, strictly speaking, his fault. He scratched behind his ear, waiting for Emma to return. When she did, she unlocked the door, taking his hand in hers. She felt a little guilty as they passed the guards she’d drugged, but it paled in comparison to her joy. There was hope, hope that her mother could be swayed!

Another set of guards escorted them to a suite Emma had never seen before; it must have been one of the guest rooms. The door shut behind them with a definitive click, but Emma hardly cared as she threw herself into Killian’s arms. “We did it!”

“It’s a start, darling,” he replied, lifting her off her feet. “It’s a start.”

“I’ve never seen Mama like that,” Emma confided. “They never fight.”

“All couples disagree, sweetling. We do, sometimes.”

She buried her face in his chest. “I’m sorry for being angry at you.”

“You were right, love. I should have spoken to you first. But we’re here now, together.”

She stood up on her toes and kissed him sweetly. “You won’t mind being cooped up in here until the trial?”

“Certainly not. I’ll have my lovely princess with me.”

“Mmmm, sleeping in a real bed.”

“You were sleeping in a bed, love, until you joined me in the ruddy dungeon.”

“I needed my pirate. Much more important.”

Touched, Killian kissed her again, tipping her back, nearly off her feet. She giggled, kissing him back enthusiastically. He bent to sweep her legs up, hauling her into his arms so he could carry her to the tall fluffy bed that awaited them. Worrying about his trial could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian blinked hard, an annoyed groan in his throat. His shoulders still ached fiercely, a consequence of his imprisonment. Still, it was worth it. He blinked against the light streaming in from the open window sash. Where was he? He had a vague recollection from the last few hours, the Queen permitting them to leave the dungeon. Emma. Where was Emma? He started to roll over, only to encounter something warm and soft. There was a muffled murmur and he pulled her deeper into his arms, burying his nose in her hair.

“Ugh, Killian,” Emma whined. Even as she complained, she sleepily drew his arms even tighter around her. She felt warm and safe; it felt like her dream world was real.

“Hush, love,” he mumbled, hand flat on her belly. She was nude, fitting perfectly against him. He had no idea what time it was; they’d arrived their new accommodations in the early morning, wasted no time in christening the bed. However, they quickly fell into a deep sleep, exhausted. What mattered was his princess was in his arms and _not_ in that cell.

She found his hand, threading their fingers. “Hmmm.”

The way she wiggled against him, it was distracting. “Princess…”

“Hmmm?”

“You don’t sound very asleep, sweetling.”

“I am,” she promised. Even so, she rolled over in his arms, snuggling against his chest. “See? Sleeping.”

He chuckled softly, lips caressing her hair. “What time is it?”

“I thought we were sleeping?”

Killian stretched out, drawing her body even closer to his. “I imagine we’ve been asleep for quite a while.”

Emma blinked, looking over his shoulder. “It’s daytime.”

“So it is.” His left arm rested on her hip, his hand rubbing slow circles into her lower back. “We’re together.”

She hummed. “Yeah, we are.” She slid her knee between his, lips brushing his chest. “You okay?”

“A bit sore, but I’ve had worse. Never fear.”

That stirred her from her hazy sleepy state. “I hate that he did that to you. I’m so sorry, Killian.”

“Not your fault, my darling.”

“Papa offered you your freedom.”

Killian’s brow furrowed, curious. “Aye.”

“And you didn’t take it.”

“Should I have?”

Emma reached up and touched his face, her thumb caressing his lips. “You didn’t leave me.”

“Emma, I could no sooner leave you than lose another limb.” He pressed his lips to the pad of her thumb, his eyes bright and earnest. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, Princess.” _Unless you order me away,_ he thought. Killian prayed it never came to that; he didn’t think he could survive another shattered heart.

After a long moment, Emma’s brilliant smile lit up her face. “I am very happily stuck, Captain.”

“Truly?”

Her smile dimmed just a little. “You still doubt me?”

“No, _no_ , darling.” He kissed her brow. “I just…everything that’s been good in my life has been taken away. And despite our less than ideal circumstances, this is the _happiest_ I have ever been in my far too long life.”

His confession warmed her heart. “Really?”

“Now who’s doubting?”

She smiled shyly. “I didn’t think it would feel like this.”

“What, love?”

She blushed bright red, afraid to say it. What if he laughed at her? But all he did was look at her, his features filled with loving concern and encouragement. “True love?”

She said it so softly, he wasn’t sure he heard her properly. It just seemed so unfathomable that someone as pure as his Emma could love someone like him, let alone believe it to be True Love. The Crocodile mocked True Love, his taunt seared into Killian’s memory. He instinctively held his Princess tighter, praying he didn’t fail her the way he had Milah.

“Killian?”

“Apologies, sweetling. A memory.”

“Milah?”

“Aye.” Killian swallowed, the moment playing in front of his open eyes as if it were yesterday. “The Crocodile…he taunted us, right before he killed her. I couldn’t save her.”

Emma rubbed his back soothingly. The memory of Killian’s lost love no longer bothered her; still, she hated to see him hurting. “Rumplestiltskin is a monster, Killian. With dark magic. There isn’t anything you could have done.”

“We were there looking Baelfire,” Killian confided. “We’d been gone for some years, Milah thought he was old enough to join us. We never found him. Well, not then anyway.”

“There are legends about the Dark One’s son,” Emma whispered. “Do you think it’s Baelfire?”

Killian nodded emphatically. “I know it is. Because I found him. In Neverland.” His voice turned bitter and Emma shivered. “I’ve done many things in my life that I’m not proud of, love. But Baelfire…he’s his father’s son, make no mistake.”

She eased Killian onto his back and tucked herself against his side. She let her fingers slide over his scarred wrist, hoping he would find the courage to tell her the story. She wanted to know him, all of him, even the parts he thought would frighten her.

Killian breathed shallowly for some moments, just watching her touch that ruined part of him. “I still don’t know how he came to be there, but my crew found him, floundering in the sea. They fished him out, clothed him, fed him. I didn’t know who he was at first; he was still just a boy. Fifteen or so? Gradually, he came to trust me. When I found out his father was the Dark One, I knew. Knew he was Milah’s boy.” His voice shook, Emma laid her head on his chest. “I tried to give him a home, I tried so hard, love. But when he found a sketch of his mother…he became irrational. Seems his father had told him a pirate had _murdered_ his mother. I tried to explain but he wouldn’t listen.”

Emma hugged him tight, the weight of the tragedy heavy. Killian tried to do the right thing, be a father to a fatherless boy. Still, he could not force the boy to believe the truth; Emma was certain her lover’s story was true. Killian would never lie to her, not about something that still caused him this much distress. “What happened to him?”

“I’m honestly not sure. Pan demanded I hand him over, sent his Lost Boys to collect him. I would have fought them all with nothing but my hook had Bae wished to stay. But it had to be his choice.”

“He chose to leave.”

“Aye. I’ve regretted it ever since. Tried to push the pain away with my revenge, now I don’t even have that.”

“I’m so sorry, Killian.”

He pulled her on top him, so he could look in her eyes. They still shone with love for him, his heart clenched painfully. How could she continue to love him as he divulged secret after secret? “I may not have my revenge, but I have something else.” He thumbed her cheek. “You’ve entrusted me with something precious, Emma. I don’t intend to squander this second chance.”

“I love you,” she said earnestly. “So much.”

“And I you, my love.” He coaxed her lips to his, reveling in their softness. “You really believe our love is True?”

She nodded. “I do. How else do you explain us? Killian, we were born centuries apart. Yet, you’re here in front of me.” She smiled that shy smile again, melting his heart. “No matter what happens, we’re in this together. You promised.”

He smiled back. “And I meant it.” They kissed again, slow and sweet, hands wandering. Emma wiggled a little above him, her legs falling open on either side of his hips. Killian growled softly, his hand giving her ass a firm squeeze. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, sweetling.”

It was too late, wetness was already pooling between her thighs. She rubbed against him like a cat, his chest hair rubbing against her sensitive nipples. “Have I ever, pirate?” she whispered low in his ear. She rolled her hips, grinding down on his hardening shaft. “Your princess needs you.”

“Fuck.” He crushed his mouth to hers, pushing her hips against his, hard. The blanket still covered them but it was stifling, too hot; he yanked it away, ripping it in the process. Emma mewled, the sound going right to her clit. He was fully erect now, thick and hard between her thighs, she whined as he thrust against her.

“Oh, oh,” she breathed.

“Such a naughty girl, princess,” he murmured, content to tease her with his cock. The hard ridge rubbed right over her swollen clit, giving them both just enough friction. “Do you know what the Captain does to naughty lasses?”

She looked down at him, eyes wide and filled with heat. “What?”

He captured her lips in a desperate needy kiss. “He gives them a good spanking.”

Emma moaned, her core clenching hard. As a princess, she’d never been struck in her life. Why did the idea of _Killian_ spanking her turn her on so much? Almost instantly she had her answer. Because it was _Killian._ She trusted him to give her pleasure. She trusted him with her body, her heart and her soul. “Oh gods, please!”

“You want a spanking, sweetling?” As much as the idea turned him on, he wanted her to be sure. Once they introduced this into their lovemaking, it would open the floodgates. There was so much he wanted to explore with her, but only if she was certain.

Emma seemed to sense this was important; she looked him in the eye. “I want _you_ to spank me, Captain.” She ducked her head to nibble on his earlobe, sending a bolt of lust through him. “I’m yours.”

Killian hissed, fighting the urge to simply take her. Instead, he lifted his hand and brought it down hard on her bottom. Emma cried out, the sting melting almost immediately into pleasure. “Yes!”

“Get on your hands and knees, Princess. Face the wall.”

He’d never used his Captain’s voice on her; she _liked_ it. Excited, Emma hastened to obey, her hair falling over her shoulder. The cool air of the room caressed her overheated flesh, making her shiver. The bed rose and fell under her as her lover rose on his knees to admire his prize. Hand and stump glided over the curve of her ass; if she looked between her legs she could see his cock bobbing proudly. She licked her lips; gods, he was perfect. He knelt in the space between her legs, content to stroke her body into a frenzy. She was rocking on her knees, desperate for something to happen, anything.

“All mine,” he growled suddenly, his rough hand striking her flesh. Emma yelped, fingers gripping the sheet hard. As the sting once again melted, he spanked her again on the other cheek.

“Yes, yes!” She thrust her ass back, eager for more.

“Hmm, the princess likes it.” He dragged a finger through her slick sex, tasting her arousal. “Count them, sweetling. I want this arse nice and pink.”

Emma braced herself, trying to anticipate the blow. When it came, it felt like heaven, her body responding as if it were a loving caress. “One!”

“There’s my good girl.” He bent to kiss the pink flesh, already warm from the slaps. As this was their first time, he would go easy on her, five to each cheek. He varied the placement and pressure, seeing what she liked, what made her writhe with pleasure. Blows two, three and four excited her; she let her arms fall completely, head to the mattress, which forced her ass higher in the air. After five, he paused, blowing cool air over the rising hand prints.

Emma was almost sobbing from the pleasure, her body on fire. “More!” she cried, her voice muffled from the mattress. “Don’t stop!”

He let the pink fade for another moment, then brought his hand down once more. Every slap had his cock throbbing with need, her breathy cries music to his ears. He hoped one day soon, she would return this favor.

“Ten!” Emma panted hard, breathless, her ass stinging. She’d never felt so alive, it was intoxicating. Her hips swayed precariously, but her lover held her steady. She wondered if he would fuck her now; her arousal slid wetly down her thighs. Her lust fogged brain was sluggish, barely registering the warm lips that tenderly caressed her stinging flesh.

Killian moved lower, her scent driving him crazy. He licked the length of her slit; she was dripping onto the sheet. Emma shivered hard in his hold, trying to jerk away, but he held her hips as he devoured her cunt.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ Emma pulled at the sheets, his mouth almost too much after her spanking. She came hard and fast, the mattress muffling her scream of pleasure. Killian gave her no quarter, licking her until she finally went still.

“Love you,” he murmured into her skin. He draped himself over her back, cock nestled against her ass, thick and throbbing. “Alright, sweetling?”

Emma moaned, the little shifts of his hips arousing her all over again, nice and slow. “Gods, Killian.”

“Need you, my darling. Need to be inside you.”

She bit her lip hard. “Hurry, hurry!”

Killian wasted no time, angling his hips just right, filling her in a single deep thrust. They moaned in unison, reveling in the joy of being one. He took her with shallow thrusts, gritting his teeth against her still quivering cunt. “Fuck, you feel…incredible, Princess.”

Emma hissed, the angle new and exciting. She canted her hips, moving with him, eager to find a rhythm that would send her flying once more. “More, more please!”

Killian wrapped his arm around her middle, holding her as he thrust harder. She loved it, rocking back to meet him. He grunted, thrilled by her eagerness, how deeply he could take her. They both felt it when he bottomed out, filling her to the very brim. _“Fuck.”_

Her voice was one long moan, incoherent, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. The sound of slapping skin and rough grunts echoed in the room, her body no longer under her control. She was a quivering mass of lust and desire, her orgasm so, so close.

He could feel her holding back, not quite willing to fall over the edge. Killian roared, holding her tight to him as he rose on his knees. Emma screamed as the angle changed, her feet braced on the bed. “That’s it, sweetling. Ride me,” he growled in her ear. “Come on my cock like the naughty girl you are.”

Emma bounced mindlessly, his arm around her waist, his hand fondling her breast. Desperate to obey him, she slipped her hand between her legs, rubbing the swollen nub furiously. She screamed as she climaxed, Killian forcing her hips down on his, hard, so she could feel every thick inch of him. It sent her spiraling into a third climax, hips bucking wildly. Killian grunted something that sounded like her name, his body going rigid, cock pulsing deep inside her. He shuddered hard as he came, pleasure rocking him to the core.

Emma sagged against his chest, panting hard, her skin tingling. Happiness tripped in her chest as her heart pounded; she hoped this feeling never went away. Reaching blindly, she found his hand, threading their fingers and bringing their joined hands to rest on her belly. “Love you.”

Killian hugged her to him, lips touching her shoulder. “Love you too, my princess.” His thighs ached almost as much as his shoulders; they collapsed a bit unceremoniously to the bed. Emma’s breathless giggle vibrated through him, making him laugh too. Unfortunately, hearing _him_ laugh made Emma laugh harder until they were a pair of giggling fools, seemingly carefree.

Emma laughed so hard her side hurt; she didn’t even know what was so funny. But gods, it felt good to laugh. Eventually, she did manage to roll over, her shoulders still shaking a bit as she reached up to brush at tear tracks on her pirate’s cheeks. “You okay?”

He nodded, blue eyes still shining with mirth. “Any idea what was so funny, love?”

“Not a clue.”

“Good, I haven’t one either.” He pulled her close and kissed her brow. “But it felt good.”

“Hmm, yeah, it did.” It occurred to her that they hadn’t had much of a chance just to laugh together; much of their relationship was filled with longing and absences and trials. “We should probably leave the bed at some point.”

“Probably. But I’m afraid I can’t leave this room.” He was under house arrest; he didn’t want to challenge the Queen any more than they already had, not if he wanted to earn her trust.

“I am the princess, you know. Anything you want, we can have.”

“I already have what I want.”

She tilted her head curiously, then blushed. “Aside from me, Killian.”

He grinned, thoroughly enchanted by her. “Hmm, in that case, perhaps a bath? I wasn’t in the dungeon long, but it was rather filthy.”

Emma blushed harder, recalling their tryst in his cell. Things like dirt and cleanliness hadn’t even occurred to her, her desire for him all consuming. “It’s been a long time since we had a prisoner,” she said quietly. “I pleaded for your release as soon as I returned from the docks.”

He could just imagine her, standing up to her parents, arguing passionately on his behalf. She was the first person in centuries who cared enough to try. “Honestly, I’ve been in worse situations. I’m simply trying to do right by you, my love.”

“I know and I love you for it.” She played with the hair at his nape. “Just don’t let the pirate go too far away. I love everything that you are, Killian.”

He smiled. “Aye, I think I can do that. But when dealing with your parents…”

“I’m sure this is a shock for them. I never meant for this to happen, but I won’t give you up. Regina—the Evil Queen—tried for years to destroy their happiness. She never repented, never changed, even after Mama pleaded with her.”

“What happened to her?”

“The fairies banished her, to a place from which she can never return. Papa wanted Regina executed—I wasn’t even born yet—but Mama couldn’t do it. Regina had been her stepmother.”

Suddenly some of the legends he had heard about the Evil Queen fell into place. “Hence the banishment.”

“Yeah. Killian, I know you’ve done awful things but…”

“Sweetling…”

“No. I’ve seen you change. I’ve felt your remorse, the weight you carry. And I…” She stared into those bottomless blue depths. “I want you to know that if the worst happens, I still want us to run away together. I won’t lose you.”

“Let us pray it does not come to that.”

“Mama let you out of the dungeon. That must mean something. I think if we can show her the good man I know you are, she’ll give you a reprieve. Let us be together.”

Killian was desperate to cling to her optimism and hope. She wasn’t the only one afraid of loss. “And then what?”

“Huh?”

“What would the pirate and princess do next?”

She pretended to think for a moment, her features serious. “Anything we wanted. But…”

He smirked. “Does the princess have a request?”

“Take me sailing? Perhaps visit another realm or two?”

He could just imagine her on the _Jolly Roger_ , hair wind swept, eyes bright, cheeks flushed in excitement. “Your heart’s desire, my love. That’s all I want for you.” He sealed his vow with a kiss. “Now as much as I would love to keep you here, I think we could both use a nice hot soak.”

She frowned. “You want me to leave?”

He gave her an incredulous look. “Who said anything about leaving? I was hoping we would be sharing the bath, sweetling.”

Emma blushed embarrassed. “Oh. Right.”

She was adorable. “I’m not letting you go any time soon, darling.”

She huffed; he was teasing her. “Well, I am going to need to get up to call for the bath. It’ll take a little while for them to bring what we need.”

“Best do it discreetly, lass, or we’ll scandalize your father even more.”

Emma scowled. “After what he did to you…”

“He’s your father, Emma. I don’t blame him for wanting to protect you.”

“I am a grown woman, I don’t need his protection. Or yours.”

“Indeed, you don’t. But I still hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him. He meant well.”

“Killian, he punched you!” She touched his still slightly swollen flesh. “He had no right.”

“Put yourself in his shoes, love. How would you react if your only daughter claimed to be in love with a notorious pirate?”

“I certainly wouldn’t punch him!”

Killian laughed. “Well, no, you’re craftier than that, sweet. But you’d be concerned surely?”

She sighed, defeated. She hated when he was right. “Okay, maybe. Still doesn’t mean he should have hit you.”

“Your father’s just old fashioned, Princess. We’ll win him over.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you love me. He just wants you to be happy. Plus, unless I’m much mistaken, you take after him a fair bit. And _I_ love you.”

Once again, Killian was right. That was why her father’s actions and attitude hurt her so much. Because she was her father’s daughter. She and David were close; they always had been. Seeing him mistreat the man she loved hurt her, more than she wanted to admit. It was easier to be angry with him. “I should talk to him.”

“Give him some time to cool off.” Killian looked thoughtful. “He reminds me a bit of Liam. Stubborn to a fault, a bit self-righteous.”

Emma bit her lip. “Would Liam…Killian, do you think he would like me?”

He was surprised by her question, and yet charmed all the same. “Oh, love, I think he would love you. Tease me endlessly about you, but you he would love.”

“Why would he tease you?”

“Older brother, for one. And you’re royalty. Compared to where we come from…he’d assume I was out of my bloody mind, trying to be with someone like you.”

Emma frowned; did he still think his past as a slave mattered to her? He overcame a horrific childhood, the loss of his only family, his first love. She couldn’t see him as anything but extraordinary. “I don’t think you’re out of your mind.”

“There’s no place I would rather be. But I wish you could have met Liam.”

“Me too.” She leaned up and kissed him tenderly, so sorry for all the losses he’d suffered. “How about I ask after that bath?”

“Thank you, darling.”

Reluctantly, she left him, grabbing the torn blanket and wrapping it around her body. Her clothes were everywhere; it took her some minutes to put on enough to appear presentable. All the while Killian laid in bed, head propped up on pillows, arms under it, leering at her admiringly. She threw him a sassy grin, ripping open the sash and letting more light into the room. It was a brilliant summer day; it was a pity they wouldn’t get to enjoy it.

There was a sash for the bell; Emma tugged it, then went to maneuver the screen to block the bed. As a guest room, it didn’t have a separate bedroom; Emma had no intention of flaunting her lover’s nudity for anyone to see. He was hers.

Killian, of course, seemed to read her mind. “Possessive, milady?”

Emma didn’t back down. “Yes.”

His grin widened. “Hmm, I think I like that.”

She rolled her eyes at him, but his smile made her heart flutter. Would it always be that way? A servant knocked on the door; Emma hurried away to request their bath. She had her own brass tub; she made sure to ask for that and a few changes of clothes. She wasn’t sure how long they would be here and she had no intention of leaving him. Her place was with her pirate.

“Love?”

Emma looked up; Killian sauntered into the room, sheet wrapped around his hips. She swallowed reflexively, he looked good enough to eat. “Hey.”

He wrapped his arms around her, following her gaze out the window. “You looked thoughtful.”

“Bath should be here soon. You might want to retreat to the bed.”

He chuckled. “Ashamed to be seen with me?”

“No!” She blushed. “Didn’t we just go over this? You’re mine, pirate.”

He pressed his lips to her slender neck. “As you are mine.”

She leaned back against him, soaking in his warmth. She wore only her breeches and a thin shirt; a cool breeze came in from the ocean he loved so much. “What’s it like? Out there in the world?”

Killian hummed, unsure how to answer her question. The world appeared so different to him now. When he was a young captain, fresh from Liam’s death, it was a grand adventure, raiding the shipping of the king who’d wronged him. Ranging far and wide, availing himself of the hospitality of ports across the land. There was a beauty about it, one that shined brightest when Milah was with him. He lost all that, darkness closing in on him like a veil. He’d been in the dark for so long; Emma’s light burned him, but only in the very best way. “I’ll show you,” he said at last. “We’ll see all this world has to offer, Princess.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“Aye, there’s much to see. Lands and people very different from yours, lands where everything shimmers in gold and precious stones, islands where you can hide from the world and simply be. The glittering fjords of the far north. But do you know what my favorite thing is, lass?”

“Treasure?”

He laughed heartily. “Treasure’s all well and good, princess, and I’ve my fair share. No, the thing I love best is the freedom. Come and go as I please, answerable to no man. Until very recently, standing at the helm of the _Jolly_ was my favorite place in the whole of the world.”

“Recently?”

“Can’t you guess, love?”

She turned in his arms, her green eyes curious. “Tell me?”

He brushed a lock of her golden hair away from her face. “Right here, Emma. I love my ship, but my home is wherever you are.”

Tears prinked her eyes; Emma blinked them away. Abruptly, she stood on her toes and fused her lips to his, kissing him for all she was worth. He pulled her impossibly close, tilting her head back by the urgent hand in her hair. Emma mewled softly, her body responding instantly. She opened for him, nearly stumbling as they backed toward the nearest flat surface. Her back hit the wall with a thump, but she hardly cared. All that mattered was his silken kisses, devouring her completely.

A loud, rhythmic banging jerked them back to reality. “Milady? Your bath is here!”

Emma panted hard, hands on Killian’s heaving chest, his hips still pinning her in place. “Just a moment!”

Killian’s lips slid down her neck, nipping lightly. “Bugger.”

“You wanted a bath,” she pointed out.

“Aye, but…” He thrust against her, his erection digging into her hip even through their clothes. “So close.”

“Patience,” she teased him, coaxing his mouth back to hers. “We’re sharing the bath, remember?”

His eyes lit up mischievously. “Ever shared a bath before, love?”

“I think you know the answer to that, Captain.” She’d never been with a man before him; he was her first in every way.

“Aye.” He kissed her quickly, then wrenched himself away. “I’ll be waiting.”

The moment he was safely behind the screen, Emma went to let the servants in. A couple of tall burly men brought in her specially made tub, placing it on the only open space, not far from where she placed the screen. A parade of staff poured into the room, carrying heavy buckets of steaming water. It took a good ten minutes to fill the tub to her satisfaction, even as she noted the arrival of the clothes she asked for and to her surprise, some food. It occurred to her that she couldn’t remember the last time she ate, so anxious was she about Killian.

The moment the door shut, Killian returned. “So this is how royalty bathes.”

She huffed, swatting his chest. “I didn’t ask to be royal, you know.”

His face softened. “I was only teasing, sweetling. I would love you, royalty or no.” To prove it, he ducked down to kiss her, quickly reminding her of the moment they’d been enjoying before being so rudely interrupted.

“Hmm.” Emma looked at him with heat, tongue wetting her lips. “I think I’m ready for that bath now.”

Killian growled low, his hand already fisting her shirt. Together they tugged it over her head, her free hand working the breeches open. Killian discarded the sheet and dropped to his knees, kissing her belly as he worked the trousers over her hips. Emma gasped as he eased her legs apart, tongue warm and wet on her sex.

“Water getting…oh gods, _cold_ ,” she scolded breathlessly.

“Well, we can’t have that now.” Faster than she expected, Killian jumped up and scooped her into his arms, closing the distance in three long strides. He didn’t even allow her to get in by herself, holding her to his chest as he stepped in and lowered them down into the water. They both moaned loudly as the hot water glided over their skin. Emma quickly maneuvered herself into his lap, knees straddling his hips, mouth hot on his.

“Easy, sweetling,” he murmured, still kissing her. He could spend hours kissing her; her lips were soft and pliant, perfect.

“You don’t want me?”

“Princess, I always want you.” He guided her hand between them, sighing as she stroked his shaft. “Bloody hell.”

She smirked, tugging just a little harder. Lowering her lips to his ear, she toyed with the sensitive spot just below it. “Don’t you want to _fuck_ me, Captain?”

“Minx.” His hand slid up her back, hot water gliding over her skin. “So impatient.”

She could still feel their earlier round between her thighs, but that didn’t stop her from wanting him. “Perhaps you’ve created a monster.”

“Never.” He kissed her deeply, reaching blindly for the nearby soap. He pressed it into her hand, even as his hips bucked in the water. “Would you be so kind, Princess? I want you clean before I sully your virtue again.”

Emma’s breathing hitched, for her lover wasn’t idle. He slipped his hand between her splayed thighs, playing with her clit, deliberately keeping her aroused. Her hands shook as she tried to do as he asked, lathering soap on her body. It was unbearably erotic, washing in front of him. She paid special attention to her breasts, working the nipples into stiff aching points.

“Stand up, sweetling.”

Confused, she did as he asked, water sluicing down her body. Killian took the soap from her and with practiced strokes, worked a good lather in his hand. Slowly, methodically, he washed her belly, hips, legs, deliberately avoiding the place she needed him. His soapy exploration of her body continued; he scrubbed her back, the pert globes of her ass. Emma gasped, his fingers between her cheeks, stroking the puckered hole. It wasn’t unpleasant; in fact, she shivered, a flood of wetness soaking her sex. “Killian?”

“Is this okay?”

Slowly, she nodded. “Just…different?”

“No rush, my love.” He played with her for a few moments longer, gauging her reactions. It had been quite a long time since he’d taken a lass in that way; he didn’t want to frighten her. “Touch yourself.”

Emma nodded, her hand quickly dipping between her legs. She thumbed her aching clit, shuddering in relief. “Oh gods.”

“Hmm, that’s it, sweet. Just do what feels good.” He lathered his hand once more, his left arm on her hip to hold her steady. Emma spread her legs as far as the tub would allow, still circling her clit. Killian began to press lightly on the hard ring of muscle, even as he encouraged her with that filthy mouth of his. Emma relaxed, trusting him completely.

“Killian…what’s…gods, that feels good.”

“Do you trust me?”

She nodded hard. “Yes.”

“Good girl. Keep fingering that lovely sex, sweetheart. This will feel good, I promise.” He paused. “If it doesn’t you tell me, okay?”

“O-o-o-okay.” She wondered just what he was going to do, when she felt his finger press more firmly on her hole. With a surprised yelp, he slipped inside, pausing to let her adjust to the intrusion. “Oh, _oh_.”

“Still alright?”

“Yes, yes, don’t stop!” She rubbed her clit faster, unable to describe how she felt. The strange intrusion had her off kilter, but aroused her at the same time.

“Ride your fingers, Princess. It’ll feel so good.”

Blindly, she obeyed, sinking two fingers into her sex. Killian’s finger moved too, a slow drag in and out of her, in time with her own. She felt so _full_ , so wanton; it only took a few hard pumps of her hand to climax. She screamed, bucking against her hand as Killian fingered her ass. It felt like it would never stop, the glorious high; her knees shook, barely supporting her. Killian caught her before she could fall, kissing her breathless.

“Such a good girl, sweetling. Thank you.”

Emma felt like she was drunk, drunk on _him_ , on the way he made her feel. “Please,” she whimpered, “gods, _please_. Need you in me, Killian.”

She was clawing at his chest, canting her hips in his lap. He stilled her long enough to line them up, then he plunged deep inside her hot wet sheath. He loved this, taking her in the aftermath of an earthshattering orgasm, how desperate she was for him. She needed him to be truly sated, his seed branding her as his. Water splashed as she rode him, breasts rubbing against his chest, her body still soapy and slippery. His left arm wrapped securely around her waist, guiding her, his mouth fused to hers in a hungry kiss.

“Touch me,” she begged. “Touch me there again.”

Killian growled, all too happy to obey. Her excitement and the water eased his way, his index finger sliding into her easily. Emma gasped, hands braced on his shoulders. “Fuck!”

“My filthy wanton princess,” he praised, “You feel so good.”

Instinctively, Emma bent forward a little, allowing his finger to press even deeper. It was amazing, his cock stroking her, his finger working her other hole. She had no idea sex could be this varied or this adventurous and she wanted to explore everything with him. “Killian…close,” she panted. “So close.”

“Don’t fight it, sweetling. Let go for me, take your pleasure.”

She rode him hard, hips slamming down on his, water splashing. In seconds she was coming, coming _hard_ , her walls clamping down viciously on his cock, pulsing around his finger. Killian hissed, jerking under her as she dragged him with her, his climax knocking the wind out of him. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, Emma dozed off in his arms. He waited until the water was stone cold before waking her.

“Emma, lass, wake up.”

“Ung,” she mumbled, sleepily raising her head. “What happened?”

“You fell asleep.”

“Really?” She still felt boneless, sluggish, well ridden. It was heaven.

“I think I did too, love. That was…intense.”

She buried her nose in the crook of his neck. “Water’s cold.”

“Aye, which is why we should get out.”

“Still sleepy.”

He laughed; her whine of protest amusing. “The sooner we get out, the sooner you can go back to sleep, sweetling.”

She shook her head. “Hungry too.”

“Very well.” He found the bucket and rinsed her off, a sheen of soap still clinging to her pale skin. Emma curled up in the opposite end of the tub as he washed himself with quick sure strokes; if she wasn’t utterly sated, she might have helped. Next time. Once her lover was clean he helped her up, wrapping a towel around her. “Careful stepping out, princess.”

Her legs were still a little wobbly but she managed it. Killian followed grabbing a towel of his own as she walked over to the table that had the food. Wine chilled in a bucket; some of her favorite foods lay nestled in a basket. Her mother? Emma could think of no one else who would go to such trouble to make her comfortable. A sign of things to come? She hoped so.

“This is quite a spread.”

“There’s some clothes too.”

He arched a brow at her. “Do we need clothes, Princess?”

She giggled. “Hmm, this is our room. Being naked does have a certain appeal.”

He hugged her to his chest. “Perhaps we could take this to our bed?”

Our bed. Emma sighed, more than willing to share a bed with this man for the rest of her life. “Help me?”

“Always.” He grabbed the basket, while she brought the bucket and glasses. The bed was rumpled and messy from their earlier play, but she didn’t mind. As Killian laid out the food, Emma pulled her long hair into a sloppy bun and let her towel fall to the floor. She had nothing to hide from him. As they enjoyed the meal, Killian told her more about some of the places he’d been, places he wanted to take her. It sounded magical to her.

“Can we visit your home? The place you come from?”

Killian looked away, suddenly interested in the wine bottle. “It was a very small village, lass. It probably doesn’t exist anymore.” Emma rubbed his back soothingly. Faint scars greeted her touch and he flinched. “Sorry, lass. Still a might sore.”

“Maybe I can help with that?”

“You don’t…”

“I want to. Now lay flat on your belly.” She’d only ever done this with her horse, but how hard could it be? She straddled his thighs, her fingertips running the length of his broad back. She rarely got a chance to simply admire him; he was beautiful. Broad shoulders that tapered to a trim waist, muscles tones from centuries at sea. She kissed along his spine, her thumbs beginning to work his lower back. “Tell me if I hurt you, okay?”

“Feels heavenly so far, love.” He hadn’t been lying, exactly. Sleep and the hot bath had eased the discomfort, but there were still twinges of soreness from having his arms pinned at such an awkward angle. Still, Emma’s question about his village took him off guard. It brought back all kinds of painful memories, memories he hadn’t thought of for a long time. His confession on the _Jolly_ was cathartic, telling Emma his story, but he didn’t like to think back to that time. He wanted to leave the past in the past and focus on his future.

Emma deserved that.

She worked his muscles slowly, carefully, easing the knots. It had been so long since anyone took care of him like this; he wanted to weep. When he felt her lips touch some of his scars, he dug his nails into his palm to keep his composure. The power of her love was overwhelming; his own unworthiness gnawed at him.

“Killian? Did I hurt you?”

He sucked in a breath hastily. “No, love.”

“You tensed up all of a sudden. Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I was just…thinking.”

“About these?” She touched a thin white line just under his shoulder blade, featherlight.

He sighed; she was too perceptive, his princess. “Aye. It’s…not a happy story.”

“You don’t have to tell me, not if you don’t want to.” She moved to stretch out beside him, green clashing with blue. “But if you ever do, I’ll listen. My feelings for you won’t change.”

“That’s easy to say, Emma.”

“Hey, True Love, remember? I believe that, I believe in us, Killian.”

He rolled onto his side and pulled her close. “I don’t know about True Love, lass. But I do know that I love you more than anything in this life.”

“I think that’s what True Love is, Captain.” She kissed him sweetly, willing him to believe her.

 

* * *

 

The second day of their house arrest (Emma liked to think of it that way, since Killian was going through all this for her sake) began early. Killian was typically an early riser, Emma found him on the settee absorbed in a book. She rang for breakfast, which forced them to finally dress in something approaching proper clothes. She still opted for breeches and shirts; they were so comfortable, she didn’t want to give them up. Besides, Killian seemed to like them.

She perched herself in his lap, watching the sunlight play over his features. He continued to read and she was reminded of all those books in his cabin. His brother’s books. “Do you have a favorite?”

“Favorite what, sweetling?”

“Book. Where did you even find this one?”

“Cupboard over there.  I wanted to let you sleep.”

She kissed the apple of his cheek. “Well, I missed you. Read in our bed from now on.”

“As the princess commands.” He smirked and kissed her deeply, dropping the book. They were still making out when their breakfast arrived.

It smelled divine, but she was distracted by one of the servants pressing a letter into her hand. “What’s this?”

“From the Queen. I am to wait for a reply.”

Emma frowned; why was her mother _writing_ to her? It made no sense. When she flipped the letter over, she realized she was wrong. The note was for Killian. “What’s the matter, love?”

She held out the folded parchment. “It’s for you.”

His brow creased in confusion. After accepting the missive, he pressed it to his thigh so he could break the seal with his thumb. He really needed to ask about getting his hook back. He felt exposed without it.

_Captain Jones,_

_Her Majesty the Queen wishes to conduct your interrogation pursuant to the charges against you at noon today. You have her personal assurance that you will be treated with respect and honor._

_Sincerely,_

_Doc, Her Majesty’s Scribe_

“Killian, what’s going on?”

“Your mother’s going to interrogate me.”

“What?” She snatched the letter from him, scanning it quickly. “What about your trial?”

“An interrogation prior to trial was standard in the Royal Navy. I expected as much.”

“I’m coming with you.”

Killian shook his head. “You can’t, love. I must do this alone.”

She looked hurt. “I thought we were in this together?”

He gently pried the letter from her hand. “We are, sweetling. You being here with me is all I could ever ask for. The fact remains that our feelings for each other make us less than objective. I must earn your mother’s trust on my own merits.”

Emma huffed in frustration; deep down, she knew he was right. At least it was her mother and not her father. “I still feel like I should _do_ something.”

“Lass, you already have, you found Tinkerbell.”

“But what if that’s not enough?” She was near tears, all too aware of how Killian’s past would look to someone who didn’t understand him the way she did. Perhaps she wasn’t objective, but her father’s prejudice led him to hurt the man she loved.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“What if I’m not?” she asked quietly.

Killian laid the note aside so he could hold her. “We must have faith, Princess. Do you believe your mother is fair?”

Slowly, Emma nodded. “I think I do.” She wanted to, desperately. She wanted her mother to be the woman Emma always believed she was. It was simply difficult when her pirate’s life and freedom was at stake.

He kissed the crown of her head. “If it means that much to you, why don’t you speak with your father? I may not be especially fond of him, but I know he means the world to you.”

“I don’t even know what to say to him.”

He tilted her chin up. “Tell him how you feel. I’ll bet he feels a bit blindsided by all this.”

Emma nodded guiltily. “Yeah.” They’d been sneaking around for months; Emma had planned to run away with no explanation. She never wanted to hurt her parents, she just wanted to live her life in her own way.

Just before noon, a pair of guards came to take Killian away. Emma watched as they bound his arms at the elbows once more; clearly, they didn’t trust that a one-handed pirate wasn’t a threat. She suppressed a grin; Killian _was_ dangerous, but only when crossed. Or if she asked very nicely. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Very soon, my love.” The guards were surprisingly polite, inviting him to follow rather than forcing him bodily from the room. One in front, one behind, still surrounded but much better than he expected. For a moment, he thought the Queen was going back on her word, throwing him back into a cell, but they turned right instead of left. Killian didn’t relax until they arrived at their destination in the bowels of the castle. Bars crossed the window; a single wooden table with two hard wooden chairs were the only furnishings.

“Her Majesty ordered you be unchained,” one of the guards said, sounding skeptical. “Don’t make her regret it. We’ll be right outside.”

“I have no desire to harm the Queen, I can assure you.”

“I’m sure you can understand why I don’t take your word for it.”

Killian nodded curtly, flexing his hand to work some of the feeling back into it. Even his left wrist tingled a bit; it had been some time since he had phantom pain. He remembered all too well the agony he endured, the red hot iron the cauterize his wrist, the fever that set in after. But he was a Jones and stubborn, driven by revenge. It kept him alive, saw him through many a trial, ultimately bringing him here. Three hundred years of darkness and revenge undone by the love of one woman, a princess no less.

The gods either hated him or loved him, he could not decide which.

There was a stirring outside, a distinct feminine voice. The door opened and Snow White stepped through it. Once again, it struck him how tiny she was; Emma obviously got her delicate features from her mother. In her youth, Killian was certain she was quite beautiful; the Queen was still beautiful in a mature stately way. It made him think of what it would be like to grow old with Emma. Captain Hook growing old. That’s something he never would have imagined six months ago.

“Captain.”

Killian gave a short bow. “Your Majesty.”

She gestured toward the chairs. “Please sit. This shouldn’t take long.”

“We were surprised to receive your note this morning. Do you often converse with your only child by letter?”

Snow frowned. “Was she upset?”

“Perhaps you should ask her yourself.”

Snow removed her gloves, revealing fingers with fresh callouses. “I started shooting again. Did you know I was a bandit?”

“Emma mentioned you were on the run from the Evil Queen, that she tried to kill you numerous times.”

“Do you know why?” Killian shook his head. “Regina blamed me for the death of someone she loved. I was only a child, unaware I was being manipulated. I missed my own mother so much, I didn’t want Regina to lose hers.” Snow turned her ring over and over on her finger.

“I never wanted to take Emma away from you. I simply want her to be happy.”

“You think you can make her happy? A pirate?”

“I think that is for Emma to decide. You said it yourself, she’s an adult.” He drummed his fingers on the table. “Do you know why I became a pirate?” It was Snow’s turn to shake her head. “We served a king, my brother and I. We were chosen for a special mission, to help bring an end to a terrible war. During that mission, we discovered the king was planning to use the plant we were sent to fetch to commit genocide. My brother died trying to make it right.”

Snow’s eyes glistened with tears. “I’m sorry.”

“He was a good man, Liam. I don’t regret my choice.”

Snow folded her hands in front of her. “I don’t doubt your sincerity, Captain. But your brother’s death doesn’t excuse your actions.”

“I’m not asking to be excused or absolved. I’m asking for a second chance. A chance to be the man your daughter believes I am, a man I forgot that I even could be. I’ve done many things in the name of vengeance. I’ve fought and struggled for centuries to destroy the monster who murdered the woman I loved. I did steal the dagger, I did mean to use it. I thought it was all I had left. Emma showed me another way, another life. And I promise you I will fight just as fiercely for her as I did for my revenge.”

Snow understood, she even sympathized, but she needed more than his word. “Who was this woman, the one Rumplestiltskin killed.”

He felt awkward, discussing Milah to Emma’s mother, but he knew he needed to be as honest as possible. Snow was a woman who responded to sincerity. As he got to the worst part, he noticed her gaze flicker to his blunt wrist. “He did this to you?”

Killian nodded. “Aye, he wanted me to suffer. I made a vow to find a way to destroy him.”

“It’s impossible, you know. The dagger is the only way to kill him and you would only become the Dark One in his place.”

“Emma warned me. It was the thing that truly stayed my hand. I hate the Dark One; I could never be _that.”_

Snow nodded. “I believe you. I don’t want to hurt Emma. But I have no choice; my people’s welfare must come first. What would they think if I simply let a notorious pirate steal from me without a trial? It would destroy everything we’ve worked so hard to rebuild.”

Killian nodded. “I understand, even though I plan to make my case. I won’t abandon her.”

“As my husband learned the hard way. But you and I, I think we understand one another.”

“Do your people know you were a bandit, Majesty?”

“Those that are old enough. Regina—the Evil Queen—hunted me far and wide. She murdered whole villages trying to find me.”

“And they protected you?”

She nodded. “It was what kept me going. Well, that and Charming.” Her smile was sad and wistful. “I almost miss it, the adventure of it. It’s easy to get lost in nostalgia when you have a soft bed and a full belly.”

“I’ve never lied to Emma about what I am, how I’ve lived. She seems to believe me worthy anyway.”

“She’s always been stubborn, like her father.” Snow looked him in the eye. “The things you’ve done…do you regret any of it?”

Killian took a deep breath, the burden of his past heavier than ever. But he would shoulder it gladly, if it meant he could have Emma in his life. “Aye, I regret many things. If you’re asking if I regret being with Emma, then the answer is no.”

“Honesty. I appreciate that, Captain.”

“My chosen profession may have a reputation for chicanery, but I prefer the truth.”

Snow nodded, almost absently. Again, against her better judgment, she found herself liking him. She could see why Emma was so smitten with the man. Still, her duty was clear. She was inclined toward mercy, perhaps even finding a use for the pirate’s talents. David would need more convincing; he frequently chided her for her desire to see the best in people. The facts were clear; this pirate had endeavored to steal the single most dangerous magical artifact in the known world. With her own daughter’s collusion, no less. She had to give him a hearing. It was the right thing to do.

“Thank you, Captain. I’ll let you get back to Emma.”

She stood gracefully and swept from the room. Before Killian could think too hard about the encounter—it was unlike any interrogation he’d ever been privy to—the guards returned, chains in hand. The Queen might be better disposed toward him, but he was still very much under arrest. The sooner this trial began, the better.

 

* * *

 

Emma paced back and forth until she got a little light headed. It was so frustrating, standing around and waiting. Would her mother interrogate Killian herself? What would she ask? How would she take Killian’s love and devotion to Emma and hers for him? Would she be sympathetic? Snow White’s goodness was legendary, but Emma knew her mother was very protective. What if she was lulling them into a false sense of security?

She stopped pacing, actually stamping her foot in frustration. She was being paranoid, Killian would be fine. Her mother was too honorable to do anything untoward to Killian. Perhaps she was simply trying to get to know the man her daughter loved?

Killian had suggested Emma speak to her father, but what would she say? Ironically, the thing that hurt her the most was thinking she might have disappointed him. Emma adored her father; she was like him in so many ways. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she couldn’t stop loving Killian any more than she could stop breathing.

Decision made, she scribbled a note for Killian, just in case he returned before her. No one took much notice of her as she strode the corridors, a bit of a welcome change. An endless chorus of “your royal highness” got tiresome quickly; how did her parents do it? Snow, of course, had been born to rule, but her father grew up a shepherd. It was a fact that most either didn’t know or overlooked because David carried himself like royalty. The man Emma knew was kind, compassionate to everyone he met, very protective of his loved ones. Emma wondered if things would be different if she’d had siblings, a brother perhaps. Her parents seemed content with only one child, but now that might be different. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

If she knew her father at all, there was likely only one place he would be. She followed the familiar path to the armory, unsurprised when she heard the clanging of metal. Two figures moved around the training square, sparring, seeking an opening. One was tall, sandy blonde hair tinged with gray, jerkin gone, sweat causing the linen shirt to cling to his torso. The other was a bit stockier, salt and pepper hair clinging to his scalp, movements slower but precise, parring his King’s blows.

“Papa?”

David glanced her way, nearly missing the swipe near his chest. “Emma.” He stilled, focused on his partner. “Thanks, Jeffery.”

“An honor as always, Majesty.” Jeffery gave his master a little half bow, then discreetly left father and daughter alone.

David walked over to the trough, filling one of the wooden cups and gulping down water to quench his thirst. He’d been sparring for most of the afternoon, hoping it would distract him from recent events. He felt very alone, for the first time in many, many years. He and Snow were usually in harmony, but this was different. And ironic, considering the past.

Emma fidgeted with her hands; now that she was here, she didn’t know what to say. What she felt for Killian went beyond mere words.

“I trust the pirate is more comfortable?” It galled him to see the man out of the dungeon, but he couldn’t deny the joy on Emma’s face when Snow released them.

That rankled her. “He has a name, Papa. Killian.”

David sighed. “What do you want me to say, Emma? That I’m overjoyed a man like that is seeking to steal my only child?”

“Papa, he’s not stealing me! He told you who he really was, so we could have your blessing, so I wouldn’t give up my family. Why do you insist on seeing the worst in him?”

“Because you deserve better!” David didn’t realize he was shouting until he saw Emma flinch. “I’m sorry, Emma, but what do you really know about this man? How can you condone the things he’s done?”

“I’m not condoning anything. I know Killian has a dark past. The things he’s told me…he feels such shame, Papa. And yet…I understand. Can you say you would not want to destroy the Dark One? After everything he’s done to _us?”_

David returned his sword to its scabbard. “My choices are not on trial, Emma. That man is a pirate. A self-admitted thief, most likely a murderer and who knows what else. How can you love someone like that?”

“How can you condemn him without at least _listening?_ Papa, Regina murdered hundreds, probably thousands of people, just to get to you and Mama. Yet, she’s only banished. You could have executed her, but you didn’t.”

“I wanted to,” David admitted softly. “It was the first real disagreement we had, your mother and me. The things we said to each other…I argued that the law should take its course, that Regina’s crimes were too great. I couldn’t stand the idea of that woman existing for one moment longer, ready to destroy my family.”

Emma had never heard that part of the story. She felt a wave of sympathy for this man she thought she knew so well. Carefully, she touched his hand. “I know Killian’s done things that merit punishment, but I also believe in his heart. That he wants to atone for the things he’s done, try to find some peace. He could have forgotten me a thousand times, and yet he _always_ came back. He makes me happy, Papa. We simply want a chance to have a life together.”

David looked in his beloved daughter’s face, torn apart by the pleading anguish he saw in her eyes. He couldn’t bear to see her unhappy. “I’ll try, Emma. I’ll try to see what you see.”

She sniffed, a beaming smile curving her lips. “Thank you, Papa!” She hugged him tightly, feeling like a little girl again as he cradled her head. “I’m sorry if I disappointed you. I never meant to.”

David shook his head, incredulous. “I’m not disappointed. I’ve only ever wanted you to be happy, Emma.”

“I am, I promise.”

Her heart felt lighter as they walked arm in arm back inside the castle. Emma wanted to tell Killian the good news, see how his time with her mother went. Hope shined bright as a beacon; she was sure that everything would be alright in the end. No one could doubt Killian’s sincerity; they simply had to give him a chance.

She left her father at her parents’ suite; it was a fair walk back to her own temporary quarters with Killian. Would her parents allow them to move back into her suite after the trial? Killian wanted to take her sailing; they could do anything they wanted!

“Emma! Emma!”

Startled, she spun on her heel. “Tinkerbelle? Sorry, I haven’t checked on you. I…” The grim look on the blonde’s face frightened her. “Tinkerbelle, what’s wrong?”

“Did you know Blue was here?”

 “The Blue Fairy? No, I’ve been…” She blushed; she and Killian spent much of the last day either sleeping or making love. “Busy. Why would Blue be here? Did you speak to her?” Emma knew Tink didn’t have a good relationship with the chief fairy, not that Emma blamed her in the slightest. Who takes the wings of a fairy trying to help people?

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” Tink glanced left and right, clearly nervous. “Force of habit. Back in Neverland…nevermind. She was speaking to your mother, something about a Rumplestilskein?”

“Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One,” Emma corrected. “What in the hell could that be about?” Killian would be amused, hearing her use such language. He was obviously a terrible influence.

“I don’t know, but Emma, I think there’s a more urgent problem.”

“More urgent? What do you mean?”

Tink looked grim. “Emma, I don’t think the fairy speaking to your mother was Blue.”


	6. Chapter 6

Emma stared at Tinkerbelle, flabbergasted. Nothing made sense. “Not Blue? Tink, you must be mistaken. That makes no sense!”

Tinkerbelle simply looked worried and sad. “Emma, I know what I saw. I’ve known Blue for a long time. That fairy wasn’t her. I swear. It’s hard to forget the woman who banished you.”

If Tinkerbelle was right, then the corridor was no place to discuss such things. She grabbed the other woman’s hand and nodded up the hall. “My room’s just ahead. We can talk there.” She could also find out if Killian was back from his interrogation.

Emma threw open the door, looking around eagerly for her pirate. “Killian? You here?” Only silence greeted her. “Killian? Tinkerbelle is here?” More silence. _Don’t panic,_ she thought wildly. There could be a dozen reasons he wasn’t back yet.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Tinkerbelle soothed. She’d only known Emma for a short time, but she liked the princess. It was painfully obvious how much Killian meant to her. That was what made her fears about Blue so dangerous. The Blue Fairy was trusted by all; she was supposed to be a beacon of light and goodness in the world. At least that’s what Tink had believed before she was banished. She couldn’t help but wonder what made Blue such a stickler for rules.

“Mama wouldn’t hurt him,” Emma agreed. She sat on the couch, offering the seat beside her to her new friend. “Tink, tell me exactly what you saw.”

Tink folded her hands in her lap. “I swear I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. But I heard Blue’s voice and I couldn’t help myself. I learned well how to stay hidden.” Tink shivered; the memory of Neverland was hard to shake. She didn’t know how Killian managed to stay sane in that place; he’d been there far longer than she. She still didn’t quite know how she arrived there. She knew the magic of the place was powerful. Had she dreamed herself there? Had Pan’s shadow gotten her? She never really knew. All she did remember was trying to help a small boy in a village who’d complained of being haunted by a ghost. She may not have been a fairy anymore, but she hated seeing people suffering. In protecting the little boy, she’d wound up a prisoner herself. When Pan discovered her, he’d tried to make her an offer, to rule Neverland by his side. But Tinkerbelle was no fool. She fled and took up residence in the jungle, once happening upon an angry and vengeful Captain Hook. It took some time but they built a friendship of sorts, Killian vowing to protect her from Pan. Tink never asked about the deal he made so she could stop running; she didn’t think Killian would have told her if she had asked. Still, she was grateful. He took another risk in bringing her back with him; this was the least she could do to repay his kindness.

Emma bit her lip. “Killian rarely talks about Neverland. Was it terrible?”

Tink nodded sadly. “Pan rules all. For a teenage boy, he’s quite nasty.”

“A teenage boy?”

“No one knows how he even came to be there. But you don’t age in Neverland, no one does. Time stands still. But he and his Shadow terrorize anyone who doesn’t join his Lost Boys.”

“But not you?”

“They did at first. Even full size, I’m short, shorter than Pan.” Tink shuddered. “He wanted me to be some sort of _mother_ for his Lost Boys. I refused and managed to flee. Sometime after I met Killian, he made a deal to protect me. I still don’t know what it was.”

How could anyone doubt that her Killian was a good man at heart? He put he and his crew in peril to protect Tinkerbelle. These were the kinds of things her mother needed to hear. “I know he’s excited to see you again, Tink.”

“He knows I’m here?”

“Yeah. We don’t have secrets between us.”

Tink nodded approvingly. “That’s good.”

That brought Emma back to the reason they were having this conversion in the first place. “Tink, are you _sure_ it wasn’t Blue? I know you two have a history…”

Tinkerbelle nodded firmly. “She looked like Blue, she sounded like Blue. But that was _not_ Blue. I’d stake my wings on it.”

Her wings? The Blue Fairy had taken Tink’s wings when she was banished; Emma didn’t know the ins and outs of fairy magic, but anything to do with a fairy’s wings was serious. “But _how,_ Tink? I don’t understand. Mama’s known Blue for years. Surely she would know?”

“Dark magic is very powerful, Emma. There are strong glamours than can help a person assume someone else’s identity. It would need to be very strong, since Blue was widely assumed to be the greatest of us. She’s the only fairy to take on the Black Fairy and survive.”

“The Black Fairy? I thought that was just a legend!”

“Legends are frequently founded on truth. The Black Fairy’s wand is very dangerous in the wrong hands. The fairies have guarded it for as long as anyone can remember.”

“But why impersonate Blue? I still don’t understand.”

Tink looked wary. “Emma, who is this Rumplestiltskin?”

“The Dark One,” she replied. “The one who murdered Killian’s first love and maimed him.”

A flicker of understanding crossed the former fairy’s face. “Killian never uses his name, that’s why I didn’t know.”

“He calls him the Crocodile. I have no idea why.”

Tink flushed. “You asked me once if anything ever happened between us,” she said slowly. “And nothing ever did…except…I remember one night, Killian appeared at my hut. Very drunk. I knew him well enough by then to know what he was after, but I could also see his heart wasn’t in it. He was just very lonely and in pain. I don’t think he even remembers anything he said to me that night, but that’s when he told me about Milah.”

Emma fought not to squirm. She wasn’t threatened by Tink; Tink was her friend, Killian’s friend. And besides, what Killian did before he met her and who he did it with wasn’t any of her business. “Um…”

Tinkerbelle laid her hand over Emma’s. “We were only friends, Emma. Killian never liked being vulnerable, even with me. We never spoke of it after, and as I said, I doubt he even remembers. Besides, he’s not my type anyway.”

Emma giggled. “Really? You don’t think he’s handsome?”

“Oh, he is. Charming too, when he wants. But I’ve never been drawn to the dark and dangerous types.”

Emma flushed. That was one of things she loved best about her pirate. The dichotomy danger and gentlemanly sweetness just had her coming back for more. To her, he was perfect. “Thank you so much for helping us, Tink. It means so much to me.”

“I’ve never been one to abandon my friends. I owe Killian a debt I can never repay. I just want him to be happy.”

“I think we are,” Emma said thoughtfully. “Really happy. I just hope my parents can see that eventually.”

“I’m sure they will. They seem kindly, from what little I’ve seen.”

“But what about Blue? Why were they talking about Rumplestiltskin?”

“I couldn’t make it all out, but it sounded like they were arguing.”

“Arguing?”

“The fairy passing herself off as Blue refused to interrogate Rumplestiltskin. That was all I could really make out.”

Emma frowned, confused. Interrogate Rumple? But why? What did he have to do with Killian’s trial? She didn’t get the chance to think about it deeper, as just then the door opened. Emma jumped up, wary, but it was Killian who stepped through it. “Killian!” He was still chained, but she didn’t care. The tension of worrying about him snapped and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. “Gods, I was so worried!”

Touched as he was by her concern, he was confused. Something had happened since he’d seen her last. “Emma, sweetling, what’s wrong?”

Emma took a deep breath; they weren’t alone. The guards who’d brought him back hovered a few inches away, mildly disgusted by her outburst. “I’m just glad you’re back,” she said, mostly honestly. She stepped back, ignoring his arched brow. She allowed the guards to unchain him before throwing herself back into his arms.

Killian’s shoulders ached a little but he hugged her close. Clearly something had happened since he left, something that had her distressed. The moment the doors closed, he kissed her hair. “What’s the matter, love? What’s happened?”

She held him tight, inhaling his strong masculine scent. “I was getting worried about you,” she said honestly. She stood up on her toes to brush her lips over his. He kissed her back, his fingers threading through her hair.

“I’m fine, Princess. I don’t think your guards like me much, but I had an honest chat with your mother.” The sound of a throat clearing got his attention. When he looked to his left, his jaw dropped. “Tink? Is that you?”

Tinkerbelle smiled, so pleased to see that her instinct was correct. This wasn’t quite the man she’d known in Neverland. This man was _happy._ “Hello, Hook.”

“Afraid it’s Killian these days,” he said with a chuckle. He tucked Emma into his right side and held up his left arm. “I forgot to ask for my hook back.”

“Well, it’s been quite a while, I didn’t want to offend the Captain.”

He and Emma crossed the room to where TInk was waiting. “Emma told me what you’re doing for us, lass. I wish I had the words to thank you.”

“No thanks necessary. You’re my friend.”

Killian smiled sheepishly. It was so strange being in the same room with Tinkerbelle and Emma. Two parts of his life he never expected to clash. “All the same, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Emma kept her arm firmly around Killian’s waist. She knew Tink wasn’t a threat, but she couldn’t help herself. She was very possessive of her pirate. And she’d missed him. “Killian, Tink’s not here just to visit. She overheard something disturbing.”

“Disturbing? What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, fairy?”

Tink looked indignant. “I don’t go _looking_ for trouble, Killian Jones!”

“Aye, but it usually finds you.” He laughed. “Love, we could tell you some stories.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’ve heard some already. The basic gist I got is that Pan is creepy and evil?”

“That about sums it up. I did some unsavory things, but that hellion enjoys making people suffer. Stealing youth and whatnot. Disgusting.”

“As bad as I’m sure Neverland was, Tink thinks we have a more pressing problem.”

“Such as?”

Emma and Killian settled together on the couch, while Tink stretched out on the settee. Together, the ladies filled him in on what Tink had seen and heard. He’d been around enough dark magic in his long life to know that what Tink described was a distinct possibility. But they would need to tread carefully. This fairy was someone Emma’s parents trusted. They couldn’t just go around accusing people. Or fairies, as it were.

“I still don’t understand why Mama would want Rumplestiltskin to testify,” Emma murmured, head on Killian’s chest. “Why even risk it?”

“Considering our history, love, it makes perfect sense. My feud has always been with him. We’re the only people alive who know what really happened.” Well, them and Mr. Smee. No one knew where Baelfire was or if he was even still alive. There were rumors of someone fleeing Neverland, but Pan was far too cunning to let the truth be known. He thrived on chaos. “I stole the dagger to kill him.”

“But you returned it. You gave all that up.”

“I know, sweetling. And I think your mother believes me.” He smiled down at his Princess. “She said that we understood each other. I think that’s true. A pair of thieves, who made great sacrifices for the one we love.”

Emma blushed. “But Rumplestiltskin? He’s far too dangerous to be let out of his prison. Isn’t he?”

“I think that’s why she wanted Blue to question him,” Tinkerbelle said thoughtfully. “So that they wouldn’t need to bring him here. Fairies have very powerful magic; Blue could ensure he spoke the truth.”

Killian shook his head. “The Crocodile spins the truth into something ugly, lass,” he warned. “You can’t trust anything he says.”

“Is he truly that bad?” Emma asked. She’d never actually seen the Dark One. He’d been imprisoned before she was born. It was forbidden to visit him.

Killian nodded. “His heart and soul are black, my love. His only concern is power. He claims that all he’s ever wanted was his son, but not at the price of his power. He’s another, like Pan, who enjoys the suffering of others.”

Emma shivered. She didn’t want such a man near Killian, not when there was such animosity. “You hate him, don’t you?”

“Aye. I always will. Should someone finally end his existence, I would probably rejoice. But it won’t be at my hand. I have too much to live for now.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her brow tenderly. How she wanted a long happy life with this man! Adventures, love, family, _children._ Emma hadn’t given much thought to children before, aside from the distaste she felt about heirs being her primary function as a royal princess. That part disgusted her. But children with Killian? That didn’t frighten her at all.

“Do you have a library here?” Tinkerbelle asked suddenly.

“Yes, why?”

“I might be able to find something, something to prove that it’s not Blue. I’m not guaranteeing anything, but it’s worth a try.”

“Thanks, Tink.” Emma looked at Killian. “We have to convince my parents not to bring Rumple here. It’s too dangerous.”

“I’m not afraid of the Crocodile, sweetling.”

“Well, I am. Killian, if he hurt you…”

“As long as the dagger is safe…Emma, whoever controls that dagger controls him. That’s why it can kill him.”

“And make whoever kills him into the new Dark One! If he’s as powerful as the legends say…Killian, I’m scared.”

He held her tight; he hated seeing her so distressed. “It’s okay to be scared, love. I am too.”

“You are?”

He nodded. “Even without the Crocodile…this trial will be difficult, love. For you especially. I’ve done things…things I’ve not told you yet. Things I don’t think I ever want you to know. You believe in the good man I want to be, Emma. I couldn’t bear it if the love faded from your eyes.”

“That won’t happen.”

“I know you believe that…”

Emma placed a finger to his lips. “No, I don’t just believe it. I know. I love you, Killian Jones, no matter what you’ve done. The very fact that you’ve sacrificed so much for me…you deserve the chance to atone, a second chance to be a good man. You already are.”

He wished Tinkerbelle would go; he was struggling, eyes brimming with tears. Emma’s love moved him on a level he’d never felt before. He wanted to spend the rest of his life showing her how much she meant to him. For now, he contented himself with a long lingering kiss to her lips.

They talked for another hour about Blue, Rumple and what it all meant. Emma still wanted to speak to her parents, but she agreed that discretion would be to their advantage. If they could find a way to prove Tink’s suspicions, then her parents would have to listen. If not…she wasn’t leaving Killian. Period. She knew he was afraid of how she would think of him if he revealed the darkest parts of his past, but it was too late for her. She loved him completely, even the darkness. Perhaps especially for the darkness, since she witnessed first hand how much he’d changed.

Finally, though, Tinkerbelle took her leave, and they were alone.

Emma’s hand still rested on the door when she felt Killian press himself against her back. She hummed happily as he slid his hand over her clothed belly, down the front of her breeches. “Killian…”

“As much as I enjoyed seeing Tink again…I thought she’d never leave,” he growled in her ear. He pressed his hips against her, grinding against her ass.

Emma reached back, fingers skimming over his hips. “And just want did you need our friend to leave for? Hmmm?”

“As if you don’t know, Princess.”

She turned, looking up at him with hooded eyes, licking her lips as he crowded her. She wasn’t afraid in the slightest; in fact, her heart sped up from his proximity, the naked lust in his gorgeous blue eyes. “Perhaps I just want to hear you say it, Captain.”

“Minx.” He ducked to kiss and nip at her pale throat, groaning as she gripped his shoulders. “I missed you,” he murmured. “I love you.” He sucked hard on her earlobe. “I want to spend all night worshipping you.”

She shivered, arousal pooling in her core. “Oh yes, please.”

“You’re okay, sweetling? Not too sore?”

Had they only enjoyed their erotic bath that morning? It felt like days had passed, so worried was she about her father and Blue and Rumplestiltskin. She ran her hands firmly down his chest, until she could slide them over his hips and ass. “Make love to me, Killian.”

She sighed into his kiss, her hands squeezing the pert globes as he pinned her between his strong body and the door. He groaned, thrusting against her. “Like that, do you?”

“Hmm, more than you know.”

Gods, that confession was music to his ears. One day very soon, he would get his dearest wish. His Princess punishing him, trying him up and having her wicked way with him. “Soon, my darling. But not tonight.”

She didn’t quite know what he meant by that, but she was eager to find out. There was so much for them to explore; it made her dizzy. Or perhaps that was simply her dashing pirate. She squealed happily as he hoisted her up, encouraging her to lock her ankles behind his back. She could feel him, hard and heavy between her legs; she couldn’t stop herself from rutting against him. He growled low in her ear, quickly finding her lips in a heated kiss.

“Killian…oh gods,” she breathed, shivering as he rubbed her just right through their clothes. It occurred to her that this was the longest stretch of time they’d ever had together; even when the _Jolly_ was in port, they’d been forced to spend the days apart. They were free of all that now, no more clandestine meetings, no more secrets. They could love each other in the open, freely and completely, indulge in their passion any time they wished. It was intoxicating, this future she saw for them.

“Do you like this shirt, sweetling?” It was open at the neck, almost indecently so. Her vest usually helped keep it closed, but she’d tossed it during their conversation with Tinkerbelle. From then on, little glimpses of her cleavage taunted him, filled his head with erotic images. He was helpless against her charms.

“N-n-no?” She enjoyed dressing like this because it was comfortable, but Killian clearly enjoyed it for another reason entirely. She didn’t think this shirt was especially sexy, simple white linen, but the way he was looking at her…it was like he wanted to devour her. It made her clit throb with need, desire pooled in her belly.

Keeping his forearm under her, he slipped his hand into her shirt and pulled, tearing it easily, like tissue. Emma keened, her head falling back against the door with a thud. This was a glimpse of the dangerous pirate she loved. She arched as he bent to suckle her nipples, back and forth; Emma clung to him, fingers gripping his hair. “Oh gods, yes. Yes!”

He loved how responsive she was, how utterly free she was with her passion. He prayed she never lost that. He recalled how adorably shy she was during their first encounter, shy but determined. His Princess knew what she wanted, and took it, propriety be damned. He adored her for it, planned on spending the rest of his life showing her how much. He bit down gently on an erect nipple, groaning as she moaned loudly. “Do you want the whole castle to hear you, darling?”

Emma’s mind was a hazy fog, her only concern the sharp ache between her legs. “Huh?”

“We’re under house arrest,” he reminded her, thrusting into her clothed heat. “There’s probably guards nearby, if not outside this very door.”

Emma mewled, surprised how much that excited her. “You think we should be quiet?”

“Could you be quiet, my love?” He swirled his tongue over her right nipple, relishing her moan of pleasure. “It seems not.”

Emma shook her head hard. “Don’t care,” she muttered, rolling her hips. His erection was so close, rubbing her clit just so, making her burn with want. “Gods, I need you.”

“As you wish.” He resumed his ministrations, lavishing her pert breasts with attention as he rutted against her. He could feel her trembling, the telltale sign of her impending release. “Come for me, sweet. Just like this.”

She couldn’t have stopped it even if she wanted to, her high crashing over in a rush. She banged her hand on the door, over and over as he rode her through it, stopping just shy of his own climax. Emma’s head lolled, chest heaving, shivering with aftershocks. “Fuck,” she panted.

“Such language, love.” He kissed her sweetly, eager to take her to bed. “Hold on to me.”

Emma nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried her like she weighed nothing, finding her lips and kissing her lazily. She hummed in satisfaction, impressed by his ability to navigate the room even as they kissed. He tried to lay her out on the bed, but she stopped him, scrambling up on her knees. “Let me?”

He nodded, adjusting himself as she shrugged out of the ruined shirt. His pants were painfully tight, but he let her do as she liked. Emma unbound her hair, shaking out the braids, her hands resting lightly on his chest. “Emma?”

“Patience, Captain.” She smiled softly, hands sliding under his waistcoat. Slowly, she pushed it off his shoulders, leaning in to kiss the hollow of his throat. She loved the way his shirts accentuated his strong chest, the hair rough under her fingertips. It felt delicious against her skin; if she had her way he would be shirtless always. “No touching.”

“No touching?”

“It’s my turn,” she said simply. “Can you do that?”

“What happens if I don’t?”

She saw the heat in his eyes, and she had a flash of understanding. She recalled how he pleaded with her to be rough with him down in the dungeon, for her to fuck him even as he was bound and helpless. He craved something…was it the same thing she felt, every time she surrendered to him? The heady pleasure she’d experienced when he spanked her? A little scared, but curious, she locked her gaze with his. “I am the Princess,” she said, hoping her voice sounded stronger than she felt. “I can have you punished.”

Killian balled his hand into a fist, hardly daring to hope. Would she never stop surprising him? He thought he would need to coax her into it, explain what he wanted and why he wanted it. Clearly, he’d underestimated her. “What sort of punishment?”

“Anything I see fit.” She knew by the way his eyes lit up that she was on the right track. “Now will you obey your Princess, Captain?”

He nodded, even though he had no intention of obeying her. At least not all the time. He wanted to see how far she would take this. He could tell she was a little scared, but determined. Gods, he loved her. Emma slipped her hand behind his neck and forced him down to a needy kiss, even as her other hand explored his body. She yanked the shirt from his pants, breaking their kiss to pull it over his head. “Hold still.”

Killian nodded, eyes flittering shut as she licked his nipple. The little needy sound caught in his throat excited her; she repeated it with his other nipple, even scraping her teeth over it. “You like this?”

He nodded, fighting the urge to drag her hand to his crotch. His erection was almost painful now. “Aye.”

Emma surged forward and kissed him, fingers playing with the laces of his trousers. “I want to lick every inch of you,” she confessed, yanking him close so she could cup him. He thrust against her hand, unable to help himself.

“Anything,” he panted, nails digging into his palm. “Gods, just don’t stop.”

It was heady, being on the other side, the one giving the orders. She gave him a firm squeeze, clit throbbing as he moaned. “Off,” she demanded. “I want you naked, pirate.”

Thrilled to finally have an order for him to obey, he swatted her hand away so he could strip. Boots and leather trousers quickly found their way to the floor until he was completely nude to her hungry gaze. Emma couldn’t stop herself; she laid her hands on his heated skin, tracing the plains of his chest, stroking his abs. His muscles trembled under her touch, even as he struggled to keep still. He was so beautiful and all hers. Again, she licked his nipples, playing with them under they were stiff and swollen. “Fuck, lass,” he breathed. He was exposed, his whole body alight with need. Emma placed a tender kiss over his heart then moved lower, lips and hands following the trail of hair to his thick cock.

“Hmmm.” Emma locked eyes with him, tongue playing over the swollen tip of him. She had to back up so she could bend comfortably, mouth hovering over him. “Remember, no touching.” She licked him from root to tip, indulging in his taste. She loved doing this, returning the pleasure he so regularly gave her. Her core throbbed with need, but she wanted to see how far she could push him. She almost hoped he’d disobey her, eager to have this strong dangerous man at her mercy, submitting to her. She sucked lightly on the belled head, tongue lapping at the weeping slit.

Killian watched with rapt attention as she played with his cock, licking and sucking him. Her golden hair fell around her like a waterfall, swaying with every bob of her head. He was mesmerized by the elegant curve of her back, her pert bottom. She was a goddess, one he would gladly worship whenever she saw fit.

Emma took him a little deeper each time, licking firmly over the hard ridge of him. Her pirate was thick and long, not _too_ big for her mouth. He was the perfect size, fitting inside her just right. She cupped his balls, deliberately tormenting him. He groaned, accidentally thrusting deeper into her mouth. “Bloody fuck,” he swore.

Emboldened, she turned her head just a little, forcing her throat to relax. This time he brushed the back of her throat and she swallowed around him. Killian cried out, jerking, hand flying to her hair, desperate to hold her there. It was exquisite, the feeling of her swallowing around him.

She was so lost in pleasuring him that it took a few bobs of her head to realize he had her by the hair. Abruptly, she pulled away, catching his hand in hers. “What did I say about touching?”

He felt shamed and giddy at the same time. “Apologies, Princess.”

“I think you did it on purpose. Do you want to be punished, Captain?”

He nodded eagerly. “Please.”

“On your knees, Captain.” She prayed this was what he needed, that she hadn’t read him wrong. As he moved to kneel in the center of their bed, she rubbed the heel of her hand over her mound. The trousers were too hot; she needed to strip. Her lover’s punishment could wait.

Killian felt the bed dip as he pressed his head to the mattress; he turned to look. He caught Emma stripping her boots and pants, her trimmed golden curls damp with arousal. She caught him staring and lifted her leg up, foot flat on the bed so she could spread her legs. “Watch,” she ordered. With one hand, she spread her lower lips, with the other, she began to lightly stroke her clit. It was intensely erotic, touching herself as her lover watched. But it was a punishment too; he could have been fucking her right now, had he not disobeyed.

Killian trembled, almost quivering with need. She wasn’t even touching him, but she was glorious, her green eyes nearly black, burning with lust. He watched the pleasure play over her beautiful face as she touched herself.

“I did this,” she purred, dipping two fingers into her slick hole. “I did this every night while you were gone. I missed you, missed the way you feel inside me.”

Killian groaned, turned on by the idea of her masterbating while thinking of him. He’d missed her just as much, jerking off to thoughts of his beloved as his ship swayed under him. Emma didn’t stop, whispering many of her little fantasies as he watched helplessly. He wanted to touch himself, but didn’t dare disobey her again.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” she panted, rutting harder into her hand. “Fuck!” She grabbed the tall post to her left at the last second, holding on for dear life as she climaxed, arousal coating her hand. “Oh gods.”

“Emma,” Killian croaked, unbearably turned on. “Please, sweetling. _Please.”_

Emma nodded slowly, still trembling from her high. She climbed into the bed, offering him her wet fingers. Killian didn’t hesitate, sucking each one into his mouth and licking them clean. “Are you sure?”

He didn’t need her to elaborate. He nodded curtly. “Yes. I need it, love. Please.”

She bent down to swiftly kiss his lips, then moved, positioning herself behind his kneeling form. She rarely got to appreciate his ass, but his was perfect, tight and rounded, ideal for spanking. A throb of lust shot through her; she was going to need him badly when she was finished. Excited but wary, she lifted her hand and brought it down on his ass with a sharp smack.

Killian groaned; it was only a love tap, really. All she needed was a little guidance. “Harder, love.”

The truth was she wasn’t as big or as strong as he was; if he wanted her to _really_ punish him, then she would need something sturdier. She looked around the room, her eyes alighting on her hairbrush. It was broad and thick, the back made of wood. She hurried to grab it, back before Killian could speak. “Count them, pirate.”

He smiled to himself; he knew she would be fantastic at this. He braced himself for the blow, the next one much more painful than the first. It was exactly what he craved. “One,” he gasped, cock throbbing with pleasure.

His skin turned a pretty shade of pink; encouraged, Emma smacked him again on the other cheek. He cried out and for a second, she thought she hurt him. But his moan of “two” told her that he _liked_ it. She was thankful that he’d spanked her first; it gave her an idea of what to do. After five, she paused briefly, hand reaching up and stroke his cock. “Gods, I am so wet, Killian.”

He groaned, trying to rut into her hand. He couldn’t recall the last time he was so aroused. “More,” he begged. “I need more, darling.”

She heeded him, kissing each heated cheek before spanking him again. And again. And again. By the time she finished, his ass was radiating heat; she blew cool air to sooth him. “It’s all over,” she purred. “Such a good boy.”

Killian bit his lip; she was driving him insane. He jerked as she kissed the tip of his cock; he was so close to exploding. “Slowly, Princess. Slowly.”

Emma nodded, encouraging him to roll over. “Okay?”

He gathered her in his arms, lips skimming her brow. “Thank you,” he breathed. “Thank you so much.”

She smiled, cupping his scruffy cheek. They kissed languidly, reveling in being skin to skin. “Touch me,” she pleaded. “Gods, I need to feel you all over me.”

He pushed Emma onto her back, urging her hands above her head. “Keep them there.” She nodded, more than willing to give control back to her lover. She arched as he palmed her breast, suckling at the opposite nipple. She grabbed the rungs of the headboard, anchoring herself as he worshiped her, hand and mouth and cock stroking her into a frenzy. He left no part of her unexplored, fingers teasing her puckered hole as he licked her dripping sex.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Emma panted hoarsely, arms straining.  He kept her hovering on the edge of orgasm, threatening her sanity. “Please, Killian! Please!”

He crawled his way up her body, groaning as his cock touched her swollen cunt. “Don’t let go,” he warned, angling his hips. He slid home in one solid thrust, seating himself completely inside her. Emma arched, screaming, the deep penetration too much for her. She climaxed hard, stars popping behind her eyes. Killian hissed, struggling to hold still. She was so hot and slick and tight, but he needed to hold on. She’d done something wonderful for him; he would be a poor lover indeed, if he did not do his best to reciprocate. “You feel fucking amazing.”

Emma sagged, her grip loosening. She was buzzed, flying, squirming, his cock still hard and thick inside her. “More,” she panted, letting go to stroke his cheek. “Don’t stop.”

Killian ducked down to kiss her, soaking in her passion. He found her hand and threaded their fingers, holding tight as he fucked her slowly, deeply. Emma spread her legs wider, gaze falling to where they were joined, his cock glistening with her juices. “Fuck, just like that, Killian. So good.”

Killian slipped her right leg over his shoulder, giving him better leverage to ride her. She cried out, aching, dragging his mouth to hers. She plied him with needy hungry kisses, another climax tingling at the apex of her thighs. “Together,” Killian panted. “Together.”

She nodded hard, reaching down rub her clit. In moments she was coming again, moaning in ecstasy as she felt her lover follow, his seed hot and wet inside her. Killian rode her until he was spent, hissing as her sex rippled with aftershocks.

Emma’s legs collapsed, as did Killian, falling heavily on her chest. She made no protest, stroking his back as they panted, hearts thudding in their chests. She felt incredibly close to him, keenly aware they shared something new and intimate and profound. Tinkerbelle had said that Killian hated being vulnerable, but he’d opened himself up to Emma, trusting her with his deepest desires. She didn’t think she could love him more, but she was wrong.

Killian knew he should move, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her warmth. He felt different somehow, changed. He’d never shared his desires with anyone before, but his princess did not shy away. She gave him something he’d been missing; he felt whole. For the very first time, he felt peace. In her arms, he was safe.

She hated to move, but he was getting heavy. “Killian?”

“Sorry, love.” He rolled off her, but she moved with him, still offering her body. He held her close, lips touching her hairline. “I love you, my princess. More than I can say.”

She kissed the underside of his jaw, his scruff rough on her lips. “I love you too.” She found his eyes, so warm and loving. “Was that okay?”

He smiled; her concern was so endearing. “That was perfect. You are perfect, lass.”

She blushed. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“You could never hurt me, sweetling,” he said, echoing her words to him just that morning. “That was…incredible.”

Emma bit her lip, wondering if she should even ask the obvious question. He arched a brow at her expectantly. Finally, she couldn’t hide her curiosity. “Was that…your first time?”

He nodded. “Does that bother you?”

“No!” she cried, a little too hastily. If she was being truthful, she was thrilled that she’d gotten _one_ first with him. He was so much more worldly and experienced than she, something that most often worked out well for her. Not every girl got someone like Killian as their very first. And in her case, only.

“Emma?” What was she thinking? Usually, he could read her, but this confused him.

“It doesn’t bother me. I like it.” She laid her hand over his heart. “I’m just…surprised, I guess? You were with Milah for a long time.”

“Ah.” He touched her face with his blunt wrist, Emma leaned into his touch, waiting patiently. “We were,” he said at last. “And I loved her very much. But…I knew that there were things she couldn’t give me. I loved her so much, I was quite willing to put my needs aside for her. I only wanted to make her happy.” He sighed as Emma kissed his scarred skin. “She laid down her life for me; revenge and darkness were how I repaid her. Part of me will always love her, but I think I always knew there was something missing. I just didn’t want to admit it, not even to myself.”

Tears swam in her eyes, her heart breaking for him. “Don’t cry, sweetling. We were happy, Milah and I. Even with our flaws. What I feel for you…it’s different. I can’t describe it. And now…I think this is what peace feels like? I’ve shared something with you that I’ve never shared with anyone and you’re still looking at me like that.”

She laughed wetly, sniffing. “Like what?”

“Like I’m your whole world. Like you see me, truly see _me_.” No one had ever seen him that way, not even his brother.

“Now do you believe me?”

“Believe what, darling?”

“True Love? I know it sounds silly to you…”

“I never said it was silly.” He kissed the back of her hand. “I just never thought I deserved it.”

“Don’t ever say that, Killian. Of course you deserve to be loved!” She couldn’t stop her tears, they rolled down her face and onto his chest.

Killian pulled her to his chest, cradling her tenderly. “I’m sorry, Emma. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I know you’ve done things, Killian,” she sniffed. “Things that are terrible, things you regret. I know you think you’re not a good man, but I know you are. I _know_. This isn’t me being naïve or too young. Tinkerbelle told me what you did for her in Neverland. You saved Milah from a terrible marriage.”

“That hardly makes me a good man, love,” he began, but Emma put a finger to his lips.

“You and your brother stopped an awful king from killing thousands, maybe more.”

“Aye, but Emma…” He sighed. He was so frightened of losing her love, but he vowed to be honest with her. “I’ve killed people. Often in combat, but sometimes…” He looked away. “I once killed a man for mocking my hook, lass. Does that sound like a good man to you?”

Emma bit her lip; her father had called Killian a murderer. And now he was confessing. But she could see the guilt and remorse in his face, the way he shrunk from her. This was a man deeply ashamed of who he’d become; he wanted to make it right, even if that was impossible. How could she do anything but love him? “Killian, please look at me.” Reluctantly, he did so. “I asked Mama once why she didn’t execute the Evil Queen. After everything she’d done, I just didn’t understand. Do you know what she said?” Killian shook his head. “She said, ‘Emma, I must believe that one day she will repent. That she will make the right choice and be the good person I know she is.’” Emma leaned her forehead against his. “I knew the moment you brought the dagger back, Killian. You’re a good man. You’re making the right choice and I love you.”

She had such faith in him; it staggered him. It dawned on him; she must be right. This must be what True Love felt like. “I love you too, Emma. I love you.”

She found his lips, kissing him through her tears. She would fight for him, for their life together. She didn’t care what she had to do. This was worth it; _he_ was worth it. “When this is over…” She blushed. “When we’re free…I want…I mean…”

“It’s okay, sweetling. You can tell me. What would make you happy?”

“Everything?” She laughed weakly. “I mean, I want everything with you, Killian. Traveling the realms, our own adventures. But I think what I really want…” She took a deep breath, bracing herself for him to laugh at her. He was a pirate; pirates didn’t do this as far as she knew. “Would you…marry me?”

He simply stared at her, utterly stunned. Unfortunately, he was quiet a beat too long and her face crumbled. “It’s okay, I understand.”

“Emma, Emma,” he said, tilting her chin, forcing her to look at him. “I promised you forever, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but…”

“No buts, my love. I must admit to being a bit put out you got to it first, but of course I will marry you. I would do anything to make you happy.”

“You shouldn’t just do it for me,” she argued.

“Emma, the only reason I didn’t marry Milah was because she was married already. But I wanted to, desperately. What we have is special and I would love nothing better than to be your husband.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “There could never be anyone else for me, but you, Princess. Do you believe me?”

“I do. But Killian…I’m heir to my mother’s throne. Gods know, I don’t want it, but…”

“Are you trying to talk me out of making an honest woman of you?”

“This isn’t funny, Killian!”

“I know that. Agreeing to spend our lives together is very serious, lass. Your life should be what you want it to be. Whether that’s going on adventures with me, or staying here and carrying out your duties, or anything in between.”

“Being the princess is all I know, but I want to get to know _me_. Emma. Does that make sense?”

He nodded fervently. “Your parents are young enough, love. There should be plenty of time to find what you’re looking for. And then, if you feel it’s right…we could return.”

“You’d give up being a pirate for me?”

“Emma, if I’m being honest with myself…my heart’s not been in it. Don’t mistake me, it’s been a fine life, filled with excitement and danger. Every time I left you, I counted down the days until I saw you again. If we could find a way to live honestly, be true to ourselves, then yes. I want that with you.” He smirked. “Naturally, I’d keep the pirate tucked away, just for you.”

She smiled back. “Good. Because I’m very fond of him.”

“Fond of Captain Hook?”

“Yeah. I’ve even dreamed about him.”

Killian barked a laugh. “Have you now? Should I be jealous?”

“Maybe,” she replied coyly. “They were very dirty dreams.”

“Hmm, perhaps you should tell me more.” He abruptly rolled them over, pinning his lover under him. “Is that what you dream of, sweetling? Being thoroughly ravished by a pirate?”

She jutted her chin out, unafraid of him. “And what if I did?”

“I’d say that I need my hook back so I can please my princess.” He smiled and slanted his lips over hers, happiness filling his chest. He never thought he could find someone who loved him for everything that he was, even the darkest parts. Loving her was by far his greatest adventure. He couldn’t wait to continue it as husband and wife.

 

* * *

 

The morning sun tickled her senses, rousing her from sleep. Emma groaned and stretched, wincing a little. Her core ached; they made love twice more the previous night, eager to celebrate their engagement. She had no ring, but it didn’t matter. One day very soon, she would be his wife; that was all that mattered.

The only thing standing in their way was this trial her mother insisted on having. It was so frustrating; Killian told her everything he and Snow White had discussed. Emma had to believe that her mother meant to spare him. If that was true, why go through all this? Especially taking the risk of bringing the Dark One back to the castle? That was what worried her the most. She resolved to talk to her parents about it, perhaps they could do so without mentioning their suspicions about Blue.

“Love?”

Emma hummed, Killian warm against her back. “Shh, go back to sleep.”

“Too late.” His accent was thicker from sleep; his hair adorably messy. “I could hear you thinking.”

“Sorry.”

“Everything alright?”

“No,” she huffed. “I hate that you’re caged up in here like some animal.”

“I wouldn’t put it quite like that. At least I have you with me.”

“It’s still not fair.”

“Perhaps not, but I’m sure this all will be over soon.” He kissed her shoulder. “That’s not all that’s troubling you, is it?”

“I can’t stop thinking about what Tink said. About that monster coming here. Killian, he almost killed you once.”

“Aye, but he let me live. Because he wanted me to suffer, as he suffered.” Killian’s voice turned bitter. He would never forgive the imp as long as he lived. He might not need revenge any longer, but that was only because he refused to become the thing he hated. He loved Emma too much to do that to her.

“But what if he still wants you dead? I can’t lose you.”

“Nothing is certain, love. But I promise that I will stay with you as long as I have breath in my body. I would never leave you.” He squeezed her hand. “Would you like to speak to your parents?”

She nodded. “We can’t tell them about Blue. Not yet.”

“Agreed. If there’s anything to find, Tink will find it. She’s quite resourceful.”

“Yeah, I figured that out when I got caught in her trap.”

Killian chuckled. “I forgot about those. One could never be too careful in Neverland.”

Emma bit her lip, thinking. “Killian…what sort of things did you do in Neverland? Tink said you brought supplies?”

That shamed look was back in his eyes. “Aye, I ran errands for Pan. Periodically coming back here to the Enchanted Forest for foodstuffs and whatnot. I became his errand boy to protect my crew.”

“And Tink?”

Killian frowned, wondering just what the fairy had told her about their relationship. “There was a magical item Pan wanted stolen. If I agreed to fetch it for him, he’d promised to leave her alone.”

“She said she never knew exactly what the deal was, just that you made one.”

“I couldn’t leave her at Pan’s mercy. It wasn’t right.”

“Sounds like you had some kindness, even as Captain Hook.”

“Tink was an outcast, like me and my crew.” His ears grew hot. “Nothing happened between us, sweetling. I promise.”

Emma giggled. “I know, I asked Tinkerbelle.”

“You did?”

“I didn’t mean to. It just kinda came out. I was curious.”

“And perhaps a wee bit jealous?”

She smacked his arm. “It’s not funny.”

“On the contrary, I find your possessiveness very endearing.”

Emma huffed, trying to be annoyed with him. But it was so difficult when he looked at her with those blue eyes. She didn’t fight him as he pressed his lips to hers, content to get lost in his kiss.

“As much as I would like to have you again, sweetling, I think you need some rest,” he murmured, brushing his nose over hers.

Emma nodded. “I might be a little sore. I would love a hot bath.”

“Then a hot bath you shall have.” True to his word, he let her doze while he rang for their bath and some breakfast. The guards appeared less than thrilled to be taking orders from a prisoner, but the Queen demanded that he be treated with respect. He could only wonder how she would react to the knowledge that they were engaged to be married.

Unlike the day before, the bath was chaste; although, Killian didn’t protest too much to her lavishing him with kisses. She was so sweet, with such a kind and giving heart; it took finding her for him to realize how much he missed simple affection from another human being. Emma’s was so pure and guileless; she could make his heart flutter simply by holding his hand.

“What are you thinking, love?” he asked, offering her a piece of fruit.

“We need to talk to my parents. Together,” she said slowly. “Don’t you think?”

“About which topic, sweetling? Our proposed marriage, the Crocodile or this fairy business?”

“All of it?” She sighed, fingers lightly stroking his forearm. “I spoke to Papa yesterday. He said…he said he was willing to try? But how can he get to know you if you’re locked up in here?”

“Prejudices like your father’s are difficult to break,” he said carefully. “Going around accusing someone they trust isn’t likely to endear us to him.”

“But bringing Rumple here is reckless!” she argued hotly. “You said it yourself, no one can trust anything he says.”

“Perhaps prison has changed him.”

She glared at him. “You don’t believe that.”

“I’ve known him too long. But your parents, people who are kind and good and want to believe in the goodness in others…they might. Isn’t that what we’re trying to do? Appeal to their goodness?”

“I still want to know why. What if it’s all part of this imposter’s plan?”

“Now you’re beginning to think like a pirate, darling.” He kissed her temple. “Having spoken to your mother, I have to believe that she would not knowingly place me or her family in danger. She must believe that the Crocodile can be controlled. Bloody hell, the dagger might even force the truth out of him.” Killian had lived for over three hundred years with the taunt that he’d “stolen” Milah from the coward. First from the imp himself, then his son. People were not property, as he had cause to know very well. “If that’s true, then I think it might be worth it.”

Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You can’t be serious.”

“Emma, I’ve lived a dangerous life. I’ve survived things you can’t imagine. I’m not afraid of the Crocodile or this imposter or anyone else.”

Furious, Emma jumped off his lap and stormed off. “I won’t let you play some sick game with your life, Killian! I thought you had too much to live for!”

He stood too, tentatively reaching out for her. “I do, love. But we can’t start any kind of life together with my past hanging over us. This trial is a chance for me to start over. To make my case to be a better man. If that means confronting the Crocodile, then so be it.”

Emma gaped at him. This man, who did nothing but warn her about how dangerous the Dark One was, was willing to just let this go without a fight? Did he even consider what this trial would do to her? She wasn’t afraid of his past. She believed he deserved the chance to atone. But she couldn’t just stand by and let the greatest monster in all the realms take away her happiness. She refused.

Too upset to try and argue, Emma yanked on her boots and short jacket. Killian tried to stop her, but she ignored him. If she tried to talk this out right now, she might say something she regretted. She needed some time to cool off before she spoke to him again. She was being a coward, but she didn’t see how she could make him understand. Her greatest fear was losing him, to have her happiness snatched away just as she was beginning to truly grasp it with both hands. She’d been so _alone_ , even surrounded by people who cared about her. Being a princess, being the heir to the throne, was lonely. Her parents did the best they could and she loved them so much. But it wasn’t the life she wanted. She hadn’t known exactly what she was looking for, until her pirate almost literally swept her off her feet. A life filled with adventure and love and passion was what she wanted and she wanted it with Killian.

Anything less would be a half life.

“Emma?”

She looked up, about to tell whoever it was to go away, until she saw Tinkerbelle. “Tinkerbelle?”

The blonde narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Are you alright?”

Emma started to nod, then stopped. Tink was her friend. “I think Killian and I just had a fight.”

Tink arched a brow. “What did he do?”

“He’s too calm about his trial. He actually _wants_ the Dark One there!”

Tink tucked the book she was carrying under her arm. “Come on. We should talk about this where there are fewer ears.” The ladies linked arms and Emma allowed Tink to take her back to what she assumed was Tink’s room. It wasn’t far from theirs, another guest room, but this one was smaller. “There was a desk already,” the fairy explained, gesturing toward the pile of books as they entered. “Thank the gods.”

“Have you found anything?”

Tink shook her head. “Nothing definitive. Only someone with magic can force someone glamoured to reveal themselves. I had magic when I was a fairy…”

“But Blue took that when she took your wings.”

“Even if she hadn’t, I’m sure the magic I possessed would have faded by now. It’s been many years since I even thought about magic.”

“I’m sorry, Tinkerbelle.”

The other woman shook her head. “It feels like several lifetimes have passed since then. Neverland changes people.”

“Tink…how did you lose your wings?” When Emma saw her face, she felt terrible. “Sorry, it’s none of my business.”

Tink laid her book aside. “No, it’s okay. Remember when I said I helped people find their soulmates?” Emma nodded. “Well, I tried to help someone, a lady. A very unhappy queen. I’ve always chafed at the restrictions placed on my kind; I hate seeing people suffer.”

“Restrictions?”

“Oh yes. There are very strict rules about what fairies can and can not do, just how much we can interfere with people’s lives. Fairy magic is very powerful, even for someone like me. Once, a fairy ran amok, doing terrible things with her power. When she was defeated, Blue resolved that none of us should have power like that again.”

“Let me guess, the Black Fairy?”

“Yeah. From then on, Blue decided who was worthy of our help, keeping tabs on all of us. We were generally forbidden to reveal ourselves or interfere without Blue’s express permission.”

“That doesn’t sound very fair.”

“Mostly we guarded the piles of fairy dust. If someone like the Dark One ever controlled it…well, it wouldn’t be a good thing.”

“This queen…what was her name?”

“Regina.”

Emma blinked hard. _“Regina?_ As in the Evil Queen?!”

“You know her?”

Emma shook her head. “She was banished before I was born. She was married to my grandfather, Leopold, my mother’s stepmother.”

“You mother was the one who betrayed her?”

Emma shook her head. “Mama was only a child when Regina’s True Love died. Cora killed him.”

“Because your mother spilled Regina’s secret.”

“From what I’ve heard about Cora, I don’t think she would have simply let Regina go. And anyway, that doesn’t give Regina the right to murder my grandfather! Do you know the things she did?!”

Tink’s face fell. “No. Right after I did the soulmate spell, I was banished.”

Emma felt terrible for her. “I’m sure you tried to do a good thing, Tink. Regina…” She frowned. “Wait, did you find Regina’s soulmate?”

“I did. But Regina chose not to meet him. Instead she betrayed me.”

“Oh Tink, I’m sorry.” Their argument seemed silly now. “I think Mama’s always hoped Regina would show some remorse or apologize, but she never did. Even now, she’s locked away somewhere.”

“Good,” Tink said, voice thick with bitterness. “No one can force someone to choose the light, Emma. They have to make that choice for themselves.”

Emma smiled to herself. “Like Killian did?”

Tink smiled back. “Exactly. The moment I saw him I knew he’d changed. It’s good to see him happy.”

“Then why does he think confronting Rumple is a good idea?”

Tink gestured for her to grab a book, then the pair of them settled in front of the cold fireplace, on a soft bearskin rug. “Reminds me a bit of Neverland,” Tink said absently. Then she looked at Emma. “Honestly, it all starts with him, I think. The Dark One. Everything Killian’s done has been to get revenge on one man. I don’t think he’ll be fully free of that burden until he’s confronted him. It will always weigh on him. Only the strongest survive Neverland with their sanity intact, Emma. I despaired hundreds of times and I was only there for a couple of decades. I have no idea how Killian did it.”

“But what if there’s something else going on? Some plot?”

“That very well may be, but unless we find a miracle in these books, there isn’t much we can do at the moment. We don’t have magic. Your mother trusts that she spoke to Blue. If Blue won’t interrogate the Dark One herself, then bringing him here is the only way.”

“Maybe we’re searching for the wrong thing,” Emma said thoughtfully. “Do any of these books talk about the Dark One?”

“A couple. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that if the most dangerous creature in the known world is coming here, I want to know everything there is to know about him.”

They got to work, reading book after book. It was good to talk to Tink; for the first time in many years, Emma felt like she had a real friend. It was obvious that Tink was worried about Killian too, but Emma wasn’t jealous anymore. After several hours, her eyes hurt, the words literally beginning to bleed together.

“I think we’ve found all there is,” Tink said at last. “Most of this is only conjecture anyway.”

“If he’s so powerful, why is there so little?”

“Killian spent three hundred years tracking down a way to end the Dark One,” Tink reminded her. “If he couldn’t find it, then perhaps there isn’t one. The dagger is the only artifact associated with him.”

“Which we have already.” Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. “I still don’t like this.” She couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was coming.

“I know this isn’t really what you want to hear, but I think the best thing you can do is be there for Killian. The best way for you to get through this is to be united.”

Emma sighed. Tink was right. Fighting with Killian wasn’t going to solve anything. “I should get back. I just left him.” The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. Killian was trying to safeguard their future the best way he knew how.

“I’ll keep looking.”

“No, Tink. You’ve done more than enough. I’m so grateful.”

“We show them the Killian we know, Emma. It’ll be okay.”

“I hope so.” Emma pushed herself up and hugged her friend. “Thank you. For listening.”

“What are friends for? Tell Killian I’ll see him soon, okay?”

“I will.” With that, she let herself out. She had a pirate to find.


	7. Chapter 7

Killian had been right. There were guards on their door. In her anger, she’d missed them earlier. What had they heard? Emma flushed, recalling Killian’s taunt the night before. But so what if they did? Emma was an adult; she could make her own choice. If she wanted to be with the man she loved, then she would, propriety be damned. She’d been lonely too long not to seize happiness wherever she found it.

Emma nodded to the guards as she pushed open the heavy door. She had no idea what to say to her pirate; she wanted to apologize, to explain. All she wanted was to protect his life, but what kind of life could they have together if he didn’t get the closure he needed? Was she truly that selfish? Most of all, she wanted this trial to be over so they could leave. She loved her family, but she wanted to see the world beyond her parents’ kingdom.

“Killian?” The remnants of their breakfast still lay on the table, but he wasn’t anywhere in sight. “Killian?”

He heard her calling, but he was reluctant to move. He could just see the _Jolly Roger_ out the window, her masts tall and strong against the sparkling blue water. Smee must be carrying out Killian’s instructions; it was no small feat keeping a pirate crew in line this long without their Captain. How would they take the news of his impending marriage? His choice of bride? The new life he must begin if he was to do right by her? Being a pirate was all he’d known for three hundred years. What if he wasn’t cut out to be the husband of a princess? Was he simply fooling himself, swept up in the fantasy of her?

Emma moved past the screen, her nerves calming the moment she saw him. He was safe and sound, beautiful in the late afternoon sun. She laid her satchel on the bed, quiet as a mouse. She had a peace offering, but it could wait. She saw his shoulders shift; he knew she was there. Hopeful, she closed the space between them, gingerly reaching out and covering his hand with hers. “Here you are.”

Killian spread his fingers, sighing as she threaded them together. “Where else would I be?”

Emma frowned, not wanting to be reminded of his house arrest right now. “I didn’t mean it like that.” She laid her head on his broad back, other hand sliding around his waist. “I’m sorry, Killian.”

As much as he was comforted by her touch, he needed her to understand. He spent the hours since her abrupt exit thinking. He knew the risks. Bringing the Dark One here was dangerous. He would do anything to protect Emma from that monster. But if he wanted to give her the life she deserved, be the man she deserved, he needed to confront his past. It was the only way for him to start over. “I’m not afraid him, sweetling.”

She nodded against his back. “I know. After I left, I ran into Tink. We talked; I think I understand now.”

“Understand what?”

“Why you’re doing all of this. It’s not just for me, is it?”

He squeezed her fingers. “No, my love. I don’t think I realized how much I needed this, until now.”

“I want you to find peace, Killian. I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, Princess. That’s why I’m terrified of losing it. Losing _you_. If I don’t confront that, I can’t give you what you deserve.”

“I deserve you, Killian Jones. Just as you are.” She let him go long enough to slide into the space between him and the window. “I’m so afraid of losing you, I completely ignored what you need. I’m so sorry, Killian.”

“I’m sorry for sounding so cavalier about your fears, sweetling. There are things that can go wrong, but we can’t hide from our fears, now can we?”

She shook her head. “I love you. So much.”

“As I love you.” He cupped her cheek, tipping her face up. Her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her, slow and sweet. She clutched at his thin shirt, the tenderness making her knees weak. “I missed you.”

“Me too.” She coaxed his lips back to hers, sighing as his arms slipped around her waist. Killian used that to his advantage, slipping his tongue past her lips. Emma moaned softly, pulling him closer. Every stroke of his lips and tongue stoked the yearning in her belly, her need to utterly possessed by him. They stumbled the last couple of steps to the window, the glass rattling a bit. “Killian.”

He yanked her hips against his, intoxicated by her sweet sunflower scent. “Gods, I want you so much, sweetling.”

“So have me,” she breathed, seizing control of the kiss.

He broke it, panting. “Don’t want…to hurt you,” he reminded her. She’d woken up sore that morning from their earlier nocturnal activities.

She could feel him thickening through their clothes; her core clenched, recalling just how good he felt within her. “I’m okay,” she promised. “I need you.”

He groaned in relief, ducking down to hoist her legs around his hips. Once again, he carried her to their bed, depositing her unceremoniously, quickly covering her body with his. Emma mewled, her legs widening to accept him. He rutted against her shamelessly, plying her with languid kisses. Emma scored her blunt nails down his clothed back, her hands finally squeezing his perfect ass. Killian groaned loudly, giving her a hard thrust of his hips. “Emma, _Emma.”_

She bit her lip, hips rising to meet his. “Oh yes, Killian.”

“Hmm, so impatient.” He sucked hard on her pulse, rolling his tongue over it. “I think it’s my turn to play, don’t you?”

Emma nodded hard. Then she remembered her gift. “Killian…satchel. Look in the satchel.” He cocked a brow at her, wondering what could be so important that she would want to pause their lovemaking. “Please?”

He had to push himself off her to reach the bloody thing. It was heavier than he expected. When he opened it, he gasped. “Love…where?”

Emma pushed herself up, straddling his hips. “I stole it back, Killian. _Captain.”_

His fingers skimmed over the cold metal, the curve an old friend. “My hook.”

“It’s a part of you,” she said softly, bringing his stump to her lips. “You needed it back.” Gingerly, she lifted the brace out of the satchel, letting the weight of it settle on her chest. “My Captain.”

His throat was uncomfortably tight; the love and lust shining in her eyes forever surprising him. “Would you like to do the honors, my love?”

Emma’s brilliant smile lit up her face, her green eyes sparkling. Killian help up his arm, wincing only a little as the weight settled on his wrist once more. Emma opened her mouth to speak but he hushed her. “I’m fine. Turn it a little to the right?” She did as he asked, following his whispered instructions as to where all the straps and buckles went. Once the brace was secure, Killian raised his hook to trace the line of her jaw. Emma smiled, leaning into the cool touch.

“Good?”

Killian smirked, the mischievous glint in his eyes the only warning she got before he flipped them over so she was on her back again. Emma giggled, her hands sliding over his scruffy cheeks as he kissed her. “So many things I want to do to you, sweetling.”

She concurred, not even caring what they were. Lips fused to his, she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding his stiffening cock to her center. “Please,” she panted. “Make me yours, Captain.”

“Gods, I love you.” They pulled at each other’s clothes, eager to be skin to skin. Her boots thunked to the floor, her jacket too. Emma yanked his thin black linen shirt over his head, frustrated when it got caught on his hook. Killian tossed it aside with a practiced flick and Emma tried to ignore the jealousy that flared in her belly. How often had he done that with some random wench? He seemed to sense her distraction, ducking down to maul her lips. Emma got lost in his kiss, the passion he had for her impossible to ignore. Killian rolled them over again, forcing her legs on either side of his hips. Emma wasted no time grinding over the bulge in his pants, making them both moan. “Fuck, sweetling.”

Emma pushed herself up and peeled the shirt from her body. He watched, riveted, as she fondled her own breasts, stroking, squeezing, lightly plucking the nipples. Killian’s hand and hook slid up her thighs, his fingers deftly releasing the laces. She moaned appreciatively as his hand dipped inside, quickly finding her swollen clit. “Yes.”

“That’s it, sweetling. Do what feels good.” He bit back a groan as she picked up his hook and smoothed it over her chest.  She arched as the smooth metal touched her aching nipples, his fingers still massaging her sensitive nub.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” she whimpered, trying to roll her hips against his hand. “More, Killian. So good.”

Killian grabbed her hip so he could hoist himself up. Emma whined but was quickly silenced by his needy kiss. She grabbed his shoulders, holding on as he resumed his sensuous stroking of her core. Two thick fingers pressed into her slick heat as mouth and hook played with her nipples. “Come, sweetling,” he coaxed, accent thicker than normal. “Come for the Captain.”

Emma nodded, riding his fingers faster, seeking her climax. Every nerve felt like it was on fire as she fell, her body electric. She screamed, long and loud, not caring who heard her. She belonged with this man and she wanted the whole world to know it. “Yes!”

Killian hummed, stroking her through it, relishing the way her walls rippled along his fingers. Emma slid her hands over his clavicles, neck, jaw until she could drag his mouth back to hers, lips and tongues meeting, their mutual passion overwhelming. Killian dragged his hand out of her pants, breaking their kiss to offer her his wet fingers. Fingers covered in her essence. “Taste, sweetling?”

Emma licked her lips, her gaze fluttering between his offering and his too blue eyes. They were bright, drenched in lust and adoration; her beautiful pirate. Keeping her eyes on his, she moved, tongue darting out to lick the damp digits. It was tangy, so different from what she expected, but hearing his needy moan spurred her on. Slowly, she sucked each finger into her mouth, lavishing them with attention, tongue swirling, cheeks hollowing out. Killian’s cock twitched, imagining her pretty mouth wrapped around that instead. “Bloody minx.”

Emma left a parting kiss to the tip of his middle finger. “Can’t handle it, sailor?”

“You are just asking for it, Princess.”

“Yes, please.” She surged forward, kissing him passionately. “I’m entirely _yours.”_

With a low grunt, Killian flipped them over again, this time kneeling near the edge of the bed. He grabbed her trousers at the hips and yanked, his hook tearing the fabric. Emma squealed in delight, helping him shimmy them off. Nude at last, Killian flopped down between her legs and parted them wide, inhaling her heady scent. “Hold on, darling.”

Emma hardly had time to breathe, his mouth hot on her core. She screamed, bucking against his face as he lapped at her like a man starved. Usually he enjoyed teasing her, building her up slowly, but he was merciless, tongue fucking her, sucking greedily on her labia, hook rubbing her clit. She climaxed a second time, so fast, excited by his rough handling. Even as she panted for air, he didn’t stop, the metal stroking the length of her sex. Emma whimpered, the stimulation almost _too_ much, her body overloaded with bliss. “Killian, Killian…please.”

“Do you want me to stop, sweetling?” He rubbed the crotch of his pants, trying to ease the ache in his loins. She was stunning, skin flushed pink, sex swollen and wet, his hook covered in her juices. He reveled in every gasp, every sigh, every cry of ecstasy that came from her lips.

His hook rubbed an especially sensitive spot and she shivered. What was it about his hook that she found so sexy? Her hips ground against, almost against her will, her body craving more. “No,” she said, voice getting hoarse from her screams. “Just…slowly…fuck.”

Killian bent to kiss her aching clit, a wolfish grin on his face. “As you wish.” He climbed up her body, lips caressing her heated skin. Palming one breast, he licked the underside of its twin, tip of his tongue circling sensuously, making the nipple pucker painfully. Emma keened as he lashed the taut peak, her back arching off the bed. He seemed intent on assaulting her every sense, until he was all consuming, her whole world.

Didn’t he know? He already was.

Emma gripped his biceps, trying desperately to keep herself anchored to something, something that was real. The bulge in his pants rubbed against her core, driving her crazy. “Killian…fuck, _fuck_ ,” she cursed, writhing under him. “Need to feel you, so much.”

He nodded, his trousers far too confining. They made out sloppily as they tried to shuck his pants, hands and hook making things more difficult than they should. Once over his hips, he kicked the away impatiently, groaning as his Princess pushed him forcefully onto his back. She moved her long golden hair over her shoulder; she wanted to see his face as she pleasured him. Eye level with his cock, she admired the sheer beauty of him. Lean and toned, chest heaving with every breath, muscles quivering under his scarred tanned skin. “Please, sweetling. Put your mouth on me.”

She flashed him a triumphant grin, ducking to lick his generous length. She played with the fat vein along the left side, rolling her tongue over it, watching as his eyes rolled back in his head. One hand dipped between his legs, cupping his balls, curious about the way they felt. She was getting quite familiar with his cock, but she wanted to find new ways to bring him pleasure. She fondled and stroked, carefully watching his face. “Is this okay?”

He nodded, fighting the urge to force his cock down her throat. “So good, love. Don’t stop.”

She nodded back, licking him from root to tip. “You’re beautiful, Killian.” She didn’t wait for his reply, wrapping her lips around the fat head of his cock. She suckled, teasing him with her tongue, even as she felt herself getting wetter. Gods, she couldn’t wait until he was fully seated inside her, fucking her into oblivion. “Touch me,” she pleaded, spreading her knees near his head. “Need you.”

He was torn between obeying her and watching her suck his cock. His hand slid up her thigh, dipping between her legs to where she was hot and slick. Bloody hell, she was getting off simply by sucking him between those pink lips. “Straddle my face, Princess. Let me taste you again.”

Emma heeded his request, shivering as his hand and hook parted her folds. He gave her a few teasing licks, not diving in fully until she took him back into her mouth. Her moan of pleasure vibrated over his sensitive flesh; it took every ounce of concentration to hold on. He was determined that when he climaxed he would be buried inside her tight sheath.

Pleasure coiled low in her belly, his lips and tongue working her thoroughly. It was hard for her to focus, even though she thoroughly enjoyed bringing her lover pleasure. They slowly found a rhythm, his tongue stroking her hole with every downward bob of her head. Emma took him deeper every time, core clenching when he hit the back of her throat. Killian cursed, trembling, his climax tingling at the base of his spine. Needing to distract her, he reached up and spanked her ass, making her yelp and release him. “Fuck!”

“Want to come inside this cunt,” he growled, tapping her clit. Emma shuddered. “Do you want that, Princess?”

“Yes!” She craved the feel of him pulsing within her, filling her with his seed.

“Hmm, you do, don’t you?” He could feel how excited she was, how much she needed him. “My naughty princess.” His rough hand came down on her ass once more; Emma moaned in ecstasy. Dragging her back to his mouth, he sucked hard on her clit, spanking her several more times until she was shaking from the need to come.

“Harder!” she screamed. Her high was so close, she was right on the edge of falling. She needed just a little more to fall. “Gods, _harder!”_

With a guttural groan, he did as she bid, lips and tongue working her swollen nub as he struck her again and again, the angle awkward, but enough. She shuddered and fell, thighs shaking on either side of his head. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ Emma gripped the sheet so hard, she yanked it lose, knocking their pillows askew. It was easy to ignore when such exquisite pleasure coursed through her veins.

Killian licked her clean, holding her steady through the aftershocks. When she finally calmed, he gently rolled her off him, moving to lay beside her. “Still with me, my love?”

Emma stretched languidly on the bed, her eyes fluttering open. She greeted to the beautiful sight of her pirate, thoroughly naked and wanting, cock still standing at attention. Slowly, she let her hands slide down his torso, deft fingers encircling his cock. “Always, Captain.”

Killian swallowed hard, floored by her need for him. “Love…”

Emma kissed one exposed nipple, smiling as he shuddered. “Give me a few minutes, and I’m all yours,” she promised. “Don’t you want to fuck you soon to be wife?”

He groaned, her language not helping. “Careful what you wish for, Princess.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve not been fucked by Captain Hook.”

She stole a needy kiss from his lips, her skin tingling with anticipation. “Never?”

They’d been rough, needy, often desperate for each other, but never like that. That was a man who drowned his sorrows in someone else’s flesh, taking his pleasure and moving on. “I’ve not truly been Hook since I met you, darling.” He’d shown her a few of his darker impulses and she’d been receptive, often eager to explore with him. His princess enjoyed a little danger, it seemed.

“I’m not afraid. I love all of you, Killian. Even Hook.” To prove her point, she brought the appendage to her lips and kissed it.

“Emma…”

“I want you.” She brought his hand back to her sex, where he could feel her arousal. “In every way.”

He kissed her hard, the love her had for her threatening to burst of his chest. “Someday soon, my love. I’ll show you what it meant, being in the Captain’s bed. For now though…I’ll give you a taste.” If she enjoyed that, then they could talk about the real Hook.

Emma nodded happily, sighing as his weight settled on top of her. They made out like a pair of horny teenagers, Killian slipping easily between her thighs. She rubbed against him wantonly, hungry for him, for his cock to stretch her just right. Still, he teased her, mouth falling to her breasts, sucking and biting at the nipples until they were tender and aching. She was close to begging, pleading with him to _fuck_ her, simply ride her; she was sensitive from her earlier orgasms, it would not take much to make her come.

Then as abruptly as the pleasure began, it stopped. Killian’s blue eyes locked with hers as he leaned back on his haunches, dark and predatory. Emma shivered, her body responding with lust rather than fear. Her Captain snatched a pillow and roughly shoved it under her hips, raising her up. “Legs up.”

Hmm, there was his Captain’s voice again. It did funny things to her insides. She hurriedly obeyed, resting her calves on his shoulders. “I want to hear you,” he commanded softly. “I want everyone to know who’s fucking you, Princess. That a despicable pirate is claiming you as his own.”

She felt like she was melting, his accent rich and dripping sex. “Yes, Captain.”

“Good girl.” He leaned forward, holding her legs in place as he slowly penetrated her. Emma keened, loudly, his thickness exactly what she needed. That first thrust was her drug, the warm feel of him dragging along her aching flesh. “Fuck, you’re so tight like this.”

Emma nodded hard, gripping the sheet as he braced himself above her. She was bent nearly in half, but it felt incredible, so deep was he inside of her. Slow languid rolls of his hips had her seeing stars, her own hips bucking against his in a vain attempt to urge him on. “Please, Captain,” she panted, finding his eyes. “Fuck me!”

“Language, Princess.” He smirked down at her and give her a forceful thrust of his hips. “Is that what you need?”

“YES!”

Killian roared in triumph, finally allowing his control to slip. He fucked her like a man possessed, each hard thrust grinding his pelvis over her clit. Emma’s cries filled the room, warring with the sound of slapping skin. She was quivering around him, so close, but he pulled out of her, her whine of protest music to his ears. He forced her onto her hands and knees, her ass cheek still red from his earlier spanking. Emma cried out as his filled her again, gripping her hips hard. She spread her knees wider, rocking back eagerly, groaning in pleasure as she felt him bottom out. No one would never make her feel this way, powerful and desired; no one else could give her what she needed.

Killian reached between her legs, picking up some of her arousal; she was dripping, wet and slick around his cock. He was close, holding on by sheer force of will. She tensed as his now wet finger stroked her hole, but quickly relaxed when she realized what he wanted. “That’s it, Princess. Fuck my cock.” Killian stilled his hips, letting her take over the rhythm. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “So deep inside me.”

“Don’t stop.” He circled the tight ring of muscle, pressing a little harder with each thrust of her hips. In moments he could slide a single digit inside her hole. In and out, in and out. Emma’s arms gave out; she was drowning in pleasure, her lover stroking both of her holes incredible. “I want to fuck you here,” he growled, pushing in a second finger. Emma screamed, the burn unexpected but not unpleasant. “Such a lovely arse.”

She supposed that should have disgusted her but it only made her burn hotter. “Please, Captain!” she cried. “Please let me come!”

“Touch yourself, Princess. Let me feel you.”

Emma quickly obeyed, fingers finding her clit. She was so aroused it only took a handful of strokes and she was coming, coming _hard_ , pleasure engulfing her. She only realized later the ecstatic screams came from her own lips. Everything was heat and friction and electricity. Killian slammed into her one last time, grunting her name as he spilled his release, cock pulsing as stream after stream filled her.

They collapsed in a heap, Emma whimpering as her lover left her. Killian peppered her sweaty back with kisses, whispering apologies in case he hurt her. His voice was so soothing, she quickly fell asleep.

Killian watched her for a long time and when she showed no sign of waking, he gently tucked the blanket around her. He knew they should talk some more about their fight, but he didn’t have the heart right then. Instead, he cleaned up and tucked himself in behind her, allowing the sound of her breathing to lull him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Emma woke up, it was dark in the room. How long had she been asleep? It must have been quite some time, as her belly was empty and demanding food. When had breakfast been? Killian was still sleeping, one arm thrown over her hip.  It was peaceful, waking in her lover’s arms.

Then her belly rumbled again.

“Damn,” she whispered. Not wanting to wake her pirate, she slowly eased out of his arms and out of bed. She could still feel the echo of their earlier lovemaking; it would remain with her for some time. She smiled at that, knowing that he’d given her exactly what she wanted. Acutely aware of her nudity, she fished around in the dark for something to wear. Killian’s shirt. It was far too big, but it would cover her. Padding into the living area, she lit a couple of candles and rang the bell. One of the guards answered, flushing crimson at the sight of his princess nearly nude. He hastily averted his eyes and Emma’s eyes twinkled with amusement. She wasn’t ashamed of the things she did with the man she loved. Still, to ease the guard’s embarrassment, she quickly ordered some dinner for the pair and shut the door.

“Who was that?”

Emma turned, a sleepy and still very naked Killian standing by the screen. “One of the guards. I ordered us some food.”

“Dressed like that?”

“You don’t like it?”

He straightened, purposefully closing the gap between them. “I don’t like other men seeing what’s mine.”

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling the musky scent of Killian and sex. “You ruined my other clothes.”

He held her by the waist. “Gods, if I had my way, you’d never be wearing any.” He kissed her, the feel of her lips waking him better than any sun ever could.

“I could say the same about you.” She brushed her nose over his. “I think I might be addicted to you.”

He laughed. “You’re just figuring that out now?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault a dangerous sexy pirate swept me off my feet!”

“Swept you off your feet, eh? That sounds romantic, love. Sure we’re talking about the same person?”

She shoved lightly at his chest. “You know you love me.”

He kissed her forehead. “I truly do.” He fixed her with a stern glare. “Now how are you feeling? Things got a wee bit…intense earlier.”

She loved how concerned he was for her well being. She loved that it was genuine, that he cared about _Emma_ and not the Princess. “A little sore, but otherwise fine. I promise,” she finished as he started to protest. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Am I not allowed to worry?”

“You are and it’s really sweet.” She swiftly kissed his lips. “But we didn’t do anything I didn’t want. I don’t want us hiding from each other.”

“I just couldn’t bear it if I hurt you, love.”

“You would hurt me more by not being yourself. What we have is still so new, Killian. I want to be with you. We have so much time that we lost.”

He held her close. “I should never have left you,” he whispered fiercely. “I never should have taken that bloody dagger.”

“If you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here now.” She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips firmly to his. “You made the right choice. We’re going to confront this together.” She took his hand. “Come on, let’s get you into bed before the food comes.”

“Trying to seduce me, lass?”

“You’re not the only one who’s possessive.” As he got into bed, she repositioned the screen. “They can leave the food out there, then we’ll go eat.”

“Emma, about before…”

“Didn’t we already make our apologies?”

“We did, but I still think we should talk about it.”

“Okay.” She settled in his arms again, back to his chest. “What’s there to talk about?”

“Do you know why I need to confront the Crocodile, sweetling?”

“Because he killed Milah?”

“Aye, but not only that.” He slipped his fingers between hers. “When Milah left him…he lied. He’s always maintained that I s _tole_ her like some common trinket, like she was a thing. Milah deserved better than that. Just once, I’d like to hear the truth from his own lips.”

Emma turned, curling up against his chest, soothed by the steady thump of his heart. “It’s more than that though.”

He smiled into her hair. She was so young; how could she know him so well? “My whole life has been filled with betrayal and deceit, sweetling. Starting with my own father.”

“You’re not him, Killian. You’re a good man.”

“Someday I might even believe that, my love.” As a former slave himself, it sickened him to see someone else treated as a possession. It was why he fought so hard to avenge his first love. Emma showed him a better way. The best way to honor his former love to was to find love again and life his life to the fullest. In order to do that, he needed to lay his past to rest.

“I want to tell my parents,” she said quietly. “I want to tell them that we want to marry. Soon.”

He brushed her hair back. “Are you sure, darling?”

She nodded. “We have to be honest. After your trial, I want to be your wife, Killian.”

“Good, because I would very much like to be your husband, Emma.”

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his jaw. One kiss led to another and another and another until she was straddling his thighs, kissing him like her life depended on it. She could get drunk on his kiss.

A loud knock broke the moment, making Emma groan in disappointment. “Come in!”

The door opened and they heard the bustling of several servants. Emma stayed in her pirate’s lap, head on his shoulder as he stroked her back. They remained quiet, the only sounds the clinking of dishes and the whispering of the servants. The moment the door closed again, Emma giggled. “They probably think you’re keeping me captive in here.”

He looked affronted. “I would never…unless you asked nicely.”

“Hmm, that sounds fun.”

“Don’t tempt me, lass. You need to rest.”

“Didn’t we have this discussion this morning?”

“Aye, we clearly didn’t listen to ourselves.” He tried to close the top of her borrowed shirt, there was too much delectable flesh on display. “Someone is an insatiable minx.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“Certainly not. You are a glorious sight, Princess. One I want all to myself, greedy pirate that I am.”

“And like this, I am entirely yours, Killian. I don’t want anyone else.”

“You’ve never been outside this kingdom.”

“Perhaps not, but I’ve seen more than my share of princes trying to court me. None of them are _you_. I love you.”

“Hmm, I never tire of hearing that, sweetling.”

“Good.” She took his hand, nodding toward the screen. “I’m starving.”

He chuckled, watching her bounce off toward the food. He grabbed his trousers and yanked them on, hoping to avert temptation. Emma was far too enticing for her own good; he’d been rough with her earlier. She needed to rest. And he wanted their relationship to be more than simply fantastic sex.

“Coming?” Emma teased, lips curling around a piece of fruit.

“Poor choice of words, lass.” Still he marched over to her and picked her up, spinning her around just to hear her laugh.

“Hey! Put me down!”

“If you insist.” He set her on her feet and thumbed the apple of her cheek. “It’s good to hear you laugh.”

“We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us, Killian.” They sat on the floor, rather than the narrow couch. Dinner consisted of the aforementioned fruit, steamed vegetables and Emma’s favorite meat pies. She and Killian took turns feeding each other bites, as he gushed about the fare in the castle compared to his ship. She knew he had tried to talk her out of the pirate’s life and maybe he was right, but they could start a new life. She didn’t want him to give up his ship, just for her. She loved the _Jolly_ too, it was a part of him.

“Are you alright, lass?”

“Yeah. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“What happens after we get married.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little premature?”

“Why? I know what I want.”

“I know you do, sweetling. I’m not trying to talk you out of it.”

“Then what?”

“Being a sailor, then a pirate…it’s all I know, lass. I just don’t know what else I’d be useful for.”

“You could still be a sailor, though, right? We could do it together. Have those adventures you promised.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

“I’m gonna hold you to it, Captain.”

“Far be it for me to disappoint the princess.”

“Exactly.” She beamed and offered him another bite of pie. “I think we should tell them tonight.”

Killian swallowed, his brows knitting. “Is that wise?”

“We don’t need to tell anyone else. I just want them to know that you are what I want. And that we’ll find a way to be together, regardless of what happens.”

“That’s a big promise to make, Emma.”

“One I intend to keep, Killian.” She squeezed his hand. “I’m not losing you.”

“Nor I, you.”

When they finished their meal, Emma found some fresh clothes for herself and Killian. She wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. The sooner her parents got used to the idea, the better. Plus this just might prove to her father that Killian was serious in his intentions. She wasn’t just some conquest to him. They were in love and they were happy together.

“Ready?”

“Aye, but I’m not to leave the room, remember?”

Emma’s face fell. She’d forgotten. “Okay. Maybe we could ask them to come here?”

“And let your father see the place where I’ve ravished his precious daughter? I think we both like my bits where they are, yeah?”

She blushed hard; it was so easy to forget how recently they’d become lovers. She felt like she’d known him for years. “Alright, new plan.” She scrounged around for some parchment and ink, finally finding some in a drawer.

“What are you doing?”

“Requesting an audience. Since they can’t come here, we’re going to get permission to go to them.” Once finished, Emma returned to the door, but there was no one there. “I think we scared them off.”

He chuckled. “I rather think that was you, my love.” He watched from the doorway as Emma headed down the hall, finally finding one of their guards. She gave him the letter and returned, arms winding around his waist.

They didn’t wait long. Resting with Emma on the settee, reading to her from the book he’d found, he was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Emma jumped up to answer it. “The King and Queen will see you now.”

“What about Killian?” she demanded.

“The pirate too. Under guard.”

“No chains?”

The guard didn’t look happy about it, but he nodded. He appeared even warier when he realized Killian had his hook. Emma made of point to slipping her hand into Killian’s, making it clear that they were together. Anyone who disrespected her, disrespected her fiancé, not that they knew that yet.

Killian finally got to see a bit more of the castle, the luxury his princess lived in. Several of the paintings and other treasures appealed to his current occupation; they would fetch a good price out in the world. Not that he would steal from his future family. Hopefully. It felt like another lifetime when he so confidently stole the dagger from the tallest tower. He’d tried so hard to fight what was happening to him; he should have known better. How could he have ever believed anything was more important than love?

“My room is down that way,” Emma whispered at they passed a long corridor.

“Aye, I seem to remember that,” he replied with a smirk. “Although I came in a different way.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but her insides felt warm and happy. That night had been the true start of their journey together. It was an unforgettable night. “Maybe we could go back there?”

“Only if I can carry you over the threshold, love.”

“I think I’d like that.”

Her parents’ suite was at the opposite end of the hall; Emma’s old nursery right beside it. The trauma of nearly losing her only daughter to the Evil Queen caused Snow to keep Emma close, even as a baby. It was something Emma struggled with her whole life; perhaps falling for a dashing pirate was inevitable.

“Wait here.”

Emma and Killian waited as the guard knocked to announce their presence. Killian was nervous, not that he’d ever admit it. He’d never done this before, asking for the hand of a woman he cared for. “It’s going to be okay,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. “Together, right?”

“Aye.” He wanted to kiss her, but didn’t dare. Not with her parents a few feet away on the other side of the door.

“You may enter.”

Emma stepped forward first, Killian following her lead. The doorway opened into a comfortable looking sitting room, walls painted a soft blue, trimmed with white. Several family portraits lined one wall; he smiled, seeing Emma as a small child, all golden hair and chubby cheeks. Unbidden, he had another vision, one with he and Emma at the center of the portrait, _their_ adorable child playing at their feet. It rattled him to the core, that something so pure could come from the love he had for his princess. He hadn’t entertained the idea of children in centuries, not since Milah made it clear she didn’t want any more. Or couldn’t. He’d never cornered her on the truth of the matter, as it was obviously a raw wound.

Having given up on children of his own, he’d tried to be a father to poor Baelfire and that had blown up in his face. He’d merely assumed that fate had other plans for him.

Perhaps that was true. Perhaps fate had led him here to this place, in this moment.

“Mama? Papa?” Emma licked her lips nervously, her heart thumping in her chest. Moments ago, she’d been the confident one, but her courage was failing. Killian was right by her side, an encouraging smile on his lips.

The Queen appeared, a sheaf of parchment in her arms. “I’m sorry, Emma. I was doing some research.”

 _Research about what?_ Emma wondered, but did not ask. “It’s okay. Where’s Papa?”

“He’ll be here in a moment. Can I get you anything? Captain?”

“No, Majesty. I am quite well.”

“With your hook back, I see.”

“Emma was kind enough to give it back to me.”

“Did she?”

“It’s his,” Emma said simply. “He should have it back.”

Snow looked like she wanted to say something, but then she thought better of it. “You had something you wanted to tell us?”

“We did, but I’d really like Papa here before we tell you.”

Her mother seemed even more curious, but wisely said nothing. She offered them a seat, then went to put the sheaf in her desk. Her research was promising, but she didn’t want to get Emma’s hopes up. Charming still needed to be convinced. They rarely took such steps without agreeing, not since Regina. Sometimes it took a while to find common ground, but they always did in the end. Now that it was Emma’s future happiness at stake, Snow wondered just how much David was willing to compromise. He’d always been protective; they both had. Snow was starting to see that it may have been a mistake, sheltering Emma so much. She’d only wanted to give Emma the childhood she’d been robbed of; she wanted her child to be safe and loved. The pirate claimed to love her and Snow believed him. She had a sense about these things. But was it enough? The things she’d read about him, the crimes he’d already confessed to…Snow wanted to see the best him; Emma did. She was so proud of her daughter for standing up for what she believed in.

What _was_ the right thing to do?

David entered the room; everyone looked up. He steeled himself, remembering his promise to Emma. He swore he would _try_ to see what Emma saw in the pirate. He truly did want Emma to be happy. David had just imagined it happening a different way. Losing Emma was bad enough, but to see her fall for a _pirate?_ He was having trouble accepting it. He was man enough to admit it. His instinct was to protect his child from the awfulness of the world, but she was grown up now. Nothing drove that home more for him than to see his baby girl gazing at the pirate with love in her eyes.

“Papa!” Emma jumped up and threw her arms around him. David staggered a little under the force of her hug, but he gladly hugged her back.

“Emma.”

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

That warmed his heart. Emma still loved him; perhaps he wasn’t losing her, after all? “Me too, Emma. Me too.”

She smiled up at him hopefully. “We have something we wanted to tell you. Both of you.”

David’s heart instantly sank, but he promised to keep an open mind. “Okay. We’ll listen.” He followed Emma to the fireplace, sitting on the couch next to Snow and across from the other pair. He smiled to himself as Snow wrapped her fingers around his, giving him a gentle squeeze. As always, she calmed his racing mind and heart.

Emma shared a look with Killian, frowning a little at the worry line in his brow. He was nervous! And maybe a little scared? Not afraid of the Dark One, but afraid of a conversation with her parents. It was heartbreaking and endearing at the same time. She laid her hand on his forearm, squeezing lightly. “It’s okay.”

“Who’s worried, sweetling?”

She rolled her eyes, fingers sliding down his arm to grasp his hook.

“How did the pirate get that back?” David spat.

Emma winced. What happened to the loving man she’d just greeted? “I got it back for him.”

“Why?!”

“Because it’s his. I refuse to treat him like a _prisoner!”_

Killian opened his mouth, reaching for her at the same time Snow reached for David. “David, calm down. Emma’s right.”

David’s instinct was to argue, but he clamped his mouth shut. Saying the wrong thing could alienate his daughter forever and that was the last thing he wanted. “I’m sorry. It’s just…a lot to process.”

Emma bit her lip. “Well, our news might not make that easier.”

David looked from one to the other and his stomach rolled. “Oh gods, you’re pregnant.”

Emma’s jaw dropped. “Papa! No! Of course not!”

“How stupid do you think I am, Emma!”

“David!” Snow tried calming her husband, but it was Killian who stood.

“Apologize to her. Now.”

David stood too, furious. “Stay out of this, pirate!”

“You’ve insulted the woman I love, I most certain will not.” He got right in David’s face, punctuating his words with forceful taps of his hook. “Whatever happens between us is _her_ choice. Not yours, _Your Majesty.”_

Emma and Snow quickly got between them, corralling their men. Emma ignored the tears that stung her eyes, heartbroken by her father’s insinuation. Like she was doing something _wrong_ by loving Killian with everything she had. Killian pushed aside his own anger to hold her close. “Shh, love.”

“David, how could you? She’s our daughter, not some criminal!” Snow hissed. “Stop this now!”

“But Snow…”

Snow drew herself up, once again the stern monarch. “No, David. You are _wrong_. Apologize. Right now. If we lose her because of this, I will _never_ forgive you.”

That hit him like a punch in the gut. David had never seen his wife angry like this. He knew she was right; he was being completely unfair. Emma was an adult, fully capable of making her own choices, even if he didn’t understand them. Shame washing over him, he glanced at his daughter, still wrapped in the arms of the pirate…the man she loved. David took in the expression on the pirate’s face, love and concern shining through. He instinctively stepped forward, and Killian recoiled, tightening his hold. He glared at David, wary of the man now. The King could hurl all the insults he wanted Killian’s way. He could take it. He would not tolerate the man hurting Emma, father or no. She deserved better than that.

David held up his hands in surrender. “I was out of line. I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry, Emma.”

Emma heard his words, heard the pain in his voice. Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and forced herself to face him. This was her life and she would live it her way. All she wanted was for her parents to respect that. “You promised, Papa,” she said sadly. “You _promised.”_

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t…” He sighed, tears stinging his eyes. “There’s no excuse. Can you forgive me?”

She felt Killian’s hand resting lightly on her hip, a warm, solid presence. “I want to. I just want you to be happy for me.”

Snow stepped up, placing herself between the lovers and her husband. “Of course we want you to be happy, Emma. Don’t we, Charming?”

David nodded. “Yes, yes, of course.”

Gaining strength from Killian’s steady hold, she lifted her chin. “We’re happy. Together. We just wanted you to know that, no matter what happens, we’re planning a future together.” The corner of her lips quirked up. “We want to marry. Soon.”

Snow blinked in surprise. So soon? But then she remembered. Emma had been in a relationship with this man for more than six months now. She wasn’t naïve, Emma and her pirate were close…intimate in ways Snow didn’t want to think about. She was a bit young to be a grandmother. But as long as Emma was happy, did it matter what she thought? Her daughter was determined, every bit as stubborn as her father. David had never given up on them, even when Snow had. She’d been weak, drinking that wretched forgetting potion, but David saved her. Everything was happening so fast though.

Snow’s reaction was calm compared to David’s. His jaw clenched, blue eyes closing. He took a deep breath, trying to reign in his emotions. It felt like his whole world was tumbling out of control. His only child married to a pirate? The most notorious pirate in all the realms? It was too much, right then. Without a word, he pushed past them all, disappearing through the door.

Emma’s heart sank. Would she need to choose between Killian and her family after all?

Snow’s heart broke for Emma. It was painfully clear that David’s rejection was killing her. She felt an all too familiar stab of jealousy; she and Emma never had that kind of relationship. She watched as Hook gently took her into his arms, whispering softly. They loved each other very, very much. If this man made her child happy, then Snow was going to do everything in her power to see this through. Her solution would work; it had to.

“I’ll talk to him, sweetling,” Killian said, rubbing her back. “It’s me he objects to.”

“He doesn’t even know you! He refuses to even try!”

“I imagine he thought you’d marry some stuffy prince,” he joked, trying to coax a smile from her lips.

It worked. “Technically, you were a prince when we met.”

He grinned back at her. “Quite so.” He kissed her forehead. “I’ll make this right, Princess. I promise.”

“I should go with you.”

Killian shook his head. “I need to do this alone, Emma. I’ll be back very soon.”

She frowned, knowing he was right. Emma being with him would just antagonize her father further. She hated this. Why couldn’t they just let her find happiness in her own way? Not caring that her mother was in the room, Emma stood up on her toes and pressed a fervent kiss to her pirate’s lips. “Love you.”

“As I love you, lass.” He looked to the Queen. “Do I have your permission to leave?”

Snow nodded. “Yes. Find him. I’ll make sure you’re not disturbed.”

“Thank you, Majesty.”

Snow followed him to the door, personally instructing the guards to allow Killian to walk the castle alone. David would think she was out of her mind, but she was placing her trust in the Captain. She owed Emma that much.

“Why does Papa hate Killian so much?”

Snow closed the door, gesturing toward the couch. “I don’t know, Emma. I think it’s more the shock than anything else.”

Emma reluctantly joined her mother. “You don’t really believe that, do you? He hates him because Killian’s a pirate.”

“Your father has always wanted to protect you, Emma. And your beau’s reputation precedes him.”

“And that means Killian doesn’t deserve a second chance? He wants to change, Mama. He wants to be a good man, I know he can be that man. I feel it.”

Snow had never heard her daughter speak so passionately about anything. “You truly love him, don’t you? The good and the bad.”

Emma nodded, praying her mother understood. “I do. Killian’s told me things…things he’s done. Some of it is awful. It was hard to hear. But when you hear the pain in his voice, how ashamed he is…I just love him more. Does that mean there’s something wrong with me?”

Snow reached for Emma and to her surprise, Emma hurried into her mother’s embrace. “Oh honey, there is nothing wrong with you. You see the good in him. That’s a good thing. I’m so proud of you.”

Emma sniffed, touched by her mother’s words. “Really?”

“Long ago, my mother taught me to treat everyone equally, no matter their station. You might not believe this, but I was a rather spoiled little girl.” Emma scoffed, unable to imagine her mother as a brat. Snow was kindness personified. Snow smiled softly, lost in the memory. “It’s true. I was the princess, adored by everyone. I didn’t know any better. But I never forgot her lesson. It’s why I believe even now that people can change.”

“Even the Evil Queen?”

Snow nodded. “She’s not evil at heart, Emma. When I first knew her, she was a young woman, happy and in love. Losing Daniel twisted her goodness into something hard. Everything is a choice, Emma. People choose the light. People choose the darkness. And they can always make a new choice.”

“That’s all Killian wants, Mama. To make a new choice. And I want to be with him, more than anything.”

“It’s good to see you happy, Emma.”

Emma bit her lip, debating if she should break this moment of communion with her mother. “Why is Rumplestiltskin coming here?”

“How do you know about that?”

“Tinkerbelle. Don’t be upset with her; I’m glad she told me. I just don’t understand why? All my life you’ve told me how dangerous he was. What if he does something to Killian?”

“Emma, that won’t happen. We have the dagger. It will be in my possession the entire time.”

Emma stood, frustrated. “Why even have this trial at _all?_ I can’t shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen!”

It hurt her, seeing Emma so distressed. “Emma, I promise you, everything will be fine. Even if I could simply pardon your captain, I wouldn’t. It would put you in too much danger!”

“What do you mean?”

Snow looked away; there was something she’d never told Emma and she didn’t plan on telling her now. Emma was just starting to live her life. “Penance must be paid,” she said at last. So much for her resolve to keep her research to herself. She wanted to talk to David first, but Emma couldn’t know the truth. Not yet. “I’ve been trying to find a way to allow you to be with Captain Jones and still let him atone for his previous life.”

“You have?”

Snow crossed the room and picked the scroll up off the desk. “This is a draft of a royal decree. The Captain asked me to give him the chance to make his case, Emma. He wants to be with you. I believe he wants to change. I found something in the archives, something to give him that chance.”

“What is it?”

“If he can convince your father…I would like to make him an ambassador at large. He could keep his ship, his rank, in exchange for traveling the realms as our ambassador. You could even go with him; it would be a good education for you, as the future Queen.”

Emma’s heart surged with hope. Could it really be that easy? They could travel! They could see the world and be together freely! “Do you really mean that?”

“I may not know him like you do, but if you believe he is worthy of your love than that is enough for me. But we must allow the laws of the realm to take their course. I can’t make an exception, even for the man my daughter loves. Do you understand?”

Emma nodded, the pressure in her chest easing a little. She was still scared; Rumplestiltskin in their midst couldn’t lead to anything good. But this was _something_.

Killian breathed deeply; it was his first taste of real freedom since the guards came to the _Jolly_ to haul him to the dungeon. He wondered how things might have been if he’d simply acceded to Emma’s whim, run away with her. Would they still be happy? Or would the weight of his past have destroyed them? He wanted to be the good man she believed he was; that would have been impossible if half the Enchanted Forest was hunting them. A princess would never simply choose to be with a pirate. That didn’t happen in his world.

If everything went to plan, when all this was over, he and Emma could truly be free.

Emma had mentioned her father’s penchant for practicing swordplay when he was upset; Killian headed for the armory first. Most castles were laid out in a similar fashion and besides, he’d done some reconnaissance before attending the ball where he’d first met his princess. He found it with little difficulty.

The King wasn’t there.

Where else could the man be? It was late, most of the castle was either asleep or preparing to bed down for the night. Even the animals. The King was a knight, perhaps he liked to spend time in the stables? With a favored mount? The stables weren’t far from the armory, he could get there without being seen. Hoping his hunch was correct, Killian headed that way, a single torch lighting his way. Approaching cautiously, his heart thudded faster as he spied the matching torch at the far end of the long row of stalls.

“Come to kill me?”

Killian sighed, hay crunching under his feet. “If you truly believe I could hurt Emma like that, then this is an impossible conversation.”

David patted the stallion’s nose, curious despite himself. “As much as I hate to admit it, I know you wouldn’t.”

“But you’re never going to accept me, are you, Majesty?”

“Do you need me to?”

“I don’t. But Emma does. She loves you very much.”

“And that’s why you simply haven’t taken her away? Or have you already got your spoils?”

Killian’s jaw clenched. Would this man every see him as anything more than a pirate? “How little do you think of your own daughter? She made a choice to be with me. I’m just trying to do right by her. She deserves that.”

“She deserves to be loved.”

“Aye, that’s one thing we agree on.”

David glanced away, uncomfortable. The idea that he could have something in common with this man disturbed him. Why couldn’t he have been the prince Emma had introduced at the ball? Then he frowned, utterly ashamed of himself. David was only a shepherd, granted a shepherd who got roped into being a prince, but a shepherd all the same. It wasn’t the pirate’s common background that disturbed him. It was his past. Everyone knew Captain Hook was a villain; how could that man love David’s only child?

“I tried not to, you know,” Killian confided. “I tried to leave here with the dagger, see to my revenge. I know I don’t deserve your daughter, her good opinion, her love. I’ve done terrible things, things you can’t imagine. I’ve spent so long in the dark…the light is blinding. From the moment I saw her, I’ve been lost. She makes me want to be better. I might not get there, but she believes in me.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because…I don’t want to come between Emma and her family. I never have. Family is too precious.”

“What would you know about it?”

“More than you think. I had a brother, long ago.”

David cocked his head. “I had a brother too, my twin. Rumplestiltskin took him to be raised by King George. I never met him.”

“You may not want to hear this, Majesty, but you remind me of Liam. He was stubborn too.”

“Watch it, pirate.”

“I mean that as a compliment. Mostly. All I’m asking for is a chance. Emma is everything to me. I just want to make her happy.”

David sat on a nearby bench, sighing heavily. “I don’t want to be this orge in Emma’s life. I want her to be happy. I just…”

“Didn’t expect it to be with a pirate?”

“Something like that. How can I be sure that you want her for herself and not because she’s a princess?”

“Would I be here right now if I didn’t truly love her?”

“And you can just…give up your vengeance? Just like that?”

Killian growled under his breath, frustrated. Giving up his revenge was one of the most difficult things he'd ever done. It was the guiding star of his life for centuries. He’d used it to justify terrible things! He’d allowed it to consume him, to nearly destroy the spark of goodness in his heart. Even after he began his liaison with Emma, he went through the motions of being a pirate, stealing, always on the run. Almost like he was trying to convince himself that he could have both. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t be _that_ man and love his princess. In one night, she’d changed him on a fundamental level. It just took him longer to accept that. Once he did, he was committed and when Killian Jones committed to something, he never did it halfway. He was either all in or all out and for Emma he would do anything.

“Look, mate, nothing I say is going to convince you. If you don’t trust my word, trust your daughter. She seems to think there’s something in me worthwhile. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be what she sees in me.” There was nothing else he could say. Either David would come around or he wouldn’t. Killian couldn’t force the man to like him. He would settle for civility, for Emma’s sake. He was halfway to the corridor when David spoke.

“Wait.” Killian turned. David looked embarrassed. “I’m still processing. Honestly, it might take some time. But I think I understand a little more now. Thank you…Captain.”

“You’re welcome, Your Majesty.”

They walked together back to the King and Queen’s suite. It was awkward, but worth it to see Emma’s face when they entered the room. She beamed, green eyes sparkling as she threw herself into Killian’s arms. He hugged her tightly, lips caressing the crown of her head. “I have something to tell you,” she whispered. “Later.”

He was left to wonder as she cautiously approached her father. “Papa?”

“I’m sorry, Emma. If this is what you want…then you have my blessing.”

“Thank you!” She hugged him as well, sharing a look with her mother. Snow was smiling, thrilled to see her child so happy. Perhaps Emma’s fears were unfounded. If David was coming around, then it should be simply a matter of executing her plan.

Emma and Killian were getting ready to return to their room when a guard knocked. “Apologies for disturbing, Majesty. But I have received word that the Dark One has arrived.”


	8. Chapter 8

Emma couldn’t sleep. Every time she drifted off, her treacherous imagination jerked her awake. Knowing that monster was in the castle with them made her uneasy; she couldn’t help it. Killian lay beside her, mostly sleeping, occasionally drawing her into his body for silent comfort. She was thankful he didn’t try to talk her down again. She didn’t want to fight with him, not now. They were so close to getting everything they wanted; she was terrified of jinxing it.

She never got the chance to tell him her mother’s idea. The moment was ruined by the guard’s announcement, the impending trial all anyone could think about. Now that Rumplestiltskin was there, it could proceed. In the morning, the guards would come for her pirate, place him back under arrest, and put him in the dock. The moment of detente with her family would end, before it got a chance to properly begin. But perhaps it was better this way. The sooner this was done, the sooner they could start their life together.

Killian rolled onto his back, mumbling in his sleep. Emma curled up beside him, head on his bare chest. The steady thump of his heart soothed her. “I love you,” she whispered softly.

He felt her stir, heard her voice. “Emma?”

“Shh.”

“You should be sleeping.” His accent was thicker; it would have been arousing if she wasn’t so anxious.

“Trying.” She closed her eyes, arm sliding over his belly.

“Tell me.”

“I’m fine, go back to sleep.”

He made a grumbling growling noise and pulled her on top of him. “Talking about it will help you sleep, sweetling. Please?”

She tried to find his eyes in the dark, but it was pitch black in the room. “I’m scared.”

“I’d say there’s nothing to be afraid of, but I made a promise.”

“What promise?”

“To myself. To never lie to you. Least of all you.”

She rested her cheek on his chest. “Are you scared?”

“Aye.”

“Of what?” She knew he wasn’t afraid of the Dark One.

“The same thing you are, I suppose.”

“I can’t lose us,” she whispered. “I’ve never felt like this.”

True love and first love? Killian never expected to be that for someone. “You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, Emma. Don’t forget that, no matter what happens.”

“Don’t. It sounds like goodbye.”

He stroked the curve of her spine. “I made you another promise, lass. Forever. I still intend to honor it.”

“You better.”

“But, love…” She tried to twist out of his arms, but he held her firmly. “Emma, listen to me. I will never leave you willingly. Do you believe me?”

Sniffing, she nodded. “Yes.”

“I plan on sharing a long life with you, but _if_ something should happen…can you promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“Don’t be unhappy. Find love again. You’re young and beautiful and deserve all the happiness in the world.”

Her lip and chin trembled; the idea of a life without her pirate gutted her. “Killian…I…” Tears splashed on his chest. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. I was alone, filled with hatred and revenge, for three hundred years.” He smiled, his teeth barely visible. “Then I met you. You saved me, Emma. Without even trying, you saved me. For some reason, you found something inside me worthy of your love. I can’t thank you enough. But it would break my heart if you remained alone and unloved. Please?”

“I promise.” Saying those words might have been the hardest thing Emma had ever done in her life. What was it her father always said? True love, once found, could never be replaced. And yet, here was Killian Jones, the man Emma knew without a doubt to be her True Love, asking her to find love again, should he fall. It was too much for her. A shaky sob tried to claw its way out, Killian’s gentle touch weakening her resolve. If she was outside this room, it would matter, but here with Killian…she didn’t need to be strong.

Killian wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried. The depth of her feeling for him never ceased to amaze him. What had he done to deserve this? He didn’t know, but he vowed to be worthy, every day for the rest of his life. “Shhh, sweetling. Everything will be okay.”

“I can’t…” Her voice shook and she sucked in some air to steady herself. “I can’t shake this feeling. It’s like a rock in the pit of my stomach.”

“About the Crocodile?”

“Yes, but not just him. If Tink is right about Blue, what are we going to do?”

“One obstacle at a time, Princess.” He kissed her forehead. “Not worried about the trial?”

She shook her head. “Not for me. I’m worried about you. Killian, the things you’ve told me…isn’t that enough?”

He sighed. “I wish it was.” Silence reigned for long minutes. “I remember them all, you know. Not names, but faces. Every person I killed, every one I’ve wronged. I could ignore it before, but I can’t anymore. If I have any hope of being the man you believe I am, I need to confront it. Try, in some small way, to atone.”

Emma leaned up and kissed the corner of his lips. “I have something to tell you.”

He was instantly on alert. “What is it?” Was something else wrong, something he didn’t know about? Was she with child? His earlier musing aside, that would be unsettling. Not because he didn’t want children with his princess, but they’d gone to some lengths to prevent such a thing. Emma was still quite young, their relationship was still so new. At least it felt that way. When that happened, he wanted them to be ready.

“Mama has an idea. Something that will allow us to be together and for you to show that you’re a good man.”

“What’s that?”

“How would you feel about being this kingdom’s ambassador as well as my husband?”

His brow crinkled in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t follow, love.”

“You could keep the _Jolly_ , your rank, everything. We would just sail out to different realms and represent my parents. I could go with you, Killian. We could be together, have all those adventures we talked about.”

“You’re…serious, aren’t you?”

“Of course. Mama told me herself. She didn’t want to, I think she wants Papa to agree, but Killian…we can be together! We can get married and have exactly the life we want. Isn’t that good?”

It was just so hard for him to believe. It screamed too good to be true, which in his experience was usually what happened. He wanted that life with Emma, more than anything. “Aye,” he said at last, still stunned.

“But…?”

“Apologies, sweetling. I’m simply not accustomed to good things coming my way.”

“You should get accustomed, Captain. Because we going to be together for a very long time.”

“I will do my best.” He hummed as she slanted her lips over his, pushing herself up to deepen the kiss. He could sense where she wanted to go, but he gently rolled her on her back. “After, my love.”

“Killian…”

“I am content to simply hold you, Emma. And you need your rest.”

She wanted to argue, but tiredness was tugging at the edge of her awareness. He was right, talking about her fears did help. “Don’t let go.”

“Never.” He hummed an old half remembered lullaby until he was certain she was asleep. Only then did he allow himself to sink into that sweet oblivion where there was no darkness or revenge or crocodiles. There was only peace.

Breakfast that morning was quiet, both wanting to leave their fears in the past. At any moment, the guards would come and the ordeal would begin. As it was a formal occasion, Emma needed to dress accordingly; her mother had helpfully sent one of her best court dresses to the guest room. Killian was kind enough to help her dress, using his hook to tighten the laces of her corset. It felt strange, like she suddenly wearing a mask. The dress was fine enough, an understated shade of blue set off with just the right number of jewels.

But as she started into the mirror, Emma felt like she was staring at a ghost.

Whoever she’d become in the last few months, it wasn’t Her Royal Highness Princess Emma of Misthaven. That girl was gone. She felt like a fraud.

Killian came up behind her, his hand on her bare shoulder. “Beautiful.”

Her gaze flickered to his. “I don’t feel like myself anymore.”

He moved closer, left arm sliding under hers, hook resting over her belly. “How so? All I see is the incredible woman I fell in love with.”

Emma bit her lip. “Did you only approach me because I was the Princess?”

Killian looked hurt and she instantly regretted her words. “Do you believe me capable of that?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m sorry, Killian. I just…” She grabbed the skirt in frustration. “I don’t feel like this girl anymore.”

“The one who only pretended to enjoy the ball until a devilishly handsome prince asked her to dance?”

“You knew?”

“Of course, I did. You could see it, right here.” He kissed her temple. “Emma, I approached you because…once I saw you, there wasn’t anything else. You are beautiful on the outside.” He gave her a smirking leer and she roll her eyes at him, even as a happy gooey feeling warmed her from the inside out. He curled their fingers together. “But you have an even more beautiful heart. That night I saw a woman who was lonely, even in a room filled with people. Still, you shine so bright; how could I do anything but love you?”

Tears glistened in her eyes but didn’t fall. She turned and pulled his lips down to hers, hoping he could feel how much she loved him through her kiss. “I love you, Killian Jones. No matter what happens.”

He smiled, thumb brushing her cheek. “You are my heart, my love. Never forget that.”

“I won’t. I promise.” She smiled, squeezing his hand. “I think it’s time for the Captain to get dressed too.”

He’d been surprised when the servants brought his former attire. Leather pants, black linen, red embroidered vest. He ran his hand over it, having never expecting to see them again. Emma watched him dress, the subtle change in his demeanor and posture, the mantle of the Captain settling into place. In a way they both played parts, Emma realized with a start. He’d helped her discover herself in a way she’d never been able to before. It humbled her to think she might have done the same for him.

“How do I look?”

“Like the dashing pirate who stole into my room. Perfect.”

“I wish I had my sword.”

Emma stepped up to him, resting her hands lightly on his broad chest. “You’ll get it back. We just need to get through today.”

“Aye.” He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close, careful not to ruin her gown. It would be important to make a good impression. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

All too soon, there was a sharp knock on the door. They broke apart as a pair of guards came in, one eyeing Killian’s hook warily. Her pirate made no protest as they bound his arms behind his back, giving Emma a reassuring look as he was escorted from the room. Emma followed, watching him for as long as she could. When he turned down a corridor she could not follow, she hurried to the Great Hall, where the trial would take place before the whole court.

“Emma!”

She breathed a little easier; it was Tinkerbelle. “Hi, Tink.”

The blonde’s eyes were kind. “How are you?”

“Anxious,” she replied honestly. “They just took Killian away.”

“How is he?”

“Better than I am.”

Tink covered her hand. “He’s a survivor, Emma. I’ve known him a long time and he’s never cared about anything the way he cares about you. If any couple can make it, it’s the two of you.”

Emma felt a rush of affection for the other woman. She hugged her new friend tight. “Thanks, Tink. Would you…sit with me? During?”

Tinkerbelle smiled. “Sure.”

Normally, Emma sat up on the dias with her parents for court functions, but since this was her intended, she opted to sit in the gallery. It put her closer to Killian and not so subtly showed where her loyalties lie. As courtiers and nobility entered, Emma gave Tink a running commentary. It struck her that how much she wanted her friend to be happy, possibly even to stay close. Emma never really had any female friends her own age, no one to really confide in. Technically, Tinkerbelle was much older than her, but like Killian, it didn’t feel that way to Emma.

“No sign of Blue yet,” Tink whispered.

“We never got the chance to ask my mother about her,” Emma whispered back. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. We just need to be vigilant.”

“Yeah, I guess.” It occurred to Emma that she’d never told Tink about their engagement. “Tink?”

“Yes?”

Nervous as she was, Emma’s lips curved into a smile. “After this is over, Killian and I are getting married.”

Tink positively squealed in delight. “Emma, that’s wonderful!” She truly was happy for them. It was plain to her that the princess made Killian happy. He was a completely different person from the man she’d first met, all those years ago in Neverland.

“We got my parents’ blessing last night. Papa didn’t take it well at first…but I think he’s coming around?”

“I’m sure he’s just worried about you, Emma.”

“I just hope this trial doesn’t ruin everything.”

“Think happy thoughts, Princess. Imagine that future you want and everything will fall into place.”

Emma squeezed the fairy’s hand. “Will you come? To the wedding, I mean.”

“Happily, Emma.”

Emma tried to take Tink’s advice, but it was hard. The rock was back in her belly. She looked around the room; she’d known most of these people her entire life. Red, a frail looking Granny, the dwarves, and Pinocchio huddled together on the other side of the Great Hall. They were among her parents’ oldest friends and lived near the castle; it was no surprise that they were there. It was the more far flung nobility that surprised her. Some of them were staring at her, looks of curiosity, wariness, or hostility confronting her. Only Pinocchio looked sympathetic, but then again, he’d always had a soft spot for Emma. She’d only ever seen him as a well-meaning older brother type, even though she knew he wanted more.

The sound of wood striking stone brought the low hum of the assembled crowd to a halt. All eyes turned toward the heavy oaken doors, which opened with a creak. Grumpy the dwarf stepped through, the kingdom’s livery tight across his chest. “Their Majesties, King David and Queen Snow!”

The King and Queen stepped through the doors, arm in arm; Snow dressed in white, with a red cloak lined with ermine, crown on her head. David wore red as well, his jacket embroidered with silver thread, cape falling to his knees. It was a slow procession, the assembled courtiers bowing or curtseying as they passed. Her parents stopped just in front of where Emma stood, her mother’s green eyes full of sympathy and understanding. Emma dropped into a deep curtsey, only rising at her mother’s signal. David nodded shortly and they continued their way to the dais.

David helped Snow up the stairs, kneeling to arrange her train. Emma noticed for the first time the pouch tied to her mother’s girdle, black velvet, long and thin. It must be the dagger. Emma shuddered in voluntarily. She’d returned it to its chest in the tallest tower months ago; she’d hoped never to see it again. Now it was the only thing keeping her pirate safe.

“Bring in the prisoner.”

The staff stuck the floor again, three times. The same guards that escorted Killian to his interrogation led him in, arms still bound behind his back. There was some incoherent muttering from the crowd; Emma saw some of the ladies staring. Killian was handsome, his body exuding a swagger and a confidence that drew people to him. He caught Emma’s eye and gave her a soft, reassuring smile. She tried to smile back, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. The guards placed him in the dock near her, only unlocking his cuffs when Snow indicated it was permitted. That caused a fresh stir in the crowd; everyone knew who this man was. His hook reflected a bit of the shimmering sunlight.

Snow stood. “Captain Killian Jones. You stand accused of theft, conspiracy and piracy against this kingdom. How do you plead?”

“Those are broad charges, Majesty. I’m afraid you’ll need to be more specific.”

David huffed. “Do you really think this is the time to play games, pi…Captain?”

Killian glanced at Emma before he spoke. “I don’t believe anything about this is a game. Not when there is so much at stake.”

Snow shot her husband a warning glare. “Captain Jones, did you or did you not steal the Dark One dagger from this castle?”

Killian nodded. “I did. I disguised myself as a prince to gain access, then I stole into the tallest tower. But a few days later, I brought it back, unused.” He refused to implicate Emma in his crime.

“Why?”

“Because I met someone who has since become very important to me.”

“And who is that?”

“The Princess Emma.”

A collective gasp echoed in the room. Emma flushed, but she held her head up. She refused to be ashamed of the feelings she had for him. “Why did you want the dagger in the first place?”

For the first time, Killian fidgeted. “To get revenge on the Dark One. He murdered someone I loved long ago. And he did this.” He held up his hook. “From then on, my only goal was to rid the world of that monster.”

“Is there anyone who can corroborate this story?”

“The only person still alive is the bloody Crocodile himself.”

Emma could feel the tension and fear fill the room. Rumplestiltskin had been locked away for more than twenty years, but he still inspired terror. Unfortunately, Emma was distracted by Tink frantically tugging on her hand. “Emma, look!”

She looked in the direction Tink pointed, right behind Snow’s throne. A small fluttering blue light hovered over her mother’s left shoulder. “Is that…?”

Tink nodded. “She wasn’t there a moment ago. I swear.”

“I believe you.” She was torn, wondering if she should interrupt and try to warn them or just grab Killian and go. Doing the latter would make them outlaws to her kingdom and this entire ordeal would be for nothing. But Killian would be safe and that was what mattered to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when the doors opened again.

The entire hall stood, transfixed, as the creature known as the Dark One strode confidently into the room. Alarm curled in her belly, even as she stared. Despite the somewhat threadbare clothes and the shackles, Rumplestiltskin appeared positively delighted with his surroundings. His eyes were some unnatural shade of greenish brown, his skin mottled and scaly. Suddenly, she knew why Killian called him the Crocodile. Malevolence oozed off this creature like a sickness; Emma shivered.

As he passed her, those eyes locked with hers. “Why aren’t you a pretty one, dearie.”

“Stay away from her, Crocodile.”

Rumplestiltskin seemed to see Killian for the first time. “Over Milah so quickly, Captain? How disappointing.”

Killian’s hand balled into a fist; it took all his strength to remain where he was. The Crocodile couldn’t actually hurt him or Emma, not so long as the Queen held the dagger. But just seeing his old adversary filled him with rage.

Snow stepped forward. “Rumplestiltskin…”

“Ah, Queen Snow! How good of you to let me out.”

“This isn’t a pleasure excursion. When this is over, you are going right back to your cell, Dark One.”

“We’ll see. Now how may I be of service?”

It was clear that her mother found the imp off putting; Emma could sense the control of the room shift. David moved to stand at his wife’s side, his disdain for the imp clear. “Just answer the questions put to you.”

“You know I am always prepared to help those in need, your highness.” Rumple have this sick kind of laugh; it made Emma’s skin crawl. “I’ve helped you many times, as you recall.”

That conjured questions Emma didn’t even want to think about. “Never without a price,” David sneered. “Snow, let’s get this over with.”

Snow seemed to come out of a trance, reluctantly reaching into her pouch for the dagger. Another rumble of noise filtered through the room as the jagged blade appeared. The Queen stood up straight, holding the dagger in front of her. “I command you to answer honestly, Dark One. Do you know this man?”

Rumple’s lip curled in disgust but he nodded. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“How?”

“Why, he stole my wife from me. Didn’t he tell you?” He turned to Killian. “What was it you said? Your crew needed companionship?”

Emma’s jaw dropped, shocked. She looked to Killian, hoping he could refute the charge. “I did not steal her, Crocodile. She came to me willingly, begging me to take her away.” He swallowed, uncomfortable. “I did say that, but only to stir some sort of fight from you. You wilted like the coward you are.”

“Unfortunately, Milah’s not here to tell the truth, is she?”

Killian started to speak, but there was a frantic pounding at the oaken doors. A pair of guards hurried to open them; it was Mr. Smee who stumbled in. “Captain! Am I too late?”

“Smee? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?”

Smee’s red cap was askew; he seemed to shrink in on himself when he spotted the Dark One. “Oh dear.”

“Why if it isn’t Mr. Smee, the thief who brought us all together again,” Rumple sing songed. “Come to help your pathetic excuse for a captain?’

Smee trembled from head to foot, but he nodded. “I was there. I was there when the Captain’s woman died!”

“She was _my wife!_ _MINE!”_ Rumple raged. He brought his shackled hands up but came up short at her mother’s hoarse shout.

“STOP!” Snow’s hand shook, but her voice was firm. “Stand down, Dark One.”

Emma could see the imp fighting, but the control of the dagger was absolute. His rage filled eyes turned on Snow and…beyond her? Emma couldn’t be sure, but it left her uneasy. Snow commanded Smee to give his evidence and he described the scene in grisly detail. Killian had told her, but it was different coming from another’s lips. He described Killian’s agony as they tended his arm, his delirium and hallucinations.

Killian shifted uncomfortably; he barely recalled those days. He’d never been in such pain; he’d nearly died. His hatred for the Crocodile kept him alive, he was sure of it.

“What then?”

“Why, we went to Neverland, milady,” Smee said.

“Neverland?”

“No one ages there,” Killian said in a flat voice. “It was the only play where I could stay alive long enough to find a way to destroy him.”

“How’s that going for you, pirate?” Rumple sneered.

But Killian ignored him. Now that he had the room’s attention, he just kept talking. “I’m guilty, Your Majesty. Of many, many things. I’d lost everything, I thought there was nothing for me but vengeance. The things I did…will haunt me for the rest of my days.” Unable to look at Emma, he enumerated his crimes, freely confessing. The only sound was his voice, even the imp was silent. Emma’s heart cracked just a little more with every word, the revulsion Killian felt toward himself was painful. She desperately wanted to hold him, tell him that she didn’t care, but she couldn’t move. It was like she was rooted to the spot as her pirate poured out his soul.

“Such a pity.”

Killian had fallen silent; it was the imp who spoke. “And to think, she wasn’t even worth it. What kind of person abandons their child?”

Killian surged forward, but a swirl of purple smoke brought him up short. Emma screamed, but it was too late. When she looked at her mother, the dagger was gone. Heart pounding, Emma vaulted awkwardly over the rail and ran for Killian, Tink hot on her heels. Chaos reigned as people began running for the doors, terrified of the Dark One.

Rumple rubbed his hands together, shackles gone. “Now, who shall I get my revenge on first?” He gave a little leap, laughing that disgusting laugh. “It’s so good to be free!”

David was trying to get Snow out of harm’s way; Snow was frantically looking for the dagger. One moment it was in her hand and the next it was gone. What on earth happened?!

Emma made it to Killian, yanking open the gate to the dock. “Killian!”

“Emma, get out of here! Now!”

“Not without you!”

Killian struggled against the magical bonds that held his arms fast. “Go before he...” But his words were cut off by gag that appeared in another cloud of purple smoke. Emma ignored all of this, grabbing his left arm and dragging him out of the dock.

“Run!” Tink shouted.

They made a dash for the doors, even as they snapped shut, the castle shaking with the force of it. Rumple was jumping about in glee, thrilled to have the pirate at his mercy at last. “Not so fast, dearies! The pirate and I have unfinished business.”

Emma stood in front of Killian, determined to protect him. “NO!”

Rumple stalked up to her, a scaly finger sliding down her cheek. Emma shuddered, suddenly sick to her stomach. “Do you love him, dearie? A murderer and a thief? How sad. You had so much potential.”

She had no idea what he was talking about. Before she could question it, her father’s bellow caught her attention. David was running toward them, sword in hand. A casual flick of Rumple’s wrist sent him flying, his head hitting the stone with a bone chilling crack.

“Papa!” Emma screamed.

Killian finally managed to work the gag out of his mouth. He shoved Emma aside and put himself between her and the Crocodile. “Your quarrel is with me, Dark One. Let all these people go.”

“Now why would I do that?” He spun around, waving his hand, turning random bystanders into woodland creatures. “I haven’t had this much fun in ages.”

Where was the dagger? Emma searched for it, eyes darting everywhere. Something metal glinted near the stained glass window; heart in her throat, she dashed for it.

“Aha, aha,” Rumple sing songed, waving his hand. Emma felt her feet go out from under her, breath knocked out of her as she hit the floor hard. She barely had time to roll over before the Dark One was standing over her. “I wonder if he’ll try to avenge you too.”

Killian ran like a man possessed, his only thought to save Emma. He barreled into the Dark One from behind, sending them both to the ground. He felt something snap but he ignored it. With almost inhuman strength he wrenched his arms free and drove his hook into the Dark One’s chest, fury pounding in his veins.

“Hmm, that tickles.” Rumple laughed and tossed Killian aside. Stars popped behind his eyes as he hit the stone again, head spinning. He struggled, trying to get up, but he was sick to his stomach, clumsy. A heavy boot stomped on his thigh, searing pain sent Killian back to the floor. His leg was broken, blood soaking his pants. He forced his eyes open; the Crocodile stood over him, the King’s sword in his hand. “No one here to rescue you this time, pirate.” A flash of silver and more pain, the sword piercing his flesh. Emma screamed, forcing herself up. Killian lay unmoving, blood all over him. Tears coursed down her cheeks, fury like she’d never known boiling in her veins.

Killian was dead.

“Emma.” A voice she’d never heard whispered in her ear. “Emma.”

“Leave me alone.”

“You can avenge him.”

The voice was dangerously calm; Emma felt the same calm come over her. She would end this. Right now. “How?”

A swirl of black magic and the dagger appeared in her hand. She blinked at it, unable to believe her eyes. Moments ago, it lay on the floor abandoned, now _she_ possessed it. Her fingers curled around the hilt, her hand…glowing? What was happening to her?

“Yes, Emma. You’re special. You can end this,” the voice coaxed. “You can end the darkness once and for all. It’s your destiny.”

“Emma!” Tink ran up to her, cheeks tear stained. “Don’t do this.”

She shoved the fairy away, shocked by the force of her shove. It was almost like…magic. But that was impossible. Emma didn’t have magic. She looked down at her hand again; she could feel _power_ tingling under her skin. What was wrong with her?

“You’re discovering your destiny,” the soothing voice murmured. “You’re meant for great things.”

“I don’t want great things. I just want him.” And he was gone.

Rumple kicked Killian’s body in disgust and turned, obviously intent on more mayhem. Then he saw Emma and the dagger in her hand. Color drained from his face. “What are you doing? How did you get that?”

Emma raised her arm, the name Rumplestiltskin shining back at her. “You killed him.”

Rumple instantly began to back away, clearly terrified. Emma was surprised how much she enjoyed it. Her heart was destroyed, this…thing deserved to pay. She advanced slowly, watching as Rumple’s face crumpled, his voice pleading. He’d gone from supreme being to coward in a matter of moments.

“Killian was right, you are a coward. Your wife left you. Didn’t she? Killian didn’t steal her.” When Rumple didn’t speak, she screamed. “Say it!”

“Yes, yes, she left me. She begged me to leave our home, to go somewhere new and I refused!”

“And you killed her. Because she chose Killian.”

Rumple nodded, almost in tears. “Yes.”

“You’ve destroyed thousands of lives. Terrorized them with dark magic!”

“Yes! Yes! But I needed to find my boy! It was all for my son!”

“That’s not an excuse!” She was furious, dagger raised high. One stroke and it would be over.

“Mother! Mother, please! You promised!”

Emma’s brow crinkled in confusion. “Who are you talking to?”

A flash revealed a beautiful woman, a malevolent smile on her lips. “Hush, boy. We’re just getting to the good part!”

“Emma!” Tinkerbelle screamed. “That’s her! The Black Fairy!”

Emma whirled around, confused and afraid. “What’s going on?”

The Black Fairly smiled again. “Look at you! Filled with so much righteous fury. It’s made you powerful, Emma. You can finally fulfil your true purpose!”

“Mother?” Rumple sounded like a little boy, cowering against the steps.

The Black Fairy waved her hand, her son—if Rumple was telling the truth – fell silent. “He murdered the man you love. Your True Love. Doesn’t that mean anything to you? End his life, Emma. Put him out of his misery, then we can make this whole world pay!”

Emma was frozen, unsure and wary. Killian was dead. How could she ever be happy without him? He’d made her promise, damn it! But he’d promised to never leave her and he’d broken that promise. He was gone and she was alone. More tears fell but she ignored them, turning once again to the Dark One. He wasn’t frightening at all now. Just a man. A man who would pay for his crimes.

“Emma.” She laughed, the world really was cruel. It sounded like Killian’s voice. _“Emma.”_ No, Killian was gone; she’d seen him fall with her own eyes. All that blood…something wet touched her hand; she flinched away. “Sweetling, don’t do this. Please.”

She heard a thump and whirled around. Killian was there, crumpled on the ground, weak but breathing. He looked at her with terrified eyes, still trying to reach for her. “Killian?” His groan of pain finally stirred her out of her shock and she ran for him. “Killian! Killian!”

He hissed, a fresh wave of agony rocking him. But Emma was there, gently placing his head in her lap. “Careful, love.”

Emma sobbed; he was far too cool to her touch. “Gods, I thought you were dead!”

“Just a scratch is all,” he mumbled, reaching for her hand. “I’ll be fine.”

She bent down to kiss his forehead, still crying. “You promised! You promised!”

He squeezed her hand weakly; he was dizzy. “And I’m keeping that promise, my love. He’s not worth it. Don’t darken your heart for me. Please.”

Emma had nearly forgotten the dagger in her hand. “He almost killed you.”

Tink appeared, kneeling down. She gingerly touched the wound in his side. “He’s lost a lot of blood.”

“Is he gonna be okay?”

The fairy touched Emma’s hand. “If I’m right, you can heal him, Emma.”

“Heal him? How?”

“With magic.”

That still sounded absurd. She didn’t _have_ magic. “That’s crazy.”

“My back would argue otherwise, Princess.”

“Oh Tink, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay. Try, Emma.”

She looked from Tink to Killian, thoroughly frightened. What if she hurt him? Worse, what if it didn’t work and it kept him from real care? She could feel him getting colder, his face ashen.

Another person knelt to her left. “Emma.” It was Snow White. Her white dress soaked up some of Killian’s blood, her hair was wild but her eyes were calm. “Try, Emma. I believe in you.”

“But…”

“We’ll explain later. Save him, child. You’re the only one who can.”

Not understanding anything that was happening, Emma looked at her hand. Could she really have magic? Had she just hallucinated her hand glowing, the power she’d felt? Killian coughed, his eyes falling shut. A fresh wave of terror gripped her. Crazy or not, she had to try. She pressed her hand to his wound, blood warm, soaked into his clothes. She concentrated, trying to summon the power everyone seemed to think she possessed. At first, she didn’t think it worked, but there was a flash and Killian stirred, a soft groan on his lips.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded. “I think so. Leg still hurts.”

“Okay.” She bent over him, laying her hand on the inside of his thigh. Another flash and her pirate was sitting up. Emma threw herself into his arms, relief washing over her. “Thank the gods.”

“You saved me,” he whispered in awe, holding her tight. He’d been so frightened when he came to and saw her with the dagger, advancing on the Dark One. His only thought was to get to her, to stop her from destroying herself. He loved her too much to lose her to darkness and vengeance.

“I love you,” she mumbled into his shoulder. “Don’t ever do that again!”

He kissed her hair. “Don’t save your life?”

“It’s not funny!”

“Shh, sweetling. I’m right here. It’s all over.”

“Not quite.”

Tink snatched up the dagger from where it had fallen out of Emma’s hands. Rumple was trying to sneak away, but the fairy stopped him. Emma and Killian stood, hand in hand. “What should we do with him?”

“With both of them.” The real Blue Fairy appeared, her wand pointed at the Black Fairy. “Green.”

“Blue.”

Emma stepped forward, looking at the Black Fairy. “What did you want with me?”

“You have no idea how important you are.”

“I don’t want to be important. I just want to be Emma.”

“Love…”

She turned. “They can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous.”

“I agree,” her mother said.

“As do I,” Blue added.

“So now what?”

Blue hovered closer. “Emma, I know it’s frightening, but you have the power to rid this world of the Dark One forever.”

“I won’t kill him.”

“No, that’s not what I mean. There’s a land, a land without magic. You can banish him there.”

“How?”

Killian understood. “He values power more than anything, lass. Without his magic, he’s nothing.”

“A portal,” Tink said, her eyes wide with understanding. “You can open a portal.”

“But how?” She held up her hands, unable to believe she had that kind of power. Even after healing her pirate, it still didn’t feel real.

Killian took her hand and squeezed it. “You can do anything, darling. I believe in you.”

Emma turned to face the cowering Dark One. She was calmer now, but she felt a tiny spark of sympathy for the imp. He struggled against the dagger’s control, both angry and scared. “You don’t have the power to banish me,” he snapped. “No one does!”

Emma swallowed and raised her hands. She had no idea what she was doing; she felt a little silly. _Open,_ she thought. _Remove this vile creature from the realms._ The ground near Rumple’s feet began to swirl, light and sparks nearly blinding. The swirling vortex widened, getting bigger and bigger, approaching the terrified Dark One. “NO!” he screamed. “Don’t send me away! My boy! My boy! I need to find him!”

“Bae wants nothing to do with you, Crocodile,” Killian snarled. “I should know.”

“Bae! Bae!” Rumple screamed, teetering on the edge. With a howl, he fell, down, down, down, until he was out of sight. Emma turned away, burying her face in Killian’s chest. He hugged her close, relieved that the Crocodile was gone for good yet worried about Emma.

“Green…Tinkerbelle, help me with her?” Blue asked, gesturing toward the Black Fairy.

Tinkerbelle shot Killian a worried look; it warmed his heart that she was concerned for Emma. “I’ve got her, love. Do what you must.”

“I’ll be back soon.” Tink handed the dagger back to Snow and took charge of the Black Fairy, Blue’s wand still pointed at her.

“What are you going to do with me?”

“What I should have done long ago, Black,” Blue replied. A wave of her wand and the trio was gone.

Emma stirred, the weight of the day’s events heavy on her shoulders. “Papa? Is he…?”

“Your father’s fine, just a bump on the head,” Snow reassured her. “You can come see him later.”

She sighed with relief, leaving Killian’s arms for her mother’s. Snow rubbed her back, sad that her child’s life had been turned upside down so quickly. She’d only meant to protect her from her destiny. She didn’t know how to make it right.

Emma had so many questions, things she didn’t understand. But she was so _tired._ Emotionally, physically. She looked at Killian, just thankful he was alive and whole. “Can we go home?”

Killian glanced at the Queen, who nodded. “We’ll talk about everything later. But you’re free, Captain. You saved my child’s life.”

He nodded curtly and took Emma’s hand. She curled herself around him as they walked. At first, she thought he might take her to her old suite, but he turned toward their guest room. Her feet moved automatically, almost unconsciously. She couldn’t even begin to wrap her head around everything that happened. Nothing made sense, except for the man beside her.

The moment the door closed behind them, Emma swayed, exhausted. Killian scooped her up and strode to their bed. “Everything’s alright now, darling. You’re safe. We’re safe now.”

She clutched at his lapels, uncaring about the dirt and grime and blood. He was solid and warm and alive. She couldn’t get the imagine of his lifeless body out of her head. “You were dead.”

“Knocked out,” he corrected, smoothing his hand through her hair. “I’ve suffered worse.”

She sniffed. “Killian…”

“Shh, darling. Let’s get you out of this, you’re exhausted.”

It was the first time they’d undressed without a more pleasurable agenda. Killian was still covered in blood; Emma used the washcloth in the small basin to clean his skin. He did the same for her, keeping his touch chaste and soothing. She lovingly removed his brace; he brushed out her hair. It was relaxing, calming her churning gut and racing mind. Emma’s awareness shrank solely to the man beside her, the man who loved her more than anything, who saved her from making a terrible mistake.

Killian kissed the back of her neck. “Your bed awaits, milady.”

That coaxed a brief smile from her lips. “Lead on, Captain.”

He peeled the duvet back and tucked her in, quickly slipping beside her. They were skin to skin, drawing strength from one another. Emma slipped in under his chin, sighing as he wrapped those strong arms around her. “It’s okay to sleep, Princess. I’ve got you.”

Emma shivered, despite his warmth. “I see it. When I close my eyes. I see you, just lying there.”

The quiver in her voice had him undone. Tears stung his eyes. “I’m sorry, sweetling. I couldn’t let him hurt you. I can’t lose you.”

“I know.” She kissed his chest. “Just…try not to be so reckless next time?”

He chuckled. “Let’s hope there is no next time, love.”

She nodded, snuggling against his chest. He stroked her back tenderly until she finally fell asleep. Had it only been that morning that she woke up worried and afraid? Her concerns had been valid, why didn’t he listen? He let his need for closure blind him to the seriousness of the danger. Everything happened so fast; he couldn’t believe it was over. Three hundred years of vengeance and hate just…gone. He’d come to just as Emma was questioning the Crocodile about Milah, about what really happened. It was a vindication of sorts, hollow as it felt now.

The Crocodile was gone, banished. Killian was finally free.

He should be relieved, happy. He _was_ grateful to be alive, that his Princess was safe, but what the Black Fairy said rattled him. Emma had _magic_ , some sort of destiny? It just raised more questions. Suddenly, their happy future together looked murky and he hated that for her. The more he pondered it, the more his heart broke for her. He would do anything to protect her, love her as she deserved to be loved.

One thing was certain: he would never overlook his Emma’s instincts again.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t feel like herself. At night, she woke up panting, fear sending her heart racing. Always the same, the Dark One standing over her pirate, stabbing him again and again and again. Killian was always there, holding her until her heart slowed, reassuring her of his continued existence, his love for her. It was a horrible cycle of wakefulness and dreams and terror; in the daylight, if left her irritable and miserable.

Killian never left her, remaining by her side, reading to her, making sure she ate, or simply keeping her company. They didn’t talk much, which Emma felt terrible about, but she didn’t know what to say. Nothing about her life made sense any more. Whatever was going on with her, whatever this destiny was…her parents knew about it. They’d probably always known and never said a word. Would they have ever told her? Had they known about the magic?

Sometimes, when Killian was otherwise occupied, she’d just stare at her hands. She desperately wanted to believe it was all a nightmare, wrong somehow. She didn’t want magic, she didn’t want a destiny. She wanted a simple life with her pirate, filled with love and adventure. How could Killian even look at her? Magic had taken his brother from him. Milah. He despised the Dark One with every fiber of his being; what if she somehow hurt him with this unwanted power?

What was she going to do?

Killian hung back, peeking around the screen. He didn’t know what to do, how to help her. It was painfully obvious she was distressed, worried sick, but she refused to talk. She would barely even touch him beyond curling in his arms to sleep. He’d had to beg off to her mother and Tinkerbelle several times over the last few days, even though he didn’t want to. Emma needed people around her now more than ever. Why was she isolating herself like this?

“Emma, sweetling, food’s here.”

“I’m not hungry.”

He looked at her sternly. “Don’t make me carry you, lass.”

Emma sighed, slipping the soft black shirt over her head. Killian’s other clothes were ruined, soaked with blood; they’d had to burn them, along with her gown. Emma wasn’t sorry to see them go, although she’d really loved his long pirate coat. Since it was just them in the room, she wore one of his other shirts, he trousers. It was a testament to how out of sorts she was that for the first time ever, her first thought was not making love with him.

She was being a coward and she hated it.

Following him to the couch, she fixed her own plate from the spread. Killian watched her until she put a few morsels in her mouth; only then did he attend his own meal. The silence went on for some time, Emma sneaking glances at him. She missed him so much; he was _right there._ But what if he hated her now, only there out of some sense of duty?

“I can hear you thinking, love.”

“I’m fine.”

“You, darling, are a terrible liar.” He sounded stern, but Emma saw his face soften, worry etched into his handsome features. “Would you please talk to me?”

“I don’t know what to say,” she replied honestly.

“We could start with what happened?”

She frowned. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

“I’m sure you’re afraid, but…”

She threw down her napkin. “Afraid? Try terrified! Rumplestiltskin nearly killed you, I suddenly have magic and some destiny that I _don’t want_. I feel like all my dreams have been snatched away and…and…” She was on her feet, hand clenched into fists. To her horror, they began to glow. Tears blurred her vision and ran, dashing for the bedroom. Killian was up in a flash, unwilling to leave her. He found her on her knees, fists pounding the mattress, sparks flickering in her palms. _“Go away,”_ she screamed. _“Make it stop! Please!”_

He knelt beside her, left arm sliding around her middle, right hand attempting to still hers. She tried to shove him off, but he held fast; this wasn’t the place to show fear. He wasn’t afraid of her, he was afraid _for_ her, for what these revelations were doing to her. She was torturing herself, withdrawing from him, from her family. If he didn’t find a way to get through to her, he’d lose her, just as surely as if the Crocodile had killed her. “Emma! Stop! Please, stop this. I’m right here, _just breathe._ Nice deep breaths, sweetling. I’ve got you.”

Just as quickly as it came, the fight in her died. She was so tired. Tired or worrying, of being afraid. Killian was warm and strong; she let out a sob as he cradled her in his lap. She clung to him, the frightening glow gone, nothing under her palms aside from his skin. He rocked her tenderly, whispering how much he loved her into her hair. Gradually, she calmed down, sagging against him.

“Shh, it’s alright, love. I’m right here.”

“I’m sorry, Killian,” she replied, her voice hoarse from crying. She couldn’t look at him. “I’m so scared.”

“I know, Princess. It’s alright to be frightened. Just don’t push me away. It kills me, seeing you like this.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re not…afraid of me?”

“How could I ever be afraid of you? I love you.”

She finally raised her head, determined to be brave. His deep blue eyes shined with unshed tears; she hated herself for hurting him. “The magic,” she said slowly, carefully choosing her words. “Don’t you hate it?”

“I never said I hated magic, sweetling. I’ve not had a good history with it, but there are many things about my life I would change.”

“Like me?”

Killian shook his head. “Never. You are my life, Emma. I hate the man I was, but all those choices, good and bad, led me to you.”

Her fingers stoked his beard; it was longer than usual. He’d stopped shaving. She didn’t hate it, flecks of ginger making him even more handsome. He smiled tentatively, lightly kissing her palm. His lips on her skin was electric; how long had it been since she kissed him? Killian must have been of a similar mind, as they leaned in at the precise same moment. The feel of her lips on his was like coming home, like water after a long drought, like _heaven._ Emma couldn’t get enough, tongue teasing his lips, demanding entrance. He granted it with a groan, arms tightening around her waist.

They needed to stop, to slow down and talk, but he was quickly becoming drunk on her. She was nude beneath his shirt, so soft, warm and alive. She pushed him down to the floor with a thump, knees on either side of his hips. “Emma,” he panted, hand tracing her lower back. “Slow down, love.”

“Missed you,” she whimpered, trying to grind against his stiffening cock. “Just touch me.”

“Soon.” He wanted nothing more than to make love to her, to renew their passion, but her emotional well-being came first. “When I make love to you, I want you completely with me, Princess.”

She whined, but nodded, resting her head on his heaving chest. They stayed that way until their hearts slowed, then Killian picked her up and moved them back to the bed. They sat across from each other, hands entwined, Emma’s right resting on his scarred wrist. “Now what?”

He squeezed her fingers. “Let’s talk about what’s been troubling you the last few days. Your parents are worried, sweetling. Tink as well. Let us help you.”

Emma bit her lip. “Do you think my parents knew? How could they know and not tell me?”

As much as Killian hated it, he wasn’t thrilled with her parents at the moment. “I think they did. I’m sure they wanted to protect you.”

“That’s not fair! How can I face this supposed destiny if I’m left in the dark?”

“Perhaps they thought you’d never need face it all.”

“But what _is_ it? Why do I have magic? Why didn’t I know? Is there something wrong with me?” Her lip trembled, her fears coalescing in that one sentence. What if she wasn’t Emma at all, just some magical instrument, meant to be used and discarded?

Killian caught her gaze and held it. He willed her to believe what he was about to say. “Emma, there is nothing wrong with you. You are still the incredible woman I fell in love with. Nothing will change that.”

“But…what about us? Doesn’t this change everything?”

“Why would it?”

“I’ve got some destiny or other.”

“Lass, your life is what you make of it. I only hope to be at your side as you live it.”

She smiled, hope filling her heart. “You still want to marry me?”

“Aye. If you’ll have me.”

She nodded fervently. “Yes!”

He grinned, unable to contain his happiness. “As for the rest, we’ll take it as it comes, love. Together.”

“Together.” She glanced away, shy. “I am sorry, Killian. I just didn’t know how to explain what I was feeling. Everything’s been so jumbled.” She glanced at the spot where he’d been stabbed. “I nearly lost you.”

“But you saved me. Although truth be told, you saved me long before that.”

She cocked her head. “How are you?”

He shrugged. “Don’t worry about me, sweetling.”

“He’s gone. And I…I did that. Is it…strange?”

Killian sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I’ve hated him for so long…I think, in the end, I just felt pity. But you did the right thing, lass. I’ve never doubted his love for Bae was genuine, but it’s twisted and warped. He would never give up his power, not even for his son.” That lust for power made the Crocodile a threat to the woman Killian loved and that he could not abide.

“Do you think he’s still out there? Baelfire?”

“Who’s to say? I’ve seen many an unbelievable thing in my travels.”

She was silent for a lone beat. “Killian?”

“Yes, love?”

“Can we still travel? See the world?’

“I don’t see why not. Perhaps a honeymoon on the high seas?”

She smiled, the weight she’d been carrying slowing lifting. Emma needed to have a serious talk with her parents, but Killian was right. They could do anything, be anything, as long as they were together. She was a fool for pushing him away. “I think I’d like that.”

“All this will seem like a bad dream, lass. We’ll be free.”

She brought his hand to her lips, her green eyes brimming with love. “I’ve missed us, Killian.”

“Me too.”

“Maybe we should do something about that?”

“Don’t you want to speak to your parents first?”

She shook her head, lips hovering over his skin. “I want us. I want to burn away all the bad memories so we can begin making new ones.”

He wet his lips, watching as she kissed every digit, the inside of his wrist. He’d missed her so much, fretted he was losing her, unable to help her. Now, everything was different. His Emma was reaching out for him, she was so brave; he couldn’t help but fall in love with her all over again. He made no move to stop her as she crawled back into his lap, gently cupping his cheeks. Her lips were soft, sweet, pliant under his. He moaned, hand and wrist falling to her hips.

The urgency Emma felt minutes ago was gone. She wanted to savor every minute, every kiss, every tender touch. She kissed him thoroughly, exploring every inch of his mouth, reveling in every stroke of his tongue against hers. She let her lips drift over his cheekbones, eyelids, the tip of his nose. She relearned the contours of his face with her hands, as she drowned in the deep blue pools of his eyes. The power she feared so much lay dormant, nothing between them but love and desire.

Killian made no protest this time as she pushed him back onto the mattress, content to allow her to explore. His loose shirt on her lithe body teased him; he wanted to rip it off and suck on those pert nipples. She played with his Adam’s apple, tongue warm on his skin. “Bloody hell.”

Emma slid her hands up his arms, gently forcing them above his head. “Stay.”

He nodded. “Aye.”

She scooted down until she was straddling his thighs, then peeled the linen from her body. They’d been naked together many times, but this felt different. Emma felt different. Not in a bad way. She teased him with a smirk as she cupped her breasts, thumbs stroking the aching nipples. “Hmmm.”

Killian clenched his jaw, right hand holding his wrist. The nails bit into his skin, the pain giving him something to focus on, something outside of the woman pleasuring herself in his lap. Emma needed this, needed him to relinquish control. With so much out of control, it was the least he could do for her. Not that it helped the painful erection in his trousers.

She’d only done this once before, touched herself as her lover watched. She liked it, liked the way it made her feel. Wetness pooled between her legs, the ache building with every stroke of her thumbs. Hungry for more, one hand slid down to her cleft, fingers dipping inside her heat. “Oh gods.”

“Tell me, Princess,” Killian pleaded, fruitlessly trying to raise his hips. He needed her so badly, it hurt.

She used her free hand to spread her lower lips, fingers sliding deeper. She added a third, eager to be full. “Ugh, so wet,” she panted. “I’m so wet, Killian. It feels so good.”

“Will I get to have you, sweetling? Gods, I’ve missed you so much.”

She nodded hard, even as she struggled to fuck her own hand. “Yes, _yes_!” she cried, the dam bursting, pleasure flooding her. She overbalanced and fell, but Killian caught her. He rolled them over, capturing Emma’s lips in a fierce kiss. She kissed him back eagerly, her wet fingers sliding over his chest.

“My turn, sweetling.” He started with those damp fingers, cleaning them slowly, tongue seeking every inch of her skin. His hand traced her lush curves, relearning her body as she had done his. It was like finding shelter after a storm, the little sounds she made a homecoming. She arched against him, his coarse chest hair delicious rubbing over her nipples. Killian chuckled as he kissed down her chest, pausing to swirl his tongue each ripe peak. “Still afraid, darling?”

Emma shook her head. “No, just…gods, just touch me!”

He growled, all too happy to heed her demand. He left a trail of wet kisses down her belly, even as he shoved her thighs apart. Emma wet her lips in anticipation, watching with heavy lidded eyes as he inhaled her scent. “I love you,” he whispered before ducking to devour her.

Emma gasped, her hips rising off the bed. Killian shoved her back down, hand heavy on her stomach so she couldn’t get away. Not that she wanted to, not with his tongue working its own brand of magic on her sex. He nibbled and sucked, licked and laved, tightening the coil in her belly. His left forearm moved to keep her where he wanted her, his right hand teasing her hole. “Oh! Oh! Don’t stop!”

Killian dipped one finger into her, picking up some of her essence. “Legs back, Princess.”

It took a moment for her lust fogged brain to obey him, dragging her legs back toward her chest. Killian’s mouth returned to her core, his wet finger massaging her other hole. Emma shuddered, the wickedness making her burn. Someday they would cross that line and she couldn’t wait.

Killian sucked greedily on her clit, overwhelming her with pleasure as a single finger slipped through the tight ring of muscle. “That’s it, sweet. Just enjoy it.”

She nodded hard, trying not to tense. It was still unfamiliar, a slight burn as she stretched, but it felt better the more they experimented. “Oh gods, oh gods.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No, just…more.”

Killian bit his lip, unsure. Then he spotted the fragrant oil on the vanity. “I’ll be right back, love.” Emma hissed as he left her, but she trusted him. In a moment he was back, the bottle cradled against his chest. He uncorked it with his mouth and dribbled some on her skin, more on his fingers. “We’ll go nice and slow. No need to rush.”

Emma nodded, sighing as he leaned down to kiss her. His hand played over her flesh, resuming his gentle massage. He eased his princess onto her knees, his lips brushing her lower back. “Relax.”

She did, or tried to, trusting his touch. Slowly, one thick digit entered her, in and out, in and out, letting her get used to the feel. She bit down hard on her lip as the second eased inside, her body slowly relaxing as her lover stroked her sex with his scarred flesh. It wasn’t long before the discomfort faded entirely, another climax building in her belly. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Emma panted, rocking her hips back.

“Any pain?”

She shook her head. “No, _fuck_.”

He wished he’d removed his trousers before starting; his cock hurt. “Gods, I need to fuck you.”

She jerked, her clit throbbing. “Close,” she breathed. _“Please.”_

“Ride my fingers, sweetling. You’re so beautiful like this.”

She was moving before he even finished the sentence, finding the perfect depth and speed. Spots burst behind her eyes as she climaxed a second time, mouth open in a silent scream. Gradually, she stilled, Killian’s lips on her skin.

He gave her a few minutes to recover, washing his hand in the basin and shucking his trousers. Emma watched him with lazy happy eyes, licking her lips at the sight of his cock. She didn’t waste any time when he returned to their bed, finding his mouth in a breathless kiss. “Hmm, this is much better.”

“Eager to have me naked, Princess?”

She nodded, a smirk on her lips. “Always, my pirate.” She ducked to lick each of his nipples, her hand curling lightly around his cock. “My Killian.”

He nodded, eyes rolling back in his head as she stroked him. “Yours, Emma. Bloody hell.”

She knew his body well, knew exactly how to drive him insane. Killian naked and wanting was erotic, her body craving his. It had been so long since she’d felt him inside her; she had been too afraid he’d leave her because she was different now. How ridiculous she’d been! She was so grateful that he’d never once left her side, even when she’d tried to push him away. He was her pirate, her friend, her True Love. She would never doubt his feelings for her again.

She kissed him hard, tasting herself on his tongue. “Make love to me, Killian. Need you so much.”

In a flash Emma was on her back, pillows under her head, a joyful moan tumbling from her lips as he loomed over her, cock rubbing her aching slit. Killian braced himself on his left arm, holding Emma’s gaze as he sank into her willing body. She hissed and arched, peace settling over her. This was where she was meant to be, with Killian, making love, building a life _together._

What mythical destiny could compare to this?

She wound her legs around his waist, tugging his lips down to hers. They kissed languidly as he took her, rocking into her slowly, deliberately, savoring every moment. She felt amazing, snug and hot; he never wanted to leave her. “Emma, _Emma.”_

She kissed him, sucking on his lip. “Here, Killian. Right here.”

He pressed his forehead to hers, hips moving tortuously slow. “Please don’t shut me out again, darling. Please.”

“Never again.” She kissed him harder, tightening her legs. “Faster,” she pleaded. “Need to feel you inside me.”

He heeded her demand, increasing his pace, grinding against her clit with every thrust. So often their lovemaking was rough and desperate; this was new, no less desperate, but more raw and emotional. He’d nearly lost her, she’d nearly lost him. He shut his eyes, not wanting her to see the tears that filled them. Emma whimpered, rocking her hips up, chasing completion. She found Killian’s hand, lacing their fingers and squeezing. “I love you, Killian. I love you.”

“Come with me, sweetling. Let me feel you.”

She nodded quickly, reaching down to flick her swollen nub. She felt something burst out of her as she climaxed, the pleasure white hot, searing, as her lover pulsed against her womb. She felt him shaking, hips jerking, her name on his lips. Killian sagged, spent, his breath hot on her neck. Emma made no move to dislodge him, enjoying his weight pressing her into the mattress.

He felt like he couldn’t move. His mind was sluggish, his body dead weight. He knew he was forgetting something, but he couldn’t remember what. That had been one of the most intense moments of his very long life.

Eventually, he got to be _too_ heavy. “Killian? Sorry…”

That jerked him back to reality. “Sorry, lass.” He rolled over with a groan, the light from the candles hurting his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

He laughed dryly. “I feel like I should be asking you that.”

“I’m fine.” She scooted over and laid a hand on his chest. “Your heart’s racing.”

He smiled. “I should expect so. You’re here, sweetling.”

She flushed. “I’m sorry I pushed you away.”

“You’ve been through much in a very short time, lass. It’s understandable.”

“But not right. I don’t want us to be one of those couples that never talk or confide in each other.  I want to share everything with you.”

“And I you.”

“Are you okay? All those things you said at the trial…”

“My past will never leave me, Emma. But I think…I think I can start to move past it. It might not always be easy.” Emma had such a forgiving heart; forgiving himself would be harder. But as long as he had her love, he was willing to try.

“Your past and my future,” she mused quietly. “We’re quite a pair.”

“The future’s nothing to be afraid of, darling. Not as long as we have each other.”

She had so many questions, but they would keep. In the morning, they could confront her parents, see if they knew why this was happening to her. She just wanted one more night with her lover before they faced the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma rolled over, encountering something solid. Solid and warm. She unconsciously smiled to herself, snuggling closer. Her bedmate grunted, pulling her in, sliding his knee between hers. For the first time in ages, she felt content, happy, her fears far away. Most importantly, she felt _loved_. Killian loved her exactly as she was; how could she have ever doubted him? Somehow, she’d make it up to him.

“Go back to sleep,” Killian grumbled, fingers curling into her long tresses.

“Sorry,” she whispered, lips brushing his chest. “Just thinking.”

“Well, stop,” he teased, his little chuckle rumbling against her.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Your captain could order you.” He shifted; he still felt sleepy, but another part of him was waking up. What else could be expected with a beautiful naked woman in his bed?

“You forget, sir,” she teased, fingers sliding down his back. “That I am a princess.”

He felt her fingertips bite into his backside, earning her a low growl. “A very naughty one.” He pulled on her hair, forcing her face up. Emma mewled, all too eager for his kiss. He didn’t disappoint her, nipping at her lips hungrily. She arched into him, feeling him hardening against her belly. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Princess.”

She took his hand and guided it to her breast. “Have me, Captain.”

The last vestiges of sleep burned away, Killian pushing her onto her back. Emma spread her legs wide, relishing his weight pressing her deep into the mattress. This was the best way to wake up, her pirate eager to make love to her. He left a trail of wet kisses down her sternum, nose dragging lightly over her skin, beard scratching. It was an intoxicating sensation, wetness pooling between her legs.

Killian slid down her body, his now firm erection rubbing against the silk sheets. If she wanted him to ravish her, he would certainly oblige. Propping himself up on his left arm, he ducked to suckle at her nipples, sending waves of lust down her spine. Her moans were music to his ears, his passionate princess so hungry for him. They’d be facing her parents very soon; he wanted to give her as much happiness as he could before that confrontation.

Emma tangled her fingers in his thick hair, tugging and pulling as he feasted on her flesh. Her nipples quickly became hard swollen nubs, pink and full. She keened as he bit down, hips trying desperately to grind against something, anything to relieve the ache in her core. “Killian…fuck.”

He groaned, her rough handling going straight to his cock. “Hang on to the headboard, my love. Can you do that?”

She whimpered, but nodded, trusting him completely. She had to wiggle her fingers to unstiffen them a little, but she duly curled them around the rungs above her head, just as he asked. “Like this?”

“Aye. Next time, I’ll tie you to the bed. Do all sorts of wicked things to you.”

Emma bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan. Now that they were finally free, she wanted to experience everything with him. “Even Captain Hook?”

Killian dragged his fingers down her flat belly, feeling how she trembled for him. “You still want that, darling?” He kissed just above her cleft, the short blonde hairs tickling his lips. “I don’t want to frighten you.”

She nodded, her green eyes filled with love and trust. “I want you, Killian Jones. All of you.”

The mere fact that she allowed him to touch her after all the terrible things he admitted to still floored him. But he did not want to waste a moment of this. They were getting a second chance, a chance to be truly happy. He’d be a fool to throw that away. He surged up and kissed her hard, reveling in the sweetness of her lips. “I love you, Emma. My lovely Princess.”

“I love you too, Killian. My pirate.”

“Hold on for me, sweetling.” He grinned, sliding back down to resume his former place. Hand and forearm pressed her legs wide apart, exposing her swollen sex. He inhaled her heady scent, cock twitching in anticipation. His own pleasure could come later. He licked the length of her with the flat of his tongue, slowly, repeatedly, until she was squirming beneath him. Emma caught his smug gaze as she struggled to move, to find some kind of relief. He was torturing her, teasing her, never letting the wave crest.

“Killian…gods.”

He chuckled, the vibrations right over her clit. “Tell me what you want.”

She huffed, her cramping fingers loosening on the headboard. “I…” Her thought was lost as his tongue circled her aching clit, a shudder going through her. “Fuuuuuck,” she breathed, fruitlessly trying to rock her hips closer to his talented mouth.

“You should see yourself, sweetling,” he murmured, kissing her inner thigh. The skin was reddened from his rough beard; it called to something deep within him, the primal urge to claim her as his own. “Flushed and wet for me.”

Emma breathed deeply, trying to wrangle her desire. One of the things she loved most about being with him was this, the way he would tease and torment her, the way he made her feel. Like there was nothing more he wanted in the world than to bring her pleasure. “Don’t stop,” she panted. “More.”

He snatched a nearby pillow and shoved it under her hips, placing her at the perfect height. Her breathing hitched as he loomed over her, cock nestled against her sex, slowly stroking the outside, not penetrating her. The heat in his eyes burned her to the core, a pulse of want rolling down her spine. “Like this, sweetling?” he growled, teasing them both. “Is this what you want?”

She let go of the headboard and pulled him down for a needy kiss. “Yes,” she whispered between kisses. “Gods yes.”

It was torture, grinding over her swollen flesh instead of simply claiming her, but he was addicted to the pleasure on her face. “Fuck, come for me, love,” he bit out. “Need you so much.”

Emma reached down, pressing his cock right over her clit, the hard ridge rubbing her perfectly. In moments she was coming, his name a prayer on her lips. Every deft roll of his hips sent aftershocks through her body, until she couldn’t even think straight.

“Tell me I can have you,” her lover panted, his own high tingling at the base of his spine. “Please, darling.”

Emma couldn’t put together actual words, but she nodded, dragging his lips back to hers. She moaned into the kiss as he finally took her, filling her with one deep thrust. She cried out, her walls still quivering from her first climax. He tried to go slow, long deep strokes of his cock, forehead pressed to hers. She was spread, exposed, but she felt completely safe. “Yes,” she whimpered softly. “Oh yes. Feels…more, Killian. More.”

He grunted, arms sliding under her back. He picked her up, keeping himself locked within her as he settled on his knees. Emma grabbed his neck, mouth hungry on his as she rode him, feet planted on the bed. He hit her deeply, in all the right places; they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Killian held her tight against him, her breasts bouncing against his chest, hips slapping against his. She was glorious, keen on chasing another high. “Just like that, Princess. Just like that.”

Emma hummed, nails digging into his skin at the base of his neck. She attacked the cords there with lips and teeth, worrying a mark into his flesh. “Mine.”

“Yours, darling.” He growled, spanking her hard. “Mine.”

“Yes, yes! Again!”

He obliged her, spanking her pert bottom over and over. Her second climax took her without warning, overwhelming her, her rhythm faltering. Killian gripped her hips to steady her, flopping them back onto the mattress. He slipped from her for a moment, causing her to whine. Killian settled in behind her, lifting her right leg so he could sink into her from behind. Emma gasped, her oversensitive flesh taking him easily. The angle was so different; she needed more. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her clit, rubbing furiously. This time they climaxed together, his cock pulsing, filling her with his seed. Emma screamed, long and loud, every nerve on fire.

Killian panted, struggling to come down from his own high. Being with Emma was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He couldn’t get enough of her. Nor did it appear, she of him. If this was the rest of his life, he would be content.

Weakly, Emma reached for him, wrapping his arm around her. “Hmm.”

“Sleepy again, sweetling?”

“Just a little.” But she couldn’t suppress her yawn.

“We’ve a little time, love. Sleep.” She hadn’t slept all that well the last few days, worrying herself sick. She needed her rest. “Love you.”

She didn’t reply, fast asleep once more. He smiled to himself, happy to see her at peace.

* * *

 

When Emma awoke again, the sun was fully up. She stretched out like a cat, her lover’s arms still around her. Was there anything more perfect than the safety and security of his embrace? After being alone for so many years, she never wanted to let this feeling go. She moved to fluff the pillow a bit under her head, her eyes falling to her hands. It was startling to recall; she had magic. She healed Killian’s broken body, opened a _portal_ to another world. She had actually done that. If she hadn’t witnessed it with her own eyes, she’d never believe it. It just didn’t make sense.

Or did it?

Was that why her parents were so overprotective, rarely even allowing her to leave the castle and certainly never alone? She hadn’t ventured out by herself until Killian appeared in her room that fateful night. How long had they known? Her whole life? Had they been _lying_ to her for decades? It was so hard to believe; her parents (her mother especially) often truthful to a fault. How could they keep this from her? What was this destiny she was supposed to have?

All she wanted a normal life. She wanted love and adventure, not this.

What was she going to do?

“You’re fretting again, sweetling.”

Emma frowned, upset that she’d woken him. “Sorry. Go back to sleep.”

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Too late. Would you like to talk about it?”

“What is there to say? I have magic now. I don’t know how I feel about it? I mean, I’m so thankful that I could save you.” Her throat closed, the image of him bleeding and broken seared into her brain. She had to roll over to face him, needing to see his face. “I don’t…If I lost you…”

Killian kissed her brow. “Hush, love. I’m right here.”

She placed her hand over his heart. “I know. You saved me too.”

“We saved one another, darling. But I would do it all again, no matter what.”

“What do you think the Black Fairy wanted with me?”

He brushed some hair away from her face. “I don’t know. It’s possible she wanted your power. If you’d…” He paused, not wanting to consider the possibility. Emma was so pure of heart; she had so much light. “It would have put the world’s greatest darkness into your heart, love. I couldn’t let that happen, not to you.”

Emma hugged him tight. “Thank you,” she whispered. Without him to bring her back, she was afraid of how far she’d have gone. She was so angry and upset, that rage fueling her newfound power. She didn’t like how it felt, not one bit.

“I’m not worth that, Emma.”

“Don’t say that!” she cried, tears in her eyes. “How can you say that?”

“I’ve done so many things, love, let darkness into my heart. I know all too well what it does to someone. I would never forgive myself if you gave into that on my account.”

“But I love you.”

“And I love you. More than I can say. You helped me find the man I’ve always wanted to be, Princess. A good man, one worthy of a princess’s love.” She smiled, fingers stroking his beard. “My only desire is to protect your heart. If you’ll let me.”

Slowly, she nodded and leaned in to kiss him sweetly. “I think I understand.”

“Whatever the future holds, we’ll face it together.”

“As husband and wife.”

He grinned. “I would love nothing better.”

“You know,” she teased, “marrying me will make you a prince.”

He scoffed. “Marrying me will make _you_ a pirate.”

“How about prince and princess of the seas?”

“Hmm, I like that.” He kissed her, lips lingering on hers.

“As much as I would love to stay here…” Emma bit her lip. “We should go see my parents.”

“I think I should go see the _Jolly_ too. My crew is no doubt getting restless.” Smee could only keep them in line for so long. Of course, he would need to break the news of his marriage. Which meant his pirating days were over. He was surprised how much that didn’t bother him. As long as he had his ship and his love, he could start over. He’d done it many times before.

“May I come with you?”

“Of course. The _Jolly_ ’s your home now, love, as much as she is mine.”

Emma smiled; she did love his ship. She couldn’t wait for their first real journey together. “Aye, aye, Captain.”

He laughed, playfully pinning her on her back again. Emma sighed into his kiss; he had the unique ability to make her forget all her worries and fears. This time they made love slowly, with languid kisses and wandering hands, until Emma rolled him onto his back. She sat astride him, encouraging him to touch as she ground herself on his thick cock. She climaxed twice, thighs burning with the effort, but so worth it as he spilled himself wetly inside her.

After, she lay panting on his chest, reveling in the scent of Killian and sex. “We made a mess again, sweetling.”

“Don’t care.”

“Bloody hell, I love you.”

“Hmm, love you too.”

Once she had her breath back, Emma reluctantly rose and wrapped a sheet around her nude body. She went to ring for breakfast and a bath, needing both to feel fully herself again. The bath was amazing; she felt like she was shedding all the bad memories, the blood on her hands. Killian purposely kept things chaste, helping her wash, always taking care of her. Emma returned the favor, scrubbing him clean, washing his hair. She even helped him trim his beard. “There’s my pirate.”

“You didn’t like the beard?”

She giggled. “I did, I do.” She ran her wet fingers over the stubble, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “But I like this.” She stroked the sharp angle of his jaw.

“Duly noted.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Don’t get full of yourself, pirate.”

“You’re the one who can’t stop touching.”

She splashed him, moving to stand. He caught her hand and yanked her back. “Hey!”

“You just can’t help making a mess, now can you?” He kissed her deeply, feeling her melt into his arms.

“Can you blame me?”

“I suppose not.” She lay curled against his chest until the water was too cold to remain. They dried off and dressed in the few clothes that remained to them, another reason Killian needed to get to the _Jolly_. He might be turning over a new leaf, but things didn’t need to change that much. Besides, Emma liked his pirate attire.

Breakfast was clearly Snow’s doing, as it included all of Emma’s favorites. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Her feelings toward her parents were a mess. She wanted answers, but she was still a little afraid of the answers. Even more pressing was whatever had become of the Black Fairy. Just thinking about her made Emma’s skin crawl. That voice, that sickly sweet voice encouraging her to destroy the Dark One. It wasn’t something she ever wanted to experience again.

“Ready, love?”

Emma finished trying off her plait, her fingers shaking. Killian appeared in the mirror, curling his over hers. She smiled at him. “I am now.”

“I’ve got you, Princess.”

There were no guards on their door. None at the end of the corridor. They really were free. Emma squeezed her lover’s hand as they walked; he smiled indulgently. It was good to see her up and about; she’d scared him. Hopefully, they could begin to put all this behind them and focus on the future.

“Do you think Papa’s alright?”

“I haven’t seen him, sweetling. But your mother assured me that he was healing nicely.”

“I don’t know what to say to them,” she admitted softly.

“Well, darling, I believe you’re entitled to some answers.” It galled him that they’d kept this secret from her. Most likely for years. Whatever this destiny was, they tried to protect her from it. But they might have done more harm than good. What if he hadn’t gotten to her in time?

Emma nodded, not knowing what anyone could say that would make what was happening to her alright. She’d always prided herself on knowing when someone wasn’t being truthful, how had she missed this? Or had the lie become so ingrained by the time she was grown that it felt like the truth? It was making her question everything about herself and she hated it.

Killian could almost feel her turmoil as if it were his own. He gently pulled them to a stop. “Emma, listen to me. This changes nothing. You’re still my Emma. You’re still _you_.”

Emma worried her lip between her teeth. Slowly, she raised her right hand, a soft golden glow emanating from her palm. “Not even this?”

He covered her hand with his. The magic tingled over his skin, but it wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, it tickled. “Love, I’ve seen some dark magic in my time. Yours is not dark, I promise you.”

She wanted to believe him, she did. He pressed his palm flat against hers, the magic there glowing brighter and brighter until it was pure white. “Wow.”

Killian grinned. “See?”

“What does it feel like?”

“Honestly, it tickles. But it’s a good feeling, lass.”

She beamed up at him. “I hope so.”

“You are the kindest, most genuinely good person I know. This comes from inside you, sweetling. I can feel it.”

“But why?”

“That I don’t know. Perhaps Tinkerbelle can shed some light for you?”

“Maybe.” She took a deep breath, the magic flickering out. “Okay, I’m ready now.”

They arrived at her parents’ suite a few minutes later. Emma had a much different feeling than the last time they’d come here. Then she’d been happy, almost bursting with the news she wanted to marry her pirate. Now she was anxious and upset, a little angry at them for keeping such an enormous secret from her. Did she know them at all?

Snow White herself opened the door. “Emma. Killian.” Her lips turned up in a hopeful smile. “Please come in.”

Emma cocked her head at Killian, curious about when the pair came to be on a first name basis. He mouthed “later” at her and she nodded. “Is Papa okay?”

Snow nodded. “He’s been sleeping a fair bit but the doctors assure me that’s normal. He took quite a bump on the head.”

Emma could tell that her mother was worried, despite her attempt at hopefulness. It occurred to her that her mother would know exactly how Emma felt in that horrible moment when she believed Killian had died. Perhaps they could talk about it one day. “That’s good. I was worried about him.”

“Let me see if he’s awake. He’s so anxious to see you, Emma.”

When her mother disappeared, Emma coaxed Killian over to the plush couch. She felt discombobulated, out of sorts. This was her mother, but it almost felt like she was talking to a stranger.

“Emma?”

Her head snapped up; David stood in the doorway dressed in a long robe. “Papa?”

“I’m alright, Emma. But I should probably sit.”

As upset as she was with them, Emma didn’t hesitate to help her father into one of the chairs. She hugged him, happy that he was okay. “I’m so glad you’re alright, Papa.”

“Me too.” David let her go and glanced at Killian. “And your pirate?”

She didn’t know why that touched her heart, but it did. “Killian’s okay. I, uh, saved him.”

David looked sad, taking his child’s hands in his. “You have every right to be upset, Emma. We were wrong to keep secrets from you.”

Tears pricked her eyes. Even now, part of her had been hoping it was all a mistake. “So you did know.”

“Yes. I’m so sorry, Emma.”

She snatched her hands away and turned before he could see her cry. Killian was up in an instant, cradling her against his broad chest. He recalled exactly how it felt when he finally accepted his father wasn’t coming back, they he wasn’t the man Killian thought he was. It was soul crushing to a small boy. Emma was older, but that didn’t mean it hurt less.

“Emma…”

Emma pushed Killian away, rounding on her mother. “How long have you known?”

“Emma, please just…”

“How. Long.”

“Since before you were born.” Snow deflated, moving to sit on the opposite couch. “There was a prophecy. Rumplestiltskin…”

Killian scowled. “The Crocodile knew about this?!”

Snow flinched. “There was going to be a curse. A terrible curse. Emma was supposed to be the Savior.”

“Savior?”

“Regina was poised to cast the curse when we defeated her. We thought we were saving you, Emma. But Rumple…somehow he knew. He knew I was having a girl, even though I had told no one, not even your father.” She glanced apologetically at David. “I couldn’t let you bear that burden, child. My only daughter. It’s not fair.”

“But why keep it a secret? Why not just tell me?”

“We were trying to protect you. Blue told us you would have magic, Emma,” David continued. “That you would have the capacity for either light or dark, but she didn’t know which. We thought that if we kept you safe, you’d never realize your power at all. With the curse gone, there would be no reason for you be the Savior.”

“Am I still the Savior? If there was no curse…”

“We don’t know,” Snow said sadly. “Long ago, I tried to find out, but it would have required your magic. And I needed to protect you from it.”

“Protect her?” Killian cried indignantly. “There’s nothing bloody wrong with her!”

“I never said there was!”

Emma moved between them, upset but determined. “But Mama, you can’t protect me! All my life you’ve taught me how bad magic is, how it corrupted Regina! What am I supposed to think?”

Snow deflated, looking pleadingly at her husband. “I warned you, Snow. I wanted to have faith in her, but I chose to support you. I wish we had it all to do over.”

Tears splashed onto Snow’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, Emma. I watched what happened to Regina, how twisted she became. I couldn’t lose you like I lost her. I should have trusted you.”

Emma sat on the couch opposite her mother. “Were you ever going to tell me?” She could tell by the stricken look on her mother’s face that she would have remained forever in the dark. It broke her heart. How could she ever trust them again?

“Emma…”

“No, Papa. I need…I think I need some time. It’s a lot to take in.”

“I…” David looked at his wife, still crying softly. “We understand, Emma. But just know that we’re here for you, no matter what.”

 _Funny way of showing it,_ Killian thought, but he held his tongue. His priority was Emma, not in making her parents feel better. Still… “Could you give us a moment, sweetling?”

Emma gave him a questioning look, but decided to trust him. “Okay.” Before she stood, he brushed his lips over her temple. Just the little touch reminded her that everything was going to be okay.

Once Emma was gone, Killian stood. “I meant what I said. I will not be the reason she loses her family. You have done her a gross disservice. I am sorry for the way she discovered this, but if anyone can handle this, it’s her. I love her for everything that she is. The question is: do you?”

They were still staring at him when he left.

Emma waited by the alcove, twisting her hands together. What was he saying to her parents? What could he say? She felt like there was knife between her ribs. She thought she was prepared for that conversation, but she’d been wrong. How could she trust herself if her own parents didn’t? She felt bereft. Bereft and betrayed. How could they lie to her? About something so life altering? Was she still this mythical Savior? What was this curse she’d been meant to stop? If there was no curse, what she now? Was her magical all that was special about her?

Heavy footfalls got her attention, Killian’s firm strides bringing him around the corner. “Hey.”

He slid his hand under her chin, tipping her face up gently. “Hey beautiful.”

She felt her cheeks heat up. “How do you do that?”

“What, darling?”

“Know exactly what to say?”

He bent, lightly kissing her lips. “It’s a gift?”

She laughed, jumping up to hug him around the middle. “Whatever it is, I appreciate it.”

He stroked her hair. “You’re quite welcome, Princess.”

She needed a distraction from the turmoil in her mind. She squeezed his hand. “Come on, Captain. Let’s go see your ship.” She was thankful that he didn’t press her; she wasn’t ready to talk.

Nearly everyone they passed nodded respectfully. Emma’s heart swelled with pride; people were finally starting to see what she saw in her pirate. She wrapped her arm around his waist, smiling as his rested on her shoulder. The moment they stepped outside she sensed the change in him. He inhaled deeply, reveling in the salty scent of the sea. “It really makes you happy, doesn’t it?”

He nodded. “Aye. It’s the only life I’ve known. From the time I was a small boy. But it’s not all I want out of life. Not anymore.”

“Yeah?”

He thought again of the painting in the King and Queen’s sitting room, the one of Emma as toddler. But this wasn’t the time or the place for that discussion. “Well, I believe I did promise you an adventure or two, yes?”

She got the feeling that wasn’t all he meant, but that was okay. They had plenty of time to think about the rest of their lives. “That sounds incredible.”

“Although we might have had enough adventure to a wee bit?”

Emma smiled knowingly. “I’ll settle for sailing on the open ocean.”

“Now _that_ sounds perfect.” His two most treasured possessions with him on the open sea? It was everything he’d ever dreamt of.

Emma frowned as they approached the beautiful old ship. “What’s going on?”

Killian’s face hardened. “There appears to be quite a few guards around my ship.” They hurried over to the one who seemed to be in charge of the detachment. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Apologies, Captain,” the man said, nodding respectfully. “But the Queen sent us here to guard your vessel.”

“From whom?” Emma asked. But Killian sighed in understanding, which confused her. “What?”

“Which one was it? And is the miscreant in the brig?”

“I believe so. Your first mate said you’d prefer to deal with the man yourself?”

“He was right. I’ll have to thank the Queen next time I see her.”

“Should we remain here?”

“Until I’ve had words with my crew. I expect I won’t have many left after I’m through with them.” Emma was very confused, but she held her tongue. They marched up the gangplank, Killian searching for Mr. Smee. “Smee! Where the bloody hell are you, mate?!”

The short round man came running from below decks. “Cap’t! You’re back!”

Killian kept his face stern, even though he owed Smee a great debt. He never expected the odd little man to come to his defense at his trial. He was loyal, no doubt. Loyal enough to stay on? That was the question. Considering that before Smee made a living trading stolen goods and causing a great deal of mischief for himself, he might appreciate the second chance Killian was willing to offer. “Who was it?”

Smee’s excitement died. “Oh that. It was…you should know it was dealt with very swiftly. I tried to calm him down, remind him that you would be back with us soon enough, but he just wouldn’t listen. I overheard him and a couple of others planning on taking her in the dead of night. I tried to find you, but the Queen…she sent help. Was there anything else I should have done?”

Killian’s gaze softened just a little; Smee was scared to death. “No, Mr. Smee. You did well. But you still haven’t answered my question. Who tried to abscond with my ship?”

“It was Rigg, Cap’t. He was the ringleader. I’ve had him and his fellows placed in the brig., such as it is.”

“Bread and water?”

“Aye, sir.”

“And the rest?”

“A few are already gone. Some have enjoyed time in the village. Shall I call them back?”

“Do that. I have some things to say to all of them.”

“Aye aye, Cap’t.” Smee started to walk away, then turned. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back, Mr. Smee.” Emma watched as her pirate breathed deeply, his fingers curling into a fist. “I should have known.”

Emma wished there was something she could say, but she was too shocked. And felt somewhat responsible. Killian was only there because of her. He’d allowed himself to be locked up for her sake. But he’d nearly lost his beloved ship for it. “I’m so sorry, Killian. This is…”

“Don’t you dare say it’s your fault, Princess,” he snapped. Immediately, he frowned, chagrined at his outburst. “Apologies, lass. I didn’t mean to snap. It truly isn’t your fault though.”

“But you only stayed here because of me. You told me hundreds of times, you needed to keep moving.”

“Aye, to keep my crew fat on ale, foodstuffs and gold.”

“Is that why they tried to steal her?”

“To be sure. Probably thought I’d forfeited her since I let myself be taken.”

“So how is this not my fault?”

Killian pressed his palm to hers. “I made my choice, sweetling. I would not change it, even if it meant losing the _Jolly._ You’re my home now.”

“But it’s not fair. You were coming back! Don’t they know that?”

“Being a pirate can be a cutthroat business, love. Backstabbing and betrayal are things you live with every day.”

“How?”

“By being smarter than nearly everyone else. And more ruthless.” Which led him to the question of what to do with Rigg. In times past, he probably would have had the man keel hauled and left for dead on some godsforsaken beach. But Killian didn’t want to be that man anymore.

“What are you going to do?”

“I honestly don’t know. But I have to do something and soon, if I want any of them to stay.”

“Do you? Would any of them stay?”

“Perhaps, perhaps not. Fortunately, this old girl doesn’t need a large crew.”

“She doesn’t?”

Killian smiled, walking over to the rail and stroking the wood lovingly. “She’s enchanted, remember? Can very nearly sail on her own.”

Emma touched the polished wood. Perhaps it was her newly discovered power, but she could almost feel a kind of hum emanating from it. It made her smile, the hairs stood up on her arm. “I think…I think I can feel her?”

Killian cocked his head, curious. “That’s…odd?”

“Another thing to ask Tink about, I suppose.” It frustrated her, not really understanding this power she possessed.

“I’m sure she’ll be able to answer your questions, love.”

“I hope so. I’m kind of leery about asking Blue.”

“After recent events, I can’t say I blame you. We can trust Tinkerbelle.”

Emma nodded. If Blue was a part of this Savior prophecy thing, then Emma wasn’t sure she trusted her. Not to mention that they still didn’t know how the Black Fairy managed to subdue Blue long enough to impersonate her. Tinkerbelle, on the other hand, was her friend.

“Let’s get you to the Captain’s quarters, lass.”

“Why?”

“Because I have a …shall we say, unpleasant task to take care of.”

“I’m not a child, Killian.”

“I never said you were. These men, they’re a hard lot. Rigg is…a pirate, a man with very little to recommend him as a person, if I’m honest. You’ve got more than enough deal with, love. Won’t be but a minute.”

“I can take care of myself, you know.”

“Believe me, Emma, I know. Let’s just say that my crew…are not as _enlightened_ as you or I.” The crew he’d had in Milah’s day was long gone, aside from Smee. Even then it took her some time to earn their respect. She did it by being just as cunning and ale guzzling at the rest. It suited her. But Emma wasn’t Milah. She deserved better.

Emma recalled clearly how many of them pointed swords at her when she’d first come to his ship alone. Smee stopped them from flat out attacking her, despite her lack of arms. “Okay. Just this once.”

Killian pulled her into a hug, kissing the crown of her head. “Next time, love. You’ll be replacing Smee as first mate in no time.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that, pirate.”

“I would despair if you didn’t.”

Once he was sure Emma was safe, he marched down to the brig. How did the man of honor he wanted to be deal with such disloyalty and attempted theft? What would Liam have done? Killian was the Captain, his word was law on his vessel. His crew respected him, but they also feared him. He’d earned that reputation over the last three hundred years. Did he risk throwing that all away if he tread too lightly? Did it matter? If he wanted a future, he needed to let go of the past, including Captain Hook.

“Didn’t bring the poppet with ya?”

Killian went completely still, facing the bars. “The Princess is not your concern.”

“I have to admit,” Rigg replied, stepping closer, “I honestly didn’t expect you to return.”

Killian had to keep his breathing shallow, the man and his cellmates reeked. “I was never far, Rigg. Captain Hook always survives.”

Rigg laughed dryly. His brown hair was matted, there was dirt under his fingernails. “It’s true then? You’ve chosen a lass over your crew?”

“I’ve chosen to do something honorable with my life. And since it is my life and my ship, I can do as I like with it.”

“And you think you can just give it up? The gold? The jewels? The women?” The men behind him laughed. “I’ve seen her, Cap’t. Tiny little thing, isn’t she?”

Killian growled softly; he knew the man was just trying to bait him. He refused to give him the satisfaction. If he could stare down the Crocodile without losing his temper, Rigg didn’t stand a chance.

“Touched a nerve?”

Killian rushed forward and grabbed Rigg by the scruff of the neck, banging him bodily against the bars. “You’re not worth killing,” he spat. “You’re still the same scum I picked up on that beach. When I decide to let you go, you will get the bloody hell _off_ my ship and never even glance in her direction again. Are we clear?” To drive home the point, he pressed the tip of his hook against the man’s belly. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to get his point across.

“Who’s to stop me from stealing another ship and coming after you?”

“Oh, I think the brand will out a few people off.”

Rigg faced paled. “Brand?”

“Aye for you and your mates. A nice ‘T’ should do the trick. That and losing a few fingers.”

The men in the back of the cell immediately started to protest. Loudly. That should teach them what it meant to betray their Captain. The ‘T’ stood for traitor. A man who had turned on his fellows and meant them ill.  No self-respecting captain would let such a man on his crew for fear of a mutiny or worse.

He could see Rigg trying to think of a clever retort, but Killian flung him away before he could speak. He’d said his piece. _Let them stew for a while,_ he thought as he headed back to the Captain’s quarters.

Emma lay flat on the pallet, staring at the ceiling. Killian hadn’t been gone long, but she was too wired to concentrate. She thought being on the _Jolly_ would distract her, but here she was, right back in her head. She stared at her hands for long moments, almost willing them to do something. So far, her magic only seemed to appear when she was emotional; she wasn’t sure why that was. Could she control it? What if she hurt someone with it? Killian? Her parents?

She just wished she knew what it all meant.

The gentle rocking of the ship did soothe her a little. She tried to imagine how it would be when they finally left the shores of her kingdom, free to forge their own path. She didn’t want to be some pampered princess; she lived that life for far too long. She wanted Killian to teach her to navigate, to raise a sail, to steer. Her pirate loved his ship; she wanted to share that with him. When and if they returned to her castle for good, she wanted them to have lived every moment to the fullest.

Where would they go? Arendelle? The sea faring kingdoms? Agrabah? Camelot? All her life, her mother told her stories of the other princesses: Ariel, Aurora, Jasmine, Guinevere. Some of those princesses’ sons had tried to court her! How surprised would they be to see Emma turn up, the wife of a pirate!

Why did that make her feel absurdly happy?

Killian was right; she couldn’t let this destiny—if it even still existed—dictate her life. She wanted to travel, see the world beyond her small kingdom. It felt right. Just like loving Killian felt right.

There was a light rap on the wood. “Emma?”

“Come in.” She rolled on her side, propping her head up. “Why did you knock?”

“I thought you might be asleep.”

“I can’t stop thinking.”

He frowned, shutting the door behind him with a click. “About the magic?”

“No. Yes? Sort of?” She swung her legs down and sat up. “I was just reminding myself that it’s not who I am. That I don’t have to stop living my life because of it.”

“Do you not want answers?”

“I do, but I don’t think it will change anything about me. Or about us. All I really want is to be your wife and see the world.”

“I suppose it’s good thing you fell in love with a sailor, eh?”

Emma hopped off the bunk, flashing him a bright grin. “That was my plan all along, didn’t I mention that?”

Killian feigned offense. “Only using me for my ship? I’m wounded, Princess.”

Emma tilted her head, her fingers resting on his belt buckle. “I think we both know I like you for more than _just_ that.”

He lifted a sardonic brow. “And whatever would that be, Princess?”

“Do I really need to say it?”

“Oh, I think you do.”

She stood up on her toes, hands pressed firmly to his chest. She could just reach his ear. “The way you touch me, it’s like an inferno under my skin. When you’re inside me…it’s heaven.”

Killian let out a shuddering breath, his heart stuttering in his chest. “Vixen.”

“Just what are you going to do about it, pirate?”

He growled, grabbing her firmly by the waist and twisting them around. Emma squealed as he lifted her up onto the desk, his thighs forcing her legs apart. “Now is not the time to play with fire, my love.”

“But what if I want to?”

He silenced her with a demanding kiss, stealing her breath. “We’ve time, Princess. All the time in the world now.”

She nodded, feeling slightly lightheaded. The next kiss was gentler, loving, and she melted into it. “Are you okay?”

He sighed, resting his forehead against hers. “I don’t think I truly thought about what I was giving up. Or how betrayed some would be, those who couldn’t understand.”

Emma slid her arms around his neck, tenderly carding her fingers through his hair. “You can change your mind.”

He shook his head. “I want to be the man you deserve, Princess. There’s so much guilt…and pain…in my past. You changed all that. How could I go back to who I was, a man filled with hatred and revenge? That’s not who _I_ want to be. I want to be Killian Jones, not Captain Hook.”

Emma skimmed her lips over his brow. “I love you either way. The man and the pirate.”

“A bloody miracle that is.”

“Funny, I could say the same.”

“You are…” Killian sighed. “Those princes have to be right fools not to fall in love with you, Emma.”

“Who says they didn’t?” Killian’s lip curled in disgust. “What I mean is, I think we found each other for a reason. I knew the life I didn’t want. All those balls and princes! This is where I belong. At your side.”

“As I belong at yours.” He touched the apple of her cheek. “If we take this brief from your mother, there might be a few balls in our future, lass.”

“Maybe. But we’ll be the only ones there who are blissfully happy.” She grinned. “Who also get to then sail away on their pirate ship.”

A boyish grin lit up his face. “I can’t wait to take you out, Princess. You deserve to see the world.”

“I hope we can leave soon.” She bit her lip. “I’m not very fond of this place at the moment.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t feel this way now, darling, but you’ll miss this place when we’re gone. But we can always return. As much as you wish.”

“Killian…”

“We’ve got the fastest ship in all the realms, sweetling. We can do whatever we want.”

She smirked. “We’ll see, Captain.”

He huffed, feigning offense. Then he grew serious. “While I am most eager to leave…do you think you can find it in yourself to forgive your parents, love? I don’t agree with what they did, but they meant well.”

She looked away. “I don’t know. Maybe. It’s a lot to take in. What if I don’t really know them at all? What else could they be hiding from me?”

“You won’t know unless you ask. I’ve only known them a short time, they love you very much. Good or bad, I don’t want to see you throw that away. Living life with regrets is never easy.”

Her Killian, always looking out for her. She loved him so much for it. “Let me think about it?”

“Of course.”

She smoothed her fingers over his hook. “Do you think we could stay here for a while? It’s peaceful.”

“As you wish.” While his remaining crew assembled, he could give her a more intimate tour of his ship. He knew every plank, every joint like the back of his hand (pun most definitely intended); with time, he expected Emma to be the same. She was already taking to the sea life, finding solace on the water much like he did.

From the nooks and crannies where he kept his treasure all the way to the crow’s nest, they explored the _Jolly_ from top to bottom. Well, aside from the brig; Emma didn’t need to see that, not now. As the afternoon wore on, a smile curved her lips and refused to go away. This was the distraction she’d been looking for; every new discovery made her more excited for the future. Killian’s ship was beautiful, tall and stately, clearly well looked after by her captain. This was Killian’s home; soon it would be hers as well.

“Wow,” she whispered softly, the cool breeze swirling around them. They were crammed into the crow’s next, snug for two people, but Emma couldn’t take her eyes off the view. Glittering blue water as far as the eye could see.

“I come up here sometimes. When I want to think.”

“Everything seems so far away.”

“Indeed.” He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “If you like it this much now, wait until we’re underway. Out in the middle of the ocean, nothing around us but water. For miles and miles. Might be a bit windier though.”

Emma laughed, even as she brushed a few locks of hair out of her face. “I’ll just braid my hair.”

“Good, then I can unravel it when we’re alone.”

“We’re alone now.”

“Hmm.” He pressed his lips to the sensitive spot just below her ear; her eyes fell closed. He moved lower, lips _just_ grazing her skin. His princess hummed in response, leaning back against him. “Emma?”

“Don’t stop.” Her breathing hitched as his hand slid up her belly, her shirt riding up until he was cupping her breast. “Killian.”

“Don’t tempt me, sweetling,” he murmured, ignoring his own warning as he fondled her. “I’ve dreamt of this.”

“Here?”

“I think I’ve imagined you all over this ship. On many a long lonely night.”

She shivered, his accent thicker, quickly making her putty in his hand. “Sorry.”

“What for?”

“The lonely nights?”

He chuckled low. “Merely makes this all the sweeter.” He pressed his brace against her hips, bringing them flush, letting her feel him. She moaned, rubbing her ass against his crotch. “Minx.”

“You stopped me earlier.”

“A mistake I won’t make again.” He’d just gotten her back from a dark spiral of fear and pain; if she needed this, who was he to deny her? With his hook holding her steady, his fingers deftly opened the laces of her pants, dipping inside. “Always so warm and soft,” he murmured, backing up against the thick mast while he held her to him. Emma tried spreading her legs, trying to give him access to her increasingly aroused core. Her head fell back against his chest as he fingered her clit, short sloppy brushes that had her bucking against him embarrassingly quickly.

“Killian! Gods, oh!”

He used his hook to pull the trousers down enough to thrust two thick fingers into her quivering heat. “Again, lass,” he demanded quietly, his voice firm. He could tell she liked it by the way her arousal coated his hand. They were going to thoroughly enjoy each other during their travels.

Emma panted, knees rapidly turning to jelly. She struggled to grind down on his fingers, the angle not helping. “More!”

“Shhh,” he admonished, lips right next to her ear. “Do you want the guards below to know I’m fucking their princess?”

She bit hard on her lip, trying to stifle her needy groan. “Ugh!”

He let her go long enough to switch their places, Emma with her back to the mast, Killian’s hand between her legs. “We should be careful of these trousers, sweetling. Don’t want to tear them.”

Clumsily, she managed to yank off her boots and shimmy out of the offending pants. She cursed as he found her core again, his hook hard on her hip. She mewled into his kiss, all tongues and teeth, stealing what remained of her breath. She gripped his shoulders as she trembled, so close to her second orgasm. “Killian…fuck, I’m so close…”

“Open my pants, Princess. Now.”

Her fingers shook hard as she tried to loosen the laces; Killian used his fingers to keep her on edge, perilously close to climaxing. He knew her body too well, never quite letting her fall. “Hurry!”

His trousers bunched around his knees, but it was enough. He lifted her up, hand and hook under her thighs, cock plunging into her scorching heat. He groaned, she felt perfect, wet and snug, walls quivering. A handful of thrusts had her exploding in his arms, face buried in his neck to stifle her cries. She actually bit at the cords in his neck, the sharp pain spurring him on.

Emma hung on as best she could, solidly pinned between her lover and the thick mast. She felt every thick inch of him inside her, impaling her, claiming her.  She tightened her legs around his waist, holding him inside her as best she could. Her blunt nails dug into his skin, marking her as much as he was her. “Please, please, please,” she panted, heels digging into his lower back. “I need…again.”

Relying on gravity to hold her up, Killian snaked his hand between them, thumb quickly finding her clit. This time they climaxed together, lips fused together to stop his princess from screaming. He tried to lean more heavily on the mast, his own body betraying him. He never expected it to feel like this, his dreams paling against the reality. He shivered from head to toe, forehead pressed to hers as they panted for breath.

“Bloody hell.”

Emma hummed in content, nuzzling his throat. “That was…amazing.”

“Aye.” He gently set her upright, but she had to lean on him for support. “Alright, love?”

She nodded, still breathless. “Yeah. I just…need a minute.”

Once she was steady on her feet, they worked at righting their clothing, occasionally bumping into each other in the narrow space. Emma’s giggles warmed his heart, a bit of innocent princess she’d once been shining through. “I love you, Emma.”

“I love you too, Killian.”

It seemed they were still stealing moments; when they descended from the crow’s nest, the _Jolly_ ’s remaining crew had gathered on the deck. Killian forced himself to be calm, steady, sure of himself. In truth, he’d been dreading this moment since he chose his princess over his old life. For most, this would be goodbye. He didn’t expect them to understand; they were simple pirates, nothing more. He believed that of himself once, but he could not force any man to change. That choice needed to come from within.

His speech was short, to the point. He was retiring from piracy. Any man who wished to follow him would be welcome. Anyone who did not would get their share and be escorted off the ship. That quieted some of the grumbling, some of the men glaring at Emma. She folded her arms over her chest protectively, but held her head up. She’d done nothing wrong. Nothing but fall in love. If that was wrong, then so be it.

Unfortunately, the promise of riches didn’t silence all the men. “Rigg was right. You have gone soft.”

Killian’s head snapped up, furious. “Is that a challenge?”

Emma eyed the scene warily, watching as her Captain stared the man down. Whatever he saw in Killian’s eyes, it was enough. There was a grumble, then silence. “What happens after you leave this ship is up to you,” Killian said, staring down each man. The ones who looked him in the eye would be the ones who stayed, he was sure of it. The adventure and danger and gold had their appeal, but sometimes a man is simply looking for home. He wanted to make the _Jolly_ a home, not merely for himself and Emma, but anyone who wanted to belong somewhere. He owed Liam that much.

It took he and Smee the rest of the afternoon to pay off those who chose to depart, a not surprising two thirds. Most of the men he’d picked up along the way weren’t fit for any other life. Killian didn’t begrudge them that, despite making a different choice himself. He believed strongly that everyone should choose their own path. His lay with his Princess, dedicating himself to making her happy.

She disappeared at some point; he found her in his quarters. “Everything alright, love?”

Emma put down the book she was reading. “Do they all hate me?”

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I always knew that most of them would leave. It’s not your fault, lass. They’re pirates, more accustomed to kidnapping royalty as opposed to marrying into it.”

“Did you ever…?”

He shook his head. “Even before Neverland, I was more interested in causing mayhem to my enemies. Not to say it wouldn’t have been lucrative, but hostages are often more trouble than they’re worth.”

It was odd to listen to him speak so dispassionately about his old life. “I hate that a terrible king cost you Liam.”

Killian nodded sadly. “He wouldn’t have wanted me to turn pirate, Liam. We were going to do things the right way, be better than our father. I failed.”

Emma shook her head. “You’re here now. Working to be the man you want to be. I’m sure Liam would be proud of you. I’m proud of you.”

Killian blushed, ducking to gently kiss her cheek. “Was this a good distraction?”

“Yeah. Maybe after we talk to Tinkerbelle, we can talk to my parents again. I do want them at our wedding.”

“Soon?”

“The sooner the better, don’t you think?”

“Aye.” The events of his trial were more than enough cause to speed things up. As they left the ship, He paused to speak to the guards. Until he was certain the danger was passed, he thought it best they remain. He was grateful to the Queen for ensuring the safety of his ship while he was looking after Emma. While he would choose his princess in a heartbeat, losing the _Jolly_ would hurt. It was the most tangible memory he had of the people he loved, something his former crew couldn’t appreciate.

Emma thought they might need to go in search of their friend, but Tinkerbelle was waiting. “Emma! Killian!”

She let go of her pirate’s hand long enough to hug the fairy. “It’s good to see you, Tink.” Truthfully, Emma was more than a little embarrassed about her recent behavior. She’d tried to shut out everyone who mattered to her.

“Killian explained, it’s okay.” Tink smiled hopefully. “How are you?”

“I’m better. At the very least I’m not panicking every time I look at my hands.”

“Oh Emma. I can only imagine. Is there anything I can do?”

“Well, I talked to my parents and there’s still a lot I don’t understand. We…” She gestured at Killian. “We were maybe hoping you could help?”

“My knowledge isn’t as extensive as Blue’s but of course I will.”

“Speaking of,” Killian interjected, “where is she?”

For the first time, Emma saw irritation in the fairy’s eyes. “She’s taken it upon herself to be Black’s jailor, to make sure she never gets free again.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Blue’s the only leader most any of us can remember. With her gone, the fairies are descending into chaos. It’s a bit scary.”

“Why don’t you take her place?”

Tink scoffed. _“Me?_ Emma, I don’t have my wings, remember?”

“Well, how do fairies become fairies? Can you get them back?”

“I…don’t think anyone’s ever tried.”

“Sod the wings, Tink. Surely you’ve still got some magic; who cares what the stick in the mud thinks?”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried?” Tink huffed in annoyance. “It doesn’t work like that.”

Emma shook her head. “I’d give you mine if I could, Tink. I don’t want it.”

“Emma, I wouldn’t take it if you offered. What you have is precious.”

“But why do I have it? Mama said something about me being a Savior for a curse. But since there’s no curse now, why do I have powers?”

“I think I might know,” Tink said slowly. “But we’d need Blue’s spell book to be sure.”

“Where is it?”

“In the caves, where the dwarves mine the pixie dust.”

“Tink, can you take us there?”

The pixie hesitated. “I shouldn’t but…yes. Meet me by the front gate in ten minutes.”

Bewildered, they agreed to her plan. Emma thought about mentioning their excursion to her parents, but she still wasn’t quite ready to talk to them. Maybe getting away from the castle would do her some good.

No one stopped the trio as they headed for the woods. Killian waited until they were out of earshot before speaking. “Just where the bloody hell are we going? I thought caves were generally underground?”

Tink rolled her eyes. “They are but there’s no entrance near here. But I have a friend who can take us.”

“Who?”

“Here she is.” A warm glowing light flickered above their heads. “Nova, this is Emma and Killian.”

The fairy grew just large enough for them to see her face, she was grinning. “Hello! It’s so good to meet you both!”

“Um, hi. Can you get us into the caves?”

“Of course I can. Just hold on!” Emma barely had a chance to grab Killian’s hook before she was blinded by light. When she could focus again, she was clearly underground, the metallic scent of mineral water assaulting her nose.

“Bloody hell.” Killian wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Give me good old fashioned seawater any day.”

“It’s not that bad,” Tink scolded. “Buck up, pirate.”

“Can we just look at this sodding book and get out of here?”

“Call me when you want to go back!” Nova said cheerfully, but Emma thought she detected a slightly false note. What was _her_ story?

“Follow me.” It wasn’t far to the room where Blue lived; well, where she had lived before she left to guard her nemesis. The room was surprisingly tidy, dominated by the large bookshelf lining one wall. The couple hung back while Tinkerbelle perused the shelves, searching for the right book. Emma was about to offer to help when the smaller woman removed a thick, dusty, obviously very old book and brought it to the little table in the center of the room.

“Isn’t it heavy?”

“Fairy magic,” Tink replied. Emma could feel the latent magic in the room, much like she could feel the _Jolly Roger._ It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She opened her mouth to comment, but saw her friend frowning.

“What?”

“I can’t open it. It must be enchanted so only a fairy can open it.”

Killian looked at Emma. “Perhaps you could give it a try, love?”

“Um, okay.” She touched the cover, curling her fingers around the edge, trying to will her magic to the surface. There was a glow, a tingle in her fingers but the book still wouldn’t open. “Damn it. Maybe it can only be a fairy?”

“I’m sorry, Emma. I’ve led you on a wild goose chase.”

Killian shook his head. “Try again, Tink. I know there’s something inside you. You’d never have gotten away from Pan without it.”

“That’s just silly.”

But Emma agreed with Killian. “Try, Tink. Please. I believe in you.”

Tink shrugged. “Alright.” She closed her eyes, laying her hands on the cover. She tried to remember what it felt like, how much she enjoyed being a fairy, helping people. Her friends needed her.

In a flash, the book sprang open.

“You did it!”

“I…I did? _I did!”_ Smiling so hard her cheeks hurt, she felt giddy all the way to her toes.

“Well done. Knew you had it in you, fairy.”

“Shut up, pirate.” Flushing with happiness, she quickly bent to scan the contents. “There doesn’t seem to be much…but this looks promising.” As she flipped to the proper page, Tink caught Emma’s gaze. “You said it was a dark curse?”

“Yeah, _the_ Dark Curse? At least, that’s what Mama made it sound like. Whatever it is, it’s powerful.”

“Most curses have a way to break them built into the spell. It’s the only way to ensure the safety of the one who cast it.”

“Like an escape hatch?” Killian asked.

“Exactly. What if you cast it on the wrong person? Or it rebounded on yourself? Bad news.”

“So what about this curse?”

Tink skimmed the page. “It says here it’s some kind of realm hopping curse. That it’s all consuming, taking everyone in its path to…” She stared at Killian. “The land without magic.”

“The same place Emma banished the Crocodile to?”

“It would seem so.”

“But why? Why would Regina want to do that?”

“Who says the curse originated with the Queen?” Killian asked. “If the Crocodile thought his son was in this land wherever it is, he’d do anything to get there. He is the ruddy Dark One.”

Dark One, Dark Curse. It made sense. “But I still don’t get what that has to do with me?”

“Wait, there’s more.” Tink read on. “It looks like everyone caught in the curse would forget who they are, be forced to live with no memories of their true selves, be little more than shells.”

“That’s horrible.”

“According to this, it can only be broken by the Savior. ‘On their 28th birthday, the Savior will come to break the curse.’”

“How? Is that all it says?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Emma, even the most powerful curses can be broken with True Love’s kiss.”

Emma bit her lip. “Like the sleeping curse? Papa woke my mother with True Love’s kiss.”

“Perhaps. It’s obvious you’re very special.”

Unbidden, her right hand started to glow. Killian quickly took her hand in his and she calmed. “Is that what I am? True Love?”

Tink’s eyes lit up. “Born of True Love! That’s it! That’s why you’re the Savior, Emma!”

“But I didn’t ask for that!”

“Why didn’t she know any of this?” Killian demanded. “Why did her powers only manifest now?”

Tink gave Killian a look. “Really, Killian? You don’t know?”

“Humor me.”

“Because the two of you are True Love. Emma had something to fight for.” She turned to Emma, her features gentle. “You said you’d been sheltered, yeah? Your parents thought they were protecting you and to an extent they did. But I think you were always meant to have this power, Emma. It’s inside you, it’s part of who you are, curse or no curse.”

“That’s why that sodding fairy provoked her good for nothing son. To steal Emma’s powers.”

“Most likely. From what I can see, Emma’s magic is light magic. Very powerful light magic. Couple that with the darkest magic known to fairy kind and…well, the Black Fairy would be nearly unstoppable.”

“Are you sure she’s locked away?”

“Definitely. But since she broke free once…”

“But Blue’s guarding her?”

“Yeah. But we should tell her. She needs to know about this.”

“My parents too.”

Killian looked seriously at Emma. “Are you ready for that, love?”

“Ready or not, they need to know.” Emma didn’t feel much differently about her powers, but it was better, knowing the truth. She could protect herself. And Killian. She wasn’t going to let anyone take their future away.


	10. Chapter 10

If she thought she would get a few moments to brace herself before seeing her parents again, she was mistaken. No sooner had Nova transported them back to the castle than a whole gaggle of guards came rushing up to them.

“Princess! Captain! Are you alright?”

“The Queen has been asking for you!”

Emma breathed deeply, thankful for Killian’s warm hand on the small of her back. “We’re fine. Where is my mother?”

“In the training yard,” the guard nearest them answered. “Shall we alert her to your return?”

“Please. I...we have some news. We will meet my parents in the solar.” It was time she took control of her life; the first step was speaking to her parents on her terms. Killian said nothing, merely following her lead as she headed for the solarium. But he was worried about her.

The room was empty when they arrived, sun pouring in through the glass. Emma loved this room; she used to play here as a child, trying to catch the sunbeams. But it was lonely too, to see the outside and not be able to go there on her own.

Killian noticed the frown line between her brows. “Love?”

“I’m okay. Just thinking.”

“You can tell me anything,” he promised, squeezing her shoulder. “Or nothing.”

Emma walked up to the glass, pressing her palm to it. “I used to play here,” she said softly, gazing out toward the bay. The water glittered, reminding her of the view from atop the crow’s nest of the _Jolly Roger._ “But I was alone. Every time I tried to make a friend…they disappeared. Nothing malicious, at least I don’t think so.” The closest thing she had to friends growing up were adults, the staff or the dwarves. Her parents’ friends. But no one her own age. “I guess now I know why.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetling.” Growing up as he did, he didn’t have anything resembling a friend either. Not as a slave. Liam was family.

“There are things I guess I never really thought about before. This life is all I’ve known. I knew I was lonely, you know, as I got older. But I never guessed the real reason.”

“You’ll never be alone again, my love. I promise.”

She smiled, allowing herself to lean back against his broad chest. “That sounds nice.”

“And you made a friend all on your own.” Tinkerbelle stayed behind, trying to find some more information on the Savior.

“Well, I wouldn’t have met her at all, if not for you.”

“It does make one wonder.”

“About what?”

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. “About things like destiny and fate. Perhaps we’re meant to be here? Like this?”

Emma rested her hand over his. “I’m so glad I don’t have to face this alone.”

“So am I. It feels like everything in my life has led to you, to us. I love you so much, Emma.”

Every time he said the words, she felt giddy, a thrill going all the way to her toes. Separations, his dark past, the trial and its aftermath, nothing made him waver. She felt the same tenderness in his touch that she felt the first time they danced. It was like they were connected on a spiritual level, almost like she could feel him inside her, like he was a part of her. And he was. “I love you too, Killian.”

Snow and David found them like that, staring longingly at the ocean, secure in each other’s arms. Snow smiled sadly; she could feel her little girl slipping away from her. But she could also see that Emma was happy. This man, this pirate, made her daughter blissfully happy and that was what truly mattered. She loathed to destroy the moment, but the couple obviously had something they needed to say.

Emma’s eyes fell closed as her mother cleared her throat; Killian squeezed her waist. She slipped her hand into his as they turned to face her parents. “Mama, Papa.”

Snow looked at David hopefully. Perhaps they could still find a way to make things up to her? Seeing Emma now, so strong, so sure of the love she’d found, Snow realized David had been right all along. Emma wasn’t Regina. “We were worried, Emma.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just…needed some time.” Truthfully, she still needed some time, but this business with the Black Fairy was more important. “Actually, there is something we need to tell you. It’s about my magic.”

“Perhaps we could all sit?”

Emma nodded, Killian following her lead. There was a card playing table in one corner; Emma sat in the chair facing the glass, with Killian to her left. Her father, still looking a little peaked, sat across from her, with Snow on her right. Emma held her head up, knowing it was important for her parents to see her as an equal and not a child that needed protecting.

“Where did you go?” David asked quietly.

“Tinkerbelle took us to the fairies’ cave. She thought there might be something there to answer some of my questions.”

“Was there?”

Emma nodded. “We found some things about the Dark Curse and why I’m the Savior.” With Killian’s help she explained everything they’d discovered so far. Snow looked stricken, realizing the danger she’d placed Emma in by not telling her the truth sooner. David grasped her hand, his blue eyes sympathetic. He’d believed in Emma, even when Snow did not. It sliced through her like a knife. In that terrible moment when Emma held the dagger there was only one person who could have gotten her back, and he sat across from Snow, gazing at her daughter adoringly.

“We can’t give the Black Fairy another chance to steal my magic,” Emma said firmly. “It’s too dangerous.”

“But Blue is guarding her,” David argued. If Emma was right, he didn’t want his baby girl anywhere near that monster. “Isn’t that enough?”

“Is it, mate?” Killian argued. “She already got the drop on the fairy once; she bloody well impersonated her and neither of you noticed!”

Both David and Snow flinched and Killian winced. He was never going to get these people to accept him if he kept snapping at them. But Emma’s well-being always came first. And he wasn’t going to let some fairy hell bent on destroying his princess get away without a proper punishment.

Guilt gnawed at Snow. “If I’d never have insisted on the trial, none of this would have happened.”

Killian ground his teeth but held his tongue. While that was true, if they’d simply entrusted Emma with the truth years ago, that would have been a much more effective way of avoiding this.

Emma squeezed Killian’s hand. “In a way, I’m glad you did. Because now we can start over.”

Snow latched on to that like a lifeline. She’d never forgive herself if she lost her only child because of her own insecurity. “Start over how?”

Emma looked to Killian. “We want to get married. As soon as possible.”

“After we’ve dealt with this fairy, sweetling. I don’t want that hanging over our heads.”

“Yeah, definitely.” She didn’t want to begin the next phase of her life always looking over her shoulder. They could talk to Tink about finding Blue in the morning. “Is the offer for being Misthaven’s ambassador still good?”

Snow nodded. “If that’s what you really want.”

Emma smiled at Killian. “It is. I want to see the world.”

“Then you shall, my love.” He raised her hand to his lips, ignoring her parents. He’d give Emma the moon if she asked for it.

“We’ll need my suite redecorated too.” After the wedding, the _Jolly_ would be home, but it would also be nice to have some place to come back to. “For now, we can stay in our room.”

David raised his hand to interrupt. “Just how do we deal with the Black Fairy? If she’s as powerful as you say…”

“She’s still a fairy, mate. They can be stripped of their power.”

“Can we do that to another being though?” Snow argued. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“Wasn’t stopping her from exploiting Emma and trying to turn her power dark,” Killian shot back. “And it’s not unprecedented. Just ask Tinkerbelle.”

Briefly, Emma explained how Tink had lost her wings and wound up in Neverland. “She was going to testify on Killian’s behalf. He helped protect her from Pan and brought her home.”

Snow looked shocked. “I can’t believe Blue of all people…”

“It doesn’t matter what you believe, Your Majesty,” Killian said, trying to keep his voice even. “It happened. Perhaps this Blue Fairy isn’t as good as you thought.”

“We need to talk to her,” Emma added. “The Blue Fairy. Where is she?”

“I don’t know where she’s taken the Black Fairy,” Snow replied. “She claimed it would be too dangerous for me to know.”

“Hopefully, Tink will know. We need to do this soon.”

Killian rubbed Emma’s back soothingly. “We will, sweetling. But it’s getting late.”

“I know.” They said good night to her parents; it was a bit stilted, as she still wasn’t quite ready to forgive them. The wound was too fresh. Killian was right; she would eventually need to forgive them if they really wanted to start over. Just not tonight.

“Are you alright, love?” Killian asked, the moment they were alone in their room.

“Not really.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Hold me?”

He smiled, drawing her close. He coaxed her to the settee, which allowed them to snuggle, inhale each other’s scent. She buried her nose in his chest, the coarse hair tickling her, but it was so good to relax. She didn’t need to be strong for him. The day’s events were draining, more emotionally than physically. She drew comfort from his steady presence, his willingness to give her whatever she needed. Servants had lit candles and the fireplace, but neither moved as the lights gradually flickered out. One by one pieces of clothing fell to the floor, until both wore nothing but soft linen shirts. Emma’s was actually borrowed from Killian; on her it covered most of her body. They exchanged lazy kisses, not seeking more, just basking in the sheer joy of being together.

“Should we find the bed, darling?” Killian whispered into the dark.

“I’m fine right here.”

“Me too.” He kissed her hair, lightly humming a lullaby until she fell asleep.

_“Killian! Killian!”_

_She looked around in panic, hair whipping in the wind, frustrating her. Where was Killian? It was dark, she couldn’t see, everything smelled musty and dank._

_“Lose something, dearie?”_

_Her blood ran cold, that sickly sweet voice making the hairs on her neck stand up. “Where’s Killian?”_

_“Why he’s right here. Safe and sound.” There was a blinding light and Emma threw her hands over her eyes, yelping in pain. When she finally opened them, she gasped in horror._

_“KILLIAN!” He was trussed up on a huge X, naked, held to it by magical ropes. His head lolled, his eyes were closed. For a moment, she couldn’t tell if he was breathing. She tried to run to him, but was repelled by some magic force field. “Let him go!”_

_“Now why would I do that? He’s been ever so fun to play with.”_

_Emma swallowed bile, unwilling to think about what the sadistic fairy could have done to her pirate. “Please,” she whimpered, heartsick. “Take it. Take whatever you want. Just leave him alone.”_

_The Black Fairy strode over to Killian, grabbing him by the hair. He roused enough to groan, but Emma could tell he was weak. “Look at your Savior, pirate. See how she cries for you? See her weakness?”_

_Rage boiled under her skin, the palms of her hands glowing. “Let. Him. GO!” She sent a bolt of magic flying at the fairy, white and bright, hitting her square in the chest. To her shock, the Black Fairy didn’t even flinch. She stood tall, seeming to absorb everything Emma through at her._

_“Silly girl! Did you really think your feeble powers were a match for me?” With a casual flick of her wrist, she sent the bolt right back at Emma, flinging her against stone. There was a crack and everything went black._

“Emma! Emma!” Killian shook her hard, trying to rouse her. She was shaking, her hands flickering with power. Fear for her seared his soul. “Emma!”

She jerked awake, gasping, shaking like a leaf. Her heart tripped like a hammer, bone deep fear coursing through her veins. “Killian?”

“Shhh, darling. I’m right here.”

With a broken sob, she buried her face in his neck. “Thank the gods.”

He rubbed her back soothingly, desperate to calm her. “It was just a nightmare, sweetling. You’re safe.”

Emma shook her head. “Not me. You.”

“Me?”

A dozen deep breaths and his gentle touch finally managed to slow her racing heart. “The Black Fairy. She had you.”

“Oh Emma.” He kissed her brow tenderly. “I am so sorry.”

“I couldn’t save you,” she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. “She was too strong.”

“It was just a dream. We’re both safe.”

“We have to stop her,” Emma said, her throat tight. “What if she gets free and comes after you?”

“I’m more worried about you, Princess.”

“But she’d use you to get to me. We both know it.”

Sadly, he nodded. “Aye. We’ll stop her, my love. But don’t underestimate yourself, yeah?” He pressed his palm to hers. “You are stronger than you know.”

“It still scares me,” she admitted softly. “The magic.”

“It’s okay, lass.”

“But it’s not. What if I hurt someone? What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t. I trust you.”

“But I don’t know what I’m doing!”

“You will learn.”

“But how?”

He brought her fingertips to his lips, gently kissing each one. “By practicing. Even on me, if needs be.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. We can start right now.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I assure you, I am quite serious.” He sat them up, settling Emma in his lap. “Try to light the fire.”

She looked askance, a little upset he didn’t seem to be taking this seriously. “Killian…”

“Emma, you’re never going to overcome your fears by running away from them. Believe me, I know. I spent over three hundred years running. You can do this.”

She sighed, afraid he was right. Rather than argue, she raised her hand toward the fireplace. She felt like an idiot, but she tried the same flick the Black Fairy had used in her dream, and to her shock, it worked. The fire blazed to life, illuminating them in an orange glow. “I did it!”

Her surprised cry reminded him of Tink a few hours earlier. “See, nothing to be afraid of.”

“But that just one fire.”

“Try to light the candles.”

Emma pursed her lips and focused, a dozen candles flaring to life. “Wow.”

“It comes from in here,” he reminded her, his hand over her heart. “You just need to trust yourself, sweetling.”

“I want to.” She just wasn’t certain she could.

“Perhaps we should try an experiment then.”

“What kind of experiment?”

“Use your magic on me.”

“No.”

“Emma, I trust you. You won’t hurt me.” She opened her mouth to speak, but he placed a finger to her lips. “Aha. We’re doing this my way.” He got her to stand as he followed, peeling off his shirt.

Emma cocked a brow at him. “Um, just what is ‘your way,’ Captain?” Not that she was ever opposed to her lover naked; this confused her.

He laid down on the soft bearskin rug in front of the fire. “You’re going to use your magic on me, Princess. Whatever way your heart desires.”

“That’s crazy.”

“Is it?” She knelt beside him and he took her hand. “Remember this morning? On our way to see your parents?” She nodded. “The way your magic glowed? Just think of that.”

“But…”

“Please, love. Let me do this for you.” He had to admit his own desire in this; that feeling of her magic on his skin was hard to forget. He’d never admit it out loud, as it would frighten her, but there was an element of danger to it that he was attracted to, as evidenced by the blood currently rushing toward his cock. “Please.”

Emma nodded slowly, then peeled off her own shirt. She bent over him, kissing him slowly. His hand smoothed over her lower back and bottom, startling her with a light smack. “Careful, Captain. Or I might be forced to restrain you.”

“You promise?”

A shiver raced down her spine; she nearly forgot that Killian liked that sort of thing. Taking him at his word, she focused on his arms, snapping her fingers. A long silk rope wound around his arms at the elbows and he groaned loudly. She moved the settee and few inches and used more of her magic to secure him to the legs. “Is this what you need?”

He nodded hard. “Yes, Princess.”

In her dream, she’d been horrified to see her pirate bound and abused. But this was them, the pirate and the princess bound together by love and trust, each willing to surrender to the other. She loved him so much for giving her this. Curious, she slid the tip of her index finger down his sternum, the bright light of her magic pulsing between them. Killian bit his lip hard, even that little touch a jolt to his system. “That’s it,” he panted, struggling to keep still. “Don’t be afraid.”

Emma nodded, allowing more magic to flow through her, lighting her fingertips, gliding them over his chest. She grazed his nipples, his hiss of pleasure going right to her clit. “You like this?”

“Yes, my Princess. Don’t stop.”

She straddled his thighs, laying both hands on his quivering abdomen. She could feel the heat coming off him, his thick erection straining, making her mouth water. Slowly, her hands moved over his hard flesh, the light pulsing every time she stroked an especially sensitive place. If she wasn’t holding him down with her body, he’d have been bucking under her, painfully aroused. She inched up, caressing him, teasing him. As she moved up his bound arms, she captured his lips in a heated kiss, mewling into it. His chest hair rubbed her nipples deliciously, leaving her hot and wanting.

“Fuck,” she hissed, her swollen sex rubbing the hard ridge of his cock. “Fuck.”

“Emma…Princess…please.”

“Please what?”

“Touch me. Your hands…I want to feel them on my cock. Please.”

“Don’t come. Not yet.”

He nodded hard, willing to give her anything she wanted. He felt bereft of her slick heat the moment she moved, but was quickly rewarded. She licked him from root to tip, tasting herself on his skin. She was surprised how much it excited her, the heady taste of her own arousal. Her hands stroked the firm V of his hips as she took him into her mouth, bobbing slowly.

Killian felt like he was drowning, the need to climax overwhelming. But he was stubborn too. He let her play with him, that pretty mouth dancing along his shaft. He felt the first jolt of magic between his legs, her fingers exploring him. “FUCK!”

Emma hummed, curious about the spot she’d found. “You like this?” She pressed harder, watching him writhe for her.

“Fucking hell,” he panted, chest heaving. “Again!”

She heeded him, wrapping her other hand around his cock. He howled; Emma almost thought she hurt him, but his face was a mask of pleasure, his upper body straining against the rope. He was utterly gorgeous, another wave of lust gripping her. “Gods, I need you.”

Killian grit his teeth, the feeling more intense than he could have ever imagined. “Stop!” he screamed, desperate to hold on. “Stop!”

She let him go, turning her touch on herself as he gasped for air. She saw his brace laying nearby and on a whim, she grabbed it, unscrewing the metal appendage. It was cool on her overheated skin, but it felt amazing. She circled her nipples with the sharp point, not hard, just enough to tease. They ached, begging to be sucked, but she held off. She knew the moment Killian saw her, his deep moan setting her body alight. “Oh, oh yes,” she breathed, sliding the metal down her belly. She spread her knees so he could see her drag it through her folds. “Oh gods.”

Killian whimpered, mesmerized by her. He needed her so badly, but he loved watching her touch herself. His wanton Princess.

She canted her hips, grinding over the metal, fingers pressed to her clit. She felt wild, free, her climax coiling low in her belly. “I’m gonna come,” she cried, the metal stroking her just right. “Yes!” Her vision went white, her whole body suffused in bliss. Fingers rubbed furiously on her clit, dragging it out, making her quiver with aftershocks.

“Please, please, please,” he chanted, bending his knees, desperate for some kind of leverage. “Please, darling. Please.”

Emma gulped down air, her lungs burning. “Yes, yes.” She waved her hand, releasing him from the ropes. “Hurry!”

He pounced, grabbing her hips and dragging her over the soft rug. Emma moaned in delight as he forced her legs apart and thrust inside her in one fluid motion. She twisted, lips meeting his in a fiery kiss. She reached up, fingers diving into his hair, pulling, getting wetter with each perfect plunge of his hips.

Killian hissed, turned on by her desperation. “I love you, I love you,” he breathed, bracing his hand on the floor, rutting into her furiously. She was perfect for him, he adored her, she could give him everything he craved, everything he needed. He wanted to do that for her, they would be magnificent together.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she pleaded, turning to brace her upper body on the floor. He felt so good inside her, thick and long, stroking her just right. She shivered, nails digging into her skin, another climax building. “Fuuuuck!” It washed over her in a riot of color, the light blinding both of them, Killian collapsing across her back as he fucked her through it. One, two, three strokes and he was coming, hard, cock pulsing inside her, filling her.

They crashed to the floor, pain shooting up Killian’s arm, but he hardly felt it. Not when he felt this incredible. He gathered her in his arms, spooning up behind, smiling as she whimpered. “Hmm, there’s my good girl.”

Emma hummed, drawing his arms around her. “My Captain.”

He pressed his lips to the back of her neck. “You were brilliant.”

“Liked that, huh?”

“Aye, very much.” His shoulders ached from behind bound, but he relished every moment of it. “Thank you.”

“Shouldn’t I be thanking you?”

“You do that just by loving me, sweetling.”

She brought his blunt wrist to her lips and kissed it. “Still, thank you.”

“I will always be here for you, Emma. No nightmare is going to chase me away.”

She smiled, the candles burning down again. “That’s good, since I’m kind of fond of you.”

“Only kind of?”

She turned in his arms, finding his lips in the dark. “Maybe a lot?”

He growled, kissing her harder, pinning her to the floor. “How about now?”

She raked her nails through his stubble. “I love you.”

“And I you, my princess.” He pecked her lips gently, then scooped her into his arms. She yelped and grabbed for his neck.

“Put me down!”

“No princess of mine is sleeping on the floor, lass. We’ve a few hours until sunrise.”

She thought about arguing, but she had to admit it was nice, her handsome pirate carrying her to bed. They snuggled under the covers, her head on his chest, the rhythm of his heart lulling her to sleep.

 

Tink was waiting for them in the morning. Emma felt a little better about her nightmare, being loved by Killian Jones helped, of course. He seemed to understand what she needed even better than she did. And they would have a lifetime where she could return the favor.

“Hey Tink.”

“How’d the talk with your parents go?”

Emma shrugged. “As well as can be expected. They still feel bad, I’m still a little angry at them.”

Tink smiled sadly and hugged her. “I’m sure they meant well.”

“I know. It’s just…sometimes I wonder if anything in my life is real. Aside from Killian. And you.”

The blonde fairy grinned. “I am proud to be your friend, Emma.”

“Thanks, Tink.”

Killian smiled to himself, marveling at the bizarre turn his life had taken. Tinkerbelle friends with his True Love? Hell, him having a True Love at all? But Killian meant what he said. Emma was his destiny, he was certain of that. Everything he’d been through led to her. As much pain and hurt as he’d suffered and inflicted, it all led to this. He would spend the rest of his life atoning for his past and loving his princess. He only wished Liam could be here to see it.

“Hey, you okay?” Emma asked, slipping her arm through his.

“Aye. I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“Isn’t that my line?”

He chuckled. “Far be it for me to steal your thunder, lass.”

“I think you’re capable of plenty of thunder, Captain.”

He slid his arm around her waist. “Watch yourself, Princess. You might rouse the pirate.”

“Hmmm, yes, please.”

He pressed his lips to her temple. “One day soon, my love. I promise you.”

She shivered happily, knowing he would keep his promise. She couldn’t wait. “Love you.”

Her parents were talking quietly over their breakfast when they trio arrived. “Emma, Killian,” Snow said, her cheeriness a bit forced. Killian hoped for Emma’s sake they found some common ground soon. The tension in the room was thick.

“Mama, you’ve met Tinkerbelle?”

“It’s good to see you again, Majesties.”

“Did you find anything else about Emma being the Savior?”

“Nothing beyond what we guessed. Emma is born of True Love. I believe she’s meant to have the power she has. She can do a lot of good.”

David smiled. “Of that I have no doubt.”

Emma felt her heart thaw; her father believed in her. “Thanks, Papa.”

He stood, walking gingerly, but he looked his child in the eye. He’d made his fair share of mistakes the last few days, but nothing was more important than his little girl’s happiness. “I mean it, Emma. You can do anything you want. I’ll support you.”

Tears stung her eyes; she couldn’t stay angry. She missed her father so much. Emma threw herself into his arms, her hurt feelings melting away. Even better when David let her go, he immediately went to Killian and shook his hand. Killian blushed, surprised, but secretly pleased. “You saved her life,” David said simply. “Thank you.”

“She saved my soul,” he replied. “There was no other choice to make.”

Emma shared a look with her mother; Snow White was smiling tentatively. “I am so sorry, Emma. And I am so proud of you.”

Her chin trembled; it was all she ever wanted to hear from her mother. The two women hugged, Emma allowing herself to bask in her mother’s love. “I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, Emma. All I want is for you to be happy.”

“I am, I promise.”

Snow tenderly kissed her daughter’s cheek. Then she turned her attention to Killian. “Can you accept my apology, Killian?”

“No apologies necessary, Majesty,” he mumbled, his ears hot. Emma grinned at him, hurrying to his side and squeezing his hand. After everything they’d been through, it made her unbelievably happy to see her parents begin to accept the man she loved with her whole heart.

Snow crossed the room and touched his shoulder. “Welcome to our family, Killian.”

His breathing hitched, his emotions raw. The woman, this queen, was welcoming him as a son. He could barely remember his own mother; he had no family for centuries. Now Emma’s family was going to be his. “Thank you, Majesty.”

“Snow, please,” she reminded him.

“Snow.”

Tinkerbelle couldn’t stop smiling; she loved seeing people happy. This was particularly sweet, since Killian was her friend. And now Emma was her friend. The group settled down to breakfast; no one wanted to talk about the Black Fairy, the looming danger, but it couldn’t be avoided.

“Tink, do you know where Blue took her?”

The fairy nodded. “There’s a sacred place. The legends say it’s where the fairies come from. It’s where my, uh, wings were taken from me.”

Emma reached over and squeezed her friend’s hand. “Is it far? Could Nova take us?”

“I don’t think mortals have ever set foot there. It’s highly unorthodox.”

“Love, we need to see this done.”

Tink nodded. “I’m not saying no. I just don’t want to involve anyone else. There’s enough tension among the fairies as it is.”

“It’s okay, Tink,” Emma assured her. “Is there another way?”

They found a map and Tink showed them where the glen was. At least where she thought it was. Fairies didn’t usually use maps. She only learned by necessity.

Killian traced the path with his hook. “Aye, we should be able to get there on the _Jolly_. Two days, maybe less. We can go the rest of the way on foot.”

Emma looked at him, wide eyed. “Truly?”

He nodded. “I don’t see why not. And it’ll be good for you, sweetling. Get your sea legs, perhaps?”

It was a very serious journey they were undertaking, but she couldn’t stop the happy thrill in her heart. A sea voyage! Even a short one was very exciting for her, having never been anywhere. “I would love that.”

Decision made, Killian absented himself to make the proper preparations. Emma packed up their few belongings, setting foot in her old bedroom for the first time in what felt like ages. Looking around, she was glad she’d asked for it to be redecorated. It wasn’t exactly a little girl’s room, but it wasn’t at all suitable for a married woman and her pirate husband. But she did want to keep the bed. And the vanity. They had sentimental value for her. She’d lost her virginity in that bed, a beautiful memory she never wanted to fade. That first time he’d been so gentle with her; as the night went on she had to beg for the passion she knew he harbored for her.

Now she couldn’t imagine her life any other way.

A knock brought her out of her reverie. “Come in.”

Tinkerbelle poked her head around the door. “Need some help?”

“Sure.”

“What can I do?”

“Um, help me go through these dresses? I know Killian said we wouldn’t be gone long but…” She blushed; was it odd that she wanted to indulge in their passion while they were gone? She wanted to dress up for her Captain.

“As far as I know, no one has ever tried to find the glen like this,” Tink agreed. “There could be storms or something.” She kept her smile to herself; she might be a fairy but she wasn’t stupid. It was obvious to anyone who spent time with the couple that they were very…affectionate with each other. Who was she to judge them? All she wanted was for her friends to be happy.

Emma smiled, relieved. It was so nice to have a friend! Together, the ladies sorted through her old clothes, choosing a couple for the trip and carefully packing them away in a trunk. There were a few that no longer fit and more Emma just didn’t think suited who she was becoming and those they set aside to be stored.

“Have you thought about the wedding?” Tink asked.

“Not really,” Emma admitted. “I just know I want to marry him.”

“Soon?”

“Yeah.” She cocked her head, glancing in the mirror of her vanity. “I don’t want a big royal wedding. Maybe something simple with family?”

Tink smiling, picking up the nearby brush and running it through Emma’s thick locks. “I think that would be beautiful. And you, Princess, will be a gorgeous bride.”

Emma shrugged. “I don’t care about any of that. I just want to be his wife so we can start our life together for real, you know?”

“I’m really happy you two found each other, Emma. You both deserve happiness.”

“Tink?”

“Yes?”

“After the wedding…well, we took Mama up on her offer to become ambassadors for Misthaven. So we’ll be gone a lot. I just…it sounds stupid, but you’re kind of my first real friend and I don’t want to lose that.”

Tink rested her hands on Emma’s shoulders. “I don’t either. We’ll find a way to stay in touch, I promise.”

“Do you think we’re doing the right thing? About the Black Fairy?”

Tinkerbelle nodded. “Unfortunately, I do. If there was a way to ensure her captivity, I would say no, but there isn’t. She’s already broken out once. It’s too dangerous to risk happening again.”

“What if Blue doesn’t agree?”

“We’ll have to convince her. I wish I knew what the history between them really was. How could she take my wings for what I did and not someone as evil as Black? I don’t understand.”

“What happened to you wasn’t fair, Tink. Sometimes I wonder if Blue isn’t hiding something. For someone who claims to be good, she’s got some twisted ideas about good and evil.” This was the same person who frightened her parents with some prediction that Emma’s powers could be used for ill. What would have happened had Blue not intervened?

Tink held her tongue, even though she agreed. It felt vaguely disrespectful to even think such things about Blue. How could she still feel a shred of loyalty to someone who’d cast her aside without a second thought? Still, Emma had been a true friend to her. If it came to a choice between her former mentor and her new friend, Tinkerbelle hoped she made the right choice.

 

* * *

 

“Smee! Where is that bloody bastard when I need him?”

The _Jolly_ ’s first mate came running down the dock, clearly out of breath. “Cap’n! What’s going on?”

“We’re going on a voyage, Mr. Smee. Just a brief one. I’ve some business to attend to.”

“Aye, Cap’n. I can have us ready to sail by the end of the week.”

“You have until the end of the day. I want to shove off with the evening tide.” The sooner they dealt with the rogue fairy, the better. He wanted Emma safe so they could enjoy their nuptials to their fullest. His pirate princess.

Smee scurried off to fetch a couple of crewman. It would take the entire afternoon to load enough foodstuffs and water for the journey. He didn’t anticipate any problems, but he’d learned the hard way not to be too careful. A sea squall could pop up and put them off course, or the winds die, leaving them stranded. And that was just the natural obstacles.

He doubted the rest of the world would understand his choice to turn from piracy. Once a pirate, always a pirate.

Since there was nothing he could do about that, he chose to focus on more pressing problems. Like getting Rigg and his merry band of miscreants off his ship. Leaving Smee to his task, Killian summoned a couple of the guards standing watch. This would be an unpleasant task; selfishly, he was glad Emma was not there to witness what was about to happen. Granted, branding was better than keel hauling and death, but it still made him vaguely uncomfortable. It almost made him long for the days where he didn’t care, where darkness was an old friend.

No. He didn’t want to be that man anymore. Rigg was a threat to Emma, to the _Jolly_ , to Killian’s future. Even his training as a naval officer taught him that discipline was the key to good order. Be kind but fair. Considering the magnitude of the crime, Rigg’s was a light sentence. At least it would ensure he couldn’t cause trouble for some time to come. If he didn’t succumb to infection, there might a man down the line who would take a traitor like him on, but Killian doubted such a man would be as lenient as he should Rigg step out of line again. No one rose to the rank of Captain by being soft.

The guards followed as he descended into the bowels of his ship; no one spoke. He could smell them before he saw them, the stench of unwashed men floating down the hall. He would need to ask Smee to scrub out the brig once the men had vacated it.

“Up, you lot.”

Most of the men heeded him, looking dejected. Having consumed nothing but bread and water for several days, they were weak, the fight had gone out of them. All except one.

“Come to make some more empty threats, Cap’n?”

Killian scowled. “Funny, they didn’t seem so empty when you felt my hook pressing into your belly.”

Rigg’s eyes widened but he lifted his chin defiantly. Killian handed the guard the key to the cell, stepping back so they could gather the prisoners. Chains clicked into place, metal rattling. Killian kept his hand on his sword hilt, just in case anyone got any funny ideas. Rigg was the last man chained, spitting in the eye of the young man who bound him. “Barely more than a welp.”

“Get them off my ship,” Killian ordered sharply. “I’ll meet you at the smithy.” He stalked off, determined to find Smee and add cleaning to his list of tasks.

When he arrived a little while later, the men knelt in a row, just inside the fence. The smithy was modest, home and shop built of wood and thatch, the furnace of stone. Fire blazed in the hearth, making the surrounding area hot on an already warm day. Killian drummed his fingers on his hook, waiting.

“Just a minute!”

Killian tilted his head curiously, surprised to hear a woman’s voice. There was some banging, the sharp clang of metal on metal, a few grunts of frustration. “Are we imposing?”

“No, I just need…ugh…to get this…right!” A few more bangs and there was a triumphant shout. Red hot metal sank into cool water, steam hissing. Gloved hands clapped together and a young woman stepped out of the shadows. “Now what can I do you for…oh.” It wasn’t the condemned men she saw but Killian’s hook, curved metal shining in the light. “You’re him. You’re Captain Hook.”

“Killian Jones, milady, captain of the _Jolly Roger._ ”

He could see she was still nonplussed, but she was brave. Reminded him a bit of Emma as she raised her chin proudly and pulled her right hand out of her thick glove. “Isabella, smithy around these parts. Everyone calls me Izzy.”

Killian shook her hand; she was strong for her size. Which made sense since she was a blacksmith. How had someone of her sex come upon such a job? She seemed young to be married; her father, perhaps? There was soot on her neck, her hair tied back in a messy bun with loose hair everywhere. She wasn’t conventionally beautiful, but he could sense her strength. This lass knew who she was. He could respect that. “It’s good to meet you, Izzy. I’m afraid I’ve come on a bit of business. Is there somewhere we can talk?”

“Um, sure.” For all her pride, he could see she was wary. What did she know about him? The legends, surely. Had the people of the village heard about his relationship with Emma? That he loved her and meant to marry her? That he was trying to be a good man? Izzy beckoned him back into her shop; there was a door that led to the small one room she called home. “Now what can I do for you, Captain?”

“How do you know who I am?”

She arched a brow at him. “Seriously?”

He chuckled, amused. “Touché. I guess the more apropos question is what do you know about me?”

“Is it true you’re hundreds of years old?”

“Aye.”

“Is it true you saved Princess Emma from the Dark One?”

“Indeed it is.”

“Why?”

“Why does a man do foolish things? For love, of course.”

Izzy seemed to consider that. “If my father were alive, he’d have thrown you out by now.”

“No offense, lass, but he would be right.”

Still, she didn’t seem put off by him. “What do you need from me? I’m just a blacksmith.”

“Those men out there attempted to steal my ship when I was…ah, indisposed. The Queen was kind enough to rescue her for me. But they need to be punished before I send them on their way. A lesson they won’t soon forget.”

“What kind of lesson?”

“The mark of the traitor.”

Izzy bit her lip. Long ago, her father had made his fair share of metal workings for the merchant ships that passed through their village, most stopping to visit the castle. She and her friends played around the dock when she was a child. She knew more than most about ships and sailors. But she’d never met a pirate before. Everyone knew the stories about Captain Hook; Izzy never believed he was real. Now he stood in front of her. He didn’t seem all that frightening. If the stories her friend Rhea told her were true, the Crown Princess of Misthaven agreed with her.

Now he was asking her to brand men, to mark them as the worst sort of person.

“You know what that is, don’t you?”

Slowly, she nodded. “I’ve never seen it, but you hear talk.”

“If it’s too much, I can take them to the stables. Someone there should be…”

“Do they deserve it?”

“What?”

“I asked if they deserved it.”

Killian’s features hardened. “One of them does, for certain. He threatened the woman I love and that I will not tolerate.”

“And the others?”

“Followers, the lot. Nary a smart lad in the bunch.” He had an idea. “Come to think of it, one may be enough.” If they saw Rigg’s agony (there would be no reprieve for him, not after the things he said about Emma), that might be enough to cow them. He couldn’t take them back as part of his crew, but he could be merciful. “But if you’re not willing, I understand.”

“Is it because I’m a woman?”

“What?”

“Do you think I can’t do it because I’m a woman?”

“Of course not.” He raised his left arm. “Have you ever smelled burning flesh? I have. When the bloody Crocodile took my hand, my crew had to cauterize the wound so I wouldn’t bleed to death. I was delirious with fever but I could still smell it. It stank so bad, my stomach in knots, my dreams thick with it. Regurgitated what little nourishment they could get in me. Nearly died anyway. I wouldn’t wish that on someone who’s never experienced it, man or woman.”

Izzy blinked, stunned. It was hard to see the hook as anything but a weapon, but behind it was a man. Someone who survived horrors and, if the stories were true, was trying to be a better man. She could see it, the struggle, the quest to find a place to belong. She’d experienced it herself, after her father’s death. People thought she was crazy to take on the backbreaking work of a smith by herself, but she knew she could do it. She had to do it. If the Captain’s prisoner was worthy of punishment, that was enough for her. Slowly, she rolled up her sleeve, revealing a thick scar up her forearm.

“I’ll do it.”

Given her chosen profession, he shouldn’t have been surprised. The scar was thick and puckered, no wonder she kept it covered. “Thank you.”

It took her a little while to heat up a branding iron. She had to improvise, since there was nothing in the shop specially made for that purpose. Once she was sure it was not enough, she nodded at the Captain. He, in turn, nodded at the guard, who brought the condemned man forward. Rigg, who’d been jabbering under his breath almost nonstop since they arrived, suddenly blanched. “I thought you bluffing.”

“You thought wrong.” He joined the guards in holding the traitor down, bent over an anvil. He used his hook to rend shirt from flesh, exposing the meaty part of Rigg’s shoulder. He was the captain, it was his duty to see this through. “Ready?”

Izzy nodded. “Ready.” Gloves back in place she raised the red hot length of iron and stepped gingerly though the assembled men. The man she was to brand struggled, piteous cries falling from his lips, but she ignored them. She held her breath as she pressed the rod to his flesh, skin sizzling and cracking, an agonized howl rending the air. Quickly she moved the rod to make the crossbar for the T, careful not to touch anyone else.

The moment the rod was removed, Rigg collapsed, passed out from the pain. Not long ago, Killian would have felt a dark sense of satisfaction, now all he felt was bile in his throat. The punishment was warranted, but he took no pleasure from it. As he suspected, the other prisoners cowered against the fence, most pale as sheets. One looked like he was going to faint. Killian straightened to his full height. “Any volunteers?”

There was a chorus of anguished bleating. Snippets of apologies, frantic promises to never cross his path again, anything to keep from suffering the same fate as Rigg. He stepped up to each man in turn, staring him dead in the eye, gaging his sincerity. A couple of them were shaking, properly afraid of him. “If I ever see any of you near my ship again, you will suffer the consequences. Are we clear?”

One by one, they nodded. Satisfied, Killian jerked his head at the guard, indicating that it was alright to release them. Five men scurried away like frightened rabbits. He sincerely hoped he never had to do anything like that again.

“What should we do with him?”

“Is there a healer in this village?”

Izzy nodded. “I know him, just down the road.”

“Follow the lass, take him there. He shouldn’t have any valuables, but check anyway. I’ll not have this filth stealing what’s mine. Once you’ve seen him tended, leave him.” He dug in his pocket, extracting the pouch filled with gold. “For your services, lass.”

Izzy was going to refuse, but held her tongue. That pouch probably contained more gold than she’d make in a year. The look on the pirate’s face told her that it would be fruitless to argue. He carried a burden, she would only add to it by refusing. She accepted the gold, frowning as he left without another word.

He returned to the _Jolly_ throwing himself into the preparations to set sail. It distracted him from the turmoil in his mind, as he tried to reconcile the man he was from the man he wanted to be. Would Emma still love him if she found how Rigg’s punishment? He couldn’t lie to her. He promised her honesty. More importantly, he didn’t want to lie to her. He didn’t want to hide anymore. He needed to trust in their love. It was just hard when everything he’d ever loved had been lost.

Emma felt mildly ridiculous as she walked to the docks. Tink had helped her choose an outfit for her first voyage on a proper pirate ship and she was afraid she’d over done it. The leather clung to her slender legs, the corset unlike any she’d ever worn. They’d done her hair in sultry waves, pinned back away from her face. She hoped Killian liked it.

Her pirate wasn’t on deck, but she found Smee, who directed her to the Captain’s quarters. She pulled back the hatch and climbed down the ladder. “Killian? You here?” She turned, a smile on her lips.

It promptly faded when she saw his face.

It took him a moment to notice her. “Oh Emma. You look…” He swallowed, both enraptured by her and ashamed of himself. He did not deserve such beauty in his life.

But Emma ignored his attempt at a compliment. She hurried forward and darted around the desk, taking his face in her hands. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Her green eyes were so full of love and concern; it broke his heart, knowing he did not deserve it. Instead he selfishly pulled her close, burying his nose in her hair. Emma didn’t hesitate, hugging him back, but he was frightening her. She’d never seen him distressed like this. “It’s okay,” she whispered, rubbing his back. “It’s okay.”

“You would not say such things if you knew.”

Emma raised her head, forcing him to look at her. “Knew what? Killian, you’re scaring me.”

“Why do you love me? How can you love someone like me?”

“That’s a silly question.”

“Please. Just tell me.”

She coaxed him back into the chair, happy when he allowed her to settle in his lap. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, fingers carding through his soft hair. He gazed at her expectantly, blue eyes stormy. “I love you, Killian Jones. I love your arms around me. I love listening to you read to me. I love that you see _me_ , Emma, and not the Princess. I love that I don’t feel alone when I’m with you. You always encourage me, believe in me, even when I don’t believe in myself. I love that you want to be a better man. I love that we’re going to see the world together.” She tenderly kissed his lips. “I love that too.”

A tear spilled onto his cheek, deeply moved by her little speech. “I love you too, sweetling. So, so much.”

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

He kissed her again, needing that link, just for a moment. He couldn’t look at her as he told the story, explained Rigg’s punishment. She didn’t flinch, didn’t move, merely sat there, stroking his hair. “I hated every moment of it, love. But what else could I do? I won’t have him hurt you.”

“Killian, he tried to steal our home. I’m not sorry you punished him.” She laid her hand on his arm, right over his brace. “If I’m to rule one day, I might have to make a similar choice.” She kissed his cheek. “I’m so glad that I’ll have you by my side.”

“I pray you’ll never be faced with such a choice, love.”

“I know I can face anything as long as we’re together.” She laid his hook in her lap. “Thank you for telling me.”

“I have no wish to hide from you, Princess.”

“Good. Because I think it’s a part of this whole marriage thing.”

That word made his heart sing. This incredible woman wanted to be his wife. “I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

“Me too.” She leaned in and brushed her lips over his. His were warm and soft, he smiled against her lips. She hummed, pressing more firmly, cupping his cheek. He pulled her tighter against him, tongue sweeping the seam of her lips. Emma giggled and opened, fingers threading through his hair. She could get drunk on his kisses. Slow languid sweeps of his tongue against hers, his hand and hook stroking her curves, sending tingles all over her body. “Killian…”

He yanked her forward, coaxing her to straddle his lap. Her happy squeal was music to his ears. “Hmm, as much as I would love nothing more than to ravish you again,” he murmured, nipping at her throat playfully, “I have something for you.” It was something he wasn’t even sure he still had; he found it by accident as he was cleaning his cabin. He wanted it to be fit for a princess. In his anguished state, he wasn’t sure he could give it to her, his doubts gnawing at him again. But she made him feel like he could be a good man, could find a way to atone for his past. All he wanted was to make her happy.

“What is it?”

“If you’ll allow me?”

She nodded, getting to her feet. She was very curious about this mysterious gift he seemed to have for her. She couldn’t help but follow him with her eyes, her body’s reaction to his intense. He’d changed since she’d seen him that morning, his own pair of leather pants paired with a new red vest and black shirt. Her curiosity intensified as she watched him unscrew his hook and use it to unlock what appeared to be a safe.

“What’s in there?”

“My most precious treasures. Present company excepted, of course.”

She flushed; she got all tingly when he referred to her as his. And it was true. She was his, as much as he was hers. “Will I get a key?”

Killian tilted his head; he hadn’t thought about that. But it was appropriate. He didn’t want to keep any secrets from her. “We’ll see about having one made for you, sweetling. Might not be as well hidden as mine, though.” He waggled his brows at her and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure we can think of something, Captain.”

“Well, you’re the one with magic.”

“I do, don’t I?” Sometimes she still forgot; Killian still looked at her the same as he always had. Like she hung the moon. It was heady. She beamed at him, waving her hand with a flourish, illuminating their cabin in soft candlelight.

Killian had to bite his lip; she was adorable. Rigg was right about one thing. He had gone soft. He gave up everything he once held dear just to see her smile. And he would do it again, a thousand times over. His fingers curled around the trinket he’d hidden, hoping to preserve the surprise for as long as possible. Her little magical display was endearing, but it also made him a bit nervous. The soft lighting was romantic, a far cry from the darkness he’d tried to immerse himself in, wallowing in self loathing.

She was always saving him from himself.

“You seem a bit more at ease with it, love.”

She shrugged, unsure. “Maybe. I know Tink believes that I’m meant to have it, but I don’t want to…”

“Want what?”

“To take it for granted. To abuse it. If I have this power, I want to do good with it.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“You’ll help me?”

“Of course I will. Not sure how much help a mere pirate can be, Princess, but I will always be by your side.”

She rushed over and hugged him. “That’s all I need.”

He kissed the crown of her head. “You’re ruining my surprise, lass,” he murmured with a chuckle.

“Oops! Sorry!” She backed away, blushing crimson. “You had a gift?”

“Indeed.” Again, his nerves returned. They’d already promised one another forever, pledged to become husband and wife at the earliest opportunity. He regretted not having a token of his love to give her, but under the circumstances, how could he? In fact, the ring in his hand he believed lost, long ago. It was chance that it turned up again. Besides, she was a princess; what need did she have for gold or treasure?

“Killian?” She tilted her head, a little worried. He looked so much like a little boy, afraid of saying the wrong thing. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

He laughed dryly. “After everything we’ve been through, this may seem a bit anticlimactic, love. But when I found this,” he held up his closed fist, “I knew it belonged to you.” With that, he knelt before her, ever the supplicant, humbled before her radiance. Emma clapped a hand over her mouth, stunned. Killian took a deep breath, then spoke. “Emma, I spent hundreds of years shrouded in despair and hatred and vengeance. I thought it was all that mattered. Now I know better. You somehow see me for who I want to be, you believe me worthy of forgiveness and love. I can never thank you enough for that, my love.” He opened his hand, the silver ring resting in his palm. “I promise to spend the rest of my life being worthy of your faith. Will you marry me?”

Tears coursed down her cheeks, but she couldn’t speak. She could tear her eyes away from his shy, hopeful, handsome face. Suddenly, she couldn’t be away from him one moment longer. Falling to her knees, she laid her hands on his shoulders. “Yes,” she managed through her tears. “There is nothing I want more.”

Killian beamed, relief swelling in his chest. He allowed her to draw him into a kiss, careful of the ring still in his hand. “Sweetling, your ring.”

“Oh right.” She held out her hand, smiling as he slipped it onto her finger. It was simple, silver band with intricate etchings on either side of the diamond. “It’s beautiful.”

“One very like this belonged to my mother. My father…” Killian sighed. “He sold it, not long after she passed. One day a young navy lieutenant saw this in a shop and impulsively used his carefully saved pay to buy it, hoping to find a lass worthy of being his wife.”

Emma smiled, finding his hand and squeezing. “And did he?”

“It took many, _many_ years. For decades, I thought it was lost. I hadn’t even thought about it, not until a princess asked if I would marry her.”

She blushed. It had been an impulse, but not one she regretted. Killian was her future, she was certain of it. “And you said yes.”

“I was cleaning and this appeared. There is no better place for it than your finger.”

“I didn’t need a ring, you know.” She would marry him regardless.

“I want you to have it. A lady should have a token from her dashing beau.”

She laughed. “Dashing, huh?”

“Devilishly handsome?”

“Closer.” She leaned in, lips touching his. Her fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him closer, a tingle shooting down her spine as he growled. His hooked arm slipped around her waist, holding her steady, allowing him to thrust against her.

“You’ll be the death of me, Princess.”

“But isn’t it a good way to go?” She squealed in delight as he forced her backwards, her upper back striking the bunk. His lips were hungry, demanding and she welcomed it. This was the rest of her life, a life filled with passion and adventure with her pirate by her side.

A sharp knock forced them to break apart, panting. “What is it?” Killian demanded, furious as being disturbed.

“Cap’n,” came Smee’s voice through the door, “the, ah, King and Queen are here? They’re rather insistent.”

Killian shared a look with Emma. “Love, did you…?”

“I don’t know. But we should see what they want.”

Killian had to take a series of deep breaths; he didn’t want to see his future in laws with a raging hard on. That would be bad form. Emma gave his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. “We’re picking this up later, Captain.”

“Too right.” He kissed her swiftly, then stood, his pants much less tight than they had been a few minutes ago. He helped Emma up too; she dusted herself off and quickly checked her hair. Satisfied, she followed Killian up on deck. “To what do we owe the pleasure…” He shut his mouth, gaping. “Sorry, are you going somewhere?”

Emma was asking herself the same question. Both of her parents were dressed for traveling, long cloaks tied at the shoulders, weapons sheathed. They looked exactly like their older portraits, painted before Emma was born. “Mama? Papa? What are you doing?”

Snow stepped forward. “If you’re going to see Blue, we want to go with you. I have some…things to say to her.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Emma, we weren’t honest with you. It almost cost you your soul. The least we can do is be there for you as you undertake this journey.”

Emma looked at Killian; they held a silent conversation with their eyes. Finally, she nodded. “Okay.”

Killian waved his hand across the deck of his ship. “Welcome to the _Jolly Roger,_ Your Majesties.”


	11. Chapter 11

He adjusted their course by a notch; they needed to head slightly west to find the fairies’ sacred place. It was quiet, late; everyone else was asleep. Killian didn’t like leaving Emma alone in their quarters, but someone needed to take the night watch. At least for a few hours. He would be a shoddy captain indeed if he allowed his now reduced crew to do all the work. That was no way to lead.

It had absolutely nothing to do with his future royal family joining them on this mission. Nothing at all.

On one level, he understood. They had as much of a stake in Emma’s future as he did. Uneasy beginning notwithstanding, Killian was coming to respect them. The king and queen clearly cared about their people and their daughter. If they were willing to give _him_ a chance, then he could do the same for them.

“Chilly out here.”

Long years at sea ensured he wasn’t startled. The sound of boots on wood gave her away. “You should be asleep, Your Majesty.”

“And I’ve asked you to call me Snow.”

“Old habits. I’ve not had a good track record with royalty.”

“Yes, your brother. I remember.”

What would Liam think of him now, engaged to marry a royal princess? “It was long ago.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to miss him. I still miss my parents. I wonder if they would be proud.”

“I’m sure they would be.”

“You don’t have to flatter me, Captain. I’ve already given my permission for you to marry my daughter.”

“You and I both know Emma’s got a will of her own.”

Snow smiled softly, stepping up onto the quarterdeck. “She’s stubborn like her father.”

“It seems you and I have a type, milady.”

Snow laughed, even as she wrapped her arms more tightly around herself. “Don’t let David hear you say that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He stared out at the horizon, the glittering place where stars met ocean. It was beautiful. Suddenly he wished Emma were there. This was the world he wanted to share with her, one of beauty and wonder. He’d almost forgotten what that felt like; he spent so long sheathed in darkness. Emma brought him back into the light; he was slowly learning not to let it burn him.

“How far out are we?”

“If the winds hold, we should reach landfall by midday. Then everything’s on foot.”

“You weren’t kidding about your ship being fast.”

He tightened his grip on the wheel; he was very proud of his ship. “She’s a marvel.”

“I appreciate you allowing us to accompany you, Killian. If you’re right about Blue, then I…well, I need to know.”

“I don’t want to be right.”

“On that, we are agreed.” Snow found it hard to believe that Blue could be so cruel, but she couldn’t deny the facts. Tinkerbelle had her wings, her very magic, taken from her. For helping _Regina_? It seemed so hard to believe, but somehow Snow knew it was true. She knew her stepmother well. Regina would never accept happiness, even when it was placed in front of her. She clung to her hate and pain, convinced it was all she had left. Nothing Snow said could get through to her and she tried, harder and longer than she probably should have. It just wasn’t in her to give up on anyone.

“You really should try to sleep, Maj…Snow,” he said. “We’ve a long day ahead.”

“You’re probably right.” But rather than head back below, the Queen rested her hand on his forearm. “I’m glad she has you, Killian. She deserves to be happy.”

“I pray I am up to the task.”

“I think you’ll be surprised.” To his even greater shock, the petite brunette kissed his cheek. “See you in the morning, Killian.”

He struggled to keep his face impassive; inexplicably a wave of grief washed over him. It had been so long since he felt the touch of anything resembling a _mother_ , having lost his own when he was very young. She was little more than a phantom, a concept. The ring Emma now wore was the closest thing he had to a true memory of her. Anything real had been lost in the time defying realm of Neverland. He lost so much in his quest to avenge his first love; he hadn’t realized how much until he saw Emma across the dancefloor. Some things he could never get back, but now he could make new memories, start afresh. It was a chance he didn’t plan on wasting.

Smee came to relieve him sometime near dawn; Killian handed over control of the ship gratefully. Hopefully, he could get a few hours of sleep before they reached the landmark Tink indicated on his maps. They were going into the proverbial lion’s den; he would need his wits about him.

He descended the ladder to his quarters slowly; he didn’t want to wake Emma. Even docked, she commented how the sway of the ship made her drowsy; it appeared she was out like a light. He stripped, folding the heavy leather over his desk chair for easy access. He unbuckled his brace next, needing no light at all to loosen the straps and buckles. It hit the desk harder than he intended, and he winced, glancing at Emma. His love shifted a little, but didn’t awaken. Relieved, Killian yanked the black linen shirt over his head and pulled back the blanket to ease in beside her. It was a tight fit for two, but Emma had been adamant about them sharing his quarters.

Emma felt warmth on her skin; she rolled instinctively to allow her pirate to lay beside her. He molded his body perfectly against hers and she hummed sleepily, reaching for him.

“Sleep, Princess,” he whispered, resting his left wrist over her bare belly. “I’m here.”

She tucked his arm under her soft breasts, a seemingly innocent gesture, but Killian stiffened, unable to help his body’s reaction to her. Their hips were aligned, her ass cradling him. He blew out a breath, willing his cock _not_ to swell. She needed her rest, damn it.

Emma wasn’t so sleepy that she missed the way her pirate tried to ease himself away from her, as much as the narrow bunk would allow. “Don’t go,” she murmured.

“I’m right here, sweetling.”

“Missed you.”

“Missed you too, love. Go back to sleep.”

She leaned back against him, deliberately drawing him closer. “ _Missed you_ ,” she murmured again, drawing his blunt wrist very purposely over her nipple. Killian groaned, his half hard erection swelling to full mast. “Hmmm.”

“We should…be sleeping,” he muttered, slowly rocking against her perfectly shaped ass.

Emma shivered, wetness pooling between her thighs. “This will help me sleep,” she promised. “I just need you to touch me.”

“Insatiable minx.” If she wanted to play, he would oblige her. Holding her around the middle, he maneuvered them so he lay on his back with Emma atop him, her back against his chest. She squealed in delight, no longer sleepy, but excited about what he would do to her. His hand palmed her breast roughly, pinching the stiff nipple. “Want you nice and slick for me, lass.”

She nodded against his chest, one hand braced on the nearby bulkhead. Even with one hand, he manipulated her expertly, his lips hot on her neck and shoulder. His left arm held her hips firmly so she couldn’t squirm away, not that she wished it. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she said she missed him. She’d grown accustomed to sharing his warmth all night long; she felt bereft without him. She slept, but didn’t dream, waking up a few times and reaching for him. She knew why he’d taken the night watch, but it didn’t stop her from missing him and wanting him.

Frustrated by the growing ache in her belly, she dragged his hand down to her cleft. _“Touch me,”_ she whimpered.

Killian bit his lip as he deftly rubbed her swollen clit; she was already wet. She spread her legs wantonly, bracing her feet to grind against his hand. “Fuck, Princess. Is this what you need?”

“Yes,” she breathed, shivering in pleasure. “Gods yes.” She left him to his task, palming her aching breasts, a fresh wave of lust gripping her. “Don’t stop.”

“Bloody fuck,” he swore, muscles straining to hold her steady. “So many things I want to do to you, darling.”

She moaned as he slipped a finger inside her, it was nowhere near enough to get her off, not when she was used to his large girth. Still, her body moved instinctively, all too eager for his cock. “Anything,” she vowed, sucking her lip between her teeth. “Yours.”

He thrust against her ass, letting her feel his heavy cock. “Mine.” Abruptly, he moved his hand, bringing the flat of his palm down on her exposed clit. Emma screamed, the pain sharp but the pleasure sharper. It was indescribable, the intensity of it. She craved _more_. As if he read her mind, Killian spanked her clit twice more in succession, relishing her screams. “Let me hear you, Princess.” It occurred to him that he bloody parents were on board the ship, but in that moment, he didn’t care. There was no point in hiding. Not anymore. They were going to be married, after all.

Emma whimpered, shivering as he rubbed her. “Close,” she breathed. “Again, Killian. Fuck, _again!”_

He heeded her, slapping her wet swollen sex over and over and over until she went rigid in his arms, her cries of ecstasy filling the cabin. He gave her no quarter, rubbing her until she went limp atop him, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “Hmmm.”

He smeared her release over her belly, then eased her off him. Her thigh touched his sensitive cock and he groaned. “Emma…”

She felt blissful, but not quite sated. She ran her hands down his chest, fingers curling around her prize. “It’s okay.” She hitched her leg over his hip, guiding him to her. “Wanna feel you inside me.”

He struggled to control himself; he didn’t want to overwhelm her. The very tip of his cock pressed inside, her wet walls gripping him tight and hot. Emma wet her lips then fused them to his, kissing him deeply as she shifted her hips to take him deeper. He swallowed her moan, pulling her even more firmly against him. They’d made love so many times, but it never failed to move him. She was everything he yearned for; she brought hope back into his world. He never wanted to take that for granted. And one day, when they had a family of their own, he wanted to look back and know he’d made her happy.

Emma wound her arms around his neck, tongue tangled with his, their hips moving in tandem. He felt so good, filling her up perfectly, the stretch just right. It was slow, even lazy, but so, so good. She shivered as he stroked her back, the touch so tender it made her want to weep. His capacity for love staggered her; she never expected love to feel like _this._

Killian made no protest as she pushed him on his back; he grinned as she whimpered, his cock momentarily slipping from her heat. “Easy, love. I’m right here.” She nodded, straddling his hips and sinking back onto him. Her moan made his chest swell with pride; he loved that he could make her feel like this. Knowing that she craved him as much as he craved her was a heady experience.

She bent down to kiss him again, maintaining a steady rhythm. “Don’t stop,” she breathed. “Don’t ever stop.”

He squeezed her ass firmly as she rode him, urging her to increase her pace. “Never, my love. Gods, you feel…just like that. So good.”

Emma cut him off with a kiss, another climax coiling in her belly. He surprised her by forcing them to sit up, Emma bouncing in his lap. She keened as her lover ducked to suckle her breast, mouth sucking on her greedily. She gripped his hair with one hand and braced herself on the bulkhead with the other, hips grinding onto him as she struggled to breathe. In almost no time at all she was coming, coming _hard_ , white spots popping behind her closed lids. “Killian!”

He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, holding her steady as his own high rocked him. His whole body tingled as he emptied himself inside her tight wet heat, her walls rippling with aftershocks. She trembled in his arms, literally quivering with pleasure. “Killian, Killian, Killian,” she chanted, her voice low and hoarse. _“Gods.”_

He silenced her with a kiss, gently easing them back down to the mattress. Emma sprawled across his chest, happy and sated, sleep tugging at the edges of her awareness. She made his chest her pillow, breathing in the decadent scent of Killian and sex.

He shivered as she settled; her ease with him, her trust, it was everything. He just wanted to bask in it. Still, his first duty was to take care of her. It took him a few minutes to ease the blanket she’d been using out from under them, but he managed it without unduly jostling her. She was practically purring, content and sleepy. “There’s a girl,” he murmured, kissing her hairline. “Sleep now.” He awkwardly shook the linen out over them, eventually allowing her soft breathing to lull him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Soreness greeted her when she awoke. Emma groaned, not expecting her neck to be so stiff. The last thing she remembered was her pirate’s warm skin under her cheek, his heartbeat in her ear. Her lover was still there, spooned against her back, his right hand spread over her belly. Unfortunately, he also hogged the lone pillow, which explained the crick in her neck.

She’d never get back to sleep feeling like this. Carefully, she eased herself out of his arms, wincing a little as she sat up. She remembered him returning to bed, the things he’d done to her. She could still feel it, like he was imprinted on her body.

She loved that feeling.

She tried to rub the knot out of her muscles, but the angle was all wrong. Perhaps Killian could help her later? She would be fine for a little while; he needed some sleep. Not wishing to disturb him, she padded around the cabin, using the chamber pot and cleaning herself up with a soft cloth. As she did, a blush crept over her body. She totally forgot her parents were on board the ship! Not on the other side of the castle, but just a couple of decks below them! Had they heard? Could they hear from there? Emma knew she could be loud; Killian loved when she was vocal about her needs and desires. Her parents _knew_ that she and Killian were lovers, but it was another thing entirely to hear the things Killian did to her.

Hopefully, they remained blissfully asleep.

Pushing aside her embarrassment, Emma pulled on her clothes from the day before. Leather pants, white linen shirt, red corset. She looked more like a pirate than a princess and she had to admit she liked it. She felt more like herself than she ever had in her many ballgowns.

She wanted to be there when Killian woke up, so she sat at his desk, brushing her hair. The wood was littered with maps, some marked in pencil, others smudged with ink. Their destination was circled in red; Emma traced her fingers over it. What would they find in the glen? Tink had said that no mortals had ever set foot there, would they even be able to enter? Her magic might let her through, but even that wasn’t a guarantee. She certainly didn’t want to go without Killian. They were a team.

“What are you thinking, sweet?” His accent was thick with sleep; she smiled to herself.

“Go back to sleep, Captain.”

“Too late.” He’d slept late enough; he usually rose with the sun. Having Emma in his life was slowly changing that, but for now, he needed to be alert.

“Don’t…” She looked up, swallowing as he rose from the bunk, nudity on full display. They didn’t have time to indulge, but she definitely admired the view. “Oh.”

He smirked. “I would have slept longer but someone insisted I ravish her first.”

Emma stood too, resting her hand on his chest. “That a complaint?”

“Certainly not.” He ducked to kiss her lips. “My lovely siren.”

Warmth spread through her, happiness filled her chest. “Maybe find someone else to take the night watch on our next trip?”

He caressed the apple of her cheek. “I think that might be arranged.” Their next trip would their first as a married couple; if he had his way they would hardly leave their cabin.

She gave him a playful push. “I think you should get dressed, Captain. Everyone’s probably waiting for us.”

He chuckled, but nodded. One by one, he pulled on his clothes, but he noticed Emma was favoring her right side. "Are you well, love?”

She rubbed the side of her neck. “Just a little sore. I’ll be fine.”

He looked stricken. “Did I hurt you?”

“What? No! The sex was…fantastic. You are fantastic.” She pointed at her neck. “You just hogged the pillow after, is all.”

He looked horrified. “Emma, you should have woken me,” he said sternly.

“I didn’t even realize it until I woke up. It’s not important. It’s happened plenty of times, none of which you were responsible for.”

He approached, his large rough hand sliding over her skin. She hummed as he kneaded gently; in moments, the muscles loosened and she moaned happily. “We’ll find another pillow for you, lass.”

“You don’t have to take care of me, you know. I’m a big girl.”

“I am well aware, Princess. Believe me.” He kissed her brow. “But as we are to be married, you may want to get used to it. You take care of me too, sweetling.”

She smiled and stepped into his arms. “I can’t wait to be married to you.”

He rubbed her back. “On that, my love, we are in perfect harmony.”

As he went about dressing and attaching his brace, Emma dug in her bag for her vial of potion. She needed to consume It regularly to prevent becoming pregnant. They hadn’t talked about children or anything like that; things were still happening so fast. She thought it best to keep taking it for the time being.

“What’s that?”

She downed a swallow, making a face at the bitter taste. “A potion I got from the apothecary in the village.”

“A potion? For what?”

It occurred to her that she’d never really explained the lengths she’d gone to conceal their secret. “It’s to stop me from getting pregnant. I told you I’d done something, remember?”

“Aye, but…you’re sure it’s safe?

“I’m not pregnant, am I?”

“That’s not what I meant.” He knelt in front of her, hand on her belly. “Are you certain it’s only temporary?”

“Well, yeah. Why? Don’t I need it?”

He scowled. “I hope you’re not implying what I think you’re implying, Princess.”

“How am I supposed to know? You might have a dozen little pirates running around!” The moment the words left her lips, she regretted them. She clapped her hand over her mouth, feeling sick as her lover shoved away from her, hurt in his beautiful blue eyes. “Killian, I didn’t mean that. I’m so sorry.”

He rested his head on the ladder. “Milah couldn’t have any more children,” he said in a dull voice. “The Crocodile…it was just one more choice he took away from her. I’ve never hidden my past from you, Emma. If you could even think me _capable…_ you best tell me now, while I still have a heart to break.”

She felt utterly wretched. She knew his past, the horrible way his father abandoned him. How could she be so thoughtless? Tentatively, she approached him, laying her hand on his forearm. “I’m sorry. So, so _sorry_ , Killian. I didn’t think. But I know you’re going to be an amazing father one day.”

He dared to look in her eyes. “I will admit I occasionally availed myself of female company in the past but…”

She put a finger to his lips. “I don’t care. I never should have even thought it. You’ve been nothing but honest about yourself, even when you thought I might not accept you. But I do. I accept and love all that you are, Killian Jones. And I…I want to have a family with you. Some day. I promise.”

Hope flickered to life in his eyes. “Truly? I would never ask you for anything you didn’t want, Emma.” He took her hand in his. “The other day when we were visiting your parents…I saw the painting of you as a child, playing at your parents’ feet. I couldn’t help but imagine us, with a little prince or princess. Selfish of me perhaps, but I always wanted to be a father.”

She smiled; it was a beautiful image. “Maybe they’ll be pirates like their papa.”

He needed to hold her. Gently, he pulled around, sighing as she snuggled into his chest. “We can wait as long as you want,” he murmured into her hair. “We’ve plenty of time.” He felt terrible; he was all too aware of her sensitivity to the topic. For too long, she believed her only worth was in producing an heir. If they had children, he wanted it to be for the right reason, when they were ready.

She hadn’t given the subject serious thought, but now…she was starting to see what Killian saw. It was too soon, but having a baby with Killian, a tangible extension of the love they shared, would be its own kind of adventure. Above all, she knew any child of theirs would be loved. “Is it wrong that I want to enjoy some more time with just us?”

“No, _no_ , sweetheart. It’s not wrong, or selfish. We’ve had so little time, with our circumstances being less than ideal. But now that we’re free of all that, I want nothing more than to go on a hundred adventures with you before we settle down.”

“If we settle down. I don’t think we’ll ever stay still long.”

He laughed. “You may very well be right, Princess. When you’re Queen, you can do as you please.”

“The Queen needs her Consort, you know. A _lot_.”

“And you shall have me.” He ducked to kiss her, humming as she kissed him back. Just as things started to get interesting there was a knock on the hatch.

“Cap’n! Princess! Land ho!”

Killian groaned. “Duty calls, Your Highness.”

Emma nodded, disappointed, but the sooner they confronted the Black Fairy, the better. She didn’t like having that monster hanging over the future she was planning with her pirate. Killian allowed her to climb up first; she instantly regretted not braiding her hair first. The wind whipped it across her face, momentarily blinding her.

“Oh! Let me!” There was a flash and suddenly Emma’s hair was secure in braid down her back.

“Tink? Was that you?”

The fairy grinned broadly. “Yes! Can you believe it? My powers are coming back!”

Emma hugged her friend. “That’s great, Tink! I knew you could do it.”

“What’s that?” Killian asked, standing topside.

“Tink’s magic is coming back. She fixed my hair.”

Killian admired the braid, such a simple thing, but he knew what it meant to Tinkerbelle. Losing her magic had been like losing a piece of herself. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Snow and David appeared, sword and bow in hand. “We’re ready, Captain. Your first mate says we’ve arrived.”

Killian took out his spyglass and peered toward the shore. “Well, it certainly looks that way.” He turned to Tink. “Is that the formation you spoke of, love?”

She nodded. “See the way the stones curve? That’s not natural.”

“Looks a bit like my hook, if I’m honest.”

He was surprised when Tinkerbelle smiled. “So it is, pirate. I never noticed before.”

He had no idea what that mattered, but he let it go. Bloody fairy. “Since the water near the shore is too shallow for the _Jolly_ , we’ll have to launch a boat. Smee, have the crew prep her. We’ll be ready shortly.”

The short round man scurried off and Killian faced his companions. He noticed the King wouldn’t quite look him in the eye, which both amused him and embarrassed him. It seemed Emma’s parents got _quite_ the earful the night before. “Right, the boat’s not that large, but it should take the five of us comfortably. Smee will stay here with the ship. Bring only what you need. With luck, we’ll be back by nightfall.”

“How far inland is it, Tink?” Emma asked, strapping on her sword. She saw her father eyeing her strangely, but she ignored it. She might have magic, but she was damn if she was going to face that demon unarmed. Not after what happened to Killian.

“I don’t think it’s far. But I’ve never tried to get there on foot. And things appear a lot different when you’re the size of a tea cup.”

“Is it weird? Being that small?”

“Yes and no. Honestly, I’m not sure if I miss it.”

Emma drew TInk away from the others. “If things get…bad in there, will you…help me with my magic? I don’t want to hurt anyone accidentally.”

“Of course. But I think you’ve already got a pretty good handle on it, Emma. Have you been practicing at all?”

She bit her lip. “A little?” Did using it on Killian count?

Tink raised a curious brow. “What did you do?”

“Just simple stuff! I lit a fire in the hearth. And some candles. I might have conjured some ropes too.”

She said it all very fast, Tink could hardly keep up. “Wait, did you say ropes? What for?”

Emma blushed. “I had a nightmare,” she confessed. “That the Black Fairy had Killian. And I…I couldn’t save him. She took everything I threw at her and brushed it off. It was scary. When I woke up, Killian…he could see I was scared. So he suggested I try practicing. On him.”

“On him? How?” Then Tink’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh. _Oh.”_

“Did I do something wrong?”

Tink shook her head. “It’s your magic, Emma. You can use it however you wish. In fact, since you’re born of True Love, I can only think what you did was a good thing.”

“Really?” She hadn’t expected that.

“Magic isn’t infinite, you know. It must come from somewhere. Mine comes from belief. Yours comes from love, specifically _True Love._ If you and Killian share True Love, then it will only make you stronger.”

“We do,” Emma said fervently. She had no proof, but she didn’t need it. She could feel it.

“There you go. Everything’s going to be alright, Emma. We’ll fix this.”

Emma felt incredibly lucky to have a friend like Tinkerbelle. They were helping each other and it felt good. Her life was so much richer now. No way was she letting someone like the Black Fairy take it away from her. The ladies rejoined the others, who were gathering near the portside rail.

“Ready, love?”

She nodded. “Yeah, let’s get this over with.”

Killian was the first in boat, leaping over the rail like it was nothing. _Show off,_ Emma thought, but she secretly loved it. She did so love to watch him move. He held out his hand for her and she accepted it, clambering up on the rail. She gripped his shoulders as she jumped; he caught her, naturally. She winked at him, stepping away so he could help Tinkerbelle next. Her mother accepted his help too, but her father did not. Perhaps not wanting to appear weak in front of his wife and daughter, the King followed Killian by leaping over the rail.

Snow gave her husband a look and Emma bit the inside of her cheek. She probably needed to talk to her father at some point, before he hurt himself. He didn’t need to prove anything. He’d been her hero since she was very small. She was distracted by Killian barking orders. It was a side of him she hadn’t seen much of so far. She had to admit it was just as attractive as the rest of him. The stern set of his jaw, the fire in those blue eyes, the way he held himself…he was every inch the Captain and she wanted him. She wanted him like _that_ , doing all sorts of naughty things to her. She thought of the way he spanked her the night before and had to suppress a shiver.

“Emma,” her mother called, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just want to finish this.”

Snow seemed to sense she wasn’t telling the whole truth, but let the subject drop. There was no time to discuss it anyway, as the little rowboat hit the water. It swayed for a moment, then Killian moved to release the lines. “Your Majesty,” he said to her father. “If you would be so kind?”

David huffed, but took up the second set of oars. Emma noticed one of them had a notch for Killian’s hook. Just one more way her pirate learned to adapt. Pride swelled in her chest. His journey to her may have been dark, but she was so thankful he’d found his way to her. She hated to think of how her life would have been different.

Emma settled in the stern of the little boat; her mother appeared. “This seat taken?”

She scooted over. “Of course not.”

“You’re staring, Emma.”

Emma flushed, caught. “That obvious, huh?”

“He is very handsome. Not as handsome as your father, of course.”

Emma giggled. “I can’t believe we’re talking about this.”

Snow smiled softly. “This is the kind of thing I always wanted to share with you, Emma. I’m afraid I may have overdone it with all the balls and dresses. I’m sorry. I guess I just hoped some prince would come along and sweep you off your feet.”

“One did, sort of.”

“He did look the part, I must say.”

“Did he tell you he was in the Royal Navy?”

“I believe so. He’s very well educated.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about him making a faux pas on behalf of the kingdom.”

Snow looked hurt. “Is that why you think I offered him that position?”

“Isn’t it?”

“Believe it or not, Emma, I’m not blind. I know you’ve been unhappy. Seeing you with your captain, it’s such a difference. I’ve only ever wanted your happiness. I offered the ambassadorship as much for you as for him. You deserve to have some adventures. Like your father and I had when we were young. Hopefully with fewer curses.”

That got her to smile. “I want that too. The adventures part, not the curses part.”

Snow slipped her hand into Emma’s. “I will miss you, Emma. But it’s time.”

Tears prinked her eyes. “I’ll miss you too, Mama. Thank you for understanding.”

“Oh honey.” She hugged her daughter, struggling to hold back her own tears. Her baby was all grown up! “I love you, Emma.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

Killian caught a glimpse of mother and daughter over his shoulder. They were whispering together and giggling. He couldn’t fathom why. Still, he was pleased to see Emma enjoying some time with her mother. For all their friction, he knew Emma loved her mother very, very much.

The shore wasn’t all that far; it wasn’t long before he felt sand under the keel. At almost the same instant, he and the King plunged an oar each into the soft sand, intent on holding the little boat steady until the ladies could disembark. Tink, Snow and Emma climbed out, water splashing around their boots. Killian waited for David to follow before jumping out himself. He managed to drag the rowboat a bit further inland so it would be there for them when they returned.

“Which way, Tink?”

“Should be just over the rise,” the blonde fairy said, looking more at the sky than the woods ahead.

“You should probably lead,” Killian said, unsheathing his cutlass. “Any creepy crawlies in there, lass?”

Tinkerbelle looked mildly offended. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She eyed his sword. “Sure you want to take that?”

“I’m not trusting anything until that fairy is powerless,” he retorted.

Emma moved between them. “Okay, let’s just go.” She left her own sword in its scabbard, but she did loosen the buckle. Just in case. She and Killian took up the spot behind Tink with her parents bringing up the rear. Killian wasn’t the only one skeptical; her mother carried her bow and arrow like a tried archer.

It turned out there was another good reason for them to be armed: there was no true path through the underbrush. Tink had been right about mortals not coming close to the fairies’ hideaway; the woods around them were virgin forest. She probably should have felt bad about the five of them hacking their way through, but Blue had left them little choice. This was no time for mystery or cryptic hints. There was a way to end this villain and they needed to take it.

Killian lost track of time; the canopy above them was so thick, he couldn’t get a read on the sun. But he was becoming increasingly certain they were _lost._ He was sweltering under his heavy coat and leather, but he didn’t dare complain. Pirate captains didn’t complain! How absurd! Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Emma sweating; she paused long enough to drink some water from her flask.

“Tink!” he called. “Let’s all rest for a minute, yeah?”

Tink brushed damp hair out of her eyes, secretly relieved. “Okay.”

Emma handed him her flask. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” she whispered.

He downed several gulps of water. It helped a little. “If you’re thinking we’re lost, then aye.”

“She’s never been there by foot. I’m not that surprised.”

“Perhaps but the more time we waste traipsing through the forest, the less time we’ll have to get back to the ship. We didn’t bring supplies for camping.”

She nodded. She might have magic, but she didn’t want to sleep on the hard ground. “Let me talk to her.”

Killian watched as Emma went to speak to her friend. He leaned against a tree, waiting. He and Tinkerbelle were friends, but their friendship had a prickly edge to it. Their current predicament reminded him of Neverland; surely Tink thought so as well. The gentle prodding would be better coming from Emma, he was sure.

“Trouble?”

Killian blinked, surprised at who had spoken. “Not yet. But have you been getting the feeling we’re going in circles?”

David nodded reluctantly. “If you hadn’t said it, I would have. We passed that bolder back there at least twice.”

“Aye. The last time Tinkerbelle was here, she was a true fairy. I imagine the perspective’s a bit different now. Emma’s talking to her.”

“So I see. Snow’s a tracker, a good one. Perhaps she can help?”

“A viable plan, Your Majesty.”

“You’re marrying my daughter, I think you can call me David.” David put what he’d heard in the wee hours of the morning firmly out of his mind; there were some things he didn’t _want_ to know. His baby girl being with a man was number one on that list.

Killian scratched behind his ear. “Your wife keeps telling me the same. I’m afraid all this is a bit difficult to get used to…David.”

David smiled ruefully. “I don’t disagree with that sentiment. At all.” He might not be ready to call this man “son”, but he was coming to respect him. At any rate, he was willing to trust Emma’s judgment. If she believed this pirate was worthy of her affections, he needed to accept that. He took a deep breath. “I’m…sorry for the way I acted, the things I said. I’ve never taken to change well. But even I can see you make Emma very happy.”

Killian felt his cheeks grow hot; he prayed the shadows of the forest hid it. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted, her happiness.”

“When this is over we’ll make sure the two of you have the wedding you deserve. It’s the least we can do.”

“Truthfully, I’d be content exchanging vows on the deck of my ship. But whatever Emma decides is fine.”

David grinned; the first true smile Killian had ever seen from the man. That was directed at him, at any rate. “That’s the first secret to a happy marriage, Killian. Leave all the decisions to the ladies!”

To his shock, Killian found himself laughing. His laughter seemed to be contagious, David guffawing to the point where he was nearly doubled over. Snow approached, looking both skeptical and concerned. “Is…everything okay?”

David struggled to breathe; he felt lighter than he had in days. “Merely sharing a few words of wisdom with my future son in law, Snow.”

To say she was floored would be an understatement. But they didn’t have time to parse it all out. “Tink and I found the trail. Are you coming?”

David hurried after his wife, while Emma approached her pirate, a brow raised in question. “Do I want to know?”

“I’ll explain later. Let’s find our fairy.”

 

* * *

 

Emma could sense it the moment they were close. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up; she could _feel_ the magic pulsing in the air. “Love?”

“We’re either very close or it’s suddenly mid winter.”

Tink nodded. “I feel it to. The magic.”

“Now what?”

“Now we look for the door.” Since they had magic, Tink and Emma led the search. Emma had no idea what she was doing or what she was _looking_ for, but Tinkerbelle encouraged her. It appeared to be nothing more than a clearing, but she knew that wasn’t true. Probably a glamor to keep people away, if she had to guess. Perhaps she was getting better at this magic thing after all.

“Here! It’s here!” Tink called and everyone came running. The fairy stretched out her hand; they could see something…ripple in midair, like reality itself was bending. As Emma looked closer, she could see trees that hadn’t been there a few minutes before forming an elegant arch, taller than her father and sprouting leaves and little branches.

“Can we get through?”

“I can,” Tink said. She bit her lip. “Honestly, I’m not sure about all of you. Like I said, no mortals have ever entered here.”

“Only one way to find out.” Killian took Emma’s hand in his and stepped toward the barrier. It rippled like the surface of a pond, it was shockingly _warm_ , but it parted to let them through. “Bloody hell.”

Emma looked all around her, her eyes wide as saucers. “Wow.” The woods around them had been dark, overgrown, but everything here was _light._ The sun shined high in the sky, the area around them was lush and colorful, greens greener, pinks, reds, violets richer, beds of flowers laid out in front of them. If she looked carefully, Emma could make out the wings of the fairies catching the sun, making the very air shimmer.

A surprised gasp got her attention; her parents had stepped through the magical doorway, Tinkerbelle right behind. “It’s beautiful!”

Tears shined in Tinkerbelle’s blue eyes, a wistful smile on her lips. “I never thought I’d see this place again.”

Emma squeezed her hand. “You did it, TInk, just like I knew you could.”

A flurry of activity, sharp chirps and madly fluttering wings got their attention. “Be still!” Tink cried, stepping forward. “It’s me, it’s Tinkerbelle! We need to see Blue, it’s very important!”

One of the fairies must have been braver than her fellows ( _why weren’t there any male fairies_ , Emma thought), because there was the familiar flash and a red headed fairy stood in front of them. “Tink? Is it really you? How did you get here?”

Tink smiled hopefully. “It’s really me, Sylvie. I found my way back. I can explain everything later, but it’s urgent that we see Blue. Do you know where she is?”

“Where she’s been for days, in her rooms. She never comes out. They say she’s keeping the Black Fairy in there, but I don’t believe it.”

“You should. The Black Fairy recently tried to hurt my friends here.” She nodded at Emma and Killian.

“Mortals?” Sylvie looked perplexed. “But how? Mortals can’t enter! Tink, you just got back, take them away before Blue finds out and banishes you again!”

“Blue’s not banishing anyone,” Emma said firmly. “We’re not here to hurt you. I don’t know how we got through the door, but believe me, we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t very, very important. Can you take us to Blue or not?”

Sylvie still looked scared, but she nodded. Everything around the group seemed to grow as they followed her; although to be fair, Emma wasn’t sure if it was growing or they were shrinking. Tink had explained why fairies usually stayed small; they could only become normal sized under extraordinary circumstances. Unless you were a rebel like Tink. However, they were on the fairies’ turf; it was the first time she realized this might not be as simple as she hoped.

A beautiful palace seemed to rise from the ground as they approached; it wasn’t made from stone or wood or anything she recognized. It didn’t even seem solid, but it must have been since Sylvie had no trouble opening the door. “This is where I leave you.”

While Tink thanked her friend, Killian whispered in Emma’s ear. “Ready, love?”

“I think so. This place is so surreal.”

“Aye. I can honestly say I’ve never been anywhere quite like this.”

She gave him a small smile. “So does this count as our first new land together?”

He grinned down at her. He loved that she could see some bright spot in their mission. “Aye, I do believe it is. The first of many, my princess.”

Emma squeezed his hand, more excited than she had any right being about their future. But first, they had a fairy to take down. Tink appeared and indicated that the others should follow. _Don’t let go_ , she told Killian with her eyes.

 _Never,_ his replied.

Everything smelled strongly of flowers; Emma couldn’t tell which ones. She was never very good at that sort of thing anyway. Perhaps it was meant to be soothing? If so, it failed. With every step, she felt more on edge, a little scared of what was to come. She couldn’t get the image of her nightmare out of her head. If no one had seen Blue since her return, how could they be sure their nemesis was still in chains? If Blue had her locked up in the first place. Blue was the only person to ever defeat the Black Fairy, but that was a long time ago.

There were surprisingly few windows, which she thought was curious. Then again, Emma had spent much of her life trapped indoors, the view out her window forever calling to her. Perhaps it was different for a fairy. Killian opened a whole new world for her, one she couldn’t wait to explore.

“Tink, no offense, lass, but are we lost again?” Killian muttered, his patience fraying. This whole place didn’t sit right on his shoulders; he constantly felt like he was being watched. Worse, he felt…wrong, like he had no right to even be here. Not that long ago, he would have grabbed and smashed his way through a place such as this, taking anything of value. He wasn’t that man anymore—or rather, he was trying not to be—but that didn’t ease his conscience.

Tink glared. “I can poof you out of here, you know.”

“But you won’t.” Emma had told him of Tink’s theory that her magic was stronger due to the love they shared. If there _was_ some sort of unpleasant confrontation with their least favorite fairy, then his place was by Emma’s side.

She rolled her eyes. “She should be at the end of this hall. Let me talk to her first?”

“I think we should go in united,” Emma said quietly. “It’s my magic the Black Fairy wants.”

Reluctantly, Tinkerbelle nodded. She knew all too well how it felt to have the very essence of who you are torn away from you, but was there any other way? The Black Fairy had been banished once and managed to return. That was supposed to be impossible. Tink herself had been punished for less.

The door was ajar as they approached. Killian’s fingers itched, torn between not letting go of Emma and reaching for his cutlass. He wouldn’t hesitate to cut the fairy down if she made a wrong move toward Emma. Before the Black Fairy had used her own son as a pawn to get what she wanted; deprived of him, she was most likely desperate, more willing to get her hands dirty. He wanted to be ready for her.

Emma felt him stiffen; she stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. Now that they were here, she was frightened, but she stubbornly shoved it aside. She was not going to let some fairy steal what was hers, rob her of the life she wanted. She was stronger than that.

Slowly, Tink pushed open the door. “Blue? Are you here…what the hell?”

Emma was following her friend and came up sort when Tink abruptly stopped. “Tink…what…” Then she saw. _“Seriously?”_

The Black Fairy’s head snapped up from the book she was reading. “Oh! Visitors! Finally, something exciting!”

 Killian couldn’t believe his eyes. Blue was there alright, bent over a book, scribbling intently. While her…prisoner lounged in a chaise, reading a bloody book! It was infuriating. He saw red, recalling all too well as the life drained out of him, the heartstopping _fear_ in his princess’ eyes as she watched him fade. All because of this power hungry madwoman, who currently looked content as a fat friar! “What the bloody hell is this?”

Blue looked up, her cheeks pink but her eyes steady. “Fiona.”

It took Emma a minute to realize she was talking to the Black Fairy. Her name was Fiona? Seriously? “What? How else I am I supposed to be entertained in the candied hell you call a palace? My _eyes_ are starting to hurt!” Then Fiona promptly pouted dramatically, causing Blue to do something Emma had never seen her do: roll her eyes.

Snow stepped forward, her shoulders square and green eyes angry and hurt. “Blue, we trusted you with the woman who tried to harm our daughter. Please explain what’s going on here.”

Killian was quickly gaining a new respect for his future mother in law. She was calm, measured, but he could see the steal in her spine. If the fairy answered wrong, Snow wouldn’t hesitate to act. David wasn’t so calm; he had his sword unsheathed, prepared to strike.

Blue strangely was quite calm as she marked the place in her journal and closed it. “I promise, I can explain,” she said. “Trust that what I’m trying to do is for the best.”

Killian scoffed. Loudly. “Our apologies if we don’t accept your word. It’s a might difficult when the woman who tried to kill Emma lounges there like a cat in the sun.”

Blue smiled; Emma shivered. What game was Blue playing? It was all confusing. “But she’s not free. Are you, Fiona?”

Ever the dramatist, Fiona stood and reached out. Emma instinctively raised her hands to defend herself, but the other woman touched air and it _rippled_. Exactly the way the door did when they entered the fairies’ hollow. “See? I can’t hurt a fly.” But her wicked smile made Emma’s blood run cold.

“But why is she here?” Emma demanded. “Why didn’t you banish her like last time?”

Blue looked contrite. “I know you have questions, Emma. I promise I will answer them, but…”

“If you say now is not the time, save it. The time is long past! You knew my whole life that I was the Savior! You knew I had magic and never said a _word!_ Why should I trust you, when you obviously never trusted _me?!”_ Emma didn’t realize she was shouting until Killian laid his hand on her shoulder. All her life she trusted the Blue Fairy, believed she was _good._ Now all Emma felt was betrayal.

Blue flinched. “You’re right,” she said at last. “I should have told you. But I hope you believe that I was trying to protect you from this fate.”

“What fate?” Killian growled. “Accepting who she is and being happy?”

“Why don’t you tell her the real truth, Blue?” Black called out. “You’re not ‘protecting’ her. You never were. You were protecting yourself.”

Snow frowned. “What is she talking about, Blue? None of this makes any sense.”

“Fiona has been alone a long time…”

The Black Fairy _laughed._ It made Emma’s skin crawl. “And whose fault is that?”

“Yours,” Blue snapped, eyes flashing. “The way you used that poor man; it was disgusting. You destroyed an innocent life!”

“Not so innocent anymore, now is he?” Fiona rubbed her hands together. “I admit, not part of my original plan, but he was rather useful in the end. For a little while.”

Emma felt like she was going to throw up. “He was your _son._ Did you care for him at all?”

Fiona looked at her like she had two heads. “Care for him? That little parasite was a means to an end, dearie. In the end, I _did_ find you.”

Emma had no love for Rumplestiltskin, but to hear his mother speak of him so callously…she couldn’t help but empathize. The way he called for her like a little boy, the way he called out for his son! Wherever he was now, Emma hoped he found what he was looking for, if for no other reason than the hope that he might find some peace.

“Blue, what happened?” Snow demanded again. David stood at her side, glancing warily between the two fairies. There was more going on here than they knew and he didn’t like it one bit.

Blue sighed, defeated. “It seems I’ve failed in my mission. I thought I’d put it behind me, but fate had other ideas.” She looked at each of them in turn, brown eyes apologetic. “Please know that I am sorry for what happened at the Captain’s trial. If I hadn’t let my guard down, if I hadn’t become _complacent_ , none of this would have happened.” She stared at Emma. “Emma, you would have been able to live your life blissfully ignorant of the burden you carry. I wanted that for you.”

Emma bristled. “It should be my choice whether to carry that burden or not. I afraid of my magic at first, but now…” She glanced at Killian. “I want to use it to help people. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“I have no doubt your intentions are good…”

Killian cut her off angrily. “This isn’t about Emma! This is about that bloody fairy! Now are you going to answer our questions or not?”

Blue glanced away; she couldn’t look anyone in the eye. “She wasn’t always a fairy.”

The words were hardly more than a whisper; Emma wasn’t certain she heard correctly. Or perhaps she was simply stunned. Before anyone else could speak, Fiona filled the silence. “A little louder, dearie! I don’t think they heard your eternal shame!”

“Eternal shame?” Snow’s face was unreadable. “What is she talking about? How does someone become a fairy anyway?”

“Our power comes from belief,” Blue said, looking sad. “Even I do not know our true origins. However, I had always understood that fairies were born, not made. I was wrong.”

David placed himself firmly between Blue and the fairy also known as Fiona. The fact that she had a normal sounding name disconcerted him. “What does this have to do with Emma?”

Blue finally looked up. “Because I am the reason all this is happening. Because I failed to see the true danger until it was too late. I’ve created a monster only your daughter can defeat.” Slowly, painfully, the true tale came out. Fiona had been a selfish, scheming woman, who married into a noble family. Her manner and poor birth led to her new husband’s family disowning the couple. To gain sympathy, Fiona became pregnant. Surely the family would take pity? Her in laws were stubborn, however. Their only concession to their grandchild was to dispatch a fairy godmother to look after him. Blue was that fairy. Fiona presented herself as a kind but frightened mother, whose only concern was the welfare of her baby. Blue was young then, untried and far too trusting. She brought her new charge books to read, secret books only meant for the eyes of her kind. She didn’t discover the truth until it was too late.

“When I realized what Fiona had done, I tried to fix it. She stole my wand, used it to transform herself. I thought that same wand could change her back. If I got to her before she _used_ her magic, I thought I had a chance. But I was too late. I found her in the ruins of a castle, her husband’s family dead around her.”

“They deserved it,” Fiona muttered. “All I wanted was a comfortable life!”

Blue scowled, hatred in her eyes. Emma had never seen the fairy so angry and distressed. “You wanted power. It’s all you’ve ever wanted.”

“Like mother, like son,” Killian muttered under his breath. The apple, it seemed, never fell far from the tree. Hadn’t he become an outlaw like his own father? Could anyone truly escape? Change? Emma must have sensed his inner turmoil; her hand slipped quietly into his. She smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand; he tried to smile back. All he wanted was to the kind of man she deserved.

Blue seemed to hear him. “I closed my eyes to the truth. Fiona was banished when Rumplestiltskin was still an infant. I left him in the care of his father, believing that was best. I didn’t realize that the Dark One was the same person until much later.”

Anger bubbled up in him. Too late, always too late with this fairy. “Was it before or after _this?”_ He waved his hook in her face. Just like that, he was back on the deck of his ship, the agony in his heart far worse than a bleeding stump.

Emma stood back only a little, not because she was frightened, but because she thought Killian had a point. She was appalled by what she was hearing. Everything that happened due to Rumplestiltskin’s machinations could ultimately be laid at Blue’s feet. She was the catalyst for everything.

Blue’s eyes glistened with tears. “After, many years after. I am so sorry for your pain, Captain. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

Killian growled, but backed off. “He’s responsible for his choices, not you.”

“As are we all,” Snow chimed in. “Blue, why didn’t you just tell us? Why keep it a secret all this time?”

“Because the fairies’ power comes from belief,” Tinkerbelle cut in, quietly angry. “Any way you slice it, it’s about power.”

“We use our powers for good!” Blue argued. “We help people find their happy endings!”

“I tried to help Regina and you snatched my powers away!” Tink cried. “You destroyed Nova’s relationship with that dwarf! You have no high ground here, Blue.”

“I created those rules for a reason. I couldn’t allow anyone to repeat my mistake.”

While all this was going on, Fiona merely smiled. Seeing Blue squirm was a treat. However, that didn’t mean she was idle. Fiona knew her foe well. While Blue was busy wringing her hands and begging for forgiveness, Fiona was gently probing the edges of her magical prison. She could sense Blue’s powers weakening with every confession. She didn’t need anyone to believe in her. What Fiona wanted, she took. The magic around her was becoming brittle, the right jab would destroy it…

The sound of shattering glass startled everyone. Killian moved in a blur, forcing Emma behind him as he whirled around and unsheathed his cutlass, a snarl on his lips. David too had his sword raised, Snow her bow. They all watched in horror was Fiona stepped casually over the broken glass, her heels grinding it back into sand. She flicked her wrist; weapons went flying. “Careful with those, dearies,” she simpered. “They’re sharp.”

Killian charged, his hook raised, ignoring Emma’s scream. David was right behind him, both lunging for the fairy at the same moment. Fiona disappeared in a puff of black smoke, causing them to land heavily on the ground.

Emma started to run toward them, but something inside her screamed a warning. She spun just in time, ducking the hand snatching for her. She ran across the room, Tink and Snow on her heels, still trying to protect her.

“This doesn’t need to be difficult, Savior,” Fiona sing songed. “Just give me what I want and your precious family will be unhurt.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I don’t believe you!” She needed a plan; what had they come here to do? Strip Fiona of her powers! Did the fact that she was a self made fairy change that? Blue had tried and failed. It was up to Emma. If she was the Savior, perhaps this was what she was meant to do. She ducked another flash of magic, waving her friend and mother away. “Go!”

“I am not leaving you!” Snow cried. She was worried to death about David, who didn’t seem to be moving, but she’d never forgive herself if something happened to Emma.

Emma appreciated the gesture, she truly did, but she didn’t want anyone else getting hurt. “Please! Just go! I can handle this!” She wasn’t sure if she could, but Killian believed in her. So did Tink. And her parents.

Tink caught her eye and nodded, quickly grabbing the Queen’s arm. “I am _not_ leaving my daughter!”

“We’re not,” Tink muttered as softly as she could. “We’re going to help, I promise.” She just needed to find the right spell. If one had given Fiona her power, then one could take it away. Blue couldn’t destroy Fiona; it wasn’t her fight. It was Emma’s, Tinkerbelle understood that now. But she wasn’t going to allow her friend to fight alone.

Emma zig zagged over the floor, hardly seeing where she was going. She knew Fiona was just playing with her, but it was buying her _time._ She jumped over a low stool, chancing a look over her shoulder. Killian was stirring, thank the gods. Emma breathed easier. As she dashed past the fireplace, she waved her hand, causing the flames to roar to life. She turned, focusing, trying to harness the flames. To her wonder, they obeyed her, slithering through the air like a snake. Hope surging in her heart, Emma flung the flames toward her foe, watching in awe as they wrapped around her in thick ropes.

“Now things are getting interesting,” Fiona purred. From out of nothing, she summoned a cascade of water, dousing the flames. “Pity you won’t be able to use your power to its true potential, Savior.”

“My name is Emma.” She reached out with her magic, seeking her pirate’s discarded weapon. She tried hurtling it at Fiona, who managed to block it with Blue’s fallen desk. Emma didn’t let up, using her magic to fling anything and everything at the fairy, darting about the room, always out of arms reach. Fiona seemed to enjoy the game, laughing as she gave back as good as she got. Emma felt herself getting stronger; she heard Killian call for her. His voice reminded her of what she was fighting for, a future, a life with her True Love.

“Just give me your heart, my dear,” Fiona said calmly. “I’ll make it painless.”

Killian screamed as he struggled to stand; he was sick, disoriented, but he knew what Fiona planned to do. She could only take Emma’s magic by killing her. He would not let her die the same way Milah had.

Emma wasn’t watching where she was going; the room was unfamiliar, everything going by in a flash. Somehow, she managed to get cornered on some sort of balcony! Frantic, she snatched pieces of furniture from around the room, creating a makeshift magical barrier between herself and the fairy. She heard a scream and a crash, but she had no idea who or what it was. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, the barrier was gone. “I think I‘m done playing this game.” Fiona sent another bolt of magic directly at Emma’s heart. Before she could scream or move or anything, something heavy and _blue_ flung itself in the magic’s path.

Blue fell to the floor with a hollow thud, unconscious or dead, Emma couldn’t tell which.

“Emma!”

She heard her mother’s cry, the frantic wave of her hand. She’d only ever seen someone transport themselves via magic, but it was her only chance. Mustering her will, Emma closed her eyes. She felt air moving around her and Fiona’s cry of rage. When she opened her eyes, she wasn’t far from where her mother stood. There was no time to bask in her triumph, things were moving too fast.

“Emma!” Tink yelled. “Here!” She balled up a torn sheet of paper and tossed it as hard as she could. Emma snatched it from the air, fingers shaking as she tried to smooth it out.

“Emma! Look out!” Killian was moving, clumsily, but he was moving, his eyes wide with horror. Emma saw it just in time, ducking, rolling to the side and throwing out her hands. She wasn’t sure what would happen, but a sheet of ice appeared, causing Fiona to stubble and fall.

“It’s the spell,” Tinkerbelle screamed, marching into the fray herself. Emma felt a surge of love for her friend, even as she fretted about her getting hurt. “Use it!”

She got up on her knees, trying again to smooth out the paper. “Shit,” she swore. There were words, but they were in a language she didn’t know. How was she supposed to cast a spell she couldn’t speak?

“Emma, Emma,” Killian panted, skidding in beside her. “Love, are you alright?”

She smiled in spite of everything, throwing her arms around him. “I’m okay, I’m okay. Are you…” She saw the gash on his head. “Killian!”

“It’s nothing,” he assured her. He swiftly kissed her lips. “What’s Tink brought you?”

Emma looked up, lip between her teeth. Tink was nibble on her feet, dodging and throwing magic like she was born for it. “She says it’s a spell. But I can’t read it!”

Killian looked at the page. The paper was wrinkled and smudged, but he could make most of it out. He skimmed it quickly. “I can.”

“What?”

“I can read this. It’s in Greek.”

Emma was going to ask him about how he knew Greek. Later. Right now, she needed his knowledge. “Help me?”

Killian helped her stand, maneuvering himself between her and the dueling fairies. He couldn’t get the image of her nearly getting blasted by magic out of his mind. Better him than her. Anyone but _her._ “Repeat after me, love!”

Emma had no idea _how_ to cast this spell, but she followed her instincts. She raised her hands and pointed them in Fiona’s general direction. “Tink, move!” If this worked, she didn’t want to rob her friend of her powers, not when she just got them back. The blonde fairy got out of the way just in time, but Fiona simply stared.

“Just what do you think you can do to me, little girl?”

Emma narrowed her eyes, determination flooding her veins. “This.” Killian began speaking the foreign sounding words; Emma repeated them as best she could. For a moment, she wasn’t sure it was working, but then she _felt_ it in her fingertips. It was a strange feeling, but she pushed through it, flinging the spell at the overconfident fairy with all her strength.

Fiona screamed, knocked clean off her feet. She landed in a heap near where Blue lay motionless. Emma tried to move, but sagged, suddenly exhausted. Her pirate’s strong arms caught her, holding her close. “It’s alright, sweetling. It’s over.”

His lips on her skin warmed her; she clung to his neck. “I’m okay. Tired.”

He bent, swinging his right arm under her legs and scooping her into his arms. He was tired himself, but she weighed practically nothing. Not when she was so warm and alive. Together, they made their way to where the downed fairies lay. “Tink?”

Tinkerbelle brushed Blue dark hair back. “She’s alive. Barely.”

Killian nodded curtly. He appreciated Blue protecting Emma, but he wasn’t ready for trust. They found the Queen herself tying up the unconscious Fiona, a little tighter than was strictly necessary. “Did it work?”

“I think so. Her wings are gone.”

“Good.” Emma hummed, falling asleep in his arms. “She needs rest.”

“We can stay here tonight,” Tink murmured quietly. “Follow me.”

Killian followed his friend, still a little numb. Everything happened so fast. And yet…his love was safe in his arms. He hadn’t lost her. He’d even helped her win the day. Perhaps things were changing after all.


	12. Chapter 12

He woke to a heavy weight on his chest. He still felt exhausted, but it was hard for him to breathe. It took him a few long seconds to realize what happened: Emma lay sprawled on top of him, motionless save her steady breathing. She’d been asleep since he laid her in the bed Tink conjured for them, clearly exhausted from her battle with the Black Fairy. The room Tink found for them was small, but it would serve. The King and Queen weren’t far away. Killian had to politely but firmly refuse their offer to help; he didn’t want to overwhelm Emma. She was strong, but still new to her powers. Until he understood what she needed to recover, his duty was to protect her.

Gingerly, he gathered his love close to his chest and rolled them so they could rest on their sides. Emma stirred a little, the first movement for hours. He smoothed his hand through her hair, trying not to let himself worry too much. She would be fine. They would have the rest of their lives to bicker and whisper sweet nothings and _love_ , a life he wanted so badly he could taste it. He would have decades with this woman, a family, _happiness._

Gods, it had been so long; he barely remembered what true happiness felt like.

Emma breathed deeply, snuggling into the warmth under her cheek. She felt heavy, sleepy, but safe. Arms held her…sea salt… _Killian._ “Hmmm.”

Killian tangled his fingers in her hair. “Princess.”

His warm rich voice made her smile into his chest. “Hey.”

Her voice was rough from sleep, but it sounded like music all the same. “How do you feel, my love?”

She stretched a little, eyes still closed. “So tired.”

His lips touched her hairline. “You’re safe now, lass. Sleep.”

“I think I’m too tired to sleep.” She’d never felt exhaustion like this; it was a little scary. Emma forced her eyes open, looking up into her pirate’s handsome face, his blue eyes worried. “Killian?”

“Don’t worry about me, Princess.”

“Too late.” She remained in his arms, but leaned back so she could get a better look at him. The skin above his left eye was red, the gash clean but uncovered. “You’re hurt!”

“Just a scratch. It will heal.”

She remembered he and her father lunging at the Black Fairy, both taking nasty hits to the head. “Is Papa okay?”

“Tink fixed him up, sweetling. He’s fine. We can see them later.”

That made her feel better. “Did it work? The spell?”

Killian nodded. “Tink believes so. The other fairies are tending to Blue while Tink watches Fiona. Until we decide what’s to be done with her.” He didn’t want that woman anywhere near Emma; without or without her powers. He believed Fiona was dangerous. She did spawn the Crocodile, after all.

Emma glanced away; she didn’t want to think about Fiona right now. The memory of the woman’s maniacal laughter made her skin crawl.

Killian felt her shiver. “Alright, sweetling?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah.” Needing distracting from her thoughts, she raised her hand and placed it over Killian’s cut. For a long moment, nothing happened. She frowned, concentrating, until her magic flickered to life. A brief flash left the skin whole and perfect once more. “Okay, that was weird.”

He touched the healed skin. “What?”

“My magic. That took longer than it should have.”

“I imagine dueling with Fiona took a lot out of you, lass. Which is why you should rest.”

“Maybe you’re right. But…” She looked at him hopefully.

“But what?”

Emma’s green eyes twinkled in the low light. “Just something Tink said.” She leaned in and lightly brushed his lips with hers. He seemed taken aback at first, soon responded, pulling her impossibly closer and pressing his lips more firmly to hers. Almost instantly she felt lighter, more herself. She threaded her fingers into his dark hair, tongue touching the seam of his lips. She moaned as he opened for her, deepening the kiss as he rolled her onto her back. Emma welcomed him into her cradle of her thighs, relishing the way his weight pressed her deeply into the mattress. She couldn’t stop kissing him, holding him to her as their tongues danced back and forth, heat pooling in her belly. “Killian.”

He groaned, her softness all too enticing. “Emma…we should stop.”

She frowned. “Why?”

“I don’t want to take advantage…” he began.

She stilled his lips. “I kissed you.” To remind him, she kissed him again, shivering as her cotton shirt rubbed against her hardening nipples. “I want you to make love to me, Killian. My True Love.”

Gods, he was not going to cry. He’d nearly lost her, this princess who dared to believe he was worth loving. _His_ True Love. “I love you, Emma.” He drank in her happy moan as they kissed, the way her hands fisted his loose shirt. The kiss broke long enough for her to yank it over his head; Killian promptly pinned her hands above her head with his hand, his weight braced on his left forearm. “Can you be a good girl for me?”

She nodded fervently; she needed him desperately. “Yes.”

“Hang on to the headboard, love. Don’t let go.”

Emma curled her fingers around the rungs, arching as her lover ducked to take her nipple between his lips. He sucked and laved right through the cotton, sending intense waves of lust to her core. Emma bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans even as she squirmed under him. She could feel him, hard and heavy against her thigh; she couldn’t wait to see what he would do to her.

The shirt was annoying; he needed to feel her skin. Not wanting her to let go, he took a chunk between his teeth and pulled the other with his hand; the material ripped like tissue, leaving Emma’s beautiful body on display. He grinned wolfishly, leaving a trail of wet kisses down the valley of her breasts, her trembling belly. He paused to inhale her musky scent, his fingers gently probing her damp sex. Emma’s breathing hitched; her heart raced as she watched the man she loved stroke her intimately. His lips brushed tender kisses to her inner thighs; she widened them to give him better access, a whimper caught in her throat. Hand and forearm pressed her thighs back, exposing her completely. His warm tongue licked the length of her slit, over and over and over, lazy, like he had all the time in the world. Instinctively, she tried to get closer, feel his mouth on her, but he held her steady. “Don’t let go,” he growled.

Emma nodded hard, struggling to remain still as he tasted her. She could feel her climax building steadily, like the tide slowly coming in. One finger teased her hole, barely dipping inside, stroking the edge with his nail as he worked her clit with his tongue. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” she breathed, hanging on to the headboard tighter. She needed the anchor before she flew away. _“More!”_

He obliged her, stretching her open with two long digits, pumping steadily as he toyed with her clit. Sucking it firmly between his lips, he lashed it over and over with the tip of his tongue, willing her to come. She trembled hard, thighs clamping around his head as she fell, filthy curses on her lips. Warmth flooded his hand, but he didn’t let up, stroking her most sensitive spot until he knew she could take no more.

Emma panted harshly, still shaking, her fingers a little numb. She moaned as warm wet lips touched her skin, her lover kissing his way back up her body. More gently than she could have expected, he uncurled her hands and wrapped her in his arms, holding her as he rolled them onto his back. Emma lay sprawled across him, their hips touching intimately, his thick length sending a fresh wave of lust down her spine. Lazily, she moved her hips, her slick core rocking against his.

Killian groaned, cock throbbing between them. “Emma…Emma…please. Need you, lass.”

She took a few more gulps of air then pushed herself up. The torn shirt fell off her shoulders, pooling at her elbows. She started to shove it off, but he stilled her hands. “Leave it.”

She nodded. “Help me?”

Killian was all too willing, licking his lips as she raised her hips. He stroked the length of her with the very tip of his cock before aligning them just right. Emma moaned loudly as she lowered herself onto him, her body stretching deliciously to accommodate his considerable girth. She didn’t have anything to compare it with, but she loved the way he filled her up, every inch of her feeling every inch of him. For a long moment, she remained still, hands on her thighs, just soaking in how incredible it felt to have his cock inside her.

Killian breathed deeply, unwilling to move her, wanting to give her whatever she needed. It was sweet torture, feeling her hot wet sheath around him, taking all of him so perfectly. He’d had wenches in the past balk a little at his size, but Emma seemed to revel in it. She found his hand, threading their fingers as she slowly began to move. He squeezed, encouraging her to take what she needed. She was stunning as she rode him, her blonde head thrown back in ecstasy, her breasts bouncing enticingly.

“Feel good, sweetheart? You’re so beautiful like this.”

Emma moaned, hips rocking just a little faster, her hands coming up to knead her breasts. “Yes,” she hissed, biting her lip. “So good.”

He slid his hand up her thigh, thumb seeking her swollen nub. “Could watch you forever, darling. Don’t stop.”

She nodded, reaching back and bracing her hands on his thighs. She used the extra leverage to move harder, faster, the erotic sound of slapping skin sending shivers down her spine. Her pirate wasn’t idle, rubbing her just right, her body tensing for another climax. She came hard and fast, a keening cry on her lips. Killian forced himself up, grabbing her around the middle to keep her steady. She shuddered, her lover still rock hard inside her, stroking her oversensitive sex. Their lips met in a sloppy needy kiss; she clung to him, his chest hair rough against her erect nipples. In a flash, Emma found herself on her back, her lover fucking her with abandon, chasing his high. Emma rubbed and pinched her nipples, the added stimulation helping her climax a third time, just as Killian pulsed and throbbed inside her. She could _feel_ his seed, warm and wet, and it made her shiver. She was his in every way. As he was hers.

Killian’s eyes fell shut, his forehead pressed to hers. He was simply in awe of her, of how well suited they seemed to be. He never wanted anyone in his too long life, the way he wanted her. As incredible as the sex was, this was the part he truly loved, the soft touches and kisses after, the closeness. It was something he hadn’t realized he’d been missing.

“You ripped my shirt,” Emma laughed breathlessly.

“It was in my way.”

She kissed the apple of his cheek. “Actually, it was hot.”

His laugh rumbled in his chest. “Seems the Princess has a taste for the pirate.”

“Always. And you promised I would meet him.”

“I intend to keep that promise, love.”

“Has the pirate ever ravished a princess before?”

He knew she meant it as a jest, a tease for the future, but he sobered. “No, love. Before I was…well, let’s just say that I wasn’t always as dedicated to my partner’s pleasure.” He wasn’t a fool. His good looks and charm got many a wench into his bed, both before and after Milah. The one thing he never did was force anyone. The sting of slavery and violation cut too deeply for him to ever stoop that low. Nor did he tolerate it from his crew. After his love died, everything was mechanical; he scratched an itch, nothing more.

Emma tenderly touched his cheek. “We don’t have to, if it makes you uncomfortable. I just…I love every part of you, you know that, right?”

He turned his head to kiss her palm. “I know that, but getting my heart to accept it is another matter.”

Her poor pirate. Emma leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly. “When the time is right, okay? We have the rest of our lives, Killian.”

He rolled them onto their sides, still holding her close. “I pray our next adventure is a little less frightening,” he confided. “Seeing her try to kill you…it’s not something a man can forget.”

“I understand perfectly.” The image of him on the floor bleeding to death was never far from her thoughts. “We’re survivors, you and me. I plan on being with you for a very long time, Captain.”

He stroked her back soothingly. “How do you feel? Still sleepy?”

“I might sleep a little bit, but I do feel better.” She felt renewed, stronger. And above all, she felt safe. Killian smiled down at her and started to hum and old sea shanty; Emma nuzzled deep into his chest and let him lull her to sleep.

 

* * *

 

They found her parents at breakfast. Or was it brunch? Emma had thoroughly lost track of time. When she woke up again, Killian insisted they bathe to wash away the unpleasant memories of the day before. Not wishing to disturb anyone, Emma conjured the bath with her magic, which seemed to be working just fine now. They washed each other sweetly, tenderly, ultimately making love once more as the water cooled. Emma even found out where her pirate learned Greek; as they came down from their high, he confided that he’d learned that and a few other languages in the Royal Navy. Even though it embarrassed him, she coaxed him into speaking several of them, which simply caused her to fall in love with him all over again.

She was so lucky to have him in her life.

Snow jumped up as soon as she saw her daughter. “Emma! We were worried about you!”

Emma hugged Snow tightly. “I’m okay, Mama. Killian took care of me.”

Snow nodded a thank you to Killian as David rushed up to hug Emma. “I’m so glad you’re alright,” he whispered in her ear.

“Are you okay, Papa?”

He nodded. “Your friend Tinkerbelle healed me.”

Emma smiled; she was so proud of her friend. “Where is she?”

“Still with Fiona. She didn’t want to meet out punishment until you were up and about.”

“What about Blue?” Emma hadn’t forgotten the sacrifice the other fairy made to save her life. She prayed Blue was okay.

“Resting,” Snow said. “But the other fairies seem to have turned on her.”

Emma frowned. On one level, she understood. Blue had kept a huge lie from everyone, then tried to…what was Blue trying to do with Fiona? Rehabilitate her? Bore her to death with books? That part still made no sense. “Can I see her?”

“Perhaps you should eat something first, sweetling,” Killian said gently. “Then we can see the fairy.”

Emma nodded; she _was_ hungry. Famished, actually. The family took seats at the table, Snow fussing over her daughter’s meal like she was a child again. Emma didn’t mind; she might be on the verge of her own marriage, but she felt close to her parents now in a way she’d never been before. The last few weeks had been an adjustment for all of them; she was simply happy they found a way to welcome Killian into their lives.

“Nova turned up here this morning,” Snow said, buttering Emma’s toast and handing it to her.

“She did? Why?”

“I think she wanted to see Tink.”

Emma chewed thoughtfully. Nova was a kind, if a little excitable, fairy. She’d helped the into the fairies’ cave. What she could she want with Tink? What was her story? She was curious, but didn’t want to pry. “What are you thinking, lass?”

Emma smiled mysteriously and squeezed Killian’s forearm. “Just how much I love you.”

His cheeks went faintly pink; he wasn’t used to her proclaiming her feelings while her parents were in earshot. “I love you, too.” He picked up her hand with his hook, gallantly kissing the back of it. “Always.”

Snow smiled into her cup; they were adorable together. Now that initial shock of her daughter’s chosen beau had worn off, it was impossible to deny just how _happy_ Emma was. It was clear that Killian looked at her the same way Charming still looked at Snow. To this day, it gave her butterflies. She knew in her heart Emma and Killian would be the same. She shared a brief look with her husband and he nodded. They slipped away quietly to give the lovers some privacy.

“She looks well,” David whispered, once they were in the hall.

“He’s good for her.”

David sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right. He really has changed.”

Snow took her husband’s hand and drew him out onto one of the balconies. The land of the fairies spread out before them, fragrant and colorful, the sun glittering on hundreds of tiny wings. “You and I both know stories can lie.”

“True, but his past…you had just as many reservations as I did.”

“No, you had more,” Snow teased. Charming rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, allowing her to lean against his broad chest. “Perhaps the lesson here is that _some_ people can change.”

“But not everyone.”

“I know you think I’m crazy, Charming, but I still have hope for Regina. Especially now.”

“I never said you were crazy, Snow. Your optimism is one of the things I love about you.”

“I only rediscovered it because of you, Charming. I was ready to flee this land and never come back. Why do you think I was robbing a prince?”

He chuckled. “Now the truth comes out.” He kissed her cheek. “It won’t be the same without her.”

Tears pricked her eyes; Snow wasn’t ready to say farewell to their daughter either. “She has to live her own life. We’ve sheltered her long enough. Let them have adventures of their own, Charming.”

He cleared his throat, hoping his wife wouldn’t notice his tears. “I’ll try, Snow. I’ll try.”

Emma was just finishing up her second plate (when was the last time she ate? She couldn’t remember) when Tinkerbelle positively burst into the room. “Emma! They said you were awake!”

“Tink!” The two friends hugged, happy the battle was behind them. “Killian said you were watching Fiona?”

Tink nodded sadly. “The spell worked, Emma. She’s no longer a fairy. But I’ve got her in the most powerful magical chains I could conjure. Just to be safe.”

Killian nodded sagely. “Good idea, love.”

“What will happen to her?”

Tink shrugged helplessly. “I was hoping to ask you that. As a mortal, she can’t stay here. But she might be too dangerous to just…let go.”

“We’ll ask my parents,” Emma said. “They’ll know what to do.” She wasn’t keen on seeing Fiona again, but something had to be done with her. She caused too much misery and pain to go unpunished. “How’s Blue?”

Tinkerbelle sighed. “She’ll recover. I’m not sure what kind of magic Fiona hit her with…”

“Something dark since she was aiming at Emma,” Killian growled softly.

“If she were mortal, it probably would have killed her,” Tink agreed. Emma struggled to ignore the guilt she felt. That magic had been meant for her. As annoyed as she was with Blue, she didn’t want to see the fairy suffer. “It nearly did anyway.”

“Can I see her?”

“She’s been sleeping a lot, but we can see if she’s awake.” Tink led them to a room that could only be Blue’s private quarters. The room was sparse, only a bed and a nightstand with a single candle lay inside. Emma wasn’t sure what she’d expected, but the sight made her sad. Had Blue lived such a spartan existence out of guilt? How old was she anyway? Emma had never asked. She was older than Rumplestiltskin and Killian, who’d survived for at least three hundred years. That was a long time to carry such a burden.

The brunette fairy appeared to be fast asleep in the tiny bed. Disappointed, the group began to turn, but a small croak stopped them. “Emma?”

Emma glanced at Tink, who nodded encouragingly. “We didn’t mean to wake you, Blue.”

The fairy opened her eyes, weakly pushing herself up. “I wasn’t asleep. I was…well, I was hiding. I can’t imagine any of my sisters want to see me right now.”

Emma remembered what her mother had said about the fairies turning on Blue. “How are you feeling?”

Blue smiled ruefully. “Like someone tried to kill me.”

Slowly, Emma approached the bed. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. “You saved my life.”

“After everything I’ve done, it was the least I could do. You only had to face Fiona because of my hubris. For that, Emma, I am sorry. I should have trusted you with the truth, long ago.”

She could see the regret and sadness in the other woman’s eyes. “I forgive you.”

Blue reached out and took Emma’s hand. “My powers are diminished. I’m not sure I will ever be the fairy I was once was, but perhaps that is a good thing.” She glanced at Killian. “If you’ll allow it, I do have something for you both.” Killian was skeptical, but approached the bed, kneeling at Emma’s side. Blue placed Emma’s hand in his, then laid hers over their joined ones. She closed her eyes, her lips moving without a sound. A bright light seemed to wind around their hands, snakelike, but Emma sensed no threat. It was warm and tingly, a bit like her own magic. When Blue finished her spell, she extracted her hand, allowing the magic to glow white for a moment before fading into their skin.

“What did you do?” Killian demanded, harsher than he intended.

“An ancient blessing,” Blue said, her voice weaker now. “Tinkerbelle tells me you intend to marry?”

Emma nodded. “We do.”

“This is my way of wishing you well. I know you’ll be very happy together.”

Emma squeezed Killian’s hand. “Thank you, Blue.”

“It’s only fitting, as you and your parents have accomplished something no other mortals even dared to try.”

“What’s that?”

“Entering the fairies’ hollow, of course.”

“How _did_ we do that?”

“By possessing the most powerful and rarest magic of all, Emma. True Love.”

She stared at Killian, dumbfounded. She’d believed they shared True Love, but had no proof. Not that she needed any. Her heart was enough. Killian stared back at her, equally stunned. But the shock wore off quickly. How could what he felt for her be any less than True? Grinning, he jumped up and plucked her right off the bed, spinning her around. Emma laughed happily, clutching at his shoulders when he finally set her on her feet. She was still laughing when he kissed her, a joyful giddy warmth flowing through her.

“Are we interrupting?”

Emma flushed red as they broke apart. Killian refused to let her go, his arm firmly around her waist as they faced her parents. “Um, hi.”

David looked resigned, but Snow was thrilled. “We heard you were checking on Blue?”

“Here, Snow.”

Emma and Killian discreetly stepped out while her parents spoke to the fairy. She looked around for Tink, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. They could find her soon, she supposed. Taking Killian’s hand, she tugged him toward a nearby window seat. He wasted no time pulling her into his lap, which made her giggle. “Hey!”

“Am I not allowed to show my True Love affection?”

She couldn’t stop smiling. Cupping his cheeks, she drew him in for a kiss. “Hmmm.”

He rested his head against hers, breathing in her intoxicating sunflower scent. “How does it feel, my love?”

She grinned. “Perfect. I always knew though.”

He chuckled. “You did. From the very beginning, I knew my feelings for you were different from anything I’d ever felt.”

She placed a lingering kiss to his lips. “I feel like I was just waiting for you to walk into my life.”

“Or waltz, as the case may be.”

“The next time we dance, we’ll be married.”

“There is nothing more I want in this world than to be your husband, Princess.”

“Good.” She tilted her head to capture his lips, maneuvering in his lap to get a better angle. He groaned as she straddled him, his shoulders hitting the window with a dull thud. She tasted like sin and sunshine, her lips gently coaxing, tongue sliding over his. He settled his hand and hook under her ass, holding her tightly to him as she lovingly plundered his mouth.

“Emma.”

She loved the breathless way he said her name. Slipping her hand into his open shirt, she scratched lightly down his chest. “My pirate.”

He nodded, a frisson of desire shooting down his spine. “Yours.”

She kissed him again, harder, more insistent, biting back a moan as she felt him harden between her legs. “Again?”

He squeezed her pert arse, guiding her to rock against him. “Always, my princess.”

She wet her lips, love and naughty desire rising within her. They were far too dressed, but there wasn’t anything they could do about it at the moment. Even if she could transport them back to their room—not a guarantee, considering Emma counted herself lucky to pull off the spell the first time—her parents would wonder where they were. But she wanted him.

He seemed to sense her dilemma. “Just like that, sweetling,” he murmured, holding her firmly. “Gods, you’re so bloody warm.”

She fused her lips to his to smother her moan of pleasure, the hard ridge of him rubbing her through her pants. It felt _so_ good. “Here?”

He brought his hand to her shirt, plucking open the buttons on her vest. She’d mended her shirt with magic, but it opened just enough for him to tug it aside, allowing him to suck greedily on her nipple. Emma let out a strained whine, holding his head to her breast, a flood of heat soaking her core. She rocked faster, chasing release. Killian braced his feet and thrust under her, suddenly desperate to make her come.

Emma’s fingers tightened painfully in his hair as she shattered, a breathless whisper of his name on her lips. He joined her a moment later, ruining his pants. But it was worth it. His lover sagged against him, panting, a light sheen of sweat covering her exposed skin. “Wow.”

He tenderly kissed the curve of her breast, then leaned back to hold her close. “I can’t remember the last time I did that.”

“I didn’t think anyone _could_ do that.”

He laughed, combing his fingers through her golden tresses. “Love, you’ve much to learn. We will spend many hours at your lessons.”

She smiled into his neck. “Sounds amazing.”

“I will happily spend the rest of my life loving you, sweetling.”

Emma had to use her magic to clean them up; the stain in Killian’s shirt and pants made her puff a little with pride. He could have anyone he wanted, and yet everything he was belonged to _her._ She couldn’t wait to proclaim their love for everyone to see.

There was a garden outside the window of their little alcove; Killian offered her his arm so they could take a romantic stroll. Emma knew they would need to deal with Fiona before they could leave, but she put it out of her mind. She just wanted to be happy.

Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for her parents to find them. The longer the quartet stayed the more agitated the fairies became. They jealously guarded the home, their sacred spaces; Emma and her family were invaders. A few were even wary of Tinkerbelle, as she was the one who led the mortals. It wasn’t overt, but Emma could see it as her friend walked amongst her sisters. Those that weren’t wary, were angry. Angry and betrayed. Emma wondered if Blue could ever regain their trust.

“We must decide quickly,” Tinkerbelle was saying. “I’m not sure how long you can stay here.”

“Surely, they know we’re not a threat?”

“Most do,” Tink replied. “But this…upheaval is a bit more than we’ve ever had to deal with. They’re taking the revelations about Blue hard.”

“I still think you could lead the fairies, Tink,” Emma said.

Tink bit her lip. “I don’t know…”

“You don’t have to do things the way Blue did. I don’t know if that’s feasible now anyway.” She looked around; she could feel the magic in the air. “They need someone like you, someone who’s seen the world beyond this place.”

Killian nodded in agreement. “Just think about it, lass. But I think Emma’s right.”

Tinkerbelle looked surprised. “You really have changed, Killian.”

“Just don’t go advertising it, fairy.”

Tink smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

The palace didn’t have a dungeon to speak of, so Fiona was chained in a room on the first floor. It hadn’t been used in some years; everything was covered in a fine sheen of dust. The former fairy looked worse for wear; her dark hair a mess, her face twisted with anger. The hatred in her eyes told Emma that while her powers may be gone, this woman would still find a way to destroy her, given the chance.

“Come to gloat, dearie?”

Emma refused to be cowed; that would only play into Fiona’s hands. “We’ve come to decide what’s to be done with you.”

“Haven’t you done enough? I’m powerless, little girl. You got what you wanted.”

“All I want is to live my life in peace,” Emma countered. “Protect the people I love.”

Fiona laughed. “What can you possibly see in her, pirate? She’s so boring!”

Killian growled, his fingers itching for his sword. Which was back in their room. “Watch your mouth, fairy.”

 _“Former_ fairy,” Fiona replied, inexplicably smiling. “Now it’s just little old me.”

Snow moved between Emma and the vile woman who’d tried to kill her daughter. “You don’t care about anyone but yourself, don’t you?”

Fiona simply looked smug. “And why should I not? No one else will.”

David drew his family away from the toxic woman. This was getting them nowhere. “She can’t stay in the Enchanted Forest,” he stated flatly. “She’s too dangerous, even without magic.”

Killian agreed. “Aye. She’s got a black heart if I’ve ever seen one.” And he’d spent over three hundred years hunting the _Crocodile._ The monster’s mother was just as cunning and just as dangerous.

“But is anywhere safe?” Emma argued. “She got out of one prison.”

“With the aid of magic,” Killian reminded her. “Which she no longer has.”

“We can’t banish her to a realm that has magic,” Snow agreed. Unbidden, she imagined Fiona somehow finding Regina in _that_ far off land. She couldn’t allow that to happen. Together, they wouldn’t hesitate to do anything to destroy her family.

Killian cocked a sardonic brow. “I can think of no worse fate than to send her to the same place as her cowardly son.”

“Emma, you’re the only one strong enough to create the portal,” Tink reminded her. “It’s up to you.”

Hubris. That’s what made Blue think she could control a woman who railed against control. She would not be so foolish. Perhaps learning to live again in another realm would teach Fiona some humility and compassion. She might even find a way to forge a relationship with her son. That is, if either mother or son had it in them to be good, decent people. The part of her that found love and happiness wanted to believe something like that was possible. “Okay,” she said at last. “One portal, coming up.”

Killian drew her away for a moment. “Killian, I’m sure, okay?”

He pressed his palm to hers, a calming, loving gesture. “That’s not what I was going to say.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

He smiled warmly. “No matter what, know that I love you, Emma. You can do anything you out your mind to.”

“Am I doing the right thing?”

“What does your heart tell you?”

She squeezed his fingers. “That it’s the only way we’ll be safe. She hates me, every bit as much as Rumplestiltskin hates you.”

“A feeling that is very much mutual, darling.” He didn’t mention that death would also make them safe; Emma was too good a person to go down that path. He had more than enough blood on his hands; he refused to stain hers. “Ready?”

She nodded, but stood on her toes to brush a quick kiss to his lips. “Stay with me?”

“Of course.”

Emma still wasn’t sure exactly how to conjure a portal; she hadn’t really given it conscious thought the first time. She waved for her parents to move back; Tink did so as well. Fiona was chained to the wall; she couldn’t go far. Emma stared the woman down as she raised her hands; she prayed her magic was up to the task. _Open,_ she thought, focusing on the spot just under Fiona’s feet. _Send her to the Land Without Magic._

Fiona just kept smiling. “You don’t have the power, dearie!”

Emma snarled at the self-satisfied smirk on the other woman’s face. She _could_ do this! She thought about how much she loved Killian, her parents, Tink. All the other people in her life that she cared about. Her hands started to glow; the ground shifted under Fiona’s feet. For the very first time, fear crossed the other woman’s face. She tried to scramble up the wall, but it was smooth. A swirling vortex opened near her feet, expanding ever wider. The wind whipped around them all, flying in Emma’s face, but she ignored it. Faster and faster the vortex swirled, inching closer to its prey, even as Fiona desperately tried to get out of its path.

Finally, there was nowhere for her to go. She slipped on the smooth floor and fell feet first into the portal. Her wrists caught on the chain; Emma heard her howl in pain. Tink quickly stepped forward just enough to loosen the chain with magic; they heard Fiona’s high-pitched wail as she fell freely through the portal. Only when they sound stopped did Emma close it. She staggered, but Killian was there to catch her.

“Alright, love?” She nodded, but buried her face in his chest. She could still hear the scream. He held her close, hand stroking her back soothingly. “It’s all over, Princess. She’s gone.”

Deep down, she knew she’d done the right thing, but that didn’t make it easier to take. In the end, Fiona had been terrified. Just like Rumplestiltskin. She felt her pirate’s lips caress the crown of her head; his love and support was everything to her. She didn’t want to be alone.

“I think it may be time to go home,” Snow said gently. “We’ve a wedding to plan.”

Emma took Killian’s hand and led the group from the room. She couldn’t stay there any longer. They returned to the room where they’d enjoyed breakfast; Emma felt better. She never wanted to see that room again. She was silently thankful when Killian scooted closer, their hands entwined under the table. Talking about something— _anything_ —else would help her move on from what she’d just had to do.

“We don’t want a big wedding,” Emma reminded her parents. “And we want to be married as soon as possible.”

David started to open his mouth, but Snow stopped him. “Of course, Emma. It’s your day.” She still felt terrible about the recent past; giving her daughter the wedding _she_ wanted would help ease her conscience.

“If you want to have a fancy reception after…that might be okay?” Emma looked to Killian, who nodded in agreement.

“Aye, I think that’s a good compromise, love.” He could already imagine them sneaking away from the party, eager to be together as husband and wife.

“Perhaps the small chapel?” Snow suggested.

Emma imagined an outdoor wedding. “How about the palace garden?” She looked at Killian. “We could see the _Jolly_ from there.”

“Or we could get married _on_ the _Jolly_ ,” he suggested cautiously. “The deck would be large enough for a small ceremony.”

Emma beamed. “That would be beautiful.”

“We could leave her docked then return to the castle for the party.”

“Sunset would be especially lovely,” Snow said, warming to the idea.

“Seems you’ve gotten your way, pirate,” David interjected, looking bemused.

“What?”

Killian smiled sheepishly. “I may have suggested to your father about having our nuptials on the _Jolly_. Truthfully, anywhere will do. I just want to be married to you.”

And here she was kicking herself for not thinking of it right away! It really was perfect, a symbol of their new life together. “Me too,” she agreed. “How long do you think it will take to get things ready?”

“Not long once we get back. At least on the ship. I don’t know about the reception.”

David looked hard at his wife; as much as he loved Emma, he did _not_ want to sail back home with her and her pirate. There was only so much a father could take. “How about Tinkerbelle taking us home now, while you sail your ship back?” he said, hoping his unease wasn’t too obvious. “That way we can have most of the day planned and ready by the time you get there.”

Snow nodded, suspecting what her husband was about. His discomfort was oddly amusing to her. She was simply thrilled that her daughter had someone who made her happy. Who was she to judge how he made her happy? Truthfully, it reminded her of the early days of her own marriage. She thought it wise not to mention that to Charming though. “If it’s not too much trouble, Tink?”

Tink looked confused, but agreed. “Yes, I can take you back. If fact, Nova would probably be a better choice.”

“Are you sure?” Emma asked, worried. Was there something they weren’t telling her?

“Very sure!” David piped up. “And take your time coming back. No rush.”

Realization dawn on Killian; he gave Emma a look. “Of course, David. That sounds like a good plan for everyone.”

Things happened quickly after that. Emma hugged her parents farewell just before Nova whisked them back to Misthaven. She was pleased to see the respectful nod that passed between her pirate and her father; she wanted them to get along. It wasn’t until she and Killian were on their way back to the _Jolly_ that she wondered out loud why her parents were leaving them alone.

“No offense, love, but I think they heard us. In our cabin.”

Oh. Right. That made sense. “I wondered,” she admitted. “The next morning? I was kinda praying they hadn’t. Oops.”

“Now the only ones who will hear us is the crew.”

Emma bit her lip. She hadn’t thought about that either. “Maybe we could be…I don’t know…quieter?”

Killian drew her to a stop, his fingers tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “My Emma, a blushing flower?”

“No!”

“I seem to recall someone begging me to be taken against a door with guards on the other side.”

She blushed, but she remembered too. “Sometimes I don’t recognize myself when I’m with you. I never expected to be this person. But I…I like it. I love how being with you makes me feel.”

“Perhaps your blossoming into who you’re meant to be, lass. There’s no shame in the way we love each other.”

“Do you think it will ever…be enough?”

“No,” he said emphatically. “If I lived another three hundred years, it would not be enough. Our time together is more precious than gold, Emma. And I’m a greedy man.”

He said it with a smirking leer than made her warm all over. For all his innuendo, the love they had was pure. Boldly, she stood on her toes and kissed him. “You know…we’re going to be all alone on your ship.”

He knew what she was suggesting. Knowing that they shared True Love made him a little more confident in revealing that side of himself. Well, a version of it anyway. An amalgamation of pirate captain Killian Jones and Captain Hook. He could do that for her. As such, he crowded her, backing against a nearby tree. She shivered and looked at him with those gorgeous emerald eyes, bright and happy. “Does the princess want her pirate?”

“Yes, please.”

“Is that the role you want to play, love? A captured princess on my ship?”

His earlier confession rung in her ears. He’d never done anything like this with anyone else. Not even his beloved Milah. This would be _theirs._ “I brought a few gowns,” she whispered.

He smirked, leaning in to inhale her scent. “Did you now? Optimistic, are we?”

She splayed her hands over his chest, a couple of fingertips touching warm skin. “What kind of princess do you want me to be?”

“Yourself,” he replied without hesitation. “My fiery rebellious princess is all I want.”

“I want that too. I need this so much, Killian.”

He would forever marvel at the way she loved him. Overwhelmed, he kissed her urgently, teeth clacking together. She gave as good as she got, dragging him flush, her hands fisting in his shirt and vest. She wanted all of him, she never wanted him to believe she could be afraid of him. This game was exciting and new; she couldn’t wait to play.

* * *

 

Emma smoothed down her gown, trying to calm her nerves. They’d been underway for two days, returning to Misthaven much slower than they had come. A deliberate choice on Killian’s part, to give them some time alone. The _Jolly_ ’s small crew was under strict instructions that the Captain and his lady were not to be disturbed unless there was some sort of dire emergency. He wanted her all to himself.

Killian had been very cryptic about the game they were about to play. A thousand scenarios ran through her head as she tried to imagine what he could possibly have in store for her. She trusted him implicitly and told him as much when he insisted she think of some sort of signal to stop the game the moment she felt uncomfortable. She couldn’t fathom her Killian—even Captain Hook—putting her in a position like that. The man she loved had always been inside him, even when he believed he was lost. If he hadn’t, then he never could have fallen in love with her in the first place. The fierce commanding pirate captain excited her, even though she planned on playing her part of the troublesome princess as best she could. No reason to make things _too_ easy for him.

At the appointed time, Emma knocked on the door of the Captain’s quarters and quickly used her magic to bind her own wrists behind her back. The action forced her shoulders straighter and her chest out, one of Killian’s favorite things. She’d chosen her gown carefully, not _too_ fine, with just enough cloth of gold and silk to convey her station. She wore her hair up to show off more of her skin, despite her pirate preferring it down. The only thing missing was a tiara.

“Enter.”

He wasn’t going to open the door? Emma frowned as she awkwardly turned and used her bound hand to turn the knob. Her skirts swished around her as she spun back around, annoyance settling easily on her shoulders.

She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her.

Captain Hook sat in Killian’s chair. There was something _different_ about the way he held himself. He was leaning back on two chair legs, his long legs propped up on the desk, ankles crossed, encased in tight leather. He wore his signature black linen shirt, open almost down to his navel, red embroidered vest also open and hanging casually from his shoulders. His dark locks were messier than normal, hanging almost rakishly in his eyes. He didn’t look at her, his blue eyes glued to the book he was reading, held open in his lap by the gleaming hook. Perhaps it was a trick of the light but it seemed…sharper to her? She couldn’t tell from that distance, but the very thought made heat build between her thighs.

She was in very big trouble.

Killian was aware of her as she entered the room, even though he didn’t dare look. He was still a bit apprehensive about this, but was determined. Emma wanted this so badly; he couldn’t deny her. Playing his part, he turned the page, not really reading, but enjoying the effect. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just make out the outline of her, the way her gown clung to her. He was sure she was beautiful.

Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other, wondering just how long he would make her wait. After a few minutes, she opened her mouth, but Killian abruptly held up his finger. “I’ll be with you shortly, lass.”

How dare he dismiss her! Emma closed the space between them, her royal training kicking in. “You’ll address me as Your Royal Highness, pirate,” she spat.

Killian suppressed a grin. This just might be fun after all. Still not letting the calm mask slip, he slowly marked his place and tossed the book on his desk. “I am captain of this vessel, and I’ll address you in whatever manner suits me.”

Emma huffed. “When my parents find out about this…”

“They’ll what? We can make this as easy as you like, _Princess._ It’s really up to you.”

“Says the man who ordered me to be bound like a prisoner.”

He did like the touch with the ropes. He’d praise her for it later. “What else should I do with someone who tries to assault my crew?”

“I’m the one who’s been wronged here! You and your ruffians took me prisoner!”

Killian stood abruptly, his heavy boots thudding on the floor. Emma stepped back, her green eyes wary. But underneath the mask of the princess, he could see how much she was enjoying this. Her skin was flushed, her nostrils flared. He marched toward her, lightly fingering his hook, making sure it caught the light. Emma backed up until her bound hands hit the ladder. Briefly her eyes flickered up to the hatch, but Killian just laughed softly.

“That would be a very unwise decision, milady,” he purred. “You’ve nowhere to go.”

Her survival instinct flared at that, but deep down she knew she was safe. “I might surprise you, pirate.” It was a somewhat empty threat; one of the rules for this particular game decreed she couldn’t use magic. She didn’t want to, not really. However, Emma wasn’t helpless either.

“I do enjoy my women feisty,” he growled, tongue darting out to wet his lips. She couldn’t help but follow it with her eyes. Bastard knew exactly what he was doing. No matter what this was still _her_ pirate and everything about him screamed _sex._

“I’m not yours,” she hissed, her fingers curling on the ladder.

“Not yet.” He leaned in and inhaled her intoxicating scent. “You smell delicious.”

She used his distraction to her advantage, ducking around him, quick as a cat. She was barely a half dozen steps away before he caught her arm roughly with his hook. It hurt a little, but she wasn’t repulsed by it. It just made the game more exciting. She _wanted_ him to be rough with her, to give her a taste of the infamous pirate. When he yanked her around to face him, they were chest to chest.

“I warned you,” he snarled, forcing her back toward his desk. They hit it with a whoosh of her skirts, her chest heaving, threatening to spill out of her bodice. “Do not test me, Princess.”

Emma lifted her chin defiantly. “If you think for one second I’m not going to do everything in my power to get away from you, you’re dreaming.”

“I expect dreams filled with a woman as beautiful as you would be quite pleasant,” he countered, his hand settling on her waist. Suddenly, she was hot all over. “Even if some prince has already spoiled you.”

Emma wrinkled her nose. “You’re disgusting.”

Killian grinned, triumphant. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Realization dawned on her. “I’d rather die.”

“No need to be so dramatic, love. I’ll not take something that’s not freely given.”

“Isn’t that what pirates do?”

“If you were on someone else’s ship perhaps,” he conceded. “Fortunately for you I am a gentleman.”

Emma laughed in his face. “A gentleman? That’s rich.”

He growled softly, leaving her briefly to shut the outer door and lock it securely. Then he returned and used his hook to untie her wrists. His princess appeared thoroughly flummoxed. Until she felt the cool metal of his hook graze the swells of her breasts. “Don’t…don’t touch me.”

“Afraid?”

She rubbed her wrists. “No.”

“I think you are. I think you’re afraid you’ll enjoy yourself.” Killian spun on his heel, giving them both some space. She was too enticing by half. He was already semi erect, his body demanding hers. “This doesn’t need to be difficult, Princess.”

“Not difficult? You’ve more or less threatened to keep me locked in here until I agree to have sex with you!”

He rounded on her. “Better me than my crew,” he hissed. “They’re lonely after all.” He would _never_ actually do such a thing—not even Captain Hook was that callous—but she wanted a taste of the pirate. Some pirates _did_ stoop that low, passing a woman from man to man to slake a crew’s lust. As Captain Hook, he took particular relish in killing those men.

Emma blinked. And blinked again. The man she knew wouldn’t do that. Killian always warned her that she didn’t know Captain Hook. Was he right? She mentally shook herself. She trusted him. Even now. She would call his bluff. “I don’t believe you.”

He closed the gap, slamming his hook into the wood of the desk. He was closer to her than ever, inhaling each other’s breath, Emma’s pulse jumping wildly in her throat. A shiver of fear rolled down her spine, but she held firm. He was so proud of her. “A wager,” he croaked.

Her brows knitted; she didn’t understand. “A wager?”

“Aye.” His eyes fell closed, the tip of his nose brushed her cheek. “Or are you not a woman of your word, Princess?”

She bristled. “I most certainly am!” Then she flushed. “What sort of wager?”

“If I win, I have you for one night. Mine to do with as I wish.” He leered at her. “I’ve got so many things I want to do to you, love.”

“I’m not your love,” she said, but it held no bite. “And if I win?”

“I’ll release you at the next port, untouched.”

“Done.” She said it so fast, it should have embarrassed her. Her mask was slipping. She _wanted_ him to win; she wanted all those dirty things he wouldn’t let himself indulge in otherwise.

“Confidence, I like that.” He grabbed a chair for her, then promptly settled in the one across from her. “Cards or dice?”

She pretended to think. “Dice.”

Killian beamed, fetching his lucky dice from a pocket in his vest. “Ladies first.”

Emma took the dice from him, trying to ignore the frisson of desire she felt as their fingers brushed. The whole room was charged; they both knew what was coming, one way or the other. She would not leave until she’d been thoroughly ravished. Giving the dice a quick shake, she tossed a six.

“Good throw,” he complimented. He scooped them up, rolling them over and over in his hand. Emma couldn’t stop watching him; the actual game quickly faded into the background. He was all sinew and sex, the muscles of his neck and shoulders peeking out under his shirt. Whenever it was her turn, he would lean back or stretch or lick his lips; innocent gestures in any other setting, but not here. Every move he made was pure sex and her body responded, wetness pooling between her thighs. She had to adjust her seat several times; it was getting warm in the room.

“Hot, lass?”

“No.”

“I don’t think that was a question.” Her breathing was shallow, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He desperately wanted to bury his face in her cleavage, licking and laving until she was trembling under him, begging for him.

Emma stood, pushing away from the table. She tried to cross the room, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her arm again, hook around her wrist. This time when their bodies were flush she could feel his arousal against her belly. “Let me go.”

“Make me.”

She twisted and squirmed, not wanting to hurt him or end the game. But she did have her pride. He was overwhelming, looming over her, so close, _too_ close. “I can’t.”

“Can’t or shouldn’t?”

She bit her lip. “Shouldn’t.”

“Say the words, Princess. Give me what I want.”

She wanted it too. So, so much. “Take me, Captain,” she said, voice hardly more than a whisper.

“Bloody hell.” He crashed his mouth to hers, kissing her breathless, catching her as she melted against him. “Get on your knees.”

Her mind was too lust fogged to listen. “What?”

His face hardened. “I said. Get. On. Your. Knees. Now.”

And there it was, the moment she _yearned_ for. The moment her Captain came out to play. Hastily, she obeyed, her skirts cushioning her on the hard wood floor of the cabin. Once she was settled, Killian yanked open his belt and tossed it aside. He made her watch as he unlaced his pants, hand curling loosely around his cock. Emma stared wide eyed, still trying to play the innocent-in-the-ways-of-sex princess. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

“Methinks the princess doth protest too much,” he muttered, eyes falling shut briefly as he shuddered in pleasure. “Open your mouth.”

She did so, fighting the urge to moan as he rubbed the wet tip of his cock over her lips. Unfortunately, she also closed her eyes which caused her to jump as he roughly shoved his cock into her mouth. She choked for moment, eyes watering, but he pulled back enough so she could breathe. “Suck.”

She wasn’t supposed to know what she was doing, so she tried to remember their first foray into this area. She closed her lips around him, bobbing hesitantly, slowly, another flash of heat as he sank his fingers into her hair to guide her. “Fuck, that’s it, love,” he praised, feeling her tongue on his shaft. “Use that pretty mouth on me.”

He was rougher than normal, fingers tugging urgently on her hair as she tried to obey, licking and sucking the length of him. It was a bit disconcerting how much this turned her on; she was soaked, her panties wet through. There was a fierce ache between her legs; she needed him so badly.

She felt so good around him, her mouth warm and wet, her tongue sliding over him, teasing him. He used her mouth as long as he dared, his lover beautiful at his feet. He wrenched himself away before he could come; he had more plans for his new toy. “Take off your clothes.”

It took Emma a moment to realize he’d spoken; she was still hazy, her jaw a bit sore. When she raised her eyes, her pirate leaned almost casually against the desk, fingers dancing up and down his wet shaft. When she hesitated, he scowled. “Don’t make me ask again.”

Slowly, she stood on unsteady legs. Keenly aware of his lustful blue gaze, she reached between her breasts and began unlacing her gown. It was in several pieces, arms, bodice, overskirt, petticoats. Each found its way to the floor. She didn’t look at him, at least not directly. She didn’t think that would be becoming for a virginal princess. When she was down to her shift, she stopped.

“There’s no need to be modest, Princess,” Killian purred, his voice rich and dark. It did things to her insides. “We’re going to be very close, you and I.”

Swallowing, she reached up and swept the garment off her shoulders. It slithered over her body, revealing the soft blue corset underneath. Killian pushed off the desk, boots heavy on the wood as he stalked around her, his hook grazing patches of exposed skin. Emma shivered, the hairs standing up on her arms. Killian stopped behind her, leaving her unable to see him. His hook glided down her arm, his hand sliding around her waist. She bit her lip as he yanked her back against him, his erection digging into her ass. She breathed shallowly, wondering if he could tell how much this was affecting her. She felt his hot breath on her neck, his hand sliding up to cup her breast. He kneaded expertly, his hook now pressed hard against her belly.

“Wh-wh-what are you going to do?” She was breathless, her body responding to him even against her will. She was taut as a bowstring, desperate for whatever relief he would give.

“I will haunt your dreams,” he whispered in her ear. His voice might have been soft, but she recognized the restrained danger there. “Any time a man touches you after this night, you will wish it were me. No one will be able to satisfy you. No one but a filthy pirate.”

Emma fought to remain still, but her knees felt like jelly. He seemed to know he had her in the palm of his hand, for he picked her up and deposited her on his desk. She barely had time to cry out before his hook tore her panties to ribbons. It happened faster than she could think, his cock pressing deeply inside her; Emma screamed but from pleasure. She was already painfully aroused, her core dripping onto the desk. Killian grunted above her, blatantly using her willing body for his pleasure.

“So fucking tight,” he growled, slamming against her, taking her with short hard thrusts. She was burning up around him; if he didn’t know better, he’d have thought she was a virgin. She was loving this, moaning and whimpering under him, hips desperately trying to match his rhythm. He caught her wrists in his hook, forcing them above her head, giving him a gorgeous view as he fucked her. “Such a sweet quim.”

Emma felt like she was drowning, his cock filling her, her body pinned under him, utterly at his mercy. She couldn’t get enough. The angle changed slightly and suddenly his pelvis ground over her clit, making her cry out. “Gods!”

“Knew you’d crave this,” he muttered, rolling his hips quickly with every thrust. He needed to feel her come around him, fall apart for him, but he couldn’t say that. “You’ll be begging for my cock before we’re through.”

His voice was enough to send her over the edge. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, her body trembled. Even as the euphoria coursed through her, her pirate didn’t stop, plunging wetly inside her, grunting as his own climax claimed him. Finally spent, he pushed off her, stumbling back toward his bunk.

Emma whimpered the moment he was gone, the air cold against her sweat coated skin. She closed her eyes, reveling in the moment, how it felt. It was everything she hoped for! She felt amazing, well ridden and used, her lust slaked for the moment. She hoped it was just the beginning.

Killian fought the urge to tend her or cuddle with her. Instead, he looked to himself, shucking his pants and boots, tossing aside his vest and shirt. Next time he had her, he wanted to feel her skin on his. And there would be a next time; they weren’t done. If Emma wanted the pirate, then she would have him. And Captain Hook always had seconds.

Emma waited until her breathing returned to normal before opening her eyes. She found him in the candlelight, naked aside from his hook and necklace. Gods, he was gorgeous. Lean and sinewy, muscled in all the right places. The real Emma wanted to lick him from head to toe. Princess Emma had to look a bit sheepish, having never seen a naked man before. She was stirred from her thoughts by a cup being slammed down next to her ear. Surprised, she raised up on her elbow to drink it.

“When you’ve finished, take off that bloody corset,” he ordered from his chair. “And turn around.”

Emma obeyed quickly, modestly trying to cover her breasts as she turned around. Killian would have none of it, yanking her arms away. “You’re mine,” he declared. “Do not hide from me.”

How much she was his was evident by the cum leaking from her cunt. She swore he could read her mind, as his eyes fell there. He forced her thighs wider apart, smirking at his handiwork. Emma felt her belly flip flop and her nipples tighten under his intense gaze. She watched in fascination as he touched her with the curved edge of his hook, coating it with their mixed releases.

“Taste.” It wasn’t a request.

Emma leaned forward and licked awkwardly along the curved metal, a new wave of lust gripping her as the tangy heady taste of them burst on her tongue. As she did, his fingers replaced his hook at her entrance, probing, pressing inside. She whined, unconsciously spreading her legs wider.

“One taste of my cock and you’re already greedy for more,” he muttered approvingly. “Did you lie to me, Princess? Has someone had a taste of this sweet quim?”

“No,” she moaned. “No one, I swear.” And no one ever had, except him.

“Be very sure, lass. If I find out you lied to me…”

“I…” She struggled to concentrate; he was curling his fingers just right. “I’ve touched myself,” she confessed. “Oh gods!”

Impossibly, Killian felt his cock stir. He wasn’t ready yet, but it wouldn’t be long. She was intoxicating. He extracted his fingers, then held them up for her to suck clean. She didn’t even need to be told; she obeyed the unspoken command with alacrity. Fingers clean, he pushed his chair back so he could duck between her legs for his feast. Emma cried out, surprised, hungry for it. He was punishing, lapping at every drop that leaked from her, tongue as deep as it would go inside her. She arched off the desk, arms flailing as he ate her out, pleasure coiling deep inside her. This was what she wanted; her Killian unrestrained and passionate, utterly owning her. Time meant nothing as he brought her to the brink more times than she could count. He never allowed her to come, backing off before she could reach that blissful peak.

“Please,” she begged, voice hoarse from trying _not_ to scream. _“Please!”_

“No.” She sagged, defeated, but he gave her no rest. She found herself being flipped over, knees spread wide on the tabletop. The sharp crack filled the room, her round ass high in the air. She gripped the desk for support, desperate to hold back her cries. She _loved_ this, the rawer, less considerate side of her pirate; she couldn’t explain it to herself. Did it matter? He was giving her exactly what she’d begged him for, a chance to know every part of him.

She couldn’t help it if his darker impulses made her hot for him.

He dragged his hook through her sopping flesh; he didn’t think he’d ever seen her so aroused. Seeing her ass hot and red from his hand, little marks from his rings imprinted there…he’d never needed her so badly. She was quivering, whimpering; he’d never seen a more beautiful sight. His True Love, being so utterly accepting of everything that he was, floored him.

Emma rocked back, seeking friction, the metal not nearly enough to get her off. _“Please,”_ she panted, grinding over the appendage. “Your cock! Please!”

Killian roared in triumph, lining up and slamming home. She stretched for him, taking all his thick length. Emma screamed; it felt _so good_ , the tip of his cock rubbing her just right. Skin slapped against skin, Emma’s whimpers and moans filling the cabin. Killian gathered a bit of her arousal on his finger, circling the tight ring of muscle between her cheeks. She rocked back onto him faster, moaning as his fingers pressed inside. She felt so _full_ and _tight_ , his balls slapping against her swollen clit.

Killian couldn’t hold on much longer. She felt exquisite, soft, yet hot and tight, ready for him to brand her as his. He pumped into her harder and faster, not bothering to keep himself in check. Stars burst behind his eyes as he climaxed, flooding her with his seed. She followed him a moment later, a hoarse cry on her lips, her tight walls milking every single drop.

Emma was vaguely aware of him gently kissing her back, lovingly tending to her oversensitive body. She came in and out of consciousness, feeling tired but very, very loved. Eventually, he wrapped her in a blanket and laid her on the bunk. “Here,” she mumbled, trying to reach for him. She didn’t want to be alone in the tiny bunk.

“A moment, dearest love.” His lips ghosted over her forehead, then he was gone. She noticed the room getting darker; he was blowing out the candles. She heard the hollow thunk of his brace as it hit the desk, then he was there, easing her over a little so he could climb in with her. They lay snuggled close under the blanket, Killian so careful with her. “I’ve come back to you, Princess.”

She smiled into his chest. “You never left.”

He smiled too. “Only you would think so, sweetling.” He squeezed gently. “Was it what you thought?”

“A little. Better.”

“Better?”

“I just love you more,” she said simply. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Thank you for giving this old pirate a second chance. I love you so much.”

But he was too late. She’d fallen into a deep sleep. She’d more than earned a long uninterrupted rest. He’d ensure she got everything her heart desired. Her happiness was his only mission now.


	13. Chapter 13

Killian drummed his fingers on the hilt of his sword, trying not to stare out the window of his cabin. The hours since he parted from Emma felt like the longest of his very long life. What had he been thinking, choosing to sleep out on his ship while his princess stayed in the castle? But as he explained to Emma the night before, he was an old sailor, and with that came a healthy respect for superstition and tradition.

 _Emma tugged her cloak tighter around her shoulders, the hood obscuring her face. It felt like no time had passed, that she was still the rebellious princess, sneaking off to see her lover. But Killian was being ridiculous! After all they’d been through, it seemed absurd that some old wives’ tale could keep them apart the night before their wedding! She_ tried _to sleep in the bed they’d shared, but all she did was toss and turn. She missed his arms around her, his firm body tucked against hers. After the cramped bunk on the_ Jolly _, their bed felt far too big for her._

_Above all else she missed him._

_She could make out some of the bare flower stands on the deck as she approached; the palace staff worked hard in the three days since they docked to prepare the ship for the ceremony. It was a little more elaborate than Emma initially envisioned, but she couldn’t say no to her mother. The ceremony itself would be small and intimate, only the bride, groom, Emma’s parents, Tinkerbelle and Killian’s remaining crew in attendance. At the last moment, Emma wanted to invite the Blue Fairy, but Blue still wasn’t well enough to travel. The reception would be far more elaborate, a celebration for the entire kingdom._

_Emma didn’t care about any of that, as long as she got to marry her pirate._

_Her footfalls thudded in the silence; Emma hurried below as quickly as she could. She knew the interior of the ship well now; she found the captain’s quarters easily enough. But when she tried to open the door, it was locked. Confused, she knocked. “Killian? Are you in there? Let me in!”_

_She heard boots marching over the ancient wood. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, love.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I’ve given Smee orders to lock me in here and hold the key until morning.”_

_“Why would you do that?” Didn’t he want to see her?_

_“Because it’s hard enough to stay away from you, my Princess. I didn’t want to be tempted to creep back into the castle.”_

_She bit her lip. “Oh.” She laid her hand on the door. “I miss you.”_

_He moved closer, his hand on the wood. “I miss you too, sweetling. Everywhere I look, I see you.” She had thoroughly imprinted herself in his space; the captain’s quarters—once so spartan and filled with painful memories—overflowed with reminders of his princess. Her scent lingered in the air, his books were rearranged for her perusal, his maps dotted with the places they wanted to see on their honeymoon. The last few days were among the very happiest of his life. Emma was safe at last; they would be married soon. When he wasn’t required on deck, he relaxed with Emma, talking about the future, indulging in their passion. There wasn’t a single surface in his cabin that he hadn’t fucked her on, relished her cries of pleasure. He fell asleep every night to the sound of her heart beating._

_Relief washed over her; it was comforting, knowing this was killing him as much as it was her. “I can’t sleep,” she confessed._

_“A bride needs her beauty rest,” he chided tenderly._

_“The bed’s too big without you.”_

_He smiled, recalling how close they slept in his bunk. “I understand the feeling, Emma.” It was why he had Smee lock him in here. If he hadn’t, he’d have marched right back into the castle and their bed. But he refused to begin their married life with such bad luck. “But it’s bad form to see the bride before the wedding.”_

_“I hate that rule.”_

_“Perhaps not a rule so much as a superstition.”_

_“And the fearsome Captain Hook is superstitious?”_

_“I’m an old sailor, lass. We’re all superstitious.”_

_She laughed, a happy sound that warmed his heart. “I never expected you to be such a rule follower, Captain.”_

_“I don’t want to muck this up, Princess. You deserve better.”_

_She frowned. “I deserve_ you _, Killian,” she said seriously. “I believe in you.”_

_“I can’t tell you how much that means to me.” He wished he could hold her right now._

_“Save it for tomorrow, okay? You can tell me then.”_

_He smiled. “I’ll do my best.”_

_Emma knelt and slipped her fingers under the crack in the door. She could have used her magic to open it, but she wanted to respect his wishes. In a few short hours, they would be able to spend the rest of their lives together. “I love you, Killian.”_

_He saw her dainty fingers peek out between his feet. Killian quickly knelt to curl his fingers into hers. It was a fleeting touch, but it soothed his soul. “As I love you, Emma.”_

It felt like an eternity had passed since then. At sunrise, Smee had unlocked his cabin, not that it helped much. Killian kept to himself, the sounds of palace servants on deck more annoying than comforting. He hardly ate, the nerves in his belly too much. He’d taken on some of the most fearsome monsters in this and other realms, but marriage was the absolute last thing he ever expected to experience. He’d spent centuries preparing to die in his quest for vengeance; he never expected to find love again.

As the afternoon dragged on, his thoughts strayed to Milah. He wondered what she would say if she could see him now. Would she feel betrayed? Would she be ashamed of the things he’d done in the name of vengeance? She was his whole world; he’d courted death in the hopes of being reunited with her. He missed her.

He hoped she could be happy for him.

Emotion churning in his gut, he rummaged for some parchment and a quill. His greatest regret was that he’d never gotten to say goodbye to Milah. She’d been taken from him so abruptly, so violently; his heart hardened against sentiment. Not really thinking coherently, he stretched out the parchment and began to write.

_Dearest Milah,_

_I am so sorry, my love. Sorry for being unable to protect you from that monster, for not telling you how I felt when you needed to hear it the most. Liam always said it was my curse to feel too deeply and he was right. I have loved you with every fiber of my being for so many years; I allowed my desire for revenge twist the man you loved into a hollow shell, devoid of love or honor. For that, Milah, I am sorriest of all. It was a poor way to repay our happy years together._

_I miss you still._

_But please don’t fret, wherever you may be. Today is a happy day, love. I pray that you have found peace, as I have. I didn’t accomplish this feat alone. There is but one thing that could pull me back from the abyss. Love. There is a lady, a princess, who seems to believe that I am worth saving, worth loving. Her name is Emma. I have told her all about you. She has such a kind and giving heart, I think you would like her. She has a bit of your adventurous spirit, a thirst to see the world._

_I have been blessed to love two extraordinary women, Milah. I hope one day to see you again, introduce you to Emma. I know I have failed you, but I pray you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you._

_Ever yours,_

_Killian_

He tied up the scroll and slipped it into a bottle, corking it firmly. He felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted. The Milah he’d known would never want him to be unhappy. He’d allowed himself to forget that in his quest for revenge. He vowed to never let that happen again. Tucking the bottle in his coat, he climbed up the ladder to the main deck.

The ship had been transformed. Streamers and flowers hung from the rigging; the rails were lined with even more flowers, sweet smelling lilacs and white roses. His blood red vest stood out; he thought briefly about changing. But Emma wanted to marry a pirate captain, not a naval officer. She fell in love with Killian exactly as he was, darkness and all; he couldn’t disappoint her. Smee and another man were putting the finishing touches on an arched trellis; the portly man snapped to attention the moment he saw Killian.

“Cap’t, sir!”

Killian smiled. “Carry on, Mr. Smee. I want everything ready before our guests arrive.”

“Yes, sir!”

Leaving them to their work, Killian stepped up to the edge of the rail. He fingered the bottle, allowing the grief to wash over him for the last time. _Goodbye, my love,_ he thought. _Forgive me._ He took the bottle out and tossed it overboard, as hard as he could. It splashed in bay, bobbing in the water, quickly moving toward the open ocean.

“You’re already forgiven.”

Killian jumped, surprised to find Tinkerbelle watching him. “Bloody hell, woman!”

“Fairy,” Tink reminded him brightly. “Today is not a day for wallowing in grief, Captain.”

“I wasn’t, I was just…saying goodbye. It was too painful…before.”

Tink’s green eyes softened. “It’s okay to love again, Killian. It doesn’t diminish your love for her.”

“I know that. I just can’t help feeling like I failed her. Again.” He couldn’t protect Milah when she was alive, and he’d failed to get revenge on her killer.

“Killian Jones, would the woman you knew want you to sink into despair and darkness?”

“No, but…”

“I’m sure that she’s still watching over you, Killian. And _happy_ for you. You’ve changed, you’re a good man.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. “Thanks, Tinkerbelle.”

She laid a hand on his arm. “Don’t thank me. Thank your bride. She asked I come see how you were doing.”

He grinned knowingly. “Afraid I was going to sail away?”

“You? Never. You’re too stubborn.” Tink laughed. “She just misses you.”

“I miss her too, lass. I keep thinking if I stare at the sun long enough it will set solely because I wish it.”

“Not even I have the kind of power, pirate. You’ll just have to wait like everyone else.”

He walked over the trellis and snapped off a rose. “Give this to her for me?”

“Of course.” Spontaneously, Tinkerbelle stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “I’m really happy for you, Killian. You deserve this second chance.”

“I just hope I don’t ruin it.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?”

Tink beamed. “Magic!” With a giggle, she disappeared as fairies do.

Killian threw his head back and laughed.

 

* * *

 

Emma paced up and down her room, a vain attempt to burn off some anxiety. She wasn’t nervous about Killian; her love for him was as much a part of her as breathing. She was nervous about her vows. There was so much she wanted to say, but all the words sounded inadequate in her head. Words were _not_ her strong suit; she felt much more comfortable showing people how she felt.

“Emma, if you don’t stop that, you’ll burn a hole into the floor!”

She breathed easier as Tinkerbelle appeared. “That was quick.”

“He’s fine, I promise.” She produced the rose. “He sent this for you.”

Emma smiled as she accepted the gift. She could detect a faint whiff of sea salt in the flower and it soothed her. It reminded her of Killian, the way he smelled. “How is he, really?”

“Nervous, I think.” Tink sat on the vanity bench. “He was saying goodbye to Milah.”

Emma paused. “Oh.”

“He never got to say goodbye,” Tink explained. “It hurt too much. I’m sure Milah would be happy for you the two of you. You’re True Love, Emma.”

Emma nodded; she was being silly. Just because Killian found True Love with Emma didn’t mean he couldn’t also love Milah’s memory. Emma wished she could have met the other woman. She imagined they would have much to talk about. And Milah sounded like a fascinating, complicated woman. And if it wasn’t for Milah, Emma would never have met her pirate. _Thank you,_ she thought. _I’ll love him enough for both of us._

She added the gifted rose to her bouquet; it was a little out of place, but she didn’t care. It was time for her to start getting ready! The dress she’d chosen was simple and elegant, no puffed sleeves or belled skirts for her! Made of white satin, the floor length gown clung to her curves, expertly tailored by her mother’s head seamstress. The satin was covered in intricate lace, which formed a lovely scalloped edge along her bare back. She may be a princess, but she was the bride of a pirate. A little risk was to be expected, wasn’t it?

“Are you sure you want to wear your hair up?” Tink asked, running the brush through her golden locks.

“I don’t want anything severe,” Emma said. “Maybe a chignon? I like the idea of him pulling out the pins later.”

Tink giggled. “Getting a little ahead of ourselves?”

“What? You might be his friend, Tink, but I _know_ you’re not blind!”

They laughed. “He did look rather handsome in his red vest,” Tink admitted. “But he’s all yours!”

Emma smiled, but looked thoughtful. “I’ll miss you, Tink.” In a short time, the fairy had become her very best friend, aside from Killian.

“I’ll miss you too. I’ve got a lot to keep me busy now, but we must keep in touch while you’re gone.”

“Definitely. Since you have your powers back you can visit whenever you want.”

“Well, maybe not _whenever_ ,” Tink shot back with a knowing grin. “Newlywed couples need some time alone!”

Emma groaned. “Did you hear us too?”

“Afraid so. You’re certainly…enthusiastic?”

Emma bit her lip. “The things he makes me feel…”

“Are nothing to be ashamed of,” Tink said firmly. “In fact, I’m a little jealous. Not of you and Killian; he’s my friend. But…” She paused, trying to phrase what she was thinking. “Fairies aren’t supposed to fall in love.”

Emma tilted her head; that sounded ridiculous! “Why?”

Tink shrugged. “Looking at things now, I suspect Fiona had something to do with Blue’s thoughts on the subject. Remember Nova?” Emma nodded. “She fell in love with a dwarf, years ago. Blue forced her to give him up.”

Emma’s brow knitted. A dwarf? She heard a story about a heartbroken dwarf when she was a child…oh _shit!_ “Grumpy? Was Grumpy the dwarf?”

“I don’t think that was his name. It was Dreamy or something.”

Emma shot up, excited. “No! I remember now! I asked Mama why Grumpy was so…well, grumpy, all the time. And she said that he’d had his heartbroken, that it even changed the name on his ax. It has to be him!”

“Nova asked me if she could speak to her lost love,” Tinkerbelle said, worrying her lip between her teeth. “I told her I’d have to think about it. I mean, I’m not charge!”

“But you could be,” Emma reminded her. “If we’ve proven anything over the last few weeks, it’s that Blue’s way is not always best. What harm could it do? Isn’t more love in the world a _good_ thing?”

Tink’s face lit up. “I should go find Nova. Is this Grumpy here?”

“Yes! He and the other dwarfs will be at the reception. Go!” While Emma was sorry to lose her friend for a few hours, she was pleased to be doing something good for someone else. If Nova and Grumpy still loved each other, what better time to reunite than at a wedding?

Tink hurried out, leaving Emma to sort out her hair. She tried putting up in the elegant style she imagined, but it refused to turn out quite right. It was frustrating! She thought about using magic, but she thought that was cheating. She didn’t want to rely on it too much. It was a gift, not a toy.

“Would you like some help?”

Emma spun around; her mother stood in the doorway. “Please?”

Snow White entered the room, beautiful in a soft blue gown. Emma noticed it was the same color as her father’s eyes. “What would you like?”

Emma explained what she was trying to do and Snow got to work, brushing and twisting and pinning Emma’s hair in place. “Nervous?”

Emma shrugged. “Maybe? I just don’t want to trip or say anything stupid.”

“You won’t. Just speak from your heart.”

“Were you nervous?”

“Which time?” Snow laughed. “You know, I don’t think I was? I knew marrying David was right. I would say excited more than nervous.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah. I think that’s what it is.” She looked down at her ring. “I’ve never been more certain of anything.”

“He loves you very much,” Snow said, her eyes glistening with tears. “I’m so happy for you.”

Emma covered her mother’s hand with hers where it lay on her shoulder. “Thank you for accepting him, Mama. I’m sorry for not telling you the truth sooner.”

“It all worked out in the end, Emma. True Love always does.” Snow reached for the velvet lined wooden box that lay on the vanity. “Now for the finishing touch.” Inside was Grandmother Eva’s tiara. “It’s past time you had this.” Snow picked it up gingerly and rested the tiara on her daughter’s head, securing it with a few more pins. “There.”

Emma stared at her reflection. Gone was the sheltered princess who yearned for love and adventure. In her place was a woman who had everything she’d ever dreamed about and more. A woman who was ready to start the rest of her life.

A gentle knock on the door broke the mother/daughter moment. David stepped inside, looking very handsome in blue and gold. “It’s time, if you’re ready.”

Emma stood and smoothed down her dress. “I’m ready.” She hurried over to her father and hugged him tight. “Thank you, Papa.”

David tenderly cupped the back of his child’s head as he squeezed back. Damn it, he was already on the verge of tears. He had to be strong for Emma; this was a happy day. “I’m so proud of you, Emma.”

She stepped back a little, taking each of her parents’ hands in hers. “I love you both so much. Nothing will ever change that.” She might be starting her own life with her True Love, but she needed her whole family to be truly happy.

“We love you too, Emma,” Snow said, sniffing. Gently, so as not to ruin Emma’s gown, they hugged her. It was the end of an era, but the future was bright indeed.

The walk to the _Jolly Roger_ went by in a blur. Emma held tightly to her father’s arm, focusing on every step so she didn’t trip. It was a beautiful late summer day, the temperatures much cooler now that the sun was setting. The sky was lit up in reds and oranges, even a hint of purple. The ship itself was almost unrecognizable, flowers and wreaths lining the rigging, the rails. Emma purposely kept her eyes front, not wanting to see Killian before it was time. Tinkerbelle and Snow climbed up the gangplank first, Killian’s crew lined up in two parallel lines, mimicking the guards on the dock.

Emma and David waited until they disappeared up the steps to the quarterdeck before making the trek themselves. Emma had to hold her bouquet in her right hand and her skirt in the other so she didn’t step on the delicate fabric up the steep incline. The moment she stepped on the deck, everything seemed to slow down. A profound sense of peace washed over her; this was home. Almost like the ship itself was welcoming her new mistress. A smile curved her lips; she liked having a connection to this place that meant so much to her pirate.

“Ready?” David asked one last time.

She nodded. “Yes.”

Members of the crew nodded respectfully as they passed; Smee gave her a little bow. Emma smiled at him, quickly grabbing her skirt for the short climb up the stairs. Only then did she allow herself to search for Killian.

He stood in the very back, Tinkerbelle and Snow on the right, the bishop right behind him. They were less than a dozen steps apart and Emma could not stop staring. It was his usual pirate outfit, but _more_ , a new leather jacket and vest made especially for the occasion. The red satin stood out amid all the blues and violets; he always did stand out in a crowd. She drank him in, this man she’d chosen to spend the rest of her life with.

She was even more stunning than he’d dared imagine. Happiness and light seemed to radiate from her very being; he couldn’t believe she was his. Forever. It felt like a dream. It just seemed so surreal that they’d reached this point, given their inauspicious beginning. He couldn’t believe he’d been fool enough to ever think he could _forget_ her. She was his fate, he knew that now. Everything that he’d done led to her.

David swallowed heavily and gingerly placed Emma’s hand in Killian’s. Emma stood up on her toes and gently kissed his cheek in thanks; David smiled back but turned quickly so she couldn’t see the tear slide down his cheek. Snow hurried to his side and took his hand, squeezing. “I love you,” she mouthed to her husband.

“Love you too,” he mouthed back, calmer already.

Emma handed her bouquet to Tinkerbelle and took Killian’s hand and hook in her hands. He glanced down at them then back up at her face, awe etched into his features. Their focus remained solely on each other as the bishop read the beginning of the service. Killian squeezed her fingers, unable to wipe the smile from his face. He was so caught up in her that he almost missed his queue to speak.

He cleared his throat. “Emma, putting into words the love I have for you is a nigh impossible task. From the very beginning you saw the kind of man I could be, the man I want to be. For centuries, I’ve lived only for vengeance, but you reminded me that there is no greater treasure than a heart full of love. They say a captain’s heart belongs to his ship, but now it belongs to you.”

Emma’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. She loved him so much; it threatened to burst out of her. “Killian, I…well, I always knew something was missing from my life. I didn’t know what I was searching for until I met you. It felt like I was _alive_ for the very first time. I can’t wait to see what the rest of our lives will bring.”

The bishop stepped forward. “Do you, Killian Jones, take the Princess Emma as your wife and promise to love her for all eternity?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Princess Emma, take Killian Jones as your husband and promise to love him for all eternity?”

“I do.”

Her left hand shook a little as Killian slipped a simple silver band on her ring finger, right above her engagement ring. Their fingers curled together briefly before she turned to Tink and took the larger band. Killian had removed one of his old rings to make room for the new. He was steady as she pushed it onto his finger. Their palms touched and fingers threaded, the new rings rubbing against each other.

“I now pronounce you…”

But the bishop never got to finish. Killian hooked his left arm behind her back and pulled her in for a kiss. Emma melted in his arms, clutching at him as he dipped her, happiness radiating from every pore. Cheers erupted around them; the guards applauded from the dock. Emma smiled against his lips, going in for more. When the kiss finally broke, Killian picked her up and spun her around, making her laugh merrily. It was the most joyous moment of her life.

Their family started for the castle, giving the couple a few precious moments alone. The ocean breeze swept over them as they held each other close, exchanging long slow kisses. It had been almost a whole day since they’d seen each other, but it felt like an eternity. Killian’s hand splayed over her bare back, making her shiver. “Gods, I missed you,” Killian murmured, stroking her skin. “My beautiful princess.”

Emma threaded her fingers in his hair, her body humming as he kissed her thoroughly. “Never again,” she whispered back. “We’re never sleeping apart again.”

He tickled her jaw with kisses, deftly squeezing her rump through her gown. “Never,” he agreed. “Nearly went mad without you.”

Arousal started to curl in her belly, but they were expected back at the castle. “Reception,” she whispered, even as she pressed against him.

“Sod it.” He desperately wanted to march her down to his quarters so he could make love to her. Who cared about a party when he had the most beautiful woman in all the realms clutching at him?

“We…promised,” Emma mumbled as she kissed him again. If they got their simple wedding, they’d promised her parents a grand reception for the kingdom. They couldn’t miss it.

Killian broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers as he panted for air. “I know,” he said finally. “Doesn’t mean I like it.”

She kissed him tenderly. “I want you too, Killian. We don’t need to stay long. But I would like to dance with my husband.”

He grinned. “Husband. I love the sound of that. Wife.”

A little thrill shot down her spine; after everything they’d been through, they were finally married! “Mrs. Jones,” she agreed. “And you’re Prince Killian.”

He laughed heartily. “I don’t know about that, love. I think I’ll stick with Captain.”

“He’s fun too.”

Killian growled low in his throat. “Be careful what you wish for, Princess. You wouldn’t want to rouse the pirate on his wedding night now, would you?” After that first time, they’d played pirate and princess twice more on their way back to Misthaven; each time was better and more fulfilling than the last. He couldn’t believe he’d found a woman who accepted everything about him, even reveled in it.

“Maybe I would.” She kissed him again, shivering as his hook touched her warm skin. “Let’s save him for the honeymoon?”

He smiled back. “As you wish.”

“Ready to go?”

He laughed dryly. “Might want to give me a few minutes, lass.” His erection pressed against the laces of his pants; she was a vixen to tease him this way. But he loved it. About a dozen deep breaths and he felt comfortable enough to leave the ship. They walked arm in arm down the gangplank, guards lining the path back. Emma could spot people lining the ramparts of the castle; she smiled and waved. The people cheered them, happy to see their princess married to someone she loved so much.

“Their Royal Highnesses Princess Emma and Prince Killian!” Grumpy cried as the giant doors opened.

Emma smothered a grin, feeling Killian shift uncomfortably beside her. She squeezed his hand, her eyes filled with happiness and pride. She was proud to be this man’s wife; sooner or later, he’d accept that. More cheers filled the Great Hall; royalty and nobility from all over the Enchanted Forest had come to celebrate Emma’s marriage. How had everyone arrived so quickly? But she spotted fairies flitting around the ceiling, their wings shimmering in the last rays of daylight. Of course, Tinkerbelle.

Emma and Killian approached her parents sitting up on the dais; they bowed and curtsied respectfully. Snow hurried down from her throne to raise them up, placing a kiss to each of their cheeks. Killian flushed, not expecting to be so warmly greeted.

“Thank you all for coming,” David announced, coming down to stand with his family. “Today we welcome Captain Killian Jones into our family. I can think of no one better to love Emma the way she deserves.” Everyone applauded. “Please help us in celebrating this joyous occasion! Speaking of, I believe it is time for the bride and groom’s first dance.”

The orchestra took their cue, launching into a waltz. The very same waltz Emma and Killian had danced to all those months ago on the night they met. Killian bowed to his wife and offered his hand. Emma took it, the crowd parting so they could have the floor to themselves. Emma curled her fingers around his hook, giggling as he pulled her close to him. They felt into step easily, his coat and her skirts twirling and swishing as they floated over the marble floors.

“This feels familiar,” he observed, lightly stroking her lower back.

“In a good way?”

“A very good way, dearest wife.” He surprised her by spinning her away from him, then back, her back to his chest. She leaned back, curling her arms under his on her belly. “It was the moment I fell in love with you.”

She blushed as they swayed gently to the music. “And I with you,” she replied. She turned, intent on returning to the waltz, but her husband surprised her again, lifting her up and spinning her around the floor. “Show off,” she whispered when he put her down.

“You love it.” The song changed; other couples began to join them. Emma only had eyes for Killian. She felt like she could dance the night away in his arms.

“Might I have this dance?”

Emma smiled, squeezing Killian’s forearm. “Do you mind?”

Killian nodded at David. “Not at all, sweetling.” Her father was the only man he would relinquish her to this night. He kissed her forehead, then stepped back so father and daughter could have a moment.

“My dance card appears to be suddenly empty,” a familiar voice said nearby.

Killian turned and gallantly offered his arm to his mother in law. “Allow me, milady.”

Snow was shorter than Emma, but she too did not seem put off by his hook. “It was a beautiful wedding,” she said, smiling.

“To be honest, I wasn’t paying much attention to anything aside from Emma.”

“I understand completely.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, then Killian felt compelled to speak. “I know we didn’t get off on the right foot, Snow, but I hope you know that she’s safe with me.”

Snow nodded. “I know. If I didn’t, do you think I’d be appointing the two of you Misthaven’s roving ambassadors?”

“It is an honor, milady.”

“Just do my one favor?”

“Name it.”

“Bring her home once in a while? We’re going to miss you.”

Killian felt a lump form in his throat; it was so difficult to believe he had a family now, people who cared about him. “I promise.”

Emma felt like a little girl again, her father teaching her to dance. “Are you happy, Emma?”

She smiled. “I’ve never felt happier,” she promised him.

“Good.” She felt his lips touch her hairline. “I didn’t expect this day to come quite so soon.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for following your heart, Emma. I may not have seen it at first, but he’s a good man. He can make you happy.”

“He really does, Papa. We’ll visit often, I promise.”

“Just don’t make be a grandpa too soon, okay?”

She grinned. “Deal.”

A little while later she found Killian talking to Tinkerbelle. He lit up when Emma appeared, kissing her quickly before offering her some (spiked) punch. “Our fairy was telling me about a certain dwarf,” he informed her.

“Oh! Tink, what happened?”

“See for yourself.” Tinkerbelle pointed and the couple turned. There, off to one side, stood Grumpy. A tall thin brunette approached him; it took Emma a moment to recognize Nova. She looked different from the tiny fairy she’d met. They couldn’t hear what Nova said, but Grumpy’s reaction was immediate. He stared at the fairy in disbelief, dropping his tankard of ale. The sound got everyone’s attention, but the reunited couple didn’t even blink. They just stared.

“Dreamy?” Nova said, her voice quivering.

“It’s Grumpy now,” the dwarf said gruffly. He looked almost…ashamed?

Nova looked sad. “It’s my fault, isn’t? I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

“How are you here?”

Nova pointed in Tinkerbelle’s direction, murmuring something Emma couldn’t hear. Whatever she said was more than enough for Grumpy. He took Nova’s hand with a tenderness Emma had never seen from him before. Assured she was real, he tugged harder on her hand, bringing her down for one of the sweetest kisses Emma had ever seen. Happy tears welled in her eyes; Killian wrapped his arms around her.

“They look happy,” she observed as the fairy and the dwarf stepped out onto the dance floor.

“I imagine they have a lot to talk about,” Killian observed.

“Or not,” Emma teased, a smirk on her face.

“Whatever could you mean, Princess?”

She turned in his arms, using his shoulders to lean up by his ear. “Maybe we should get out of here and find out.”

He tapped his fingers up and down her spine. “So soon, my love?”

“Don’t you want to see what’s under this dress?”

“Why didn’t you say so before?” He chuckled. “Shall we bring the feast with us?”

“Maybe later.” They could enjoy food later. She’d gone far too long without her pirate. Tinkerbelle winked at them as they weaved through the guests, making Emma blush. Her friend knew exactly what they were up to. Hopefully, Tink could make their excuses to her parents when they were missed. Emma appreciated the effort they made to celebrate her marriage, but balls were never her thing anyway. She’d much rather enjoy some quiet time with her husband.

Killian started down the corridor for their room, but Emma stopped him. “We’ve got a new room.”

“We have?”

“Yeah. Can I show you?”

“Lead on, love.”

She coaxed him in the opposite direction, toward the family wing of the castle. The sounds of the ball receded, the castle becoming increasingly quiet. Emma felt her heart speed up, almost like the first time they were alone together. She was reminded forcefully of their walk into the gardens, the passion Killian awakened in her. She smiled over her shoulder, marveling at how quickly her life had changed.

“What are you thinking about, Princess?”

“The first time we crept away from a ball.”

“It does feel full circle, doesn’t it?” He pulled her to a stop, hand and hook resting on her hip, gently backing her against the wall. “You are even more beautiful today, wife.”

She shivered, still not used to the title. She pressed her palms to his chest, sliding them up slowly, enjoying the warmth that he generated. “I still can’t believe we made it here.”

“That is something I marvel at every day, sweetling.” He stroked the apple of her cheek, leaning in for a kiss. Emma moaned softly, curling her hand under his collar to tug him closer, needing to feel his weight against her. She opened for him, mewling as his devilish tongue entered her mouth. It was that first kiss all over again, tender at first, then increasing passion, her skin hummed, her heart raced. Killian groaned, pinning her more forcefully with his hips, his pants getting tighter by the moment. _“Emma.”_

“It’s not…far,” she breathed, lips hovering over his.

“What?”

“Our rooms.”

“Ah.” He placed one last lingering kiss on her pink lips then wrenched himself back. His new bride deserved better than quick fuck in a deserted hall. Emma slipped her hand in his and guided them, the path familiar and foreign at the same time. It didn’t take Killian long to figure out where they were headed. “Love?”

“You’ll see.” She smiled and stepped up to the door that had been hers for as long as she could remember. It was no longer _hers_ but _theirs_ , their sanctuary when they returned to her childhood home. She could think of no better place to begin their married life.

If Killian hadn’t known where they were, he would have sworn they were in an entirely different part of the castle. The soft blue hangings were replaced with a dark red and gold; beside her mahogany vanity sat an ornate writing desk. A chaise sat by the fire, the very same one from their room on the other side of the castle. “You did this?”

She smiled hopefully, moving around the bed to show him the telescope she’d had brought in. “I wanted us to both feel at home,” she explained. “Do you like it?”

He peered into the scope, able to make out sailors and common folk down by the docks. “It might be the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me, love,” he said earnestly. “Thank you.”

She kissed his scruffy cheek. “I thought this could be our home away from home.”

“How’s that?”

“The _Jolly Roger._ We’ll probably be spending a lot of time there, right?”

“As much as you wish.” He cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. “Everything I have is yours now.”

“I just need you.” She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, mouth covering his. He let her kiss him, enjoying her forceful little shove toward the window seat.

“Impatient, wife?” he chuckled.

“Maybe I am.”

He stilled her hands, then shrugged out of his heavy coat. “Let me look on you, darling. You’re so beautiful.”

A blush crept up her body as she let him look, turning slowly a few times so he could fully appreciate her gown. She felt a bit silly, but her husband merely gazed at her with adoration. When she stopped, he stepped closer, running his fingers over the intricate lace. Even through the layers, it felt like a brand. “Killian?”

“May I?” he asked, fingering the laces that held the top of her gown up.

She nodded. “Please.”

Even then he surprised her by starting with the tiara and the pins that held her hair in place. Lock by lock the waves tumbled over her shoulders, her lover pressed against her back, inhaling deeply. She always smelled so good; he couldn’t get enough. Emma decided to take matters into her own hands, unlacing the top behind her neck, tugging on the belled sleeves.

“Let me, sweetling.” He skimmed his fingers up her back, right over her spine, making her shiver in response. Using his hook to pull her hair aside, his lips caressed her throat, his hand easing the fabric over her shoulders. His breathing hitched when he realized she was nude beneath the gorgeous gown. “Bloody hell.”

“Like our first time,” she whispered back, grabbing his hand to cup her breast. She sighed as he lightly circled her nipple, arching into his touch. A brief wiggle of her hips allowed the gown to pool at her feet, a single garter on her left thigh.

Killian swallowed heavily, as always arrested by her perfection. Lithe and toned, soft in all the right places, so enticing. She was no longer the shy but eager virgin he’d first met, but there was still a light about her. She was so pure. He rolled his hips, letting her feel how much she affected him. “I want to taste every inch of you, Princess.”

“I’m all yours,” she reminded him, fingers curling around his hook. She dragged the metal over her belly, wanting him to know that she loved everything about him. In truth, the hook turned her on; warmth pooled in her belly. Feeling bold, she nudged it down to the apex of her thighs, fingers parting her lips so she could rub it over her clit. “Oh gods.”

“Fucking hell,” he growled. Darkness had fallen outside; he could see their reflection in the window. Emma touching herself with his hook had him hard in an instant, desperate to be free of the leather confines. “Look at us, Emma. Watch as you touch yourself.”

Emma nodded hard, forcing herself to look in the window. “Fuck.”

“Here, allow me.” He backed them toward the bed, hopping up and spreading his legs so she could sit between them. As she settled, he unscrewed his hook and offered it to her. “Now let me see you, wife.”

Emma leaned back against him, her legs spread over his. He held her loosely by the shoulders, enough to keep her steady. Her shyness was long gone; she was utterly safe with him, safe to be as sexual or as wanton as she wanted. Emma drew the curved edge of the hook through her slit, moaning at the smooth surface caressed her skin. She experimented, little mewls and sighs tumbling from her lips as she touched a sensitive spot. She felt naughty and wicked, using something that most would see as dangerous to pleasure herself. She also took a bit of pleasure from grinding against the prominent bulge nestled against her backside.

“Emma, Emma,” he breathed, rutting against her, unable to control himself as her climax built. “Fuck.”

She grabbed his hand and brought it to her cleft, urging him to finger her. “Don’t come,” she pleaded, her breath catching as he pressed inside. “Need your cock inside me.”

He groaned, but stopped moving. “Come for me, Princess. So fucking gorgeous like this.”

She whined, flicking the hook faster and faster over her clit. Killian responded, pumping his fingers faster, urging her to let go, to give in to her passion. She trembled in his arms when she climaxed at last, his name a breathless whisper on her lips. Not wanting to overwhelm her, he extracted his fingers, offering them to her to lick. Emma moaned with need, her wet pink tongue dancing over his fingers. “Hmm.”

“You like the taste of yourself on my skin, naughty girl?” he growled. Her moan of pleasure told him all he needed to know. “Still hungry for my cock?”

“Please!”

He took the hook back from her and tossed it aside. Then he maneuvered them to the center of the bed. Emma pounced, kissing him deeply as she pawed at his clothes. One by one they disrobed him, his princess worshiping every scar, every past hurt. Her fingers lightly caressed his tattoo, acceptance shining in her green eyes. He vowed then and there to get another, dedicated to her. He kissed her deeply, pushing her back into the pillows. Emma threw her arms around him and pulled him close, eager to feel his skin on hers.

“Patience, my darling,” he murmured. He sat up a bit, nimble fingers working the straps. The brace hit the floor with a dull thud, Killian ignored it. Instead, he worked the laces of his leathers, moaning in relief as his cock came free. Emma stared at him hungrily as he yanked them down, nude at last. Arousal burned under her skin; she cupped and stroked her nipples as he moved. Her pirate was more handsome than ever, muscled and toned, entirely hers. She couldn’t believe she got to have him for the rest of her life.

It felt too good to be true.

“Emma?” Killian asked softly.

She blinked. “We made it,” she said in wonder. “I get to keep you.”

He smiled, leaning in close. “Forever, my love. I’ll never stop fighting for us.”

She grinned back, pulling him in for a kiss. Slow and languid, she felt it all the way to her toes. They rolled together, Emma settling on top of him, straddling his hips. She wasn’t in a rush anymore, content to kiss and touch and fondle, relearn every place that made him shiver or moan. It was intoxicating, trusting someone so much, to let them know every single part of you. She worked her way down his body, lips and hands caressing his chest, his belly, the deep V of his hips. Soon he was squirming under her, begging. Emma nodded, eyes locked with his as she licked his hard length, taking him gently into her hand.

Killian was nearly undone, her touch so loving he wanted to weep. Yet every stroke and lick made him harder, more desperate to be inside her, feel her slick walls stroke him into oblivion. He got her warm mouth instead, her tongue swirling dangerously around the sensitive head. “Emma, Princess…bloody _hell_ ,” he swore, willing himself not to buck into her mouth. It would be too easy to grab her hair and fuck her sweet mouth, but he wanted their first time as husband and wife to be perfect.

Emma released him with a pop, still stroking with her fingers. “Yes?”

“Get up here. Now,” he growled.

Emma giggled and did so, crawling back up his body. He surprised her by flipping them again, settling heavily between her thighs. “I hope you’re ready for me, sweetling.”

She reached down, deliberately rubbing the tip of him over her wet swollen flesh. “Hurry,” she pleaded. “Make me yours.”

Killian bit his lip as she guided him, a groan tore from his throat as she stretched to accommodate him. It felt like an eternity since he’d had her, got to feel her around him, hot tight perfection. “I love you,” he whispered, sinking to the hilt. “Love you so much.”

She whimpered, the feeling of being filled exquisite. “I love you, too,” she replied, coaxing his mouth down to hers. They moved in sync, Killian’s hips rocking slowly, Emma meeting him stroke for stroke, mouth fused to his. It felt unlike anything they’d experienced before, a perfect union, like they truly were one person. Killian had never felt so close to anyone, like he was baring his soul to his love and she wasn’t turning away.

Emma locked her ankles behind his back, arching as he found a new angle inside her. “Oh gods, _there_ ,” she moaned, her fingers making his hair a mess. “So good.”

“Come with me, sweet,” he whispered, nosing the sensitive spot behind her ear. “Want to feel you.”

“Harder. Fuck, _harder!”_

He heeded her, bracing himself on his forearms, hips moving faster and harder. Skin slapped together; Emma writhed under him. An endless litany of moans tumbled from her lips, culminating in a high pitched wail as she climaxed. Killian grunted, her walls fluttering around him; he gave into the high tingling at the base of his spine, the pleasure permeating his very being. Emma clutched at him, holding on as he kept moving until they were utterly spent. She stroked his hair as he collapsed on top of her, pressing her into the mattress.

He didn’t want this feeling to end, this feeling of utter contentment and peace. Centuries of heartache and pain and brutality led him here, to this woman’s arms. His True Love. How could he be sure it wouldn’t just go up in smoke like everything else? That she wouldn’t be taken from him too?

Emma didn’t realize anything was wrong until she felt his soft sob. Worried, she stroked his back. “Killian? What’s wrong?”

He sniffed. “Apologies, lass. I just…I’ve never been happier in my life. And it terrifies me.”

Emma eased them onto their sides so she could see his face. A few tears slipped down his cheeks; she tenderly kissed them away. “I’m not going anywhere, Killian. No one’s tearing us apart, not if I can help it.”

“Nothing in life is certain, darling.”

“Some things are.” She touched his face. “My love for you.”

“And mine for you. But…”

She pressed a finger to his lips. “Didn’t you just promise to never stop fighting for us? Well, I’m promising you the same. We’re going to grow old together, Killian. We’re going to be happy and have a family and everything we want. I feel it.”

He kissed her hand. “That’s enough for me, my princess.” He soaked in her happy smiling face, trying to memorize this moment. He silently vowed to make their rest of their lives just as happy. Silently, he brought her fingers to his lips, caressing each one. Emma’s breathing hitched, the touch tender and erotic at the same time. Her palm, her wrist, her lover seemed intent on kissing every inch of her skin. She let him, eyes fluttering shut as he gently pushed her onto her back. “On second thought, love,” he murmured over the curve of her breast, “I’m not quite finished with you yet.”

As he worked his way down her body, Emma realized it was going to be a very long night.

She couldn’t wait.

 

* * *

 

“Put those casks down in the hold!” Killian gestured with his hook, mentally counting how many they already had. His new family was going out of their way to stock up the _Jolly Roger_ for Emma’s first long trip from her home. The first three days after the wedding, he and Emma hardly left their room, enjoying some quiet time as newlyweds. Very _naked_ quiet time, but still. During that time, Mr. Smee was charged with prepping the ship for their honeymoon. He’d done a fine job, but Killian wanted to be extra cautious. What if they ran into foul weather? Or worse, a becalmed sea? It could be weeks before they found a port to resupply.

“Everything okay?” Emma asked, stepping onto the deck from below. She’d finished stowing her baggage and jewels; her key to Killian’s safe now hung around her neck. It was a wedding gift from her husband.

“Aye, love. Just want to get a few more things loaded.”

“We’re not feeding an army. There’s only fifteen of us.”

“You’ll be thankful when we’ve run into our first still sea, lass. Trust me.”

She kissed his cheek. “You know I do.”

He smiled at her, intent on kissing her, but a crash got his attention. “Apologies, wife. Duty calls.”

“I’ll be here.” She was incredibly excited; not only was it her first real journey away from home, but she had no idea where they were going. Killian refused to tell her. She knew he was plotting something, because she caught him bent over his new desk when she woke from her midafternoon naps. She didn’t know how he did it, hours spent making love _and_ plotting a course for their honeymoon. They’d talked about some of the places they _could_ go, but her pirate was evasive when she tried to get an answer out of him. Even though it annoyed her, she thought it was very romantic.

“Didn’t expect to find you here all alone.”

Emma jumped, not paying attention. “Tink, you scared me!”

“Sorry! I thought you heard me.”

Emma laughed. “No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“You looked deep in thought.”

“I was just wondering where we’re headed.”

“You don’t know?”

“He won’t tell me.” She sounded more like a petulant child than a new bride, which made her laugh.

“He’s just trying to surprise you. I think it’s sweet.”

“It is. But I don’t just want to be a passenger, you know? I want to learn about sailing and navigating and stuff.”

“I’m sure you’ll pick up anything you want to know. You’ll be gone for a while.”

Emma noticed the wistful tone in her friend’s voice. “Hey, I’m Snow White’s daughter. I know how to send messages via bird.”

Tink chuckled. “Now that I have my powers back, I can just come see you…wherever you are.”

“I’d like that.” She hugged the fairy who had become her best friend. “I’m going to miss you, Tinkerbelle.”

“I’ll miss you too, Emma. Be safe. If you need me for _anything_ , call on me. I’ll hear you.”

Emma couldn’t express what that meant to her. “Thanks.” When Tink took her leave, she wandered up to the quarterdeck. A profound sense of calm washed over her; she and Killian were married on this very spot. It looked so different, but Emma’s developing awareness of the ship had it rooted in her memory. She ran her fingers over the wheel, the enchanted wood hummed in response. Emma smiled, eager to explore the innate magic she felt under her fingertips. The _Jolly Roger_ was the most enchanted object she’d encountered since she discovered her own powers. She felt an affinity for her, due to Killian perhaps? Killian _loved_ this ship; he sometimes joked that he had two wives, Emma and his ship.

“She likes you, Princess.”

Emma sighed happily as her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind. “How do you know?”

“Perhaps you’re not the only one with magic, sweetling.”

She curled her fingers around one of the notches. “Will you teach me about her? About sailing?”

“Of course. We can start right now, if you like.” They had some time until the evening tide; Emma’s parents requested they wait until then to depart. Killian suspected they were having a harder time letting Emma go than they let on. He understood completely; during the last few months, it got harder and harder to leave her. Now she was sailing away with him, as his wife. How things had changed.

They had an enjoyable afternoon together, weaving amongst the crew, Emma learning some of the rudiments of their jobs, the tools they used. She knew some things already; she was becoming adept at navigating her way through the ship. She made a point of learning everyone’s name; these men would be their family for the foreseeable future.

“Captain! Princess! The King and Queen request your presence in the Great Hall!”

Killian frowned at the guard. “Can’t it wait?”

“They were very insistent. I’m not to come back without you.”

Emma sighed. “We can finish later. I should probably check that I’ve packed everything too.” She didn’t know when they would be returning; she wanted to be prepared.

Together, she and Killian walked hand in hand back to the castle, their joined hands swinging a little between them. Had it really only been a few weeks ago that she was forced to sneak through the village for an assignation with her lover? It felt like a lifetime ago. Emma herself had been different then. Now she was a wife, a princess and sorceress. The weakness she’d felt after defeating Fiona was completely gone; her magic thrummed with life under her skin.

David and Snow sat on their thrones, clad in ermine and cloth of gold, their crowns on their heads. Emma felt very underdressed, her more practical lady pirate clothes clinging to her curves. She felt Killian stiffen beside her; he too was caught unawares.

Silence reigned. “Captain Killian Jones,” Snow’s voice rang out. “Please step forward and kneel.”

Emma shrugged, giving him a gentle shove. Killian’s heart hammered in his chest, wondering what he could have done this time. He knelt as instructed before the Queen, his hooked arm resting on his leg. He considered speaking, but thought better of it. The last thing they needed before leaving on their honeymoon was a cross word with his in laws. Instead, he waited.

Snow stood and unfurled a scroll. “Captain Jones, by royal decree, you are formally pardoned for your crimes against the realm. Your courage and concern for the life and happiness for Her Highness the Princess Emma do you great credit. As such, it is my honor to formally appoint you Misthaven’s ambassador abroad.” She smiled as she rolled up the parchment and looked at him. “Will you accept the post?”

He forced himself to speak. “I will, Your Majesty.”

“Princess Emma,” David began, standing beside his wife, “please step forward.”

Emma was so enthralled by the ceremony, so proud of Killian, she missed her name being called. When her father cleared his throat, she started and hurried forward, kneeling beside Killian. He caught her eye and smirked.

David also unfurled a scroll. “Her Highness, Princess Emma, Crown Princess of Misthaven, is hereby absolved on her royal duties as Crown Princess for five years and appointed co-ambassador abroad. The Crown has every confidence that she will do well in her new role.” He looked at his daughter. “Will you accept?”

She nodded. “I will.”

David and Snow turned to retrieve the official pins for the new offices. Misthaven hadn’t had a roving ambassador since the time of Emma’s great grandfather; these pins were newly struck. Emma and Killian were bidden to rise, the King and Queen pinning the marks of their office to each of their chests respectively.

Killian swallowed hard, nearly overwhelmed with emotion. Long ago, he’d turned pirate to wage war on an unjust king, to get revenge for his beloved brother. Now he was formally recognized as a Prince of the Realm and an ambassador for a pair of monarchs he respected.

“I know you will both make us very proud,” Snow said, beaming. But Emma noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.

The assembled crowd broke out into applause, the ceremony over. Emma rushed forward to hug her parents tightly. “Thank you so much.”

“We only want you to be happy, Emma,” David whispered into her hair.

“We’ll miss you so much,” Snow added. She looked up and held out her arm for Killian. “You too, Captain.”

He hesitated for a moment, but then hurried to join the family moment. Words failed him. He had a _family._

The time to depart was approaching. Killian and Emma joined her parents for a final meal together, then they walked down to the docks. All the hustle and bustle around the _Jolly Roger_ was gone; most of her crew was waiting for her captain. Killian moved first, holding out his hand to his father in law. “I’ll look after her.”

David nodded. “I know you will.” To Killian’s surprise, the other man pulled him into a hug. “Safe travels, Killian.”

Snow couldn’t speak; she hugged him too. Emma caught his eye and he knew she needed a few moments alone with her parents. “Take your time, sweetling,” he murmured quietly, kissing her cheek.

Emma was grateful. Now that the moment of parting was here, she didn’t know what to say. A tear slipped down her cheek and she threw herself into their arms. Her whole life her parents had been there for her; it was hard to say goodbye, even for a little while. “We’ll visit,” she promised.

“It’s okay,” Snow said, also in tears. “Enjoy your life, Emma. We’ll be here when you come home.”

David struggled for words. “We love you very much, Emma. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t. I love you too. Thank you for _everything.”_ Even their bad choices were all in the name of protecting her. She couldn’t be upset about that.

“Go,” Snow said, wiping her eyes. “The world is waiting!”

Emma beamed and hugged them quickly one last time. Then she turned and ran up the gangplank. Killian waited for her by the wheel; she stepped into his comforting embrace, letting his love settle her. Finally, when her tears stopped, he gently turned them, encouraging her to place her hands on the wheel.

“Would you like to take us out, my love?”

“Where are we going?”

“Where would you like? South perhaps? North?”

“Is there a place you’ve never been?”

“Aye, many. Would you like to see Camelot?”

Her eyes lit up; she knew the legends. “Can we?”

“We can go anywhere you wish.” But she could tell he’d planned it all along. She didn’t mind. Anywhere they went would be an adventure. He ordered Smee to cast off, and the crew scurried to obey. The wind caught in the top sails, easing them away from the dock toward the bay. He showed Emma how to turn the wheel to maneuver them onto the open ocean, his hook resting on her hip. They waved to her parents on the dock, a final farewell.

The sun set behind them; the future lay ahead.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I hope everyone enjoys this little glimpse into Emma and Killian's married life. Many thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos on this fic! :D

**Three Months Later**

Emma frowned when she realized she was alone. She rolled over in the narrow bunk, wondered where her husband had gone. The _Jolly Roger_ and her crew were recovering from a storm that came up suddenly. Rain and winds and high seas battered the ancient ship; Killian’s expert seamanship got them into a nearby alcove to ride out the worst of it. They’d only recently left their last port of call, Wolfwater, preparing for another long stretch at sea. It had been frightening, sails snapping in the winds as sailors struggled to tie them down, the sea frothing around them. She felt helpless, especially after Killian insisted she go below while he remained at the helm.

Not even magic could harness the elements.

Her relief when he appeared in their cabin, soaked to the skin and shivering, was palpable.

That had been two days ago. Killian ran himself too hard, trying to be everywhere at once. Emma helped where she could, repairing rigging with her magic, healing the crew’s minor cuts and scrapes. It felt good to actually be _doing_ something, despite how worried she was about Killian. He’d come to their bed exhausted, hence her surprise that he was up before her.

The creaking hatch caught her attention. She breathed easier when she saw Killian’s boots on the ladder. A basket hung from his hook as he climbed down. “Ah, you’re awake.”

“And you’re up very early.”

Killian’s smile was tired and sheepish. “Duty called, love.”

Emma swung her legs over the edge of the bunk, her borrowed shirt covering her. “Is everything okay?”

“Getting there. We’ll be able to get underway in another day or so.”

“Can I help?”

“Later, I think. It’s early yet.”

“That’s not stopping _you_.”

“Ah, but I’m not a princess.”

She gave him a withering look and hopped down, the wood cool under her feet. “No, you’re my husband and I think you’re working too hard.”

Killian set the basket on the desk and approached cautiously. “I am the captain, sweetling.”

She lifted her eyes to his. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take care of yourself.” She laid her hand over his heart. “You need to rest.” If he insisted on taking care of her, then she would do the same for him. Whether he liked it or not.

He would forever be in awe of her care for him. He’d seen more storms than he could count in his three centuries. The one they’d endured was mild compared to some. Objectively, he knew that. But this was the first with his bride aboard his ship; Emma was right, he was probably doing too much. He couldn’t help it; he felt it was his duty to look after her. But Emma was stubborn and could take care of herself. “I will try, my princess.”

“That’s all I’m asking.”

“Let us break our fast, then we can return to bed.”

Emma smiled softly, happy that he was taking her concerns seriously. There remained only one chair for the desk; Killian sat and held out his arms for her. She joined him, settling in his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck. “What did you bring me?”

“Some fruit and cheese. We don’t want to it go bad.”

“Hmm, thank you.” She kissed his cheek, leaning forward to pluck out ripe strawberry. She fed him first, a calm settling over her. Fear and worry seemed far away when she was in his arms. Killian speared an apple on his hook, encouraging her to take a bite. Sharing meals was second nature now, something borne of both necessity and a desire for closeness. It still felt like they were making up for the time they’d lost during those long separations. Sometimes, Emma half expected to wake up in her room in her parent’s castle, alone and unloved.

“What are you thinking?”

Emma leaned her temple against his. “I’m just happy you’re here.”

Killian drew random patterns over her thigh, enjoying her warm softness. “I’ve been neglecting you, my love.”

“You didn’t create the storm, Killian.”

“No, but I’ve missed you.”

Emma cupped his cheek, gently turning his head so she could kiss him. His lips were dry from sea salt, but she wasn’t repulsed. She pressed more firmly, sighing as he tightened his grip on her. “Missed you too.”

Tired as he was, he couldn’t resist her touch. Chasing her lips, Killian coaxed her to straddle his thighs, his hand slid up under her shirt. “I can feel how much you missed me, princess.”

She shivered, her breath hitching as he squeezed her ass. “Is this okay?”

“I would have to be truly mad not to want you,” he growled, kissing her harder. She writhed in his lap, her fingers threaded through his hair. “Gods, you’re beautiful.”

Arousal pooled in her belly, his hand rough on her skin. She could feel him between her legs, straining against tight leather. She peeled her shirt off, leaving her nude in her lover’s lap. Killian groaned, ducking his head to suckle her breast. Emma keened, her hand drifting between her legs. “Gods yes.”

Killian growled dangerously, his eyes drawn to where she was touching herself. “Show me, darling. Show me how much you need this.”

Emma nodded, bracing her left hand on the desk. She rubbed her clit in slow circles, occasionally dipping her fingers into her wet hole. She couldn’t stop watching _him_ watch _her_ , her desire for him mounting higher and higher. Killian made her feel loved and wanted, allowing her to embrace the needs of her body. “I…gods, Killian,” she panted, riding her fingers quickly. “I’m gonna…fuck, so close.”

“Come, sweetling,” he murmured in a low voice, cupping her ass. “Come for me.”

Emma cried out as she gave into her high, trusting her pirate to keep her steady. Killian covered her trembling belly with kisses, desperate for her. He wrapped his arms around her and plopped her hard on the desk, reveling in her happy giggle. Killian yanked hard on the laces of his trousers, clumsy as he was too busy kissing his amazing wife. He groaned into her mouth as his cock was freed, her nimble hands wrapped around him. “Need you,” she whimpered, stroking his hardness. “Please.”

He shoved roughly at the leather, then pushed her flat on the desk. Emma seemed to crave his roughness, something he was all too eager to give her. Her walls were still fluttering from her first orgasm as he pushed into her, making them both moan loudly. It felt like weeks since he’d had her, even though it had only been a few days. She was tight and wet and hot, hips meeting his stroke for stroke. She pulled him close, curling her tongue around his, swallowing her moans of pleasure. He felt so good inside her, stretching her just right, filling her up. “More,” she begged breathlessly, fingers gripping his shirt tightly. “So good.”

Killian growled, sliding her arms under her back and lifting her effortlessly. He held her as she locked her ankles behind his back, giving her leverage to bounce on his cock. They kissed sloppily, the chair screeching over the wood as Killian maneuvered them to the nearest wall, which turned out to be the tall door to his cabin. Emma hung on to his neck, moaning as he fucked her hard and fast. Her ass smacked against the wood over and over, which only fueled her lust. She missed this, missed _him_ ; she craved the things he did to her.

“Close,” he bit out, pounding into her. “So fucking close.”

Emma reached down and stroked her clit quickly, feeling her lover begin to pulse inside her. They climaxed together, their cries of pleasure echoing in the cabin. Killian buried his face in her neck, shivering even as he continued to move inside her. She clung to him, her lips on his neck, shaking in his arms, so soft and perfect. As the pleasure receded, they found each other’s lips, kissing slowly and thoroughly, need giving way to tenderness.

“I love you,” Emma murmured against his lips. “I love you.”

Killian leaned his forehead against hers, allowing her love to surround him. “As I love you, Princess.”

Emma kissed him sweetly, happy. “Now will you rest?”

He laughed lightly. “Aye, love. I think I will sleep quite well. Stay with me?”

“Of course.” Her legs shook as he let her down; she was a bit unsteady on her feet. She moved to clean up while Killian stripped to get ready for bed. It was midmorning, but he could feel sleep creeping up on him. A very naked Emma joined him in the narrow bunk, snuggling against him and resting her head on his chest. “Better?”

He kissed the crown of her head. “Much.”

“Sleep, love,” she whispered, resting her hand on his belly. “I’m right here.” She was so used to him taking care of her like this; she was determined to do the same for him. She listened to his heart beat, steady and strong, lingering herself until she was sure he was asleep.

An insistent knocking roused them from sleep. “Cap’t! Princess! A message!”

Killian groaned, annoyed. Emma stirred in his arms; he cursed Smee’s timing. It felt like he’d just gone to sleep, tiredness still felt deep in his bones. He wanted to stay right here, wrapped around his love, enjoying the peace. “A little softer, Mr. Smee,” he complained. “Is it important?”

“You want me to read it?”

Killian rolled his eyes. “Is there a seal?”

“Aye, sir. One of the Princess’s realm!”

 _Bloody hell,_ he swore silently. That could be important. It had been some weeks since they heard from Emma’s family. That in and of itself wasn’t concerning, but given their situation, it was possible they’d heard about the storm and were worried for Emma’s safety. He struggled for a few agonizing moments, debating whether or not to wake her. “Emma,” he whispered, giving her a gentle shake. “Wake up, lass.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked sleepily.

“Smee says there’s a message from your family.”

“Oh.” She was so worried about Killian that she forgot all about getting word to her family that she was well. “Okay.” Reluctantly, she moved to get up, shivering the cool room as she searched for her borrowed shirt. Beside her, Killian dressed too, yanking on his trousers, grumbling the whole time. He gave her a quick glance to ensure she was sufficiently covered, then pulled open the door. Smee seemed a bit nonplussed to see his captain bare chested, but he managed to hand over the letter and retreat. Sure enough, the letter did bear the seal of Emma’s kingdom.

“I’m sure everything’s fine,” he said gently, handing the scroll to her.

Emma nodded, breaking open the seal. She felt calmer as he wrapped his arms around her; no matter what the letter said, Killian was there for her.

_Dearest Emma,_

_I hope this finds you well. Your father and I miss you terribly, but I know you are enjoying your new adventure. This should be a happy joyous time for you and your husband. Knowing you as I do, I am certain you are blissfully happy._

_I loathe to impose a burden on you at such a time, child, but we have received word of distress from my friend Ariel and her husband, Eric. Their kingdom has been hit with a frightful storm. A coastal land, much of it is now flooded and people are homeless. They are doing all they can, but have asked for aid. I’m not sure where this letter will find you, but I believe you may be in a better position to help. We have sent an expedition, but your magic may be more helpful than anything we can do._

_Say hello to Killian for us._

_Love,_

_Mama_

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Her family was safe. Was the storm that struck Ariel’s kingdom the same one they encountered? It was possible. Killian had told her that—as bad as it was—they’d only been on the edge of it. It would be much worse elsewhere. All those people homeless? Her heart broke for them. “Killian?”

He kissed her cheek. “I’ll get us underway, love.”

She frowned, her brow knitting. “Shouldn’t we talk about this first?”

He tilted her chin up. “Isn’t this what we’re meant to do? Represent your kingdom? You’ve always said that you wanted to use your magic to help people.”

She knew he was right, but there was a tiny selfish part of her that was sad to see their honeymoon come to an end. “I know but…”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We can resume our journey after, my love. There are still so many places I want to show you.”

She hugged him close, thankful for his understanding. “I can’t wait.”

He stroked her hair. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I want to help.”

“Ah, but you need your rest,” he argued gently. “Those people need you and your magic. When we’re ready, you and I will man the helm. How’s that?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

Killian let her go and went to finish dressing. The ship was very close to being ready when he’d brought their breakfast earlier; he could prod the crew to finish a little more quickly. A sense of urgency fueled his steps; he knew Emma wouldn’t truly rest while people were suffering. Her kind heart was one of the things he loved best about her. He was certain she could help; he’d seen her do extraordinary things with her powers. Killian himself felt a measure of trepidation; as a pirate, he’d raided a few of the coastal kingdoms and their fleets. It was entirely possible he’d attacked the kingdom of this Ariel and her prince. That was something he would simply have to deal with when they arrived.

* * *

 

Emma covered her mouth in shock as the coast came into view. The _Jolly_ had been sailing at full speed for three days, a few of her sails roughly patched and frayed, but sailing nonetheless. She and Killian took their turn at the watches, always together, Emma drawing strength from his presence. She couldn’t forget what Tinkerbelle had told her about her magic: born of True Love, her love for Killian made her stronger. There were times when she could feel it under her skin, humming and sparking, always stronger when her lover was close. Killian encouraged her, allowing her to practice on him as of old. It made them closer, this connection they shared. Late one night, he confided his fears about their mission, how his past might come back to haunt them. She reassured him as best she could; if anyone was hostile to her husband, she would defend him with her last breath. He was not the man she’d first met almost a year ago.

The coast they found was ravaged. Trees were split and broken, the dock wrenched from its moorings and adrift. The castle itself seemed intact, but many of the windows were broken.

Killian wrapped his arm around her waist, rocking gently as she turned and buried her face in his chest. He’d seen many such sights in his long life; this was entirely new for his princess. She’d never been witness to such suffering; his heart broke for her. “We’re going to help, sweetling,” he reminded her. “I know you can.”

Emma sniffed, getting a hold of herself. “I know.”

He kissed the crown of her head before turning back to the wheel. He barked a few orders; they would need to be careful when they approached. With the dock gone, they would need to anchor some distance away. He, Emma, and a handful of sailors could row into the shore and find their way to the castle from there. He watched as Emma moved below to fetch a bag filled with some of the magical items she’d acquired on their travels. She was learning about her powers all the time; Killian was proud of her.

The coast they approached wasn’t familiar, but three hundred years was a long time. He maneuvered them as close as he dared, ordering Smee to drop anchor. The _Jolly Roger_ slowly came to a stop, men scurried around to prepare the small boat that would take he and Emma to shore.

Emma appeared, hair pulled back in a simple braid, her men’s clothing far more flattering than it should be. A heavy bag hung from her shoulder, Killian took it from her and lifted it over his head. “Got your sword?”

Emma patted the pommel of her specially made cutlass. “Do you think we’ll need them?”

“I sincerely hope not.”

“Me too.”

“Do you know this Ariel?”

“Yeah, she’s a friend of my mother. Another victim of the Evil Queen, actually.”

“Oh?”

Emma explained briefly about Ariel and Regina and the ancient sea goddess, Ursula. Killian shook his head in disbelief; even he knew better than to anger a goddess, especially one of the sea. “So a friend of your mother’s, eh?”

“You know…one of Ariel and Eric’s sons was at the ball where we met.”

Killian cocked a brow at her. “Seems the lad didn’t make much of an impression.”

“Hard to see anyone else when the most handsome man in the room asks you to dance.”

He grinned. “I think you’ll find that I was the lucky one in that encounter, Princess.”

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree, Captain.” She let the memory wash over, the way she felt the very first time they danced together, the night her life changed. Everything they’d been through brought them to this moment. She held out her hand. “Ready?”

“Aye.” He slipped his hand into hers, giving it a squeeze before they climbed down to the main deck and the waiting boat. Emma climbed in first, not waiting for Killian to help her. She’d truly found her sea legs on this journey. She’d taken to the sea life like a duck to water, like she was born for it. A fit wife for a pirate.

Leaving Smee in charge of the _Jolly,_ they set off for the shore. A pair of strong young men Emma’s age were at the oars, part of the handful of new crew that joined them from the village nestled beside her home. The _Jolly Roger_ didn’t need a full compliment of crew, but she was pleased that a few people were willing to see past Killian’s reputation and try something new. They were becoming family as they sailed the broad ocean together.

“Storms like this come out of nowhere,” Killian said quietly, following her concerned gaze. “Only thing to do is find high ground and wait it out.”

“Have you ever seen anything like this?”

He nodded. “A few times. When I was fourteen or fifteen, Captain Silver tried to sail through one.”

“But you could have been killed!”

“Bloody nearly was. Liam led a mutiny, trying to force the Captain to see sense. He and I were the only survivors.”

Emma stared at him, stunned. He’d told her much about his past, but given how long he’d lived, there was so much she still didn’t know. Instinctively, she squeezed his hand, both furious on his behalf and silently thanking whatever god was responsible for his survival. They’d brought him to her and she was so grateful.

“It was long ago.”

“Killian, the things you’ve been through…you can tell me anything. _Anything._ I’m only sorry I can’t thank Liam for helping you on your way to me.”

Her words touched his heart. His biggest regret was that Liam could never know her. “He would have liked you, I think.” He lightly kissed her temple. “Let’s see what’s ahead, yeah?”

A few minutes later the little boat struck land. Killian helped her out, water splashing over her boots. They pulled the boat higher up the battered shore, Emma conjuring a wooden post to tie it to. “That should hold it.”

“Good thinking, lass.” He gave orders for the others to guard the boat; they were in unknown territory and would need it to return to the ship. Emma found a path that appeared to lead toward the castle; with all the debris, it was difficult to tell. No one seemed to be about. Sharing a look with his princess, Killian led the way, using his hook to tear down stray branches and windblown vines. Trees uprooted, broken, the ground loose beneath their feet, a strong scent of smoke and fire permeated the air. Emma followed closely, not wanting them to get separated in the strange place.

It was eerie, destruction all around them. The stillness was unnerving, the only sound their own footfalls. If Ariel had asked for help, where was everyone?

“Fucking hell,” Killian swore softly, stunned by the scene below them.

Emma peered around him, her jaw dropping. “Gods. What _happened?”_

Killian looked around. “It looks like a dam broke and flooded the village. See all those smooth logs? Remnants of the dam, most likely.”

“Where is everyone?” The village, about the same size as the one back home, was completely under water; a few of the homes submerged completely. Others stuck out comically, the pointed thatch roofs the only part visible.

“On higher ground, I hope. Or in the castle.” It sat up on a rocky cliff, looming high over the scene.

“Let’s go find out.” Water rushed under the arching bridge, but they held hands tightly as they crossed. Emma knew the main gate faced the sea; she hoped this was an alternate entrance.

“Halt! Who goes there?”

They were about three quarters of the way across; Emma noticed the boy who stopped them couldn’t have been more than thirteen. The sword he carried looked far too big for him, but Emma didn’t want to frighten him into trying something rash. She stepped forward slowly, her hands well away from her weapons. “Princess Emma of Misthaven and Captain Killian Jones,” she replied calmly. “Your queen knows me. We’re here to help.”

The boy shook a dark lock of hair out his face, clearly skeptical. “Really? How do I know you’re not making it up?”

Emma produced the letter from her mother. “Take this to Ariel. She’ll know.”

The boy still looked doubtful, but he allowed Emma to cross the last few steps so she could hand him the letter. Emma noticed that the boy wasn’t alone; a little girl huddled nearby. She stared at Emma with huge green eyes, her face smudged with mud and bright red curls tangled a little. One of Ariel’s children? A child from the village? As the boy ran off, Emma knelt down. “Hello. My name’s Emma.”

The girl inched closer, still hugging the stone. “Are you really a princess?”

Emma smiled softly. “I am. I’m from a far away land though. What’s your name, little one?”

“Thetis. I’m a princess too. Why are you dressed like that?”

Emma could see the child’s curiosity would not be deterred. “I’m not very fond of gowns, Thetis. I’m on a very special trip with my husband. See him?” She pointed over her shoulder to Killian, who squirmed uncomfortably. “He’s a pirate.”

“Princesses can’t marry pirates!”

“Yes, they can. See?” She held out her hand, her wedding rings glinting in the sun.

Again, Thetis’ eyes went comically wide. “Father says pirates are a scorage,” Thetis said, glancing warily at Killian.

“A scourge?” Emma nodded. “Some are. But mine’s not. Would you like to meet him?”

“Lass, let’s leave me out of this, eh?”

Emma laughed. “Come here, Captain. She won’t bite.” It occurred to her that she’d never seen Killian with a child. Thetis couldn’t be more than seven. She moved over a bit so Killian could kneel beside her. He did so, clearly reluctant. But Emma just smiled. “Killian, meet my new friend, Thetis. Thetis, this is my husband, Captain Killian Jones.”

Thetis looked Killian over; Emma noticed he kept his hook hidden in his coat. Probably a good idea for the moment. “Where’s your eye patch? And your parrot?”

Killian looked affronted. “No self respecting pirate has a bloody parrot,” he muttered. “I swear, the tales they tell little ones…”

“Thetis! There you are!” A tall older man appeared, his dark hair _just_ beginning to show flecks of gray. Emma had met Eric several times over the years; he was very handsome for a man her father’s age. His blue eyes were apologetic as he took in Emma and Killian. “My apologies, this little nymph keeps getting away.” He paused, really taking Emma in. “Emma? Is that you?”

Emma stood, nodding. “I wish I was here under better circumstances, Eric.”

“Papa? Do you _know_ her?” Thetis cried, jumping up. “She says she’s a princess!”

Eric smiled wanly, the tiredness tugging at his features. He picked the child up, despite how big she was. “Why yes, my love. Do you remember your mother telling you all about Snow White and her prince?” Thetis nodded. “This is their daughter, Emma.” Emma started to reply, but something caught Eric’s eye. His welcoming but tired smile vanished and he put Thetis down and pushed her behind him. He glared at Killian. “Emma, get behind me! If you are who I think you are, you’ll find nothing here to steal. Move along, pirate!”

Killian tried not to take offense, he thought something like this might happen. His hook gave him away. He stepped back, his hand and hook up. “This isn’t what you think, mate.”

“So you’re not Captain Hook? I know the stories, pirate. And I _will_ defend my family.” He glanced at Emma. “Emma, move! Now!”

She stood between the men. “Eric, this is my husband. Killian and I are here to help, I promise.”

Eric scoffed. “He’s got you under his thrall, Emma. Ariel and I will protect you, just come over here.”

She tried not to roll her eyes. _Men._ “Gods, you sound just like my father. Killian _was_ Captain Hook. He’s not anymore. Moreover, he’s the official ambassador of Misthaven. Ask Ariel, she’ll tell you.”

“Eric! Thetis!” Ariel’s musical voice called out from the dark hallway. She emerged on the landing out of breath, a sheet of parchment in her fist. Her blue eyes took in the scene, alighting on Emma. “It is you, Emma! Snow promised you’d come!” The Queen marched past her husband and hugged Emma tightly. “Eddy said you were here but I didn’t believe him.”

“It’s me,” Emma promised. Letting go of her mother’s friend, she gestured toward Killian. “Ariel, this is my husband, Killian Jones.”

Ariel showed none of the wariness and fear of her husband. She seemed to welcome Killian with open arms. “Yes! Snow said you’d gotten married! I’m so happy for you. Welcome, Killian.”

Killian blushed, still trying to hide his hook. “As Emma said earlier, I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Ariel! This man is Captain Hook. The notorious pirate!” Eric snapped angrily.

“Honestly, Eric, you should read your own correspondence more often,” Ariel said, mildly exasperated. But she looked at her husband fondly. “We got an invitation to the wedding, remember?” She turned back to Emma. “I was heartbroken when I realized we would miss it. But it coincided with my father’s visit. He gets to see the children so rarely…”

Ariel was a mermaid, given legs via a magical bracelet so she could be with her prince, Emma recalled. Her father, King Triton, still lived under the sea. “You don’t have to apologize,” Emma assured her. “Family comes first.”

“Ariel, you can’t be serious.”

“Thetis, what do you think? Do you think we should let Emma and her husband visit?”

The little girl was no longer clinging to her father’s legs; she was staring at Emma and Killian, clearly enthralled. “Yes!”

“Outvoted, my dear,” Ariel said sweetly. Eric looked like he was going to argue again, but shut his mouth. He turned and marched off, hopefully to read the letters Ariel referred to. Emma hoped so. This visit would go very badly if Eric suspected Killian at every turn. Ariel watched him go. “He’ll come around. His family’s been sailing the seas for centuries.” She looked at Killian. “Don’t take his attitude personally, Captain.”

“Killian,” he said, wanting to avoid any association with his moniker. “I don’t blame him for being cautious. I would probably be the same with my family.” His eyes flickered to Emma.

Ariel saw the way the couple looked at each other, the love and devotion plain on their faces. She understood Eric’s aversion to pirates; mermaids didn’t have a better history with them. But Snow’s words were playing out right in front of her. Whatever this man’s past, Emma believed he was worthy of love and respect. That was enough for her. “Come, let’s get you inside!”

Emma slipped her hand into Killian’s and followed Ariel into the castle. “Ariel, Mama told us about the storm,” she said quietly. “How can we help?”

Ariel looked sad. “It was so vicious. I’ve lived through a lot of storms but this…this was my first on land. I wasn’t prepared for how scary it was. And when the dam broke…not everyone made it inside. I tried…I took off my bracelet, trying to find survivors…” She trailed off, still traumatized. “I didn’t find many.”

Emma let go of Killian and hugged the older woman. She could only imagine how heartbreaking it was to want to help and being unable to do anything. “We’re here to help, Ariel. I don’t know if Mama told you, but I’ve got magic. I’m sure we can do something.”

Ariel sniffed, nodding. “They’ve already begun to shore up the dam. Hopefully, once it’s rebuilt the waters can recede. We’ve been taking care of as many as we can here in the castle but it’s crowded.”

“Perhaps we can help with that then.”

Ariel insisted on welcoming them properly with some food and drink. Emma saw scores of men, women and children around the castle, clearly trying to make the best of a bad situation. During lunch, she got up and conjured some toys for a group of children, including Thetis. They were all in awe of her, her magic shining a light in an otherwise dark place.

“Snow said, but I didn’t quite believe it,” Ariel said softly. “She truly is magical.”

“In more ways than one,” Killian agreed. “She can help you.”

“I think you can too, Killian.”

He held up his hook. “That might be a tad difficult.”

She smiled. “You strike me as the resourceful type.”

Killian followed the women out to the small skiff that would take them to the construction site. The surrounding valley was underwater; it was the only way to get there. Poles twice as tall as Killian moved them against the current, out to where almost two dozen men toiled. He saw Eric among them, his eyes wary as they approached.

“What do you think, love?” Killian asked. “Can you help?”

Emma considered. The storm taught her the futility of trying to magically alter nature, but she could give the workers a helping hand. “I think so? Let me try something.” She held her hands toward the half built and leaking dam, willing it to straighten. The concave shape slowly shifted, wood creaking as she forced it back into place. The men watched in awe, the wood seeming to glow. “I’m not sure how long that will hold. But it should buy us some time to rebuild it.”

Eric looked surprised, stepping up to test the magically repaired dam. “Thank you,” he said honestly, gratitude evident in his eyes.

Emma flushed. “It won’t hold long. The river wants to get out. But I think I can speed up the process?” She looked to the nearby woods, focusing on what they needed. Thick sturdy logs to build with. Reaching out with her magic, she realized the forest was filled with them! She snapped her fingers; in a flash over two dozen hewn logs lay stacked up by riverside. “It’s a start.”

“We’ll need something to seal them,” Killian said seriously. “Lest all our work be for naught.”

“I know how to build a dam,” Eric grumbled.

“Why don’t we let the men sort that out,” Ariel said, linking her arm with Emma’s.

“But…”

“Sometimes men need to bond,” she whispered back. “Eric won’t hurt him.”

Emma glanced back at Killian, apologetic. _I love you,_ she mouthed silently.

 _I love you too,_ he replied.

Killian thought he understood what Ariel was trying to do, but he privately believed it to be a losing cause. He honestly didn’t blame the King for his attitude; he knew that most people would never be able to see past the man he’d once been. Hell, he still had trouble seeing the good man Emma saw. So he stayed out of the King’s way, shucking his coat and vest to help the others saw the logs into usable lengths.

Fall had arrived, the days shorter than they had been at the height of summer. Still, the group toiled until near dark. Few spoke to him, his hook putting men off. He didn’t need their friendship, he told himself. Or their respect. He simply wanted to help and move on. As long as Emma loved him, he would be content.

“Pirate.”

Reluctantly, Killian paused his task. “Your Majesty?”

“What’s your game?”

“Pardon?”

“You’re a pirate.”

“Have been for centuries, mate. Emma seems to see past all that.”

“Does she know? The stories everyone tells?” The books in the castle’s library were filled with sea stories of pirates; some of them included this man. It never occurred to him that the infamous Captain Hook had a real name, but that didn’t matter. Eric couldn’t shake the feeling that the man in front of him was dangerous.

“She knows the truth. I’ve never kept secrets from her. She knows who and what I am.”

“It’s a wonder David didn’t take your other hand for touching his daughter.”

“I think he wanted to. But Emma’s quite handy with a sword herself. Does this interrogation have a point?”

“I’m trying to figure you out. Ariel’s always been trusting. I found the letters from Snow, but I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around this. Why are you helping us?”

Killian grabbed a water skin and took a long pull. “Because it’s the kind of man I want to be.”

“And what about the man you were?”

“I struggle with him every day.”

“Ariel would want me to give you a chance…”

“Your’s is a seafaring kingdom, Majesty. It’s entirely possible I plundered one of your ancestors. I don’t know. Three hundred years is a long time. But if I did, then I’m sorry.” He turned his back, just wanting to get back to work. Unfortunately, his apology only seemed to enrage the King.

“Is that all you’ve got to say? You rob and plunder for centuries and you’re _sorry?”_

Killian clenched his jaw. He was tired, both mentally and physically; the King was trying his patience. All he wanted was to curl up with his wife and sleep. “Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish, Your Majesty.”

“Do you think I’m a coward?”

“No. I think you’re a king who is exhausted and worried about his people. Let’s just forget this happened and start over in the morning, yeah?” He moved to get his coat and sword, hoping to catch the skiff before it headed back to the castle. But the King wouldn’t let him go.

“We’re ending this. Now.”

“There’s nothing to end,” Killian snapped. “I’ve changed.”

“I don’t believe you.” Killian had no warning; a hard fist struck him in the stomach. He grunted and doubled over, taking another across his jaw. Enraged, he sucked in a breath and lunged at the King, tackling him to the ground. Eric might have been older, but he was strong. They wrestled, Killian’s hook getting caught in pieces of clothing, tearing it in places. Both men kicked and punched; Killian was at a slight disadvantage with his lone hand. The dark was creeping ever closer, making it hard to see. The remaining men circled around them, sometimes looking like they would intervene, but all were afraid of Killian’s hook.

“I’m…not…your…enemy…mate,” Killian snarled, still short of breath. He wrenched Eric’s arm up behind his back, or tried to, but the older man was more agile than he expected. Eric twisted away, rolling on the still damp ground, his lip cut and bleeding. But he was moving too fast, his momentum carrying him toward the too high river. Killian lunged forward, his hook catching on Eric’s belt, wrenching him to a stop. Eric cried out, but managed to get a handhold to pull himself up. He panted hard, looking at Killian with a mixture of dislike and disbelief.

“Why?”

But Killian didn’t bother to answer. Perhaps it was his lot; the world at large would never truly accept that he’d changed. It was depressing, but he’d find a way to accept it. As long as Emma believed in him, he was content. He turned to leave, just as their respective wives came running.

“Killian! Gods, what happened to you?”

“Eric! Were you _fighting?”_ Ariel exclaimed, shocked and appalled.

Emma touched Killian’s face, her green eyes assessing his injuries. He’d been too distracted to register pain, but his wife’s fingers came away bloody. She tsked softly, her magic flaring to life and skimming over his skin. A quick flash and his body was healed. His wounded sense of self was another matter.

Ariel looked between the men, her arms crossed over her chest. She’d never seen Eric so…irrational. “What were you _thinking_?”

Eric wilted a little under his wife’s gaze, regret twinging in his gut. The pirate had saved him (not that he’d been in any _mortal_ danger, but still) even after the way Eric treated him. Was he wrong? As a young man, he’d encountered pirates on his voyages occasionally; the experience left him wary and rightly so. Seeing this man, the most notorious pirate to ever sail, just set him on edge. Men didn’t change, not in his experience. Nothing about Killian Jones made sense to him and he didn’t like things that didn’t make sense. “I thought I was protecting our kingdom,” he said softly, unable to look at Ariel.

“They came to help us!” Ariel cried. “How could you?”

“He’s a pirate!” Eric snapped.

“And I’m a mermaid,” Ariel shot back. “My people have attacked ships too; are you going to fight _me?”_

Eric’s jaw dropped, flabbergasted. “Of course not! That’s different!”

“But it’s not different,” Ariel said, looking profoundly sad. “You know how frightened I was to tell you the truth about me. But I chose to be brave. How is that different from this? Killian’s done nothing to you and you tried to throw him in the river!”

Emma held Killian’s hand, uncomfortable seeing the couple argue, but quietly agreeing with Ariel. It had seemed so simple when she and Killian agreed to be Misthaven’s ambassadors. However, Killian’s past was something that might always hang over them. She hated it, but it was something they would need to deal with. Together.

Eric sagged, the weight of how badly he’d hurt Ariel heavy on his shoulders. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “I didn’t think of it like that.”

“I’m not the one you should apologize to.” Ariel blinked back tears and left; she needed some space, she needed to hug her children.

Eric opened his mouth but closed it, knowing there was nothing he could say to fix it. He’d hurt her, the last thing he ever wanted. Instead, he forced himself to face Killian. “Perhaps I was wrong about you, Captain,” he said grudgingly, holding out his hand. “I’m sorry.”

Killian thought about ignoring the peace offering, but that would just prove Eric’s point. He nodded and gave him a firm shake. “Apology accepted, mate.”

Emma and Killian hung back as Eric left. Twilight settled around them, the sound of the river filling the silence. “Are you okay?” she said quietly.

“Physically, aye. Thanks to you.”

Ignoring the dirt on his clothes, she hugged him tight. “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t exactly blame him,” he replied, breathing in her sunflower scent. She also smelled faintly of soap and flowers. “For all I know, I might have done something to his family in centuries past.”

“That doesn’t make it right. You’re not that man anymore.”

“Perhaps, but I can see where it would be difficult for others to just…accept. Patience isn’t your strong suit, darling.”

Emma sighed; he was right. She saw the good man in him from the beginning; even her parents took some convincing. She hated seeing Killian doubt himself. “Do you want to leave?”

Part of him was tempted, but he knew they couldn’t abandon their duty. “No. We promised to help and help we shall.”

Emma smiled, standing up on her toes to kiss him gently. “I love you.”

The pride in her eyes cut through his tiredness. “I love you too, Princess.”

* * *

 

Emma and Killian ate breakfast with the royal family the next morning. It was simple fare, porridge and bread, but no one complained. Emma wondered how long they’d been subsisting on such food. Much of the surrounding country was covered in water; the only way for supplies to come in was via water. They needed to get the dam repaired so the land could drain properly.

The previous night’s strain between Ariel and Eric seemed to have thawed a bit; Emma saw them smile gently at each other. When their little daughter Thetis asked Eric for a ride on his shoulders, he obliged her, Ariel watching. Emma hoped they’d made up; she knew how much it hurt to fight with the one you loved.

After the meal, Eric came up to them, looking a bit unsure. “Joining the work party?”

Killian stood, his hand outstretched. “Aye.”

Eric relaxed, shaking firmly. “Be at the skiff in five minutes.”

Killian chuckled as the King walked away. “Well, he didn’t punch me.”

Emma didn’t think it was funny, but didn’t want to say so. “Work hard, okay?”

He bent down to kiss her forehead. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

Emma watched him go, then returned to her breakfast. She wondered just how she would spend her time this day; there was so much that needed to be done. Deep in thought, she didn’t notice Ariel slide into the bench next to her. “Is Killian okay?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry for the way Eric acted. If I had any idea he’d attack him, I would have never left them alone.”

“It’s not your fault. But it does make me worry about our role as ambassadors. What if everyone reacts the way Eric did?”

Ariel looked pensive. “I like to believe that people are better than that. Eric knows what he did was wrong. It’s not an excuse, but I think he’s more frightened about the storm than he lets on. We’ve never had anything like this here and he’s afraid of failing his people and his family. Which is _silly!_ And I told him as much.”

“Thank you.”

Ariel smiled at her fondly. “You’re so much like your mother. Snow believes in people too. She believed in me.”

“We just want to help. What can I do?”

“I thought we might check on our guests,” she replied. “Make sure people have enough food and clothing. We’ve got quite a few families in need.”

Emma nodded, already thinking about the things her magic could conjure. Ariel wrangled Thetis, who was delighted to spend more time with Emma. Emma was fond of the little girl; everything excited her. She was constantly begging Emma to do magic or to play. It tugged at her heartstrings, making her think even more seriously about being a mother herself. In the future. But picturing a little boy or girl with her pirate’s dark hair or blue eyes wasn’t a hardship at all.

The ladies spent most of the morning and early afternoon moving through the castle, greeting people, seeing to their needs. Clothing was in dangerously short supply; Emma used her powers to make shirts and blankets, while she repaired others. Ariel always had a kind word for everyone they met, regardless of station. Emma got the feeling that wasn’t as important in this kingdom, something she appreciated.

“Where are Jon and Drew?” Emma asked, as they moved toward the east wing. Jon was the son who’d attended the ball so long ago, Ariel’s eldest, who was of an age with Emma.

“Apprenticed out on our flagship,” Ariel replied, looking both relieved and sad. “I’ve written but Eric says we can’t expect them to drop everything and come home. In a way, I’m glad. But I miss them.”

“I miss my family too.”

“But you’re enjoying your honeymoon?” Ariel said with a sly grin.

Emma flushed. “I am.”

Ariel squeezed her hand. “I’m truly happy for you, Emma. After we finish here, we’ll go check on our men, okay?”

Thetis was very disappointed when Ariel forbade her from joining them. The river was calmer now, but still deep and therefore dangerous. Emma conjured a toy to keep her occupied until they returned. The small crew of the skiff poled them across the artificial bay, Emma and Ariel chatting quietly. Until they turned the corner. Emma’s jaw dropped, her hand reaching out to poke Ariel in the side.

“What… _oh.”_ Ariel swallowed, staring just as avidly. “Oh wow.”

“Um, yeah.” Emma instinctively wet her lips, unable to tear her eyes away. Nearly all the men who worked on the dam were barechested, stripped to the waist. Both Killian and Eric had their backs to them, skin glistening in the sun, covered in sweat. Muscles bulged and flexed as they pulled steadily on the rope, Killian had his hook twisted artfully around it, not impaired in any way.

Eric yelled something they couldn’t make out, directing others to lay the log at the correct angle. The dozen or so men worked as a team, a single unit, such a difference from the fight they’d encountered the day before.

“You think they made up?” Emma asked.

“Looks that way?” Ariel replied, an almost giddy smile curving her lips. “I like this much better.”

“Me too.” The skiff arrived moments later, Emma jumping off first then helping Ariel to shore. They moved over to the pile of logs, taking a seat as the men worked. Emma felt a little voyeuristic as they took it all in, but could anyone blame her? Her pirate was stunning, virile and strong; she wanted to lick every inch of him.

Killian was relieved when Eric called a temporary halt; he was parched. He grabbed the nearest water skin and took several large gulps. He got the oddest feeling he was being watched; when he turned, he found his wife sitting on a log with their host, smiling at him. He cocked a brow at her, giving her a cheeky smirk. She blew him a kiss, making him laugh. It felt good to laugh. He wanted to talk to her, but he heard Eric calling them back. Killian went with an extra spring in his step; this would be fun.

Emma felt herself getting warm, even though it was cool for early fall. It might have been rude to stare, but she couldn’t help herself. Worse, Killian _knew_ she was watching and teased her on purpose, working just a _little_ but harder than was strictly necessary and winking when he caught her looking. She squirmed, silently wishing she could just whisk them off to their room so she could have her way with him. Selfish, perhaps, but time with her pirate could only be a good thing, right?

The next time the men took a break, Emma stood, making her way over to her husband. “Having fun?”

“Not as much as I am now,” he teased. “Enjoy the show?”

She nodded, not shy at all about ogling him. “Very much.”

“And what did you do today, Princess?”

“Nothing nearly as interesting as this.” She looked him up and down, again cursing the fact that they weren’t alone. “Good day?”

Killian glanced toward Eric, who was being given a similar greeting by _his_ wife. “He’s not so bad. But I can think of better things to do.”

“Can you?”

He tilted his head at her. “Can’t you?”

She lightly skimmed her hands over his belly. “Maybe.” She had some very specific thoughts, a way for her to continue to enjoy his toned body. One she hoped he would enjoy as well. She looked hopeful. “Maybe we could play later?”

His eyes lit up, clearly intrigued. “What kind of play?”

“It’s been a while since the Princess enjoyed time with her Captain.”

“That is something I would very much enjoy, darling.” Given how long she’d been staring, he was sure she had a plan. She always did, his Princess.

Emma stood up on her toes and kissed him, his arms wrapping firmly around her, holding her up as her knees weakened. A few low whistles echoed in the valley, but the couple ignored them. Emma clung to his neck, the dampness on his skin soaking into her clothes. “Gods, you smell good,” she mumbled, a frisson of lust going through her. She couldn’t help it; everything about him was pure sex.

“We’re not alone,” he warned, still holding her close.

“I can fix that.” She pulled away long enough to glance at their hosts. Later was too long for her to wait. “We’ll see you in the morning.” Without another word, Emma summoned her magic and teleported them off the bank in a cloud of white smoke.

Killian swayed slightly when they materialized in their guest room. “Bloody hell. Impatient, Princess?”

“Are you complaining?” She grinned and gave him a light shove; with her magic, she summoned one of the cushioned chairs for him to fall into. He landed with an oomph, eyeing her as she climbed into his lap. “I decided I wanted my pirate all to myself.”

“Far be it for me to deny the Princess,” he murmured as she slanted her lips over his. He relaxed as they kissed, the simple joy of being with her radiating through him. She couldn’t stop touching him, her hands skimming over his chest and shoulders. “May I?”

Emma hummed in reply, her eyes heavy lidded as she watched him unhook her vest and slide it down her arms. She peeled off the white linen shirt herself, rising up to coax his mouth to her breast. He suckled her eagerly, his hand skimming up her back. She threaded her fingers into his hair, gripping it firmly as he tasted her. The little tugs and jerks went straight to his cock, his pants growing ever more uncomfortable. “Fuck.”

“Don’t stop.”

Killian grunted in agreement, moving to the other breast. Emma keened as he lashed the pert nipple with his tongue, more wetness pooling in her belly. It was so good, she almost forgot her plan. “More,” she demanded. _“More.”_

Killian hastily yanked at the string holding her trousers up, his hook settling on her ass as his hand dipped into her pants. She was soaked, the heat radiating from her flesh. Her nails dug into his skin as he touched her, long fingers stroking her the way he knew she liked. His princess sighed happily, grinding herself into his touch. “Oh yes,” she whispered. “Just like that, Captain.”

The use of his rank made his cock throb with need; he loved when Emma asserted her control. They’d played this game several times since their marriage; she was getting so good at giving him what he needed. “Tell me,” he pleaded. “Tell me what you need, Princess.”

Emma shifted her hips a little, allowing his long fingers inside her. Her moan filled the room; she kissed him hard as she rode him. “I need…you to beg for me,” she panted, her own climax building. “I need _everything.”_ She wanted his complete surrender, body and soul, utterly hers.

“Take it,” he whispered back, curling his fingers, feeling her shudder as he stroked her secret spot. “Please.”

Emma bounced faster, chasing her high. The wave crested abruptly, making her cry out, her walls fluttering over those deliciously long fingers. She was still trembling as he pulled his hand away; Emma caught it and wrapped her lips around the wet digits. Killian groaned piteously, cock aching in the tight leather of his pants. When she finished, she stood on slightly shaky legs, quickly bending to divest herself of pants and boots. Nude, she grabbed his hook and forced him to stand. “Strip, Captain. Now.”

Killian obeyed quickly, relieved to get his clothes _off._ Out of the corner of his eye he caught another hint of smoke and Emma kneeling beside it. What had she done? “Oh bloody hell.” She must have summoned the lock box from the _Jolly._

Emma snapped the little box shut, turning the paddle over and over in her hands. Killian took great joy in her sexual education, introducing her to new and exciting things. On the course of their travels they acquired several exotic sex toys, things Emma had never dreamed existed. It felt like a lifetime ago that she spanked her lover with her own hairbrush. Now she could do it properly, the wood smooth in her hand. “Problem, Captain?”

Slowly, he shook his head. “Have I offended you, Princess?”

“Oh yes,” she replied with a teasing smirk. “You let others see what’s mine.”

It took him a minute to figure out what she was talking about. His shirt! The view she so admired was coming back to bite him. In the very best way. “It was hot?”

Emma shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. This,” she said, gesturing to his naked form with the paddle, “is _mine.”_

The way she said it made his blood run hot and his breathing got shallow. “I want to make it up to you, Princess. Punish me however you see fit.”

“I thought you might say that.” She pointed at the bed. “Stand at the foot of the bed. Legs apart, arms over your head.”

He moved to obey, wondering what she had in mind. He didn’t have to wait long, wisps of magic skimming over his wrist and ankles. He looked up, sturdy silken rope bound him hand and foot, spread eagled to the tall posts. His hook was tied with thicker rope, coarse, magic helping to hold it in place. He tugged experimentally; there was very little give. He was utterly at her mercy.

Emma moved up behind him, tossing the paddle on the bed where he could see it. She touched him, fingers kneading his muscles, reveling in the way they coiled and flexed as he squirmed. She pressed her chest against his back, letting him feel how much this turned her on. Her arousal was slick between her thighs; she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her. “My gorgeous naughty boy,” she whispered into his skin. When her hands came around to grasp his erection, he whimpered, unable to do anything while she played with him. “If you’re good, I’ll let you inside me. Love coming on this cock, so thick and long.”

Killian shut his eyes, trying to clear his head, to think of something, anything else. She was a vixen, a tease, embracing her dominant role with aplomb. He thought he’d never find anyone who could give him what he needed, but he’d been so wrong. Emma was perfect and she only got more creative the longer they were together. “Please, Princess. Please.”

Emma kissed the center of his broad back, reaching down for the paddle. She didn’t want him to wait any longer for the thing he needed so much. Her arm came down in a graceful arc, wood connecting with flesh, Killian moaning in pleasure as the pain blossomed. Trussed up as he was, there was nothing he could do but take it. This wasn’t the sting of the lash, hard and cruel. This was pain lovingly applied, purely for his pleasure. His cock ached painfully by the time she was finished; he couldn’t recall the last time he was so aroused. Emma soothed his stinging flesh with tender hands and lips, telling him how wet she was, how good he was for her.

“Show me?” he pleaded.

Emma grinned, more than happy to give him a little show. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it and she did love tormenting him. She went back to their box and extracted one of her favorite toys. Killian surprised her with it in Agrabah, a gift to commemorate the day they met. Made of jade, it was a realistically shaped phallus, slightly smaller than her lover, but she enjoyed using it as he watched. She climbed up on the bed, licking her lips as she looked him over. Muscles strained under his skin, hair hung adorably in his eyes. Naked and vulnerable, those bottomless blue eyes pleading with her…he’d never been more beautiful to her. She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, sliding the tip of the phallus down his chest. “Watch.”

Killian shivered as the cold stone moved over his skin; he knew she was using him to warm it up. She paused long enough to arrange the pillows behind her, allowing her to recline comfortably. Killian was forced to watch as she pleasured herself, hands cupping and massaging her breasts, dipping between her thighs. Her sex glistened with arousal, the phallus laying on the mattress, so near yet so far. Emma sighed and moaned, lost in her own pleasure. When she finally picked up her toy, Killian was straining against the ropes, desperate to taste her, to take her hard and fast until she begged him to stop. Still, she went slowly, widening her legs and leaning back as she eased the phallus inside.

“Oh,” she breathed, biting her lip as she stretched around it. It was smooth and hard, not the same as her lover’s cock, but enough. “Oh yes, _yes.”_

Precum leaked from his cock; he wondered if he could climax simply from watching her. As interesting as that would be, he hoped not. He wanted to enjoy her tight lithe body as she clearly enjoyed his. He drank her in like a man starved, enjoying the way she pleasured herself. Hips rocking faster, she pumped the fake cock quickly, deeply, riding it until she orgasmed once more. His wife was gorgeous as she climaxed, skin flushed, eyes rolled back in her head. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” she gasped, trembling.

Killian whimpered, his will broken. “Please,” he begged. “Let me have you, Princess. Untie me. _Please.”_

Emma tossed the toy aside and waved her hand, breaking the spell holding him. Killian staggered for a moment, off balance, but he moved quickly, the bed dipping as he joined her at last. She melted into his needy kiss, her legs falling open for him. “Hurry, hurry,” she demanded, hitching her leg over his hip.

He pressed her into the pillows, her back arching as he slid home. He groaned into her neck, needing a moment to collect himself. She was so wet and hot and tight around him, a perfect fit. She’d given him something precious, he wanted this to be an amazing experience for her as well. He kissed her again, long slow kisses, enjoying her softness as he began to move slowly. Emma didn’t seem to mind, moving with him in a rhythm they knew well. The pirate and the princess fell away until it was simply two people who loved each other more life itself. They fed off each other, Killian’s desperation melting into a need to please her.

He rolled them slightly so she was on top, draped over his chest as she rode his cock. He cupped her ass, guiding her, kissing her. Emma felt like she was floating, nothing mattered except this moment, the feeling of being one with the man she loved. “Together,” she whispered, riding him faster. “Together.”

Killian nodded, reaching between them to stroke her. “Close, darling. Faster. Please.”

She did as he asked, moving faster, hands braced on his chest, his fingers frantically rubbing her clit. Her orgasm seized her suddenly, Killian spasming inside her at the same moment, her name on his lips. She cried out, ecstasy suffusing every inch of her.

Killian caught her as she fell, his arms tight around her waist. Not a sound could be heard aside from their harsh breathing, Killian felt his heart pounding in his chest. “Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you.”

They dozed in the late afternoon sun, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Emma woke sometime later, feeling content and happy. But hungry too. Her belly protested lightly and she groaned in complaint. “What’s the matter, love?”

“Do you think Ariel and Eric would think any worse of us if we asked to take our meal here?”

He chuckled, his hand skimming up and down her back. “Why would they think worse of us?”

“We did disappear when we’re supposed to be helping them.”

“True, but it wasn’t life and death, sweetling. Our hosts were once young and in love as well.”

“You’re not young.”

He feigned offense. “I’ve retrained my youthful glow, Princess. Or do you need another demonstration?”

“Hmm, maybe later.”

He gave her ass a firm swat, just for her cheek. “You’ve already helped them immensely, lass. And we know your magic isn’t infinite. I’d just as soon have you rest.”

She smiled into his chest. “I don’t know, it feels pretty good right now.”

“Minx. This kingdom’s troubles will be there in the morning. And we’ll help until the job is done.”

She kissed his chest. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For interrupting our honeymoon to come here. I know it’s not ideal.”

“We made a commitment to your parents, love. And to each other. You would never be happy if you knew you could help someone else and didn’t. This is a small inconvenience, nothing more. Besides,” he finished with a smirk, “it’s just another adventure.”

“Hmm, you did look good out there all half naked and sweaty.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

“Just don’t do it too much. Don’t want anyone around here getting the wrong idea.”

“I am very much spoken for, darling. Happily so.” He kissed her. “But I’ll not complain the next time you want to whisk me off so you can ravish me.”

“Careful, I might take you up on that.”

“I would despair if you didn’t.”

They were quiet again for some time, each lost in thought. Emma still sometimes had trouble believing that this was her life. That she’d found someone who truly loved her for herself. Killian just wanted her happiness. She was so, so lucky. “Killian?”

“Yes, love?”

“When we’re finished here…where do you want to go next?”

He smiled that happy dimpled grin, warming her all the way to her toes. “Wherever the wind takes us, Princess.”


End file.
